


The Rick Files: Rick’s Texas Chick

by Rickdicted



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal sex — we’re gettin’ there eventually, Bathtub Sex, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Emotional Baggage, F/M, F/M/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Hx/o sexual/emotional/spousal abuse, Lots of plot, Multi, Multiple Ricks, New Character - Freeform, New cha-Rick-ter: Biker Rick, New cha-Rick-ter: GQ Rick, Oral Sex, Original Rick, Porn With Plot, Protective Rick, Romantic Fluff, Sex Games, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, plot without porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 101,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickdicted/pseuds/Rickdicted
Summary: A new neighbor moves in from out of state.  Rick can't decide if he likes her or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all! I'm a fanfic virgin, here. This is my first time to do this, started it on the rainy 4th of July holiday. This story has a long, slow build--30+ chapters. Want to give a shout out to some of my inspiration: Hoodoo, Porkchop, Saint_Rick_the_Dick, RickSugarBaby, kitten-wrath. Lots of others, I’ll keep adding as I remember b/c I know that recognition is important. All y’all are great. I would also like feedback and can be reached on tumblr at RicksTexasChick. 
> 
> And awaaay we go....

The rumble of the vehicle slowing down in front of the house caught his attention.  He glanced up from his work bench to watch a large SUV backing into the driveway of the house across the street.

Good. That house had been empty for ages.

Then he saw the plates.  Texas plates.  Personalized.  “CATLADY”

He groaned inwardly as he took a long pull from his flask.  Greeaat.  Just what the neighborhood needed.  A crazy cat lady.  From Texas, no less.

Surreptitiously watching over the tops of his eyes while he continued to work, Rick observed the driver hop out from the front seat.  She was so short that only the top of her head was visible above the panel of the open driver’s door, before she slammed it shut.  She looked across the street into the open garage and stopped, her face expressionless as she caught him staring at her, then grinned and waved good-naturedly to him before turning her attention back to her SUV.

Opening the door to the back seat, she disappeared again as she leaned inside the vehicle, then reappeared hauling out a large pet carrier and placed it gently on the ground beyond the door.  She reached back inside and hauled out a second, smaller carrier, then slammed the door shut with a graceful sideways bump of her hip.  Palming her keys in one hand, she leaned down and spoke into each carrier.  He could barely make out soft sounds as she crooned to the animals inside before lifting the cages up by their handles and walking around to the front of the house and setting them down by the door.  She returned to the passenger side of the vehicle and removed 2 more carriers.

He snorted.  Christ, she really _was_ a crazy cat lady.

She unlocked the front door to the house and gently placed each carrier inside the darkened entrance before stepping inside and shutting the door without a backwards glance his way.  He took another pull from his flask, then returned his attention to the project on his work bench.

A while later, his daughter Beth came out to the garage and joined him at his side.                                           

“Hey, Dad.  I’m about to start dinner.  Will you be at a stopping point in about an hour?”

“Sure thing, Sweetie!”  

“Oh!” she said, seeing the SUV parked across the street in the driveway.  “Have the new owners moved in?  Have you met them?  Are they nice?”

“No, I haven’t met _her_.  She’s a fucking crazy cat lady from Texas---loo(urp)oook at her plates.  I just watched her haul 4 fucking cats into her house.  I plan to stay fa(urp)aar away.”

Beth stared thoughtfully across the street, taking in the plates and the vehicle.  The overhead garage door started opening at just that moment and the woman, a short woman, walked out, not even bothering to duck, even though the door was barely halfway up.

“Well, I’m going to go and introduce myself.  It will be nice to have another animal lover around.”

She quickly strode across the street, calling out hello and catching the other woman’s attention, who stopped pulling what looked like suitcases out of the rear of the vehicle and politely waited for Beth to arrive at her side.  Rick watched as the two women spoke, his daughter topping the other woman by at least 6 inches.  They shook hands hello, their conversation quickly growing friendly and animated. 

Clearly this woman had never met a stranger.

Their conversation lasted several long minutes, frequently punctuated by laughter.  Rick watched as the woman occasionally ran a hand through her wavy blond hair as she spoke.

At one point he caught sight of Beth out of the corner of his eye, as she pointed into their garage and making a comment which brought another round of laughter, this time more suppressed, like they were sharing a secret.  As Beth continued, the woman listened while staring across the street at him with a look of interest.  Probably getting the “don’t worry about my crazy, mad scientist dad, he’s harmless…” speech.

The woman turned her attention back to the Beth and made a motion to the back of her SUV.  Clearly it was time to get back to the task at hand.

Beth left her to it and returned to Rick’s side in the garage.

“Well, she seems very nice.  She’s from Houston.  And yes, Dad, she has 4 cats.  I asked her to join us for dinner tonight----”

Rick interrupted her with a muttered curse and a groan, before taking another large pull from his flask, pretending to ignore the activity across the street.  She was systematically unloading suitcases and boxes from the back of her vehicle and carrying them into the house through the garage.

“----but she said she wants to finish unloading and get settled in tonight.  But don’t worry, she’s coming tomorrow night.  I know you’re dying to meet her.”

“Oh, fuck, yeah.  I can’t wa-aiii-t,” Rick muttered, returning his attention to his project.

“And don’t forget, Dad.  Dinner should be ready in about an hour.”

“Ok, Sweetie.  Thanks.”

 

***************************

 

Dinner that night was dominated by talk about the new neighbor.  Rick ate silently while listening to his daughter and grandkids discuss her possible back story.  Why had she moved here all the way from Texas, they wondered?  Apparently, Beth informed them, she’d driven the entire distance by herself.  Summer thought that was brave.  Rick snorted with derision.

“Shit, Summer.  Doesn’t take a whole helluva lot to impress you, does it?” He didn’t add that this move was nothing compared to his own travels over the years.  No sense in appearing…jealous over their admiration for this stranger. 

“M-m-m-maybe she had to move for her job...”  Morty said, helpfully.

“Gee,  _Morty_.  Maybe she’s in witness protection and is hiding from the  _Mob_.”  Rick’s voice dripped with sarcasm.  Christ, this family was unbelievable.  She was just a fucking crazy cat lady.  If they were lucky, she’d keep to herself and they’d never have to see her.

“Grandpa Rick!  Why are you always such an asshole?”

“Because, Summer, you two are always such complete, fucking  _morons_.   _You’d_  fall in love with a serial killer if you thought he was cu-cute.”

He quickly finished his meal and pushed himself back from the table with a pleased belch.

“Thanks for a great dinner, Beth.  Your mother would be so proud at the way you take care of us.”

“Aww.  Thanks, Dad.”  This sort of praise never failed to make her smile with tears of gratitude.  She always regretted that her parents weren’t together when she was growing up, and how now that her father was back in her life, her poor mother was no longer alive to share it with her.

Rick patted her shoulder and left the room without another word and returned to the garage.

 

***********

 

Back in the garage and locking the door leading from the house to prevent any intrusion, Rick settled to work on the project at his bench, glad for the solitude and silence.  He refilled his flask from the large bottle of vodka he kept in the cabinet.  A necessary evil he’d first started out doing as a ploy to avoid running into Jerry in the house, whenever he needed a refill.

Now it was just too damned convenient to stop.

It was now full dark outside beyond the lights of the open door of the garage.  Across the street, the new neighbor’s garage door was closed, but a light illuminated the row of small windows across the top of it.  There didn’t seem to be any lights on inside the house.

“I was wondering if I could borrow your tall body.”  The soft Texas drawl coming from the darkness made him jump, but he recovered quickly by shifting on his stool instead, reaching into his lab coat to remove his flask from an inside pocket.

He gazed out to the driveway towards the sound of her voice and slowly unscrewed the top, watching with narrowed eyes as she stepped into the light of the garage.

She introduced herself.  “Hi.  I’ve been waiting for you to come back out.”  She was pretty.  Couldn’t have been much more than 5 feet.  And like many unfortunate short women, she had the plump frame to go along with it.  With big tits and a nice round ass, he couldn’t help but notice, taking in her physique with half his eyebrow raised in an appreciative perusal.  Nothing wrong with a woman being a little heavy, especially if she had a great pair of titties to compensate for it.

A long pause stretched out as they took each other in, their silence punctuated by the soft sound of crickets in the night.

Rick said nothing and took another pull from his flask, the ghost of a wolfish grin on his lips.

“You mind if I have some?  Moving’s thirsty work.”  His eyes narrowed as she stepped forward and reached for his flask, her warm fingers lightly touching his as she gently pulled it from his hand.  Without hesitation she closed her lips around the top and drank a quick swig, coughed a few times and wincing as the liquor burned its way down her throat.

“God- _damn_! What the hell is that?  Rocket fuel?”  She pronounced them as “day-yam” and “hay-yell.”  She handed the flask back to him with a grin.

“As a matter of fact, ye-e-e-es,” he belched in reply, taking another drink, then handing the flask back.

“Hmmm.  When it comes to giving myself brain damage, I’m more partial to straight up moonshine, myself.”  She drank again, more slowly this time and closing her eyes briefly as if she enjoyed the burn, before opening them back up to stare at him once more.

“So, how about it?  Can I borrow your body?”  Her knowing grin was infectious, the drawl making it a tease, rather than an out and out come-on.

“Sure.  Wh-urp-why the hell not?” He stood up, not quite sure what it was about, yet still willing to find out.  He plucked the flask from her fingers as he came from around his workbench, then followed her across the street to her house.

She led him through the unlocked front door, and his eyes slowly adjusted to the nearly pitch blackness inside.  One lone light was shining down over the sink in the kitchen in the back of the house.

“You see, I don’t have any of my furniture or lamps, yet, and the previous owners were kind of enough to take almost all of the light bulbs out of the ceiling fixtures when they moved out.”

“Yeah,” he belched softly, “th-they were total assholes.  Couldn’t-couldn’t wait for them to move the fuck out.”

“But I found a box with a few old bulbs out in the garage,” she went on. “I just don’t have a ladder or anything to stand on, to screw them in.  Would you mind helping me?”

“Where’re the fuck are the cats?” He asked, glancing around, expecting to see pairs of eyes gleaming out at him from darkened corners.

“You’re not afraid of cats, now, honey, are you?  Don’t worry, they’re all in my bedroom.”  She reached out and squeezed his arm good-naturedly, laughing.  Her soft drawl was attractive.

“Fuck-urp no, I’m not afraid of cats.  I just don’t want to step on one.”

“Ah,” she said, her tone dubious.  “Here,” she said, handing him a lightbulb, “let’s get started so I don’t keep you here any longer than you want to be.”

She led him around the house, directing him to place bulbs in various ceiling fixtures.  She tested each light, but then, curiously, turned it off as they moved on to the next.  This seemed to defeat the purpose, but maybe she was keeping the electric bill down.  For the higher fixtures, she stepped close to him and placed a hand lightly against the small of his back, steadying him as he reached up to screw in a bulb.  It was unnecessary, but he enjoyed her touch.

They proceeded this way in near silence, her initial cockiness out in the well-lit garage had inextricably given way to a girlish shyness at his closeness in the dark, which he found appealing.  He’d initially thought she was about Beth’s age, but now he wasn’t sure.

They were down to the last bulb, and he followed her upstairs---at least the asshole previous owner hadn’t removed the bulb in the stairway, probably because the fucker was too lazy to get the ladder--- and down a hall in the half-darkness to a closed door.

“This is my room.  I figured I’d just put this last one in the bathroom, ok?”  Holding the bulb up as if she were asking his permission.

He shrugged, waiting for her to open the door.

“Just…give me a minute…” She cracked the door open and slipped inside, presumably to round up the cats.  He could hear her talking quietly, and several answering meows confirmed his suspicions.  A minute or two later, she opened the door and stepped back, allowing him to enter.

“OK.  I got ‘em all in the closet.”

The room was large, larger than Beth’s and Jerry’s---not that Jerry was there now, having moved out several months ago.  This room took up the whole right side of the house.  The front of the room, which he knew was over the garage, had several tall windows looking out over the street, the glow of the street light shining down through the panes.  The back of the room had a large pair of French doors which led out onto what looked to be a balcony running the entire length of the back of the house.

Several suitcases of various sizes were lined up, tops closed----probably to keep the cats out.  On the floor along the inner wall of the room, a makeshift bed of a sleeping bag, blankets, and 2 pillows was laid out.  It already looked slept in.  Perhaps she’d taken a nap after arriving.

“Neat, huh?  This is one of the reasons why I picked this place.  That, and the yard out back.  Oh, and the kitchen.  And the lay-out of the whole downstairs.”

He smirked. “Is that all?”  Lost in the enthusiasm of her new home, she missed his sarcasm.

“Come on.  Let’s get this last bulb in. Then we’re done.”  She moved off towards a doorway to the left, leading to the master bath.  “I tried getting to it by climbing up on the countertop, but it’s just out of my reach.”

Light from the waning moon out back provided a small amount of illumination.

There was a large walk-in shower in one corner, a long vanity counter with 2 sinks along the wall on the other side of the bedroom, a closed door, presumably for the toilet, and nestled before a large picture window over-looking the backyard was a very large spa tub-----inn-teresting.  Another single French door led out again onto the balcony.  Nice.

This room had the highest fixture of all, and even with his height he had to stretch to reach it, somewhat surprised that she’d tried to get to it herself only by standing on the counter.

Determined little thing.

Slowly, the rusted screws holding the glass globe in place started to turn.  He grunted, switching hands to give his fingertips a break, and his coat fell open.  Misinterpreting, she stepped into his space protectively, this time her hand reached inside his opened lab coat to curve lightly around his hip.  She kept her eyes trained to the ceiling as she held up her other hand, waiting to take the screws and globe from him.

Her touch sent sparks into his groin; softly, he sucked in a breath and placed a steadying hand on her shoulder.  But he knew she wasn’t coming on to him.  Her increasing shyness had proven that.

Wordlessly, he looked down, reaching for the new bulb, and almost fell back when she innocently reached down inside her shirt and bra and pulled it out from between her breasts, where she must have tucked it out of the way to deal with the cats.  Her grip automatically tightened on his waist when she felt his subtle shift in posture.

“Careful!” she seemed oblivious to the affect she was having on him.  Her eyes shone as she looked up, her tongue protruded slightly between her lips and ran lightly along them, as if to help him concentrate.

He grunted wordlessly in reply and reached back up to screw in the bulb, now warm from her skin, then he quickly stepped away from her.  What the fuck was  _with_  this woman?  Was she a fucking cock tease?  Her combination of flirtatiousness and innocence was disarming.

He quickly strode back out into the bedroom and stood looking out the French doors over-looking the moonlit back yard.  He pulled his flask out for a deep drink, willing his growing erection to cool it, for Christ’s sake.  He heard the soft click of the light switch behind him, on, then off.

“Well, that’s that.  For now.  Thank you  _so_  much for your help.  I really appreciate it!”  She came up next to him, her smile one of pure gratitude as she looked up at him.  The moonlight shining through the French doors reflected in her eyes and off the traces of moisture remaining on her lips.  Spontaneously, she reached out to squeeze his upper arm again.

If she kept that up, she was going to have one Texas-sized rodeo on her hands right here in this bedroom, with fucking as the new event.  Bed or no bed.  The thought conjured up inviting images in his head as he looked down at her.  He figured it was best if he quit while he still had a smidgeon of control over his libido.

“Ye-e-e-ep.  See ya later.”  He left without another word or a backwards glance, missing the look of surprise and hurt on her face as she watched him disappear from the room.  The sound of the front door opening and closing quietly but firmly from the darkness downstairs left no doubt in her mind that he’d gone.

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Rick swiftly crossed the street and entered the garage, reaching out and hitting the button for the garage door opener with the heel of his palm as soon as he entered.  The overhead door closed, agonizingly slowly, and he half-expected to see her coming back across the street, but she didn’t appear again for the rest of the night.

He was disappointed at that.

Dropping down to the stool behind the workbench, his erection still uncomfortably tight inside his pants, he drained off the last of the vodka in his flask before refilling it.

He spent another hour or so making a half-hearted attempt at completing his project before finally giving up, unable to focus.  It was turning out to be a crap idea, anyway.  At least by this hour, at any rate, Beth and the kids would probably be in bed and he wouldn’t have to make conversation or risk them seeing his hard-on, which refused to go away.

Back in his room, he stripped down to his boxers and flopped onto his cot, one arm flung across his forehead, as the other hand strayed down to fondle his dick, pulling slowly along its length.

Those tits.  He sighed, closing his eyes and imagined holding the heavy globes in his hands, the way her nipples would harden at his touch.  How he’d take first one then the other nipple in his mouth, nipping, biting, sucking.  He could hear her gasps of pleasure, her soft drawl as she whispered his name, throwing her head back.

Fuck.  He stroked himself to a quick release, cumming inside his shorts.  Sighing, he pulled a sheet up and fell asleep.

The next morning, he was up uncharacteristically early, a rock-hard erection pressed against his stomach.  His sleep had been punctuated by dreams of her.  The events of the night before playing themselves out over and over.  The way she had looked up at him with that smile of pleasure at his help, her eyes warm, inviting, and yet shy. How she seemed to be seeking his approval, a perfect stranger, when she’d shown her bedroom to him.  The soft touch of her hand, first against his back, then around his waist; her fingers tightening protectively when she thought he was falling.

In his dreams, her hand had continued its journey, drifting down inside his pants and finding him hot and hard for her.  She’d licked her lips in anticipation before reaching out with her other hand to undo his belt, then quickly unbuttoning his pants and unzipping his fly and freeing him.

He awoke, sweating, before anything happened next, and groaning in frustration he swiftly brought himself to an orgasm in his hand, gasping with his release.

Quickly rising, he showered and dressed, eager to be out of the house before anyone else was up and about.  He set coordinates on his portal gun and stepped through the swirling greens in search of a long and much-needed distraction.

*******

She slept restlessly, and not because she was in a sleeping bag on the floor in a strange place.

She dreamt all night; dark, haunting dreams.  Her ex had been searching for her, hunting her down.  Had found her.

But he was with her, they ran together, away from _him_.  He kept her close by his side, protecting her.  He knew how to get to places where _he_ couldn’t find them.  Her ex.  Soon, they came to a place where they could stop and rest, sleep.  She lay down a little ways off by herself, exhausted.  She fell into a deep sleep, but soon felt herself roused.   _Aroused._

Still asleep, she felt someone’s strong body against hers, arms holding her protectively.  His warm, large hands slowly tracing a path up and down her body, through her clothes.  Under her clothes.  She sighed contentedly, responding to him, feeling a heat building deep down in her belly.  He continued touching her, murmuring in her ear, whispering words of reverence, loving praise.

She stirred restlessly, turning to him and spreading her legs, opening herself up to him, moaning at his soft touch, still asleep.  Whimpered as the hands became more insistent, invading her, making her wet and melting into him.  A throaty chuckle echoed in her ear, making her shiver.  Her body was betraying her.  It knew what, who, she really wanted, in spite of what her mind thought.  He whispered in her ear, kissing her on the lips.  Suddenly, she knew who this was.

She snapped awake, angrily slapping him away.  How dare you?! Get _off_ me, get away from me!  Laughing, he withdrew his hands, but not his body.  Said he needed to stay beside her, to keep her safe, promised not to touch her again.  She lay back down, trusting him, wanting him and hating herself for it.  She fell back to sleep.  His touch began again...

 

She woke up with a start, confused.  She was lying on the floor in the bedroom of her new house.  The sleeping bag and sheets were twisted around her body, almost like bindings.  The sun was up.  She was sweating profusely, her pussy was swollen, throbbing, wet.  Her mind struggled to make sense of where she was, who was with her.

No one was with her.  She was alone.  Alone in her new home.

And he was across the street.  He who had been in her dream, helping her, protecting her, touching her.

Sighing, she lay back and closed her eyes.  She touched and stroked herself, thinking about him, his tall body against hers, holding her.  Imagined him kissing her, biting and sucking her nipples, how he would feel inside her, possessing her.  Her fingers stroked harder, faster.  She came hard, crying out his name, then felt ashamed, confused.  She wanted him, but was afraid of him.  Didn’t understand why.

 

_tbc_


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night when she joined them for dinner, Beth casually mentioned that her father had left town on business – at this the two teens had snickered but nothing else was said.  If she was disappointed at Rick’s unexpected absence, she hid it well.  She goodnaturedly answered all their questions about her previous life in Texas.  Her career, why she’d moved.  At least, she’d given them the answers she was willing to give, up to that point, considering that she’d known these people for barely 24 fucking hours.  It _was_ the truth, just…a _version_ of the truth---as her ex would like to say, when it was to his advantage to give the truth ‘versions.’ 

Truth was, she’d repeatedly opened herself up to mistreatment and abuse by total assholes.  Too trusting, too willing to believe their lies, desperately hoping that the umpteenth time would be the charm.  Instead it was always another charmer, a man willing to lie and scam his way into her heart before swiftly dumping her for greener pastures.  Leaving her to lick her wounds and try again.

This last time had been the final straw.  It almost wrecked her career.  At least, it had made it so she felt like she had to leave, which basically accomplished the same thing.  So, here she was, starting over not only personally but professionally, and almost 2400 miles away from home, to boot.

Fuck, any further west and she’d have ended up out in the middle of the goddam Pacific Ocean.

She’d picked this area because an old friend had semi-retired and moved out here several years earlier.  A psychotherapist, Ana knew he4 personal struggles with relationships.  Ana had always been like a sister to her.  She felt closer to Ana than to her own sisters—each of whom were much older than she, and fully engrossed in their lives and marriages, with grown children and grandchildren.

So, when her elderly parents died, months apart, it precipitated a spectacular emotional meltdown, resulting in the subsequent break-up of her own long-failed marriage, almost ruining her career in the process.  Well, after that, staying around for any more of a shit show had just seemed pointless.  She’d taken some time off and came up to visit Ana.

The beauty of the area had always enchanted her; and the possibility of starting all over here, where she would at least know one person, held huge appeal for her.  She’d researched jobs in the area and found a few worth applying to, one faculty position and a couple at private practices.  She emailed them an updated CV, including a list of professional references----close friends from work and professional organizations back home who knew and understood her situation, and in whom she knew they could be trusted to give a stellar referral to any prospective employer.

No embarrassing tales starring her as the jilted spouse, her angry confrontation with her husband in his office at the hospital, and how their combined screaming and yelling had brought the hospital security on the run.  In the end, she’d taken an extended leave, then ultimately did leave.  So, when it was time to apply for other positions, her work friends were willing to do anything to help her in her efforts to get away and move on with her life.

For this last relationship, her failed marriage, had surely been the worst.  Riddled with more punishing emotional abuse than any of her previous relationships, not to mention the infidelity.  But the physical abuse he’d begun to heap on towards the end, trying to break her…she’d barely had the courage to weather through it.

Then, when her parents had passed away, well, that had just about done her in.  The fact that so much had taken place at her work, in front of everyone: her boss, her colleagues, the staff.  And him cheating on her with staff nurses who worked in the ER at the same damn hospital----it was the classic betrayal.

She shared none of this with her new neighbors that first night at dinner, of course.  Only relating that she’d had a career opportunity at the Medical Center, another faculty position, and it was too much of a good chance to relocate to an area where she’d always wanted to live.  No mention of Ana, though why, she wasn’t sure.

She was happy to talk about her cats, of course----rather pointless, not to.  And was sincerely pleased when Beth had shared that she was a vet, albeit a large animal one and specialized in horses.

Morty asked her if she’d had horses, and she’d smiled kindly at him and told him no.  That, in fact, very few people in Texas owned a horse, unless they lived on a ranch or participated in amateur horse shows and rodeos.  It probably wasn’t all that much different from around here.

She’d had to stop herself from committing her classic blunder of overstepping the initial overtures of friendship and completely baring her soul and opening up her life and home to them like it was a Holiday Inn to come visit whenever they wanted.  Just because this family, and their missing elderly patriarch, were nice on the surface didn’t necessarily mean all was totally as it seemed.  She needed to remain cautiously at a distance until she’d become more settled in and had gotten to know them better.

She had no idea that Beth had sized her up while listening to her, and had understood that there was far more to her story than what she was letting on.  Thoughtfully taking in the dark circles of fatigue underneath her eyes and the lines etched in her face, Beth realized that there was more going on with her than someone who had just executed a 2400 mile car journey alone with 4 cats.  Despite her easy manner with Summer and Morty, ready smile, and friendly Texas drawl, there was a deep-seated pain in those eyes.

Beth wondered what her father would make of this woman, whenever he decided to return.

********

The weeks quickly passed.  Her furniture arrived a few days after she did, and she had taken a few weeks to get moved in and settled before she began working at her new job.  It usually took several months for new credentialing at a hospital to go through, so she used that to her advantage to stay home and tackle some projects around the house.

After that the days seemed to fly by.  Ana came around a few times, but for some reason, after her first few weeks there, Ana had gradually slipped back out of her life, just as if they were living 2400 miles apart again.  So, that small hope of friendship and support had not bloomed as she’d hoped it would, when she’d first made plans to move out there.

She had always found change difficult, and was slightly abashed with herself for making such a spectacular one during such a vulnerable time in her life.  But this part of the world was so beautiful, and the climate so much more pleasant than the heat and humidity of Houston.  She found herself wondering why she hadn’t moved to the region years earlier.

Oh well, she reminded herself not for the first time:  Things happen for a reason.

Like, your abusive husband cheating on you and forcing you to leave the job you loved.

Or, your beloved parents dying so close together.

She quickly shook this sad train of thoughts from her mind and thought instead about the Smith family.  Rick had recently returned after another week’s absence, looking much the worse for wear.  He’d completely ignored her, kept to himself in his garage, and she was too preoccupied with getting on with her new life to think much about it.

Ana hadn’t liked him the few times she’d come over to visit, and wasn’t shy about it.

“I don’t know...  I don’t like that guy, something about how he sits in that garage all day and is always looking over here.  He’s watching you.  It’s creepy.  Be careful.”

But she scoffed at Ana’s concern – hell, half the time he wasn’t even home.

And besides, after his abrupt departure from her house that first night, and the manner of their next encounter, she’d thought it best not to attempt any further efforts at friendship, anyway…

…It had been about a week since she first arrived.  Rick, Beth, and Summer had been in the kitchen one morning before school, he’d just returned the day before from his unannounced trip.

“So, how’s life li-urp-living across the street from the crazy cat lady these days?”

“Grandpa Rick!  Don’t talk about her like that.  We like her.  She’s a nice person.”

Beth sighed.  “Summer, go get ready for school.”  She waited for her daughter to leave the room before continuing.  “All I’m going to say, Dad, is that I think she’s had a pretty rough go of it.  That’s why she left Texas.  So, be nice to her, ok?  You know: try not to be yourself for a change.”  Beth turned to stack dirty breakfast dishes in the dishwasher.

Rick grumbled in reply.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“And, she’s not as young as she looks,” Beth continued, ignoring him and gesturing with a dirty spatula.  “I think she’s even older than I am.  She was a nurse for a long time, then went back to school to become an NP….”

He rolled his eyes; like he cared.  And went out through the open side door leading off the kitchen and into the garage, only to come face to face with her, the stricken look on her face telling him she’d overheard everything.

He’d had the grace to look guilty.

The expression on her face changed from one of pain and embarrassment to anger.  She was holding a pan containing what looked like a large coffee cake of some kind, a pair of pot holders protecting her hands.  She tossed the pan onto his work bench.  It landed with a clatter, sliding along the surface and knocking tools onto the floor.

“Baked this for y’all.  An old family recipe.”  She turned to leave, then stopped and turned back around.

“And I’m 49.  Next time y'all want to know something about me, just ask me.  I hate gossip.”  She marched across the street without a backward look.

_tbc_


	4. Chapter 4

After that, Rick began taking more and more unannounced trips.  He’d be gone for days at a time without any warning, then return.  Which, to be fair, was not all that unusual for him; but he was gone a lot _more_ than usual.

So much so, that Jerry had begun spending more days at the house with his family, eventually including over-night stays.  Until, ultimately, it was clear that he had moved back in for good.

Although she and Beth had grown closer as friends and confidants, she hadn’t asked Beth much about their marriage, or why had it gone off the rails the way it had.  Surely it wasn’t up to her to be any kind of judge, jury, or even a successful counsel in her own right, on the matter.  Unfortunately, even though Beth and Jerry clearly loved each other, their marriage seemed like it would always have some undercurrent of strain.  Some, well, most of their differences seemed to revolve around Rick.

Jerry felt threatened, that much was obvious.  Not at being unseated as the man of the house, she didn’t think Rick gave a crap about that.  Jerry wasn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer, that was for sure.  So, likely he felt insecure around Rick, who was obviously so much more intelligent and quick-minded.  At least Jerry was a decent person, if not a bit of a doofus at times. 

Despite that embarrassing encounter with Rick in the garage when she’d realized they’d been talking about her, she  did, over time, share more details with Beth about her life and her own failed marriage, and the impact it had had on her career.

How she had had the complete and total “Philippine fall-aparts”, as her mother used to call them, from losing her man to almost losing her job.  Losing her self-respect to the point that she’d come home from work to an empty house and drink herself nearly senseless night after night.  Gaining a huge amount of weight in the process, losing all the friends that she and her ex had had in common----which, it had turned out, were mostly _his_ friends, leaving her with few close friends of her own around to help, after all was said and done.

Too late, she had realized that one of the easiest ways to manipulate someone in a highly abusive relationship is to isolate her from her friends, then make her completely dependent on him for all her emotional needs.

Her ex had played her like a pro.

On those evenings when neither Rick nor Jerry were around, she and Beth drank their way through many bottles of wine, discussing the difficulties of managing a career and family.  Although she had never had kids of her own, she had at least had had in common the death of her parents.  Beth rarely talked about it, but she gathered that her mother had apparently died when she was younger.  And with her father only recently returning to her life, only to be continually, unpredictably absent, Beth seemed to be afraid of losing her father again for good.

In spite of all the wine she consumed, she never felt comfortable enough to tell _all_ the ugly details of her marriage.  She didn’t mention the physical abuse her husband inflicted on her, the sex games he liked to play.

She’d tried earnestly enough in the beginning to go along with it, although none of it was to her taste.  She thought it would save their marriage; maybe he’d be less of an asshole to her if she went along with all of it.  But, she just couldn’t get into it.  Any of it.

At first, he’d thought her lack of participation, her lack of interest, was something feigned, all part of the game of dominance and submission.  So, he’d whip her, slap her, punish her, tried to break her.  It was worse than being raped----this was her husband, for God’s sake!…

Finally, he turned to others to fulfill those needs.  He liked having a stable of women from which to choose.  For his sexcapades, as he called them.  Sometimes, usually, several at once.  Which was basically just fine with her.  So long as he left her out of it.

If only he hadn’t chosen nurses from the hospital where they both worked.  From down in the ER, his fiefdom, as it were.  Infidelity is one thing---parading it around in front your wife’s colleagues is downright cruel.

No one spoke of it, at least not in her presence, but it had still been almost too humiliating to bear – more so than the things he’d tried to do to her in the privacy of their bedroom.

So, none of this was brought up during her evenings with Beth, as they talked their way through bottles of wine.  She liked to call them their “Wino Sessions.”  But, then Jerry had started hanging around the house more, then moved back in.

And gradually the Wino Sessions had stopped.  She was left alone again, in her new home, in a place far, far away from her friends and family.  She began filling her time with projects around the house.

Interestingly enough, not long after Jerry moved back in, Rick started hanging close to home again, albeit mostly staying confined to his garage.  Her new job had her working 10 and 12 hour shifts, which usually amounted to only 3 or 4 days out of every 8 or 9.  She rarely saw him in the morning before leaving for work, but she frequently saw him when she arrived home after work---hard not to miss him in plain view of the open garage door, bent over his work table.

If she arrived home after dark the entire garage would be illuminated by her headlights as she backed her SUV into her driveway.  But he was in there almost every time.  She usually had a large gym bag along with her purse and work bag, pausing after hefting the bags to her shoulders and staring briefly across the street before turning back towards her house.  Although he never acknowledged her, he watched her carefully, thoughtfully drinking from his flask and watching the lights turn on in her room upstairs over her garage.

He suspected more than anyone else, even Beth, what had happened to her before she moved here.  Rick understood what assholes men were, what that bastard had probably put her through.  He had a fair idea of what it had taken to make her pull up stakes and drive halfway across the country, leaving her life and family behind.

 ----

It was a warm Saturday morning; the news and weather idiots had set the world up into a frenzy with their dire warnings of a heat wave in the area.  Rick sat in his shirt and pants, having shed his labcoat.  His only acknowledgement of the heat.

From his vantage point in the garage, Rick watched as she slowly backed her SUV into the driveway, the back end nearly resting on its rear axle.  Wearing a baseball cap, a long sleeve work shirt, and a pair of dark sunglasses, she jumped down from the front seat and went around to the back end, pulling on a thick pair of work gloves as she walked.  She was almost jaunty in her demeanor.

Curious, he watched as she began to unload bag after bag of landscape mulch from the rear of the vehicle, piling 4 at a time into an old wheelbarrow she’d taken out of her garage, then trundling around to the backyard with each load.  He counted 20 bags in all.

Then, opening the back door on the driver’s side, she pulled out half again as many large bags of gardening soil, loading them into the wheelbarrow and hauling them around to the back in several trips.

Lastly, she went to the back door on the other side and pulled out what looked like bags of river rocks, allowing each to tumble into the wheelbarrow with a hollow metal crash.  She slammed the door shut and pushed off to the backyard.

The rearend of the SUV was back up high in the air, no longer threatening to rest on its rear axle.  It had taken her less than 20 minutes.

Beth called him inside for lunch.

After lunch, he and Morty sat on either end of the couch in the cool air conditioning of the den and streamed back to back episodes of Ball Fondlers, until the afternoon sun sent long shadows through the windows.  Finally, bored, Rick stood up and stretched with a belch and went back out to the garage.  He’d lost interest in the project he’d been working on.  Might as well go check out what she was getting herself up to.

He portalled himself across the street, stepping out of it just outside the gate of the tall, wooden privacy fence which led into her back yard.  To his knowledge, she wasn’t yet aware of this technology, didn’t think Morty or anyone had told her.  No use dropping in on her out the green, as it were, and scaring the shit out of her.

The latch made a loud metallic click as he opened the gate---so much for stealth, and he went on into the backyard.

The yard had been transformed from a simple stretch of lawn to a series of mulched beds running along the entire fence, with deeply scalloped edges on the inner perimeter.  A large mound of dug up sod and rocky soil was piled onto an old tarp off to the side.  Several tall trees dappled the grass with dancing shadows of leaves as the branches moved in the late afternoon breeze.  Dark clouds had been gathering on the horizon and it looked like the heat wave would finally break with a welcoming evening storm.

She was on the far side of the yard, with her back to him and her head tilted up as she took a deep pull from a longneck beer, upending it completely to drain out the last drop.  She’d removed the long-sleeved work shirt she’d had on earlier, and underneath she wore a snug tank top.  The back of her tank was stained dark with sweat, a line of dried salt ran unevenly along the edges of the sweat stains, like the boundary line on a map.

He watched the muscles in her arms and shoulders ripple as she stretched her hands above her head, rolling her neck to ease her tired muscles.   She casually tossed the bottle off to the side in the grass to join an impressive collection of empties with a loud clanking, before reaching down into an ice chest at her feet and pulling out another dark bottle of beer.  Twisting the cap with her bare hand, she cracked the beer, releasing a hiss of pressure, then twisted the cap off completely, tossing it over with the bottles.  She took another long pull then wiped the chilled condensation on the bottle across her face, oblivious of his presence.

She was tired, sweaty, dirty, and had done all this without any help.  She was magnificent.

He stepped up behind her.  “Damn, woman.  You do all this yourself?”

His deep grizzled voice boomed through her reverie like a canon blast.  The effect was dramatic.

Shouting in fear and surprise, in one movement she leaped away from him and turned around in a clumsy pirouette, spilling beer on herself before she staggered backwards, stumbling over the ice chest at her feet.  She fell to the ground on her ass with a teeth-chattering thump, feeling like her eyeballs were going to bounce out of their sockets.  The beer bottle flew out of her hand to land on the ground upended, the contents pouring out into the grass.

“Oh, fuck.  That was my last one.”  Then looking up at who it was who’d startled her, she gasped in shock as he towered over her.  “What the--what the  _fuck_?!  What are  _you_  doing here?”

“Thought I’d come over and see what the hell you were up to.  The neighbors are starting to complain about all the noise you’re making, woman.”  He grinned, pleased at her response.

She blinked up at him uncertainly, “They are?” then looked around anxiously, as if she expected to see an angry contingent of people behind him.

He rolled his eyes impatiently, “Of co-ourrrr-se not.  You’ve been back here working your ass off without a sound.  Here...”

He reached down to give her a hand up.  She grabbed it and he effortlessly hauled her up so high and fast that she bounced into his chest.  She took a step back and he reflexively reached out and placed steadying hands on her hips until she found her footing.

It was then he noticed the front of her tank.

It fit snuggly across her breasts, the scoop front neckline dipping low to reveal her deep cleavage, the rest of the cloth settling more loosely around her waist.  She saw his eyes darken as he took in the sight of her large breasts and their exposed swells.  Under his hungry gaze, her traitorous nipples instantly tightened into stiff peaks beneath the material.  He felt an erection beginning to swell in response.

She hadn’t planned on anyone seeing her in this when she put it on this morning.  It was a lark, trying it on to see if it fit again after she’d lost a few pounds.  She was so pleased with herself when she saw that it did fit a little better that she’d kept it on in place of a bra, wearing the work shirt buttoned up over it when she left for the landscaping supplier.  Once she was in her backyard and started working, she’d ditched the shirt to get some relief from the heat.

Now here he was, staring down at her and looking like he was going to rip it off her body.  She quickly stepped away from him, self-consciously covering her chest with one small hand, her fingers splayed open in a pitiful attempt to protect herself from his eyes.  She felt dizzy and her legs were shaking, which she took as a signal to sit down in a nearby patio chair.

He followed her over and plopped in a chair across the table from her, casually leaning back in the chair and stretching his long legs out in front him.  He adjusted himself not so discretely in his pants and grunted under his breath.

He pulled out his flask and took a long drink.  He seemed pleased by her discomfiture.  He reached across the table, offering her the flask.

“W-want some?  ‘S the least I can do, since I made you spill your last beer.  You need to stay hydrated. We’re-urp in the -- in the middle of a heat wave.”

She snorted.  “This ain’t no ‘heat wave’,” she remarked, slightly under her breath, reaching for the bottle.  “Thanks.”

She took a tentative sip, remembering how much it had burned the first time she drank it.  This time, perhaps because she was so thirsty and sweaty, the liquid trailed down into her gut with a welcoming coolness.  It seemed thicker than before, with a soft, tingling sweetness as it trailed down her throat. 

Curious, she took another, deeper drink, closing her eyes.  Then opened them slowly and handed the flask back over to him.  He watched as her demeanor changed.  She appeared calmer, more at ease.  Her hazel eyes had taken on a deeper green hue, her pupils slightly dilated.  She turned to him.

“You know, I think I’ve come …” she stopped, her eyes widening at the smirk on his face.  She cleared her throat, starting over.  “I think I’m at a pretty good stopping point.  Let me go get cleaned up.  I’ll come back out with some more to drink and something to snack on.  I haven’t eaten all day.  ‘K?”

“Su-uurrgh-re thing, babe,” he belched.

“There’s a bunch of a liquor in the cabinet by the sink.  Help yourself.”  She stood up, somewhat unsteadily, and gripped the back of the chair for a moment before slowly walking to the back door.

He watched her, at first amused, then quickly realized she was about to drop.  She’d kicked off her dirty shoes at the door, and just managed to reach out and grab onto the door frame with one hand before her knees started buckling.

“Shit!”  He was up and made the few steps to her in time to catch her before she fell.  He picked her up in his arms and her head flopped back, eyes half closed.

She briefly roused herself, mumbling, “What happened?...”

He carried her into the house.  “Jesus, you passed out, woman.  Don’t you know how to stay hydrated?”  His toned changed when he looked down at her, saw how flushed and overheated she was.  “I thought you were a nurse, baby…”

“I was drinkin’ plenty…beer...”  And she was out again, her head against his chest.

He carried her up to her room and laid her on her tall bed.  Her skin was hot and feverish, but at least she was still sweating.

“Stay here.  Don’t move.”  She mumbled in reply.

There weren't any glasses in the bathroom, so he went downstairs.  It took him a few minutes to find the glasses down in the kitchen, run the tap until it cooled, and fill up a large glass with cool water.  If this didn't work, he may have to dump her ass in that pool-sized bathtub of hers to cool her down.  He was headed back upstairs when he heard the shower.

 

_tbc_


	5. Chapter 5

She was standing in the shower with her face to the water, her mouth open as she drank in the spray, and resting her hands on the wall in front of her.  She’d rubbed shampoo into her hair and the suds were sliding down her back, dripping off her ass in a deliciously slow glide that made him want to run his hands through it.  He set the glass down and quickly stripped out of his clothes and moved to join her.

She didn’t hear the soft click of the shower door over the sound of the water roaring in her ears, but the chilled air touching her skin made her straighten up in surprise.  Then she felt a pair of large, warm hands come from behind, lightly grasping her hips, thumbs rubbing lightly across the tops of her ass before continuing a slow slide around her waist and across her stomach.  Her stomach muscles rippled with electricity and she gasped as he gently pulled her to him.

“Don’t worry, baby.  It’s just me.”

Turning around in his arms, she blinked water out of her eyes and stared up into his face, mortified.

He grinned down at her. “I couldn’t risk having you fall again, baby, could I?”  His hands strayed up to her breasts and he ran his thumbs lightly across her nipples.  They immediately peaked into two hard points.  He couldn’t resist their temptation any longer and leaned down and took one into his mouth, first sucking, then gently nipping.

She moaned quietly and briefly swayed against him, closing her eyes.  It was then that she felt his hot, hard erection against her stomach and her eyes flew open.  She pulled her hips away from his body, which tilted her breasts forward and into his chest.  She brought her hands up and feebly tried to push him away.

“I can’t…I shouldn’t…”

He stopped and watched her as she struggled for words.

“I’m just not ready to do this with you.  Yet,” she mumbled.  She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him for mercy and understanding, before she hung her forehead against his chest in shame.

He held her gently by her shoulders and sighed, resting his chin on her head and staring over her as the water splashed against her back.  He was not a rapist.

“Right.  Finish cleaning yourself up…”  He exited the shower and quickly toweled himself off.

She dawdled, half-hoping that he would grow impatient and leave, but was startled to hear his exasperated, “You gonna just keep playin’ with yourself in there, or do I have to come in and get you?”

She yelped in surprise and quickly rinsed off the last of the soap and stepped out.  He was leaning with his butt against the vanity, his towel casually wrapped around his slender waist and riding just below his hip bones.  She stopped in spite of herself and took him in.

He was wiry, all ropy muscles and long tendons.  He had a patch of grey-blue chest hair which trailed down his abdomen before thickening into a darker patch that disappeared beneath the towel -- which did a poor job of hiding a sizable bulge.  Licking her lips, she pulled her eyes away and met his, frankly appraising her.  She blushed, suddenly aware of her own nudity.

He’d watched her staring and smirked, but said nothing.  He handed her a fresh towel and waited for her to dry and cover herself before holding out the glass of water.

“Drink that.  You’re dehydrated and damn near gave yourself heat stroke.”  Wordlessly she took the glass and took a sip, hoping it would placate him so he would _go away_.

“ _All_ of it.”  Obediently, she quickly finished it in several long swallows and handed the glass back.

“Come downstairs when you’re dressed.”  He picked up his things and left the room.

When she came downstairs a few minutes later he was dressed and sitting on the couch watching tv, his long legs sprawled out in front of him.  The glass had been refilled and awaited her on the table at the other end of the couch.  Without waiting for him to instruct her she sat down and picked up the glass, taking another long drink.

“Look, I…I’m sorry.”  She couldn’t bring herself to meet his gaze, staring instead at the tv.

“For what?  For me coming up and trying to rape you in your shower?”

“You weren’t trying to  _rape_  me.”  She quietly admonished him, turning to him.

“You’re right.  I wasn’t.  I would never do that to you.  Just so long as we get that straight.”

He looked hard at her, waiting for her to meet his eyes.  When she did, he winked and smiled.

“But that doesn’t mean I still don’t want to fuck your brains out.”

Her mouth gaped open at him, before she closed it with a snap.  Then she grinned mischievously and reached across the couch for his flask.

“I think I’ll have some more of what you’re having.”

 

_tbc_


	6. Chapter 6

Rick didn’t immediately come around again after that disastrously embarrassing afternoon in her shower.  Although they’d ended up spending the evening amicably enough.

The promised rainstorm had moved into the area, and in spite of his protests she insisted on shutting off the tv in case of lightning strikes---he’d told her there wouldn’t be any, and privately didn’t want to sit in uncomfortable silence with this woman without the blessed distraction of the tv.

She fixed a plate of snacks—crackers, fruit, cheese--which they shared over his flask.  She got pleasantly drunk and giggling while he smiled lazily at her from the shadows on his side of the couch.  Somehow for her no tv during the storm had also meant no lights, but he didn’t say anything.  So, they had sat in the semi-darkness, talking, while the rain splattered against the windows.  She talked about her new job and the one she'd left, the family and friends she'd left behind, why she'd picked the area and how hard it was to find the right house.  She briefly mentioned Ana, and how that friendship had fizzled, leaving her alone.  A stranger in a strange place -- to paraphrase Moses, not that she was religious, she quickly made a poinpt of saying...

Eventually the storm had moved off, his flask was empty, and she woke up the next morning in her bed, unable to recall walking herself upstairs.

Then she realized that he’d must have carried her up.  Again. 

She was disappointed that nothing further had come of it, but she figured she had only herself to blame.  She’d rebuffed _him_ , after all.  Still, as the days went by she found herself staring across the street to the garage at every opportunity.  If the door was open and he was inside, she wished that he would just lift up his head and acknowledge her, but he never did.

Summer and Morty started hanging out at her house a lot more after that, likely avoiding the bickering and arguments between their parents, which had apparently increased in frequency of late.  Eventually she gave each of them a key and the code to her alarm – it was good insurance in case she needed someone to take care of her cats at the last minute for her.

However, this seemed to them to be an open invitation for their near-constant presence in her home nearly every evening when she arrived home from work.  She would usually walk in the door to find one or both sprawled out on a couch, watching tv or reading their phones, her cats curled up next to them and happily receiving their absentminded ministrations.

She was grateful for their company.  The evenings were lonely, and they were easy kids to have around, for the most part, with only the occasional bickering that typically occurs between two teenaged siblings.  She was happy enough to cook meals for them if they wanted to stay, and did so fairly frequently, at least 1 or 2 nights a week.  They were hungry teenagers and liked to eat, she liked to cook for people.  It was a win-win situation.  Beth had surely had her over often enough when she first moved in.  So, this was the least she could do in return, giving Beth and Jerry space and privacy to hash out their whatever, without having to do it in front of their kids.

While she was over at the Smith’s house for dinner, she’d witnessed firsthand on more than one occasion the expressions on Summer’s and Morty’s faces when an argument erupted across the dinner table between Beth and Jerry.  Bad enough having to watch your parents’ marriage slow, inevitable crumble towards divorce without it taking place in front of somewhat of a total a stranger, to boot.

And if they happened to be there on a day when she arrived home and was not much in the mood for company, well, then, she’d just excuse herself and tell them to help themselves to leftovers in the fridge, but that she herself needed to get to bed early for a meeting in the morning.  They didn’t have to know it was a lie.  And she trusted them not to take advantage or trash her house.

But she was somewhat shocked when she’d come in the door from work one evening to find not only Summer and Morty but also Rick hanging out her in den, watching tv.  She felt her heart catch in her throat at the sight of him sprawled on her couch, his long legs stretched out in front of him.  With quite the man spread going on.

She was not expecting this at all.

“Hi!”  Morty greeted her, as if nothing was amiss.  Summer waved to her without lifting her eyes up from her phone.

Rick said nothing, merely regarded the bemused expression on her face, then gave her a cheeky smirk as he lifted his flask in silent salute before taking an extra hefty swig with a wink.

He’d seen where her eyes had strayed.

Flustered, she moved into the kitchen, dropping her purse and work bag down onto the kitchen table.  Morty followed her into the room, misinterpreting her silence and hasty departure from the room.

“Um....”  He began hesitantly, whispering, “Is- is it ok if our Grandpa Rick is here?  He just came over on his own.  I don’t think he and my d-d-dad are getting along too well right now.”

She took a deep breath, trying to hide her initial reaction.  “Sure.  Sure.  Absolutely.  Are all y’all staying for dinner?”

“ _‘All y’all?’_   Is that some sort of half-assed attempt at Southern Charm?”

She whipped around to see Rick standing directly behind her, looking her up and down with an appreciative leer.  He could see that she’d lost a little more weight.  But more than that, her flustered manner was a huge turn-on.  She took a few uneasy steps away from him.

Too close.  Too much.  Too…  everything.

Ignoring his comment, she turned her back to him and made her way to the liquor cabinet.  This would require some Dutch courage, if ever she needed it.

He let her go, watching her splash herself a healthy tumblerful of gin with shaking hands.  She retrieved a lemon and a jar of olives from the refrigerator, then, taking a knife from a drawer, she sliced off a long strip of lemon peel, adding it along with a spoonful of olives to the tumbler, before finally grabbing a handful of ice from the freezer and dropping them into the glass with a clinking splash.

She was grateful she didn’t slice her thumb open, she was shaking so badly.

“Isn’t that a little bass-ackwards?” he asked, an amused smirk on his face.

“What’s this, a cooking show?  Am I going to be scored for my performance?”

“Not yet.”

Hoo, boy.  She could already tell that she wasn’t going to be able to keep up with this one, here.  She didn’t feel confident enough to engage him in a war of snappy comebacks and one-liners.

“Speaking of cooking.  What do y’all want to have for dinner,” she said, ignoring him and turning to Morty, wincing inwardly at the clumsy attempt at humor and change of subject.

“Um. Th-th-that’s ok.” Morty said, helpfully.  “Mom said she was cooking for us tonight.  You-you don’t have to worry about it.”  He went back to join his sister in the den.

“ _I_ , however, won’t be joining them for dinner,” said Rick, quietly, stepping up close to her.  “Mind of I stay?”  He reached inside her glass with two long fingers and pulled out an olive, popping it into his mouth, slowly licking his fingers.

“Su-sure.  I mean, no I - I don’t mind.” She took a strangled sip from the tumbler.

“Christ, you sound worse than Morty.  Relax, ok, baby girl?  I don’t bite.”

 _Hard_ , said the knowing look in his eyes.  Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated at both the insinuation and the pet name, and she hitched her breath, feeling herself growing wet.

Seeing her reaction, he reached out and took hold of her clenched hand resting on the counter, wrapping his long fingers around it.  His smile spread into a wolfish grin, and he slowly rubbed his thumb along the underside of her wrist and squeezed her hand gently before he left her alone, sauntering out of the kitchen to join his grandkids.

He couldn’t have asked for a better welcome.

The effect of his touch was electric.  She could still feel his hand where it had closed lightly over hers, the touch of his thumb where it had traced along her wrist.  A hot thrumming was building deep down inside her, making her feel moist and needy.

Taking a shaky breath, she drained the tumbler and poured two more fingers of gin into it.  She took a few more bracing breaths before walking back out into the den and sat down on the couch with Summer.

It seemed the safest place to be, since Morty was flopped across the love seat, his legs dangling off the other end, and Rick had taken up a new position on the recliner.

Unfortunately, Summer remained preoccupied with her phone, and wasn’t much of a distraction or decoy for her.

The four sat together for the better part of the next hour, watching tv.  The large amount of gin that was rolling around in her empty stomach worked quickly to ease her inner anxiety, and she grew looser and more relaxed with the three of them.  Soon she was making cracks with Morty about the game show on tv, giggling in spite of herself.

Rick sat with one long leg draped lazily over an overstuffed arm of the recliner, occasionally taking swigs from his flask, watching her unobtrusively with a cryptic expression in his eyes and saying nothing.

It was growing darker outside, but she made no move to get up and turn on lamps.

They were interrupted by light knocking on the front door before Beth opened it and took a step or two inside.

“Hello?  Guys…?  Summer, Morty, Dad?  Dinner’s ready.”

“OK, mom,” said Morty. 

“Would you like to join us?”  Beth asked her.  “There’s plenty…”

“Um, n-no thanks.  I appreciate it.  I’ve had a long day.  Think I’ll turn in early.”

The three stood up, Summer still with her face buried in her phone, and started walking to the front door.  Rick was last to the door and she watched him, somewhat dismayed.  Apparently, he’d decided to leave after all.

Sighing, she changed the channel on the tv to a music station featuring early era hip hop, and turned the volume down.  She liked this genre of hip hop, she liked to think of it as an edgy, more urban form of jazz.  It was more music than just the usual angry rap lyrics being chanted over a heavy base.   With the volume turned low, the intricate, syncopated rhythms were hypnotic and relaxing.  Nice background music.  “Ghetto Jazz?”  No, that didn’t sound right…

She sat back on the couch, and watched the monitor change into a darkened “screen-saver” mode, then let her head lie back against the couch.  The room now consisted more of shadows than light.

 

_tbc_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Hoodoo and her Massage Rick story, for giving me the inspiration for this chapter...

Instead of leaving, Rick stopped at the door and spoke quietly to Beth.  She only overheard every word or so, but the gist was that he wasn’t hungry and how the rest of them needed to spend ‘family time’ together.  His voice held a trace of sarcasm.  She felt her heart leap and she lifted her head up.

He saw her face brighten when he returned to the room.  He noticed that the tv was changed and said casually, “Hip hop, huh?  Summer says this is booty call music.  I just call it _fuckin’_ music, myself…”

She gasped, shocked, then scrambled to shift her position on the couch as he sat down next to her, his long leg lightly touching hers.

“Loo-oo-oks like you’re empty, babe.”  She stared down dumbly at the empty glass in her hands.  A lone olive rolled around the bottom.  She’d even eaten the lemon peel.  If she fixed herself another she’d most assuredly get drunk, and then she wasn’t sure what would happen.

He reached down and snagged the olive and popped it into his mouth.

“Let me,” he said, making the decision for her.  He plucked the glass from her fingers and stood up and walked to the kitchen.

She heard the sound of ice hitting the glass, followed by the familiar sounds of the metal screw cap twisting off the glass bottle, liquor spilling out of the pour spout and onto the ice.  A few more nondescript sounds, then he returned to her side and handed her the drink, complete with a fresh lemon peel and more olives.

“You ever think about just drinking this neat, without all that other shit in it?”  He sat down next to her, his arm casually draped behind her across the back of the couch.  He sat more closely than before, his leg was deliberately pressed up against hers and they sat, hip to hip.

She didn’t pull away.  Instead she looked down at the glass, as if studying it.  Fuck him, if he was going to make fun of her.

“Hell no.”  She took a large drink.  “I like all this ‘shit.’  Adds to the…to the…you know.  To the whatever,” she ended somewhat lamely, waving her hand out in front of her, as if the answer was before them and he was the one too stupid to figure it out.  Suddenly she was at a loss for words.

He’d watched her thoughts play out on her face and was pleased with her decision to put up a fight.

She turned to look up at him and attempted an explanation.  “This is how my dad used to drink them.  I made these for him all the time when I was little.  After he got home from work.”

“In other words, you-uurp have daddy issues.”  He smirked, looking down at her and raising half an eyebrow as he took the glass from her and drank from it.  He liked watching her get all riled up.

Her mouth popped open in surprise.  “I do _not_.  I just…like to drink it this way.”  She looked away for a moment before turning back to him, a little huffy.

“And just what does that mean, anyway?  ‘Daddy issues.’”  Her tone implied the air quotes.  “What is that?  Like, like I wanna fu--  have sex with my dad or something?  That’s gross…  I love—” she corrected herself with a hitch in her breath, “… _loved_ my dad...”  Her lip trembled and before she knew it her eyes began to tear up.  Embarrassed, she turned away from him.

Too late, he remembered Beth telling him that her parents had passed away not too long ago.

“Naw, babe,” he said quietly.  He gently turned her face back to him and reached up with a knuckle to wipe a tear before it fell.  “It just means that you like to take care of the man in your life, and want to be treated the same way by him.  That’s all.”

He was no longer laughing at her.

She gaped at him silently, realizing that he understood what she had never been able to understand or explain to herself.  Her eyes stared up into his and she licked her lips without realizing it.

She didn’t know exactly where this was going, but she sure as hell didn’t want it to stop.

He smiled at her reassuringly and ran the back of his finger down her cheek in a soft caress.

The moment in time strung out between them.  She stared up at him with naked longing, her eyes slightly out of focus from all the alcohol.  His eyes smoldered as he stared down at her, and he seemed to come to a decision.  He knew what she wanted.  Hell, he sure knew what _he_ wanted.

He just didn’t think the time was right.  Yet.  To use her words.

He smiled ruefully, amused with himself for being the one to put the brakes on for a change.  He was usually…well, he was _always_ the aggressor when it came to sexual encounters.  But not when she’d gotten herself half drunk to get herself there.  That was like fighting half the battle for him, and he preferred to win her over all on his own.  At least for the first time.  Maybe there was a time…no, there definitely _was_ a time when he wouldn’t have cared either way.  But not anymore.  Maybe that was just another consequence of growing old.

He sighed and leaned forward, setting the glass on the coffee table.

“I think you need a good neck rub,” he said, turning her slightly away from him and positioning his hands on her shoulders, gently squeezing her with his long fingers.

She blinked in confusion as she felt herself being turned away from him.  OK, so, who was she to turn down a massage, how often did a man offer to do that, after all…

…However, this was _not_ how she’d imagined this would go.

“Ya got any lotion around, babe?”

Without looking, she gestured beside them, “In the drawer of the coffee table.”  He opened it up, there was a whole lotta crap in there.  Keeping one hand on her shoulder and rubbing her with his thumb, he rummaged around in the drawer with the other until he found a bottle that looked promising.  He squirted some lotion on his hands, briskly rubbing them together to warm it up, then reached out to her shoulders and began to rub.  She winced a little, in pain.  His eyebrow rose up in mild surprise and he eased up his grip.

In spite of all the alcohol she’d consumed her muscles were indeed tight.  Practically frozen in place.  He didn’t think it was possible to function with such a tight set of muscles. This wasn’t just tension in a highly sexual situation.  This was someone harboring some serious fucking issues.  Which, as it happened, he knew that she was.  His mouth formed a grim line, thinking about it.

At his touch, her shoulders tensed up slightly, then slowly she began to relax.  His hands were warm and his touch sent tingles across her skin.  “This feels so wonderful.  It’s been a long time since…”  _...since I’ve been touched by anyone_ , she wanted to say.  “Things have just been really hard.  This has been an adjustment.  I’m not so great at handling change…”

“So, you - you moved yourself halfway across the country?” he chuckled softly.  She shrugged in response.

Slowly, he worked the knots out, his large hands traveling down her arms to her hands, sliding his fingers through hers, gently gripping and encapsulating her hands beneath his, then trailing his fingertips lightly back up to her shoulders.  She shivered silently, her skin erupting in goosebumps.

Over and over, his hands leisurely followed the same path.  He could feel the tension slip away from her and eventually she sagged back slightly, as if she wanted to lie against him.

Gently, he held her slightly away from him.  He grit his teeth with the mental effort it took to resist his natural urge to just ravage her right there on her couch.

He knew without any doubt that she would have let him if he tried.

His thumbs circled up the back of her neck as his fingers gently pushed against her scalp, then slowly pulled through her hair, making her scalp tingle.  She hung her head forward, moaning with pleasure.  The sound nearly made him lose his composure.  He stilled for a moment, taking a deep breath.

“Oh, please…don’t stop.  That feels sooo good.”  Her voice was deep and dreamy.

The quiet music emanating from the tv had a syncopated, sexualized bass beat, mocking him.

He shifted slightly and pushed her to lean forward a bit so he could continue down her back.  Working through her top, his fingers massaged and kneaded their way over her shoulder blades and down her spine until the clasp from her bra impeded their course.

“You can take it off,” she said quietly, then weakly reached over her head with unsteady hands as she tried to pull off her blouse.  He helped her slip it over her head, then slowly ran his fingers down her spine before reaching her bra.  With practiced ease he undid the clasp and pushed the straps down off her shoulders.  She shrugged out of it and dropped it to the floor.

In the dim light from the tv, he saw her breasts, the nipples tightening at being exposed to the cool air, before she turned away from him.  She reached out to grab a throw pillow from the end of the couch and pulled it over, then turned away from him sharply at the waist so she could lay down, draping herself over the pillow with her arms hanging slightly above her head.

Twisted up like a pretzel like that wouldn’t be comfortable for long.  Wordlessly, he stood up and lifted her legs and stretched them out behind her on the couch.

He stood over her momentarily, staring down at her.  The scars across her back were faint, barely visible in the dim light.  A horizontal mishmash of lashes.  She mumbled into the pillow, then turned her head to the side, eyes closed.

“Please don’t go,” she whispered, misinterpreting his thoughts.

Throwing caution to the wind, he shrugged out of his lab coat and stepped out of his shoes before straddling her on the couch and sitting with his legs bent on either side of her.  She stiffened underneath him when he settled against her, his erection pressed against her buttocks.

“Easy, baby.  Relax.  It’s under control,” he whispered.  He resumed his ministrations.  “Baby, you’re so strong, so beautiful…” His voice was soft, gentle, speaking the words she needed to hear.

A small sob choked from her lips, and he shushed her quietly, tenderly tucking her hair out of her face.  His hands worked to ease the newly sprung up tension back out of her muscles.  He continued speaking softly to her, telling her how brave she was to have made this move, bought this house, started a new job, all by herself…how much he admired that in her.  And it was true.  It reminded him of how hard Beth had worked to put herself through school so she provide for her family because her dumbshit of a husband, Jerry, wouldn't or couldn't.

His hands had moved down to the base of her back, his thumbs moving down just inside her pants to graze lightly over the tops of her buttocks before allowing his hands to flow upwards again.  He whispered encouragement to her, acknowledged how he could feel the tension leaving her again.

“Good.  That’s it, that’s the way, baby, let it go…”

She sighed deeply, visibly relaxing, and shifted underneath him, feeling her insides warming up.  She subtly wriggled her pelvis into the cushions, pressing her thighs together slightly for relief, unconsciously rubbing herself against his cock with delicious softness.

He sucked in his breath, and leaned forward to whisper huskily in her ear.

“But unless you want me to nail your ass into this couch right now…”

His warm breath tickled and sent tingles down her body.  She giggled into the cushion, her body rippling beneath him.  He hissed in gentle warning and she stopped, sighing.

She turned her head to the side.  “I like massages,” she said softly, as if there was any doubt.

He chuckled, “Who doesn’t?”

A dark expression traced across her face even though her eyes remained closed.  “Not my ex.”  Her voice lost its lighthearted tone.

“Le-e-et’s talk about something else,” he said quietly, and changed the location of his hands as if to help her change the subject.

She sighed, and after moment went on as if she hadn’t heard him.

“He was always such an asshole.  Such…a complete and fucking asshole.  My ‘ex-asshole.’  One of many...” Her voice remained quiet, emotionless.  Almost as if she were remembering this part of her life from the detached perspective of an onlooker.

He massaged her lower back in silence, waiting for her to continue.

 

_tbc_


	8. Chapter 8

In a slow, even voice she told Rick the story.  How they’d met at the hospital where she worked, she a staff nurse, and he a trauma surgeon.  He’d recently immigrated from South America, hired to join the medical school faculty.  They’d met at a happy hour at a nearby pub that catered to the hospital staff, otherwise they probably would have never run into each other at the hospital.

She didn’t ‘do’ trauma, she said, quietly, wrinkling her face in distaste, keeping her eyes closed while she continued talking.

Couldn’t handle the blood, the horrific injuries, the patients’ screams of fear and pain, their family members standing outside the shock room, crying, demanding to know what was happening.  All the chaos and rush, everyone shouting out orders, trying to attend to everything at once.  It always sent up feelings of panic inside her, and she struggled not to give into the urge to burst into tears and run away.  Like she was the one who’d been hurt.  Her advisor in school had told her that that was just a part of her natural empathetic nature, that she’d get over it.  But she never could.

She much preferred dealing with patients once they were sewn up, drugged up, no bones sticking out or intestines spilling out of knife wounds slashed across the gut, and no longer spurting blood or other body fluids out all over the place.

In spite of this, they’d hit it off and were soon dating.  He was so confident, so sure of himself in an emergency and in his skills as a surgeon.  When they first met, she used to go down and watch him in the ER, to watch him in action when a trauma patient came in.  Directing orders right and left, he commanded the room with effortless ease.  He was unmistakable even when he wore a surgical mask: his tall body towered over everyone else, his shock of blue-gray hair visible even as he bent over to administer to a patient.  There didn’t seem to be anything he was afraid of.

By comparison, sometimes he made her job feel dumb and silly.  Her told her that her job just amounted to wiping asses and pushing pills, and she had to agree.  He was everything she wasn’t, and yet he still wanted her.  He was a god, her god, and they were married less than year after they met.

She was quiet for a moment.

She wasn’t young when they’d met, neither of them were---he was 10 years older than she was and divorced.  He never really talked about his past life that much.  Unlike her.  He said he’d left his ex-wife behind in South America so he could start over in the US, where she couldn’t get her hands on anymore of his money. That was as much as he was willing to tell her.  And she believed him.

Her friends urged her to move more slowly.  They didn’t like how he treated her: condescending, arrogant.  Always impatient, always criticizing her, ridiculing her.

She’d defended him. They were misinterpreting it, that’s all.  It was just a cultural thing. 

And besides, she acknowledged privately, the way things had been going for her, she’d thought she’d _never_ get married.  She’d be a fool to let this opportunity slip away.

“My mom and dad were soooo happy that I’d found a doctor to marry,” she went on again, quietly.  “Like that was the be all and end all to life…”

More silence.  Rick slowly rubbed her muscles without speaking.

“And boooy, did they love him.  He had them wrapped around his finger.  They thought he hung the fucking moon...

“But after we got married, I couldn’t tell them what he was really like.  I was too ashamed.”

After they married, he discouraged her from maintaining her friendships.  They were all losers, they’d only hold her back, drag her down.  Besides, they didn’t even want her to marry him.  How could she, he asked, stay friends with them after all the bad things they’d said about him?  What kind of person was she that she could do that?  They certainly weren’t welcome at his house--- _their_ house, she corrected him.

He’d reached out like lightening and grabbed her hair.  “Who paid for this house, slut?  Who pays the bills around here?  Me, I do.  This is MY fucking house, and they are NOT coming here.  EVER.”

So, she tried meeting them outside of the house: an early dinner, happy hour, always when he was working or out of town, so he wouldn’t know.  But whenever he found out about it he would give her the silent treatment for a week.  It was painful, it was pointless to keep trying.

So, she’d let them all go, one by one.

“And your parents?” Rick asked.

I can’t talk about that, was her cryptic response.

She paused for a moment, then went on, talking about her ex.  Describing how ambitious he was, had huge plans for a successful academic career here in the US.  He was always working towards that end.  He traveled frequently to conferences, accepted invitations to give guest lectures – always for money, of course, with all his expenses paid.  He never did anything for free.  He wrote journal articles, collaborated on textbook chapters with other trauma surgeons from schools around the country, participated in lucrative clinical and pharmaceutical trials...He was always busy, always building his empire.

Because of work, she couldn’t travel with him as much as she would have liked, but he never seemed to mind. In fact, very quickly he’d begun discouraging her from joining him.  He’d suggested that she stay behind, focus on herself, her career.

It was he who’d brought up the topic of her going back to school.  Before that, she’d never really given it much thought.  She’d always been content to continue working as a nurse.

It was an embarrassment to him, he’d said, that she was ‘just a nurse.’  He’d told her this on more than one occasion.  He didn’t like introducing her to his colleagues and professional visitors.  He’d made her feel ashamed of herself, as if she wasn’t worthy of being by his side.

The other doctors’ wives were either doctors themselves, or trophy housewives: involved in Junior League, charities.  More than that, they were always dressed immaculately, hair and nails done, always skinny, never out of shape.  Or, god forbid, _fat._

She stopped, and in the quiet den this last word hung in the air over them like a balloon, the unspoken humiliation and shame clung to it like two lead anchors, never allowing it to dissipate and break free from her psyche.

Rick could almost see how they permanently draped around her neck, scarring her, holding her down from ever achieving any semblance of self-respect and happiness.  It broke his heart, hearing her talk about herself this way.

She went on....

She’d known this wasn’t entirely true, she said, but her ex refused to hear her side.  In their marriage, he was always going to be right, and she was always going to be wrong.  Someone had once told her that in marriage, if one had a disagreement with one’s spouse, you had to decide: Would you rather be right or would you rather be happy?

Well, she’d never been either one.  But she had to make the best of it.

So, she tried.  She curbed down the tomboy in herself, stopped working in her garden —hired landscapers.  She wore the expensive clothes, tried to dress and act more femininely for him.  She got her nails and hair done regularly, wore more make-up.  But she hated it.  It didn’t feel like who she really was inside.  And it still wasn’t good enough for him.

It was only then that the truth had begun to dawn on her.

It had nothing to do with if she was a nurse or not.  Not entirely.  She would _never_ be good enough.  She would never, _could_ ever be any kind of ‘trophy wife’ to him, no matter how hard she tried.

Ultimately, it just wasn’t in her nature to be that kind of woman, lead that kind of life.

So, she’d stopped trying to be a trophy, and went back to being just herself.

 _Just herself_ , the words echoed in Rick’s head, as he quietly rubbed her shoulders.  _As if that was of lesser value than the farce of living your life, struggling to pretend to be something you weren’t, for someone who clearly didn’t give a shit about you except to bend you to his will._

She continued……..After that, her ex resumed his attack on her chosen profession.  He was ashamed to be married to her, she was beneath him as a nurse.  He pressured her to change her profession entirely.  Wanted her to go to med school. 

But at that, she had put her foot down, literally.  It only goaded him to try harder.  He pushed and pushed, day after day, wouldn’t let the subject drop.  But uncharacteristically, stubbornly she’d refused to go along with his recommendation, his demands, wouldn’t even entertain the idea.

Finally, during one argument she’d totally lost it.  She stamped her feet to punctuate each word and shouted at him in frustration and anger at his arrogant refusal to listen to her and what her real needs and goals were.   She.Did.Not.Want.To.Be.A.Doctor.  She’d lost he composure.  Screaming, throwing a tantrum almost like a 2 year who didn’t want to take an afternoon nap.  His blue eyes became ice cold.  Losing control of herself like that in front of him was never allowed.  It was something he hated and thought of as a weakness.  It was the biggest fight they’d ever had.

He’d abruptly left her for three days, with no word of where he’d gone or if he planned to come back.  Didn’t return her calls, texts, or emails.  It was like he’d dropped off the face of the earth.

She’d gone almost insane with worry.  Even strayed down to the ER looking for him, where she’d finally learned that he was out of town at a trauma conference.  It was the ER nurse manager who’d told her this on the third day, a look of pity in her eyes as she told her.

Belatedly, she realized what it must have looked like for the wife of one of the trauma surgeons to come looking for her husband, clearly not having a clue that he’d left town.

Left town and taken an ER nurse with him, as it turned out, and not for the first time—but this latter detail she wouldn’t find out until sometime later.

After three days’ absence, he came back home all kisses and light, as if nothing had been amiss.  When she tentatively brought up the topic of school again, he refused to discuss it.  Told her she was a big baby and if she was too afraid to grow professionally, and couldn’t appreciate how he was willing to help her, then he didn’t want to waste his time with her.

She persisted, telling her plans to him.  How she’d compromise, and agreed to return to school to become an NP.  He’d laughed in her face, unimpressed.  He told her she was taking the easy way, settling.  Again.  Just like how she’d ‘settled’ to become a nurse in the first place.

Once again: not good enough.

Undaunted, she’d found a program at a local university which offered dual masters degrees—simultaneously earning two degrees with minimal extra course work, and only one thesis.  She thought this would placate---even impress him, but then she made the mistake of mentioning to him that it would mean she’d have more degrees – and, technically, more education – than he.  Her two bachelors and two masters to his one bachelor and medical degree.  She'd meant it sort of as a joke----of course she knew she'd never be more than he was.  He was a doctor, a renowned trauma surgeon.

But it backfired.  He was always sensitive about his foreign education.  Even more so, his ego refused to accept that she’d ever be any more, any better than he was, and certainly never an equal.  The mockery in his eyes instantly shifted to one of blind outrage.

In his rage and anger, he reached out with one swipe of his long arm and struck her backhanded across the face, violently knocking her to the floor in their bedroom.  His surprise outburst shocked her and she huddled there momentarily, almost knocked senseless.  Gathering her wits while stars swirled in her vision, she tasted blood in her mouth where her teeth had cut the inside of her cheek, and blood trickled from her nose and from her split upper lip, oozing down in two rivulets that dripped off her chin.

Wiping her face, she started to stand back up.  Snarling wordlessly, he’d grabbed her by her hair and shoved her face into the carpet, placing one long, bended knee down into the small of her back to hold her down.  She knew he would have killed her right then and there.  But adrenaline surged through her and she found the strength to wrench away from him.  She pushed herself back up to her feet and jumped out of his reach.  She stared up at him defiantly with hatred and anger in her eyes, refusing to be cowed even though he towered over her, seething with rage.

Without another word, he’d turned on his heel and left the room.  The house.  They didn’t see each other again for weeks.

It was not the first time he’d struck her.  But it was the first time he’d left such blatant marks for others to see.  She had to call in sick to work for the rest of her week’s shifts, to allow the cuts to close and the bruises to fade to the point where she could cover them up with heavy make-up, until they were gone completely.

So, after all the months of tears and fighting, after she’d finally agreed to go back to school, it was with only half a heart on her part, and no support or encouragement from him.

Because it wasn’t med school he’d refused to help pay for it, even though they had more than enough money.  He told her he didn’t support charity, and besides, it would make earning the degrees all the more rewarding for _her_ , he said, knowing that she’d done it all on her own.

It was a load of crap, of course, but what could she do.  So, she’d had to keep working full time and could only attend classes part time.  She’d taken out a huge amount of school loans, too.  Going part-time made it take twice as long for her to complete the degrees, which had cost her even more money, in the long run…

While she was preoccupied with grad school, he’d quickly risen through the faculty ranks and was eventually named the new Trauma Director.  His ego and arrogance kept growing.

He kept to himself while she slaved away at her books.  Somehow their schedules worked out so that they were never off on the same days.  On her days off, she stayed home at their house in the suburbs, studying, writing papers.  The program slogged on, took longer than she expected.  Her thesis research had taken up an entire semester in and of itself.  She hated research — that’s probably why it had taken her so long to complete it. She just kept putting it off.  Then she had to write the thesis and submit it to her advisor.  An endless series of revisions and re-submissions took up another semester.  She wondered if her advisor had grown as sick of her paper as she had.

Increasingly, her husband spent many late nights and weekends at the hospital.  She’d thought he was finally showing her some consideration and kindness by leaving her to her studies, to keep from distracting her.

For surely, as the Trauma Director, he didn’t _have_ to work those kinds of shift any longer…?

Eventually, she found out that he'd bought a high-rise penthouse near the hospital.  Had had it for years, she never knew about it.  It had never occurred to her that he would do something like that without telling her.  He’d said it was for those days when he was post-call, so he wouldn’t have to risk having an accident driving home after being awake for so long.  He made it sound like it was nothing, just a convenience for him, one that should have made perfect sense to her, so why, his tone seemed to ask, was she questioning it?

She’d believed him, of course.  Like she’d believed all his lies.

She subsequently found out he’d also gotten it for late-night entertaining of nurses from the ER and dancers at local strip clubs.

By then she’d finished school and was focusing on her new job and career.

By then his penchant for after-hours entertaining the nurses from the ER was a well-established and not-so-well-kept secret.  Everyone knew about it, except for her.

By then their relationship had drifted apart so much, she thought she just didn’t care anymore.

She grew quiet, her thoughts taking her down a lonely path of dark memories.

“What’s his name?” Rick asked softly, although he already suspected what it was.

A long moment of silence passed before she whispered, “Ri-Ricardo.  Rick.”

He nodded grimly.

“And, let me guess: we both look alike.”

“No.  Well, kind of.  You’re both tall.  But he’s been getting fat, all those free pharmaceutical lunches and dinners.  He’s stopped working out.  And he wears his hair in a sort of tall flat-top.  It's so thick, it makes it stand up kind of like a fur brush.  His skin is darker-complected, being Latin American.  I think he has a lot of Native South American or Indian in him or something.  His mother was from Spain, but I think his father’s family has been there for generations.  He never really talked about his family or anything like that.  He always said it wasn’t important.  He always said that since I was never going to meet them, what did I care?

She went on.  “They hyphenate their family names down there, you know, keeping both parents’ names.  But he dropped his father’s name when he came to the US, and just went by his mother’s:  Garcia.  But it’s really Sanchez-Garcia.  Funny, huh?  That you have similar names? I know they’re both common names, like ‘Smith’ or ‘Johnson.’  It’s just a coincidence that I’ve met two men with close to the same name, and y’all look like you could be cousins, or distant relations with some of the same DNA popping up out of the blue.  Maybe he's your doppelganger...”

She still wasn’t putting two and two together, even though to him it was so obvious.

But then, why should she?  How could she know that there were infinite dimensions, infinite Ricks?  And one had decided to drop in on his dimension and make himself right at home.

Beneath him, she swallowed, licking her lips.

“I need to drink something.”

 _So do I,_ he thought.

Silently, Rick handed her glass to her, the ice had completely melted.  He sat back on his heels while she propped herself up on her elbows and finished it off, leaving the olives and lemon peel as discarded refuse at the bottom, then he placed it back on the table before waiting for her to lay back down again.

She wriggled her shoulders to settle in. “Thanks for listening,” she said quietly, after a moment or two.

He smiled down at the back of her head wryly. “You really didn’t give me much choice, did ya, babe?”  He threaded one large, warm hand through her soft wavy hair and gently ruffled it.

She giggled, “No, I guess not.  But it feels good to talk about it.  Get it off my chest.”

He _had_ been listening with growing interest, despite his initial misgivings.  And now he was glad he’d heard her story out.  His hands resumed kneading slowly across her shoulders as he considered his next words.

“But you haven’t told me everything, have you?” Rick said, quietly.

She sucked in her breath and grew tense beneath him again.  He saw her eyes pop open for the first time since she’d begun this tale, then she squeezed them shut in pain.

“No,” she whispered, shame and humiliation in her voice.  _Please don’t make me_ , her voice said to him. He could practically feel her shrinking into herself, underneath him.

He took pity on her.  “It’s your story to share, babe.  I’m ju-just your masseur for the evening.”

She lay underneath him quietly for a few moments.  He thought she’d fallen asleep.

“No.  I think I’ll save that for another night of too much gin.”

He chuckled, and suddenly the atmosphere in the room felt more lighthearted, as if a dark spell had broken.  He sat back and shifted his position so that he was sitting down on the couch once again.  He winced while he slowly straightened out his legs, feeling his knees and ankles pop from being bent for so long.

She rolled over and pulled a lightweight cotton blanket off the back of the couch and draped it across herself.  He lifted up her legs and laid them across his lap, his hands absentmindedly rubbing her feet.

His erection had left him long ago.

“So,” he looked down at her with a wink and a grin. “Ya wanna fuck?”

She laughed and lifted up her foot, pretending like she was going to heel him in the groin. “Don’t be an ass!” But her eyes sparkled and her smile was the most lighthearted since the first time he’d met her, he realized.

“But seriously, baby,” he said, leaning down close and holding her face in his hands.  “I am not that Rick.  I will never, ever make you do anything that you don’t want to do.  OK?”

She sucked in her breath.  “I know,” she whispered, looking into his eyes.

He bent down and took his lips in hers and gave her a sweet, soft kiss.

 

_tbc_


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, he stayed away from her.  If he was at home across the street, then he was keeping the garage door shut because she never saw him, had no idea if he was there or not.

After all she’d confessed to him, divulging almost all the details of her painful past.  The courage---and, yes, alcohol, it taken for her to do that with him, to _trust_ in him…  Lying half naked underneath him on the couch.  She knew he would have screwed her brains out if she'd have given him the merest hint of a signal.  She just wasn't ready, something was holding her back.  

After that, at nights she'd lie in bed trying to sleep, but couldn't chase away the events of that evening.  The way he massaged her--his touch.  It made her wet just thinking about it.  She'd touch and stroke herself, wishing it was him instead.

Then, afterwards, the way he’d kissed her and held her, promising…promising…

Well, it was true he hadn’t actually promised that he wouldn’t leave, or that he wouldn’t ever hurt her.  So, in the end, apparently, he’d just dumped her and moved on.  Like he’d had second thoughts and just shut her out of his life without a backward look.

It was worse than the betrayal of a husband.  It was the rejection of a friend, a potential lover.  Her mind could only focus on this one thought, until it finally broke her.  She found herself collapsing to her knees in the shower one morning and buried her face in her hands.  Her gut-wrenching sobs echoed off the tile walls as the water rained down onto her back.  She cried out to Rick, asking where had he gone, why had he dumped her.  Why?  She wanted a response of some kind, to be reassured that he would come back and hold her in her arms.  But there was only emptiness, and the splashing of the water.

It was like a cruel parody of the Zen question about a tree falling in the forest.  She laid there and cried until the hot water ran out, then gasped in hiccups when it was replaced by the chilly tap water.

In the days that followed, she kept to herself as she tried to make sense of it all.  She called Beth, asking her to tell Summer and Morty that she was sick with a bad flu, and to stay away. 

In reality, she just couldn’t bring herself to face any of them, allow them to see her naked pain over Rick’s apparent rejection.  So, she kept to herself, with only her cats for company.

She spent her nights in her bedroom, sobbing in pain and sadness.  She began drinking heavily again, to dull her senses, just so she could sleep.  She existed on autopilot.  Trudging along, working her shifts then coming home immediately afterwards and drinking herself to oblivion.

She called in on the days that she was too hung over to work.  On her days off, she rarely left her house.  She stayed in bed, staring sightlessly at the ceiling, drifting in and out of consciuosness.  Her cats stayed close to her on the bed, curled up around her like guardians, as if to protect her with the warmth of their bodies and comfort of their presence.

The days went by, became one week, then two.  She could feel the familiar dark currents of depression closing in on her and threatening to pull her under, like a riptide.  On more than one occasion she sincerely considered suicide, but was too considerate, or ashamed, to do so---not wanting strangers to have to come in and pick up the pieces, clean up the mess she’d made of her life.

Her boss pulled her aside at work, asked if everything was ok.  She tried to reassure him with a smile, saying that she was just getting over a flu.  Nothing to worry about.  The look on his face said he didn’t believe her.  He urged her to take better care of herself.  That he was “concerned about her.”

That sent off warning bells in her head---it was what her boss in Texas had told her, just before everything had imploded around her.

So, she attempted to pull herself out of it.  She tried to focus on the landscaping project in her backyard—if only to go outside and stare at the dying, neglected plants and sigh with defeat before heading back in.  She cut her drinking down.  Encouraged Morty and Summer to resume their unannounced visits.  Even cooked for them a few times.  Simple things that she could throw together without thinking and that she knew they’d like.

Eventually, things began to feel better, the world less dark and hopeless.

Yet still, she never once saw Rick.  She never asked where he was.  She was afraid even this innocent question would betray the hurt she felt inside.

******

Beth couldn’t deny that she was concerned about her neighbor.  She worried that whatever was wrong was related to her dad’s recent disappearance.  Another mysterious trip, and as usual:  no word of warning when he left, and no expectation of any announcement of his impending arrival when he’d return.  She had to admit that it had taken her some time to get used to, herself.  She suspected this had had a lot to do with her neighbor’s sudden ‘flu’ and abrupt withdrawal from life.

It was about 3 weeks later, when one afternoon she arrived home from work and raised the overhead garage door to find him back at his usual spot at his workbench.  She decided to confront him about it.

“Hey, sweetie!” He smiled up at her from the workbench before catching the expression on her face.  What the hell was  _she_  pissed off about?

“Dad, I cannot believe you.  I told you--I  _told_  you to be careful with her.”

“Who?  Wh-what the fuck are you- _urp_  talking about?!”  Anybody else might have jumped up in anger at the unwarranted attack.  Instead, he took a long drink from his flask, waiting for her to continue.

 _“Her,”_  she answered, exasperated, like he should already know.  She pointed across the street, emphasizing each word with a thrust of her finger. 

“She has been holed up in that house since you left.  She wouldn’t even let Summer or Morty come over.  We rarely saw her leave.”

He stared past her across the street to the empty driveway.

“W-well.  She’s gone  _now_.”  He still didn’t quite understand.

“Of course she’s ‘gone  _now_.’  She’s at work.  I think she almost lost her job from calling in.  What did you do to her?”

“Nothing!  I didn’t do-“ he stopped, realizing.  He  _had_  left without telling her where he was going.  Or that he was going at all.  Or when he’d be back.  He never told  _any_ one his plans.  It just wasn’t who he was.  He sighed.

“I’ll m-make it right, sweetie.  I promise.”

Beth stood there looking at him uncertainly, not sure if she should believe him.

“See that you do.  I’m going in to make dinner.”  She stomped into the house with self-righteous anger.

 

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

He portalled directly into her house to find Summer and Morty camped on her couch watching tv, as usual.

“Grandpa Rick,” they cried in unison, obviously happy to see him.  “You’re back!”

He grunted in reply and sat down in the recliner and took out his flask and waited.

She arrived home a half-hour later.  She walked into the door, saw Summer and Morty and smiled hello, then came to an abrupt stop in her tracks when she saw Rick sitting on the other side of the room. 

The smile left her face, only to be replaced by pain and uncertainty as she stared across the room at him.  He was shocked when he saw her.  She was sickly pale, sallow even; her cheeks were hollow and there were darkened circles under her eyes. She looked like she was recovering from a long illness.

She went into the kitchen without a word.  He heard the mistakeable sounds of the gin bottle and ice cubes as she fixed herself a drink.  The splash of liquid signaled that she was pouring herself another round hard on the heels of the first, before she reappeared in the room with her drink in her hand.

“If y’all will excuse me, I’m going to go upstairs to change.  Make yourselves at home.”

She refused to look Rick in the eye, and with as much composure as she could muster, she went up to her room, trying desperately hard not to trip up the stairs.  Once behind her closed door she breathed a sigh of relief, feeling as if she’d just run the gauntlet.  If she stayed up here long enough, maybe they’d all just leave.

She didn’t hear Rick curtly send Summer and Morty back home to have dinner with their parents.

“But dinner’s not ready for another hour, Grandpa Rick.  We _like_ to hang out over here.”

“Beat it.”  His tone brooked no refusal.

He waited for the front door to close behind them before standing to go and lock it.  He shed his lab coat, then he went upstairs.

He paused outside her closed bedroom door, the splash of the shower inside clearly audible.

Even better, he thought, deftly turning the knob and entering.

She came out of the shower sometime later and into the bedroom, wrapping herself in a towel.  He caught a glimpse of dark, wet curls over her pussy and the deep red nipples of her full breasts before the towel flashed closed.

She looked up to find him lying nonchalantly on top of her large bed in the dwindling twilight, propped up by several pillows with his legs stretched out in front him.  He held his flask in his hand, an appreciative smile on his face as his eyes raked her up and down.  She stopped dead in her tracks, looking for all the world like a trapped animal.

“How did you…” she stopped, the answer obvious.  “What are you doing up here?”

“Summer and Mor-or-ty went home for dinner.  I’m not very hungry, are you?”

“Um, no…nope, not really.”  She looked like she wanted to bolt.

How many, how  _many_  times had she imagined him in this room with her.  Her mind had played out one scenario after another…

Spending weekends together under the covers on that bed engaged in marathon love-making sessions, drenched in each other’s sweat.

Stretching out in the bathtub, lying between his legs and leaning back comfortably against his chest, his fingers lazily playing with her nipples.

Standing naked together in the steam of the shower, one large hand trailing down in her pussy while the other held her tightly up against his long body, the warm water spraying onto their skin.

Another long massage, this time one that would lead to him nailing her ass into the couch, like he'd warned would happen that night....

She ached to feel his touch again.  This man she barely knew.

But now, after he’d disappeared without any word, she didn’t know how to feel about him anymore.  She bit her lip uncertainly.  Her eyes were full of deep pain and distrust, but the alcohol in her system was already betraying her.  She looked at him stretched out on her bed with naked longing.

He chuckled, practically reading the thoughts in her mind.  He stood up from the bed and slowly walked across the room towards her.

She stepped back.  “You shouldn’t be up here.”

“Relax, baby girl,” he said softly, echoing the words he’d whispered to her on the couch weeks ago.

She stood frozen, watching him walk towards her across the carpet, a mixture of fear and desire etched on her face as she licked her lips nervously. 

“You—you left me.  Why?”  Her face was crumbling, she looked close to tears.

It made his heart melt and he cringed inwardly.   _He’d_  done this to her.

“Baby girl, I’m sorry.  I had to go take - take care of some things.”  _For you_ , he thought, though he would never tell her.

“But come here and welcome me back, huh baby?”  His voice was soft, seductive.  It held her in a trance.  “You were all eager to borrow my body that first night we were up here together, remember?”  She gasped in shock at having her words turned against her now. 

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna go all shy on me,” he continued, gently.  “I know you want it, want me to kiss you.  Just like before on the couch.  You were all wet for me that night.  You couldn’t help yourself, wriggling underneath me.  You’re a regular little Texas cock tease, aren’t you?”  He chuckled softly.  “You know a man can only resist that for so long.”

He’d closed the gap between them.  Reaching out, he gently cupped one side of her face with his large hand and in spite of herself she leaned into it, her eyes closing.  “Why are you so afraid?” he whispered, as he slowly ran his thumb across her moistened lips.  “Now that you’ve got it, you don’t know what to do with it, do you?” He chuckled again.

She looked up at him.  “I –” 

He interrupted her with a deep, searing kiss.  She sucked in a ragged breath against his mouth, and he took the opportunity to push his tongue through her parted lips, gently at first, then more insistent.

She moaned against him before reaching her arms up around his neck, and in answer he reached down to hook his large hands under her round ass, lifting her up easily as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her towel falling to the floor.  He could feel her hot, damp pussy against his stomach, and his long cock lengthened and thickened in response.

He turned around towards the bed and gently laid her back against the pillows, his lips never leaving hers as his kiss turned more heated.  He tasted the liquor on her breath as his tongue swirled teasingly inside her mouth.  She raked her fingers through his hair and took a shaking breath as his lips trailed down her neck before sucking greedily against the skin at the base of her throat.  She groaned and arched into him, whimpering when his lips drifted down to her breasts, then latched onto a nipple.  She gasped when he bit down, suckling hard, and she cried his name out, shuddering.

“R-r-rick!  Oh, God...”  It was the first time she’d ever called him by name, and he had to steel himself from cumming right there in his pants.  He raised his mouth back up to her lips, capturing her moans.  He pulled away to look into her eyes, now a deep green, her pupils were dilated and luminous with need as she stared up at him, breathless.

He chuckled, “There’s my sweet girl.”

She smiled in response, pulling him down for another long kiss before he sat up, stripping off his shirt.  She reached out to help unbuckle his belt and open his pants, her pink tongue darting between her lips and moistening them as she reached down to softly stroke him and cup the velvety soft head.  He took a swift intake of breath, closing his eyes at the memory of the dream which had played itself out nearly every night in his sleep since that first night.

He stepped out of the remainder of his clothes before reaching underneath her hips and pulling her down towards the edge of the bed, draping her legs over his shoulders.  She hitched a breath as he stared hungrily at her over her mound before slowly running his tongue up the wet lips of her pussy and softly latching on to her clit.  She groaned in pleasure and laid back against the bed as he slowly sucked and tongued at her, lapping up her thick juices and reaching up between her swollen folds with first one, then two long fingers.  She writhed beneath him and cried out wordlessly as he reached high up inside her, curling his fingertips down and running them over her g spot, over and over.  She clinched her thighs alongside his head and bucked her hips, grinding her pussy into his face as deep, wordless moans came from her throat.  He felt the tension building inside her, and slowed the pace down to draw out her pleasure.

Gently taking his mouth off her clit, he leaned forward to fondle and kiss her heavy breasts, feeling the nipples peaking in his mouth as he nipped them.  He lightly caressed her hips and stomach and she writhed underneath him, keening his name in her need for release.

“That’s good, baby, my sweet girl.  Now, come for Daddy.”  She sucked in her breath at this, her eyes widening as she looked at him.  She felt a fresh flow of warm wetness inside of her.

He winked at her, then returning his mouth to her sensitive nub he suckled long and hard, tonguing her rapidly.  He reached deep inside her with his long fingers, stroking hard and fast.  She cried out in release as her fingers clutched his hair, her legs trembling on either side of his head, and he felt her coming into his mouth in warm, wet waves, her walls clenching his fingers in tight spasms.

He waited, ghosting his fingertips along her thighs, breathing warm soft breaths on her pussy, whispering, _good girl, that’s my baby, so sweet.._ until her breathing slowed down.  Then he slowly built her back up again, reveling in hearing his name moaned in her deep, throaty drawl.

Restlessly, she nudged her hips upwards towards his mouth.  He suckled deeply at her juices, his tongue working her fast and hard.  He thrust three long fingers high inside her, then bending them, pulling down, down, over and over again until she sat up and cried his name out in hoarse gasps, sobbing with release.  Fresh spurts filled his mouth and he greedily licked them up.  He brought her down gently, only lifting his mouth off of her when she whimpered, jerking her hips away from him from the over-stimulation.

He lifted her back against the pillows and gently lay on top of her, nestling his pelvis at the juncture her thighs.  His erection pressed between them maintained a delicious pressure against her swollen clit.  He nuzzled her neck, softly kissing and suckling then ducked his head down to her breasts.  He loved her breasts.  He sucked hard on first one nipple, then the other, feeling them growing taught in his mouth.  He bit her, nipped her, kneaded her breasts with his hands.  She writhed underneath him, sobbing his name begging him _, please_ ,  _please,_ rubbing against him wanting more.  He reached under her and wrapped his hands around her waist and tilted her ass up while pulling his hips back and positioning himself until he was pressing against her warm slit.

He paused, “OK, baby?”

“God, YES, Rick!” she cried, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

With one long thrust he pushed himself in until he was fully seated inside her, uttering a long groan of pleasure.  Her eyes flew open and she gasped in pain at his size.  She pulled away automatically, almost frantic, her nails digging into his back, making him hiss.  He waited, softly kissing her face, her eyes, her lips, whispering encouragement.

“So good...This feels so good....You’re so tight, baby...I’ve wanted this for so long...Waited so long for you, baby.”  Soothing her with words and caresses.  He felt her begin to relax underneath him, her nails no longer carving grooves into his skin.

Slowly, so slowly, he began to move inside her.  Each time withdrawing a little further, then pausing, kissing her softly, before slowly sliding himself back home, burying himself to the hilt.  She was deliciously tight. It was sweet agony, drawing it out like this.

A deep, throaty sigh escaped her lips and she began to move with him, tilting her hips up to meet him with each thrust.  He could feel her clinching around him and gradually he picked up the pace.  Faster, harder, until he was driving into her with pounding urgency, couldn’t stop himself, his forehead hung down in the crook of her neck, his breathing harsh in her ear.  He felt her walls spasming around him and she cried out his name when she came. 

“FUCK!” he cried out in a hoarse roar.  His hips stuttered and he drove one final thrust deep inside her, then came to his own release.  He felt his cock jerking hard, shooting cum with thick, heavy spurts inside her.  Sliding in and out, he stroked himself through his orgasm before he collapsed on top of her, exhausted.

His ragged breathing gradually slowed down and he shifted position, lifting himself off of her.  She moaned with disappointment as he pulled out of her.  He lay beside her, gathering her in his arms and pulling the covers over them.  She curled up against his chest and tucked her head under his chin, sighing contentedly.

“I’ve got you, baby.  Daddy’s got you.”  He kissed her face tenderly as she drifted asleep.

 

_tbc_


	11. Chapter 11

“Babe?  Baby?  Hey!  Where are you?”  She heard the door slam downstairs, then Rick’s voice echoing briefly around below, followed by his footsteps pounding up the stairs, two at a time.  He came into the bathroom to find her lying in the bathtub surrounded, no, totally covered by a large mound of bubbles.  The lights were out and the room was lit by candles----every surface had candles lined up on it.  A very large glass of wine sat on the edge of the tub, and the rest of the bottle sat next to her on the floor.

"What are you doing under there, fucking playing with yourself?"  He grinned.

“I thought you were going to be out of town.”  Her voice was emotionless and she looked up at him with tired eyes, dark circles underneath.

“Well that’s a he-urp-ell of a hello and a welcome.  Nice to see you, too.” He leaned back against the vanity and pulled out his flask for a swig, looking her over with an appreciative grin, his mind already turning.

“I’m sorry.  I’ve had a shitty day at work after a totally shitty week.  And all I wanted to do was come home take a long, hot bath and –”

“- and drink your troubles down the shitty drain, right?  Ain’t nothing wrong with that.  But I’ll let you in on a little secret — a rule of mine, baby: friends shouldn’t let friends drink in the bathtub alone.”  He was stripping out of his clothes, leaving them in a pile as he came across the room towards her.  He stood over her next to the tub, his cock already half erect , and set his flask on the edge.  “Come on, woman: move up, scoot up, make room,” he said, nudging her forward with one hand even as he started to climb in behind her, using her shoulder to steady himself.

Obediently, she quickly scooted forward, too quickly.  Water shloshed over the side, spluttering out some candles in the process.  “Oh, crap!” She started to climb out, intending to get a towel and clean it up, but quick as lightening he grabbed onto her slippery waist with both of his large hands and pulled her back down in with him, splashing more water.  He settled her snuggly against his chest.

“I wouldn’t worry about that, babe,” he chuckled.  "There’s going to be — it’s going to have a lot more joining it pretty soon.”  He kissed and nuzzled her neck.  Sometimes it took her a bit to warm up, and the tension in her shoulders told him that this was going to be one of those days.  He reached over and handed her glass of wine to her, then took another slug out of his flask.  She took a sip then sat up and tried to place it back on the edge, but wordlessly he brought it back up towards her mouth, gently holding it against her lips for her while she took several more swallows. He placed it down on the floor, out of reach of any more splashes.

“OK, you’re right.  Thank you, I needed that.”  She settled back comfortably against his chest, her head tipped to the side, against one of his shoulders.  “I missed you.  I’m glad you’re back early.”  Silence settled comfortably around them.  Fortunately, she wasn’t the type of woman who always had to talk; at least not right away, or every time.

OK, he conceded to himself, a wry grin on his lips: at least this was one of those times when she was content to be with him without opening up about her day right away.

Slowly he traced his fingers up and down her arms, dripping warm water on her exposed skin.  She shivered against him deliciously and goose bumps broke out on her skin.  He loved how responsive she was to him, even when she didn’t start out feeling that way.  It was just a matter of reading her mood and knowing how to pace things.

Sometimes she’d arrived home to find him there watching tv, and she would be on him like a cat in heat, jumping him on the couch and rushing to undo his pants while she climbed on top of him.  Other times, one look in her eyes and he knew there was an angry hornets’ nest inside, just itching for a reason to come out and attack.  It was fun getting her riled up at those times because no matter how much she protested that she wasn't in the mood to have sex, deep down she really was.  Their fucking would be rough, almost brutal, as she took out her emotions on him, almost as if she wanted him to punish her in response.  She’d nip and bite and try to scratch at him before he wrestled her down over her bed, taking her from behind and pounding hard into her until she came with loud yowls of pleasure.  After that they’d make love again, still rough and urgent, as if she couldn’t get enough of him, was afraid she would lose him, but no longer scratching and fighting.

He could tell that today was a day where for whatever reason she’d allowed herself to get lost inside her head, her thoughts drifting to a dark place.  He wondered how far down she would have gone if he hadn’t come back early.  He continued stroking her, his hands now tracing lazy circles around her nipples, enjoying how they instantly hardened under his hands.  Gently pinching their peaks, he kissed and nuzzled the side of her neck, slowly exhaling warm and soft into her ear.  He loved that it was one of her erogenous zones.  It never failed to make her melt in his arms, making her wet and hungry with need for him.

Shivering with pleasure, she moaned, tilting her head to the side to give him better access.  His cock was hard against the cleft of her buttocks and she rocked against it.

He took a deep breath then chuckled against her ear, “Go slow, baby.  We don’t have to be anywhere.  Let’s just take our time.  It feels so good lying here with you in my arms.  I’ve missed — missed you too, baby…”  He continued to nuzzle her neck, and alternated between running his thumbs slowly over her nipples and gently pinching them.

”God I love your titties.”  He whispered into her ear.  “Love to pinch and rub on them.  Lean back, baby girl, rest against me.”

She sighed and settled against him and he folded his legs over hers, hugging her to him under the water.  She dropped her hands down into the water and ran her fingers lightly up his legs, before it became too awkward for her to reach any higher.  Soon, she became frustrated with her inability to touch him further and she abruptly sat up and turned around in his arms, draping her legs over his so that her feet were tucked behind his back.

Obligingly, he sat up a bit to accommodate her, chuckling at her sudden change in position.  “What do you want, baby?”

“Kiss me,” she said it softly, drawing the words out.  Her pupils were dilated, the lids heavy.  He leaned forward and pulled her close, her nipples grazing his chest.  He pressed his lips against hers, running his tongue along them.  Still trying to keep the pace slow, he kissed her slowly, making the heat build.  A ragged sigh, with the trace of a sob underneath it, escaped her mouth.  He pulled his lips away from hers and trailed them down her throat before he nuzzled her neck, whispering to her.

“So sweet, baby.  My sweet baby.  I missed this, missed you.  Did you miss me, baby?  Is that why you’re in here, you were feeling bad?”  His lips strayed further downward and he began to suckle gently on one of her nipples.  She moaned and sagged in his arms.  He slid his hands down her soapy back, the suds making her skin feel slippery smooth and soft. His fingers glided up and down her back, around her ass, cupping her, before trailing back up again.

In spite of his initial plan to keep things slow, her responsiveness was too hard to resist.  Slowly, supporting her back with his hands, he pushed her until she was lying back against the far side of the tub.  Lying on top of her with his mouth back on hers, he deepened their kiss, gently pushing his tongue in her mouth.  She took him in with a grateful moan, still holding her arms around his neck.

He reached between them under the water and slowly rubbed her clit with one knuckle, feeling the little nub harden under his touch.  He took her cries in his mouth and adjusted his hand, then reached inside her with one long finger, stroking her gently deep inside while rubbing her clit with his thumb.  She groaned and rocked against him, splashing water.  He pushed another finger inside her, this time increasing the speed of his strokes while continuing to maintain pressure on her clit.  She lifted her hips up to him restlessly, calling his name.

”You’re so ready for me, so eager. Come here, baby girl.”

He gripped her hips and pulled her forward.  Positioning himself against her soft entrance he slowly pushed himself inside her.  Sometimes he still had to go slowly for her comfort.  But all the warm, soapy water and prolonged foreplay negated that.

"Jesus, baby, you feel so fucking good."  He slid inside her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  He moved his hips, rocking into her. 

"Cum on me, baby.  I wanna feel your pussy cum on my cock..."  Her moans changed to keening cries, pleading with him to take her now, hard.  He began thrusting into her, the length of the tub limiting him to shorter movements than what he would like, but the angle was such that he bumped her clit hard each time and soon he could feel her tightening around him inside.  She was clinging to him, sobbing and calling his name as she came.  Before he knew it, he was close to spilling over the edge along with her.  Abruptly he sat back on his heels, lifting her up with him, her legs still around his waist.  He brought her down hard on him, once, twice, then on the third downstroke he reached his own sweet release with a hoarse cry, cursing.  He brought her up and down on him a few more times as he rode out his ejaculation, and she came again, this time unexpectedly, by the sound of her ragged cries, and he felt her clinching around him again.

He groaned against her neck, then lay back in the tub holding her against him.  Most of the water had splashed out of the tub, and the air was chilly against their skin.  She sat up and he sucked his breath in with a hiss as he abruptly slipped out of her.  She looked over the side of the tub and giggled.

“Holy shit!  What a mess!” She turned around so that her back was to him, then reached forward to turn the hot water back on before settling back against his chest once more.

His eyes were closed and he smiled as he pulled her to him, sated and not willing to move or talk just yet.  The tub gradually filled back up with hot water and then, as he lay there beneath her quietly, he listened to her tell him about her week.

 

_tbc_


	12. Save a Horse (Ride a Rick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Hoodoo for suggesting the witty title!

***********

She came out of the bathroom, half undressed, continuing the argument that he’d already tried twice to walk away from.

“And don’t think I enjoy your being gone all the time, because I don’t.  This is really getting hard to put up with.”  Her head disappeared while she pulled off her blouse and he rolled his eyes before casually changing the channel on the tv and turning up the volume.

“Don’t you do that, don’t turn up the tv so you don’t have to listen to me.  I’m fucking pissed off!”  She tossed her blouse and then her bra and panties across the room, standing naked in front of him.

He sighed.  She wasn’t pissed off with him, she was pissed off with her boss, but it would do no good to argue so he just took another swig out of his flask.

“Well?” she came up beside him where he lay on her bed.

“Well what?” he asked, not sure if he wanted to punch her and leave, or stay and screw her senseless.

“Do you have anything to say?” her breasts were heaving with emotion and he eyed them with a hunger that was growing more and more difficult to hide.

“I think you need to get laid and get drunk, in that order, babe.”  He belched slightly and pretended to turn his attention back to the tv, but continued to watch her out of the corners of his eyes, knowing what to expect next.

Her eyes widened; he knew she would have snorted like a bull if she could.  Christ, it was fun to push her buttons. Without warning she jumped on top of him on the bed.  He brought up one leg for protection against a knee in his crotch and caught her easily in his arms.  He rolled her over until he was straddling her, holding both of her hands above her head with one of his large ones.  He casually tossed his flask to the side of the bed with his free hand.  Sitting back slightly he leered down at her.

“You want a little rodeo, is that what you want, babe?  You wanna take a ride on my bronco, see how long you last?”  He chuckled down at her.  “Look at these luscious titties.  They’re already hard for me.  They know what you need, even if you don’t.”  He bent down and took a nipple into his mouth, nipping it lightly.

"Goddammit!!  You asshole.  Let go of me!  I'm gonna fuckin'----"  She trailed off, thrashing underneath him.  Her hands still trapped above her head, she tried to buck him off, thrusting her hips against him in the process.

He laughed softly, “Oh, is that really how you feel?  Tell me more, my little Texas Tease.”  He ground his erection into her briefly before he bent over her again.  This time he took her other nipple and bit it a little more sharply, before deeply suckling and tonguing it.  She groaned beneath him for a moment, then struggled to pull her arms free, though this time not as determined, before giving up and stopping, panting.

“Sshhh, baby.”  He continued to suckle on her breasts, running the fingertips of his free hand slowly up and down the side of her body as her chest heaved beneath him.  She shivered and slowly began to relax.  Gradually he loosened his hold on her hands until he felt sure that she wouldn’t try to attack him again.  Her hands went to his head and combed through his hair, then she pulled his mouth up to hers and kissed him hungrily.  She pushed her hips up to his, now with longing, no longer trying to fight him or push him off.

He reached down and lightly brushed the lips of her pussy with his fingertips.  He ghosted along them, just grazing her with his soft touch.  She moaned into his mouth and spread her legs wider, lifting her hips, seeking more of his touch.  He could feel how wet she was already.  He reached high inside her and stroked her gently with one finger, slowly pulling down against her walls.  Small spasms clenched around him and he slowed down and removed his hand, focusing instead on her nipples.  She moaned in disappointment and writhed underneath him.

He grinned as he looked down at her.  Her eyes were deep green and blown and a flush had crept from her chest up into her cheeks.  “So what about it, baby?  Think you can last more than 8 seconds?”  He got off of her and stood beside the bed, stripping.

“Wha—what are you doing?” she sat up on her elbows, watching him.

“What does it look like I’m doing, baby?  I’m gonna give you a chance to ride your own bucking bronco.  Scoot over.”  Grinning, he climbed back onto the bed beside her and pulled her on to of him, so that she was now straddling him.  His long erection stretched up between them, bumping against the front of her pussy.

A sly grin slowly spread across her face.  Placing one hand on either side of his head, she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips, pulling away from him as he reached up to meet her.

“Ah, ah.  You haven’t been broken yet.”  She bent down again and nuzzled the side of his neck, taking his earlobe in her mouth and gently nibbling it.  She released it and pulled away, blowing softly into his ear. Then switched and did the same to the other side of his neck.

He chuckled, looking up at her.  “If this is what you call ‘bronco ridin’, baby, I need to give you some lessons.”

She sat back slightly, “Oh, I’m not trying to do any bronco _ridin’.”_   Her grinned turned mischievous, “I’m going to do some bronco _breakin_ ’.”

He hitched his breath, looking into her eyes, and he felt his cock jump in response.

She laughed.  “Now, there’s a few rules here to breakin’ a bronco, but seein’ as how you’re not from Texas, I don’t expect as that you’d know them all.”  Whether unconscious or not, her Texas drawl and manner of speech had deepened.

“First rule is:  No touchin’ the rider.  Keep your hands to yourself at all times, and up above your head where I can see ‘em.”

He rolled his eyes.  “Or what?” he asked, licking his lips.

“Well, otherwise I might just have to bring out the rope and tie you down, honey.”  He grinned.  She took her hands off of his, slowly at first, as if to see if he would keep them there.  When it seemed that he would, she let them go completely.

“Good,” she said softly, running her hands up and down his arms.  “Good boy.”

“Second rule is: no biting.  That’s a bad habit for a horse to learn, so mind that you don’t start doing it.  Even a nip always gets a horse a slap to make him stop.”

She paused, expecting him to question this, then moved on.

“Third rule: no bucking the rider. Ain’t no point in bothering to break a horse to ride, if they can’t even learn to keep a rider in the saddle.  So keep your hips down on the bed and don’t move a muscle.  A good rider can always tell what the horse is about to do, by how they move, shift their weight, or where their eyes and head turn.  So mind you: I’ll be watchin.’”  She winked at him.

He chuckled deeply, enjoying how she was getting into this game.

She slapped him lightly on the arm.  “No laughing in the bronco ring.  You gotta take this job seriously, otherwise someone’s bound to get hurt.  Now, before we get started, is there anything you need?  A good cowgirl takes care of her mount before any work takes place.  Once we start, there’s no leavin’ the ring until we’re done for that lesson.”

He licked his lips, his mouth had suddenly gone dry. “Get me my flask.”  She brought it up and holding his head up, she helped him to drink.  He drank it dry, some of it leaking out around his mouth and running down his chin, and she smirked at him.

“I’ll have to clean that up, so it doesn’t get all sticky.”  Settling back on top of him, she bent down to lick the liquid off his skin, trailing nibbling kisses along his neck.  Her warm, tongue sent tingles down his spine, and he started to reach for her without thinking.  Quick as lightening, she sat up and away from him, wiping her mouth.

“Ah ah.  You’ve already forgotten the first rule…”  Sighing, he dropped his hands back behind his head on the pillow.

She settled herself more comfortably astride his stomach, staying just above his cock.

“It’s always best to make sure your bronco gets to know the feel of your hands, so he doesn’t shy or bolt when you touch him.”  Slowly, she ran her fingertips up and down the exposed undersides of his arms, stopping at his armpits.  They trembled and he took deep breath.

“Good boy, that’s good.  Let’s try that again, make sure you’re used to it.”  Again, she ran her fingertips lightly up and down his arms, this time she trailed them up into his open palms.  She had to sit up slightly and lean forward to reach, and her breast strayed just within inches of his lips.  He leaned up, trying to kiss them.

She sat back quickly.  “Ah, ah.  Now you’ve forgotten the second rule.  Just what am I going to do with you if you can’t learn?”

Slowly, she drew the game out.  Next, playing with his nipples, first pinching lightly, then taking one than the other in her mouth and nipping and biting.

He hissed.  “What was that about not biting?” he growled.

“Oh, no, no, no.  Those rules are for _you_ , honey, not _me_.”  And just to prove her point, she leaned down and did it all over again, this time nipping and suckling hard on each one, releasing them with a pop.

“Christ, you’re a tease, woman!”

“Oh, now, it’s not nice to call little ol’ me names like that…”  She moved further down his abdomen, licking and kissing him until she came to his belly button.  She tongued it and kissed it, loving how his stomach rippled, revealing a ticklish side she hadn’t known existed.  Daring to explore it further, she trailed her tongue across and down to each hip bone and was rewarded with the same trembling response.  He laughed in spite of himself, unable to ignore the ticklish sensations.  She slapped him lightly in a silent rebuke.

By now he’d dropped his arms down by his side, clenching his hands, but still not touching her.  A light sweat had broken out on his skin.

She cocked an eyebrow at him for breaking the first rule, then winked.  She resumed her leisurely journey down his happy trail, coming to his huge cock curved up along his lower belly and blocking her way.  It was deep red and thick veins stood out along its length.  A small pool of pre-cum had collected on his belly.

“Hmmmm,” she said, studying it carefully.  It jerked in response and she giggled.  Climbing off him to reposition herself by his side, she bent over him and began to blow warm air along it.  He hissed but didn’t move.  She looked over at him, one eyebrow raised in question.

“Still in control?  Good boy.” She licked and sucked up the pre-cum, then suckled that which was hanging from the tip.  She ran her moistened tongue along his length, starting at his tip and ending at his balls, where she took first one then the other into her mouth and sucked gently.

“Holy Christ Almighty, woman!” His hips bucked and he brought his hands down to her head, just stopping before touching her, then clenched into fists before dropping at his side.

She giggled again.  “You know, I think you’re beginning to learn.”

She leaned down and picked up his hot, hard cock with one hand and placed her lips around the sensitive tip.  She suckled and kissed him, then relaxing her jaws and flattening her tongue, she gradually took him all the way inside until her nose touched his pubis.  She hummed with pleasure, swallowing more precum.  He bumped his hips up against her slightly before regaining control.

“You’re not gonna make it much longer down there, you know,” he growled.

“Do you mean me, or _you_?" she grinned.  "You know, they do say that the first time you try to break a bronco, you really shouldn’t push him too hard.  Guess I’ll take pity on you, then.” She straddled him swiftly, and holding him in place she slowly settled herself down onto him, inch by inch until he was completely inside her.  She moaned and paused, dropping her head back, getting accustomed to his size.  Gradually she began to rock, undulating her hips to gently grind against him.

Lying beneath her, he thought he would explode with need.  Her watched her, eyes closed and lost in the world of her own sensations.  Moaning softly, she continued grinding against him, increasing the pressure against her clit.  She rested one hand on his stomach with the other at her side, in unconscious imitation of riding a horse.

“Oh, Rick…” she said throatily.

“Christ, can I move _now_?” he begged, unable to hold it together for very much longer.

“Yes, I ---"

He didn’t let her finish.  He grabbed her around the waist with both hands and rolled her over in one swift movement so that he was on top of her.  He ruthlessly rutted into her, pinning her down against the bed.

“Fucking ride your ass, baby.  Fuckin’ fuck...”. Then pulling her hips up and into him with each thrust, he gripped her hard enough to leave bruises as he pounded into her, unable to stop himself.  Each thrust was punctuated by harsh grunts as he sought release.

“Fuckin’ cum on my cock, I wanna feel you...”  She cried out, first in shock then with pleasure and held onto him as her orgasm hit, followed closely by a second.  Her cries became became one long keening wail and her head dropped back as she lost herself in her orgasms.  He continued driving into her, cursing, then his hips stuttered and he thrust deep inside her one final time before cumming, a long drawn out groan escaping his lips.  He collapsed on top of her, spent. “Aw, fuck...” he groaned into her neck.  His breathing gradually slowed.

She giggled underneath him, tapping him on the back.

“Well, are you broken?”

“Christ, baby.” He said, pulling out of her and lying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. “I don’t think I’m going to let you play that game very often.”

She laughed and snuggled down in his arms.  “I do believe I won that round, you know.  I lasted more than 8 seconds.”

He groaned and squeezed her against him, too tired to argue.

_tbc_


	13. Chapter 13

It was when they were hanging out together on the couch that she inadvertently helped him understand part of the mystery of her presence in his life.

He was sitting in his usual sprawled position, watching tv and occasionally sipping from a tumbler of whiskey.  She was in _her_ usual position:  lying down at the other end of the couch with her head on some throw pillows and her legs stretched out towards him with her feet in his lap.  He was absentmindedly massaging her feet while he watched tv.

She loved foot massages---what woman didn’t, he thought, ruefully.   But soon he’d discovered that it was another form of foreplay for her, and she didn’t even realize it.  In fact, 9 times out of 10, a good foot massage led to some form of sex.  Sometimes she’d grow restless, pulling her feet out of his lap and replace them with her face, then give him a blow job that left his toenails jangling.  Other times she’d climb on top of him, grinding herself down into his crotch and kiss him until he nailed her ass to the couch – his favorite “threat” – fucking her senseless.  Or they’d take it upstairs and spend hours making love in her bed, then sleep in each other’s arms in-between or soak together in the tub.

So, yeah, he had no problem with giving her foot massages.  It was almost like another erogenous zone for her, if not an out and out g-spot.

One evening they were hanging out on the couch together, he was watching the news and rubbing her feet, she was dozing after working all day, a blanket pulled up and half-covering her face.  The announcer reported on yet another brilliant comment made by the president…

“God, I hate that mother-fucking asshole…” spoken from underneath the blanket.  He remained silent.  Then they announced a pro-life rally that the president was planning to visit, played a video of him commenting on his plans to overturn the law that made abortion legal.  That snapped her out of her stupor.  She jerked her feet away from him and stood up.  “Goddamit!  If he does that…”

She began pacing around the room.  He watched her, mildly surprised, wondering where this had come from.  He knew she felt this way, and shared her opinion, but they never talked about it much.  He usually thought worrying or talking about politics was a waste of energy, would get annoyed if she wanted to have a serious discussion.  To him, it was like being unhappy about the weather----just wait five minutes, things’ll change, that was his motto…

“I used to work in an abortion clinic.  It was my first job as a nurse.”

“Babe, I didn’t know that…”

“Yeah.  Nursing jobs were tight when I first graduated, and hospitals were actually laying off nurses, if you can imagine that.  So, a friend of mine who ran the local birth control clinic in my hometown, she got me this job with one of the larger clinics in the city.  It was _the_ clinic, _the_ one for abortions.  I didn’t know how my parents were going to react to that, being Catholic and all.  But, they were surprisingly supportive.  I’d come home and tell them stories all the time, about the things I’d see, have to do, the kinds of patients we had, their stories.  It was a pretty amazing time.  Very hard, emotionally.  Anyway, I think it was when I was talking about a patient we’d had who was kind of old for our usual clientele, she was in her mid-30s…I told my parents about it, and that’s when I found out…” She trailed off, lost in thought.

“She was really broken up, had thought she couldn’t get pregnant again because it had been so long since her last child.  Her doctor had told her it wasn’t safe for her to carry this pregnancy, the risks to her were too great, and she might die, so she and her husband decided to have an abortion.  She was so sad, but also so grateful to us, and relieved when it was all over.  She talked about how glad she was that she was able to do this and that it wasn’t illegal. 

“Her story really struck a chord in me, I couldn’t stop thinking about her.  The next time I visited my parents I told them about her, and how much her story affected me.  And that’s when they told me…

“I was supposed to be aborted, too.”

 _Holy shit_ , he thought.  This explained so much.  Explained  _everything_.  Why he didn’t know any other Ricks who had one of her of their own, why he’d had such a hard time tracking her down in other dimensions…

She didn’t really  _exist_  anywhere else like this, as a functioning, self-sufficient adult woman.  The few times he’d been able to trace her, she was severely mentally and/or physically handicapped and living in institutions, or had already died, sometimes not even surviving her infancy or childhood because of congenital abnormalities.  A few times, her mother had died during the pregnancy or both of them, during the delivery.  It just depended on whether or not the dimension had advanced medical care or not, or maybe there were a lot of dimensions where her parents had decided to have the abortion.

So, now he knew…  Why she was the only one.

 

  _tbc_


	14. Chapter 14

You’d think she’d be used to men and their crude behavior.  After all, she was a nurse, and she _had_ been in several long-term with relationships with live-in boyfriends.  She’d even been _married_ \---albeit mostly living apart for the last several years of it.

But she’d soon discovered that Rick was no gentleman.  “Crude” didn’t begin to describe him.  He was always burping, or farting, or scratching his _balls_ while burping and farting and belching, or doing something physically unpleasant that seemed to parade his manliness in front of her to the nth degree.  Sometimes it was like having a whole house of frat boys there at one time.

But this, this one thing took the cake.

Or, rather, it was Rick taking his dumps.  At her house.

It was one thing do it when she was there.  And announce it, as he was want to do, though God knows why.

Sitting together in the den, watching tv…

He’d stand up and stretch with a belch, “Well, I’m gonna (urp) take a dump.”

“I’ll alert the media,” she’d mumble from her end of the couch.  It never failed to make him laugh.  As he left the room to go upstairs and take his dump.  In her bathroom.

But when he apparently started coming over to use her bathroom when she wasn’t even home…  That, _that_ took balls.  Even for Rick.  Or so she thought.

And how she found out, well, that was pretty unpleasant.

She’d come home on more than one occasion to find dirty brown water in the toilet in her bathroom.  At first she’d thought it was something wrong with the tank, or the pipes in the house.  She’d flushed the toilet, but when the toilet bowl filled up with clear water she just shrugged it off.  But then it kept happening, and she couldn’t figure out why.

Then one time she went upstairs to get something after he’d just used it.  That’s when she realized that the brown water had been _him_ , all along...

She came flying back down the stairs, all in a huff.

“Are you…have you…” she didn’t even know how to begin.

“What?...” he asked absentmindedly, still watching the tv.

“Have you been coming over here just to take _craps_ when I’m not home?”

“Yeah,” his eyes were still on the tv.  Her pregnant silence made him look up.  He did a double-take at the look on her face and immediately tried to recover.

“Well, Summer’s always (urp) in the bathroom, or complaining when I use it…And-and I’m not going to use Beth and Jerry’s…Ah, come on, babe?  Don’t get all mad.  You gonna -- are you going to make this old grandpa have to share a bathroom with his grandkids if he doesn’t have to?”

She’d relented, as he’d known she would.  “OK, but…just…flush twice.  And-and use the _other_ upstairs bathroom.  Don’t use mine anymore.”

“OK, babe.  Now move out of the way, you’re blocking “Ball (urp) Fondlers.”

_tbc_


	15. Chapter 15

“So, let me get this straight.  You “portal” to other places, as in “Beam me up, Scotty”?  I don’t believe this.  Look, I know I’m naïve and easy to fool, but…Come on.  And this, this is how you do it?  With this thing?  Don’t give me this crap.”

She was sitting in the Smith’s garage, watching Rick solder some wiring into the back of a rectangular shaped device attached to a handgrip.  It was gun-metal gray with what looked like an upside-down glass test tube inserted in the top.  Inside the tube floated a greenish-yellow rock with little fingers of light emanating from it, like one of those psychedelic lamps.  The front of the rectangle had 3 small green dots of lights, the same shade of green as in the tube on top.  They reminded her of the LED lights on the business end of a tv remote.

“Look, you can believe me or not.  I don’t give a fuck.”  He didn’t want to admit it, but her lack of wonder and amazement, not to mention her disbelief, irritated him.  He was used to getting a much different reaction.  Well, from Morty, mostly, and even that was happening less and less often.

“How long have you had this?”

He shrugged.  “Awhile.”  He finished soldering and set the small tool aside to cool off.  “Ya wanna go somewhere?”

“Um, ok.  Where?” she asked, feeling like she should at least play along out of politeness.  “Are we going to go ‘where no man has gone before’ ?”  She couldn’t resist that one...

He ignored her.  Instead, he punched in coordinates and pointed the gun to the far wall of the garage and pressed the button.  A large, oval shaped swirling green mass appeared.  Her mouth dropped open in shock.

“Come on.” He stood up and took her hand, trying to pull her along with him towards the mass.  She balked, setting her feet into the floor of the garage and leaned back, like a horse refusing to load up into a trailer.

“Uh-uh.  This is, this is…” She couldn’t finish.  Her eyes were wide.  Holding tightly onto her hand he’d pulled her towards the portal and stepped through it, keeping her firmly by his side.

She felt a tingle, and there was a faint odor of burning ozone.

They appeared in the middle of her backyard.  He let go of her hand and stepped away from her.

“HOLY CRAP!  What the bloody fucking HELL?!  What just happened?!?”  She turned around, taking in her surroundings, patted herself down as if to check for burns or missing parts. “What did we just _do_?!”

He grinned.  _This_ is the response he usually got for his amazing ideas and general genius-ness.  “We portaled, baby.  Like I told you.”

She was back by his side, tugging on his lab coat sleeve.  “But this, wow!  This is _amazing_!  Can we do it again?  Or do we have to wait for it to recharge or something?”  ( _Kind of like men with orgasms_ , she wanted to say, but knew better…Even a stallion like her Rick would get pissed off over that one.)

“Sure thing, babe.”  He reset the coordinates and aimed the gun away from them and activated it.  A new portal opened up in the middle of her backyard. “Well, what are you waiting for?  Go ahead.”

She hesitated.  “But, aren’t you coming with me?  I won’t get fried or anything, will I?  This isn’t some trick to get rid of me, remove me from your life…”  She was semi-joking.

“Nah.  Just step through, babe.  I’ll be right behind you.”

She hesitated for only half a second, then stepped into the portal without a backwards look.  She reappeared in the Smith’s garage.  As promised, Rick was right behind her.

\-----

So, that was her introduction to portal travelling with Rick.  After that, he took her with him on trips to other planets when her work schedule allowed it.  Also, now that he could do it in front of her, he had a very bad habit of showing up at her place unannounced, and at the most inconvenient and embarrassing times.  Like the time when she was cleaning herself in the shower. 

He’d opened the door, poked his head in and said, “I’d be happy to help you with that, if you like.”  She screamed, dropped the soap, and damn near slipped and fell.  In the end, he did join her, but not just for that.  They made love with the warm water cascading down around them and then took their time lathering each other up before making love all over again.  It was delicious.

The one time, however, that he’d portalled into her bathroom and interrupted her when she was taking an undignified crap, she’d totally lost it.  It didn’t help that he’d been his usual crude self about it.  He opened the door to the little toilet room without knocking, then stepped back, making exaggerated gestures.

“Damn, woman!  What did you eat?! It’s called a ‘courtesy flush’ for a reason, you know…”

She’d shrieked like she was being murdered and raped, slammed the door shut, then screamed at him from behind it to: “GET-THE-FUCK-OUT, GODDAMIT, AND-I-MEAN-IT!!!!”  He hadn’t had such a good laugh at her expense for a long time.

When she came downstairs a few minutes later to find him sitting smirking on the couch and watching tv, she’d tried to regain her dignity by having “a little talk about this incident.”  She politely and calmly asked him to never, ever do that again, or so-help-her-God she was going to use all her knowledge and skills as a nurse practitioner to cut his dick off and make sure no one, not even God himself, would find it or be able to reattach it if they did.

“You wouldn’t, would you?  Really? You’d ‘Lorena Bobbitt’ me over that?”

“Try me.”

It’s been the one and only time she’s ever challenged him on something and he was too unwilling, or afraid, to call her on it.

\---

He still hadn’t told her everything about the full capabilities of his portal gun, like interdimensional travel, or that there were interdimensional Ricks.  He got the feeling she would cope with the full truth better if she got it in small doses.  So, one evening when he collapsed back against the pillows in her bed, breathless and sweaty after a marathon fucking that left him completely spent, she sat up after a few minutes and leaned over him, annoyingly perky and bright-eyed as ever and said,

“You know, Rick.  With you, this is the best sex I’ve ever had in my life, ever.  You—you’re like a stallion, I can’t get enough of you…”  She paused, searching for the words…  “Sometimes…” She walked her fingers up his chest, still trying to come up with the words.  “Now, don’t get this wrong, but it makes me wish that I had more than one of you, so you could rest in between.  Or, or maybe I could be with two of you at once…?”

This last one came out in a rush, almost like she had to force herself to say it, get it out there.  She blushed, looking down so she wouldn’t meet his eyes.  She rarely talked like this, so direct and open, with him.  Despite her age she still managed to have a bit of awkwardness about her when it came to sex and fucking.  Almost like something was holding her back.  She’d come a long way since that first time he’d joined her in the shower.  He thought it was like watching a flower, waiting for it to come to full bloom.  You knew it was going to happen, you just didn’t know how long it would take, or what it would take to make it fully open in all its glory.

He opened one eye and looked at her.  He couldn’t have asked for a better way to introduce her to the concept of multiple Ricks, or interdimensional travel…or group sex, come to think of it, even if he’d have thought it up himself.  And even better, this way it was her idea.

“That could be arranged, babe,” he said, and taking her in his arms he pulled her down for a deep kiss, ready to go at it again.

_tbc_


	16. Chapter 16

She arrived home from an early shift, happy now that she was at the start of a scheduled five day break from work.  Rick was sprawled on her couch, watching tv, as usual, holding what looked like a tumbler full of whiskey on the rocks.  She plopped herself down next to him.  He handed his drink to her, grinning.  “Drink some of that, then get changed.  We’re going out.”

She took the glass and drank a few sips.  She was getting used to his abrupt travel plans, especially now that she knew more of the whys and hows.  She knew he was making shady deals and black market-type trades with other species on other planets, and that’s how he always had sufficient money to pay for all the set-up in the Smith’s garage, or for taking her out --- something he didn’t do nearly enough of, she thought on more than one occasion.  So, she wasn’t going to pass on this opportunity tonight.

“Great. What do I wear?”

He shrugged.  He was a man, what did he know or care about what a woman chose to wear to go out.  “It’s just a (urp) bar.  Any-anything will do…  _Not_ your damn scrubs,” he added hastily.  Even though she no longer did bedside nursing care, she still wore surgical scrubs to work at the hospital.  “We’re going to meet some friends of mine.  Get drunk, play some (urp) play some pool.”  He sounded like he was half in the bag already.

She didn’t take too long to decide, Rick had never been very patient.  In the end she went with a stylized buttoned turquois top blouse, leaving the top buttons undone and showing a good amount of her cleavage; she wore a pair of hip hugging jeans and western-style boots.  They didn’t have much of a heel, she knew her feet weren’t up to wearing heels after standing all day, but these would still give her some height.  A little. 

She came back downstairs and sat down next to him on the couch; his eyes smoldered when he stared down her blouse.

“Hmmm.  Or, maybe we could just stay here together, babe…” He pulled her towards him and nuzzled his face down into her cleavage, making obscene noises.

She giggled, pushing him away.  “Cut it out.  Let’s go.”

\---

They stepped through the portal onto a quiet city street outside a bar.  He opened the door and ushered her inside the dimly lit tavern-style pub.  She stood for a moment, allowing her eyes to adjust.

It was long and narrow with a dark-stained oak bar along one side; a few booths and pub tables with stools ran down the other side. In the back were two pool tables with billiard lights hanging low over each of them, creating additional shadows which concealed a few bar tables nearby.  Otherwise, neon beer signs provided most of the light.  A blues guitar song with a heavy bass rhythm emanated from an unseen music player.

The place was fairly crowded and smoky.  Mostly human or humanoid type people, nothing squiggly or tentacled.  Just based on the seating set-up, it looked like it probably didn’t cater to many different types of aliens other than humanoid.  In the back she saw two men in the middle of a game at one of the pool tables.  The other pool table was empty.

Rick ordered two long neck dark beers for her and a double whiskey on the rocks for himself.  He handed one of the beers to her.  “Drink that.”  She took a few sips.  “Finish it.”

“What do you want me to do, belch all night?”

“Yeah---urp.  You’ll fit right in,” he burped loudly, grinning.

She finished off the first beer and he handed her the second.

“Let’s go.”  He gave her a gentle little nudge in the small of her back, then protectively left his hand there as he steered her to join the two men at the pool tables in the rear of the pub.  As they approached, she realized…she realized it was a couple of _Ricks_ …

One was wearing a pair of worn blue jeans that fit snuggly to his lean frame; she couldn’t help but notice the significant bulge in his crotch.  He wore a tight-fitting black t-shirt that was roughly tucked into his jeans.  It showed off his pecs, and on each arm she could see the hint of a tattoo peeking below the snugly fitting sleeve which covered each well-defined bicep.  His blue-gray hair was wavy and longish and he sported a pair of dark sunglasses atop his head.  When he turned to look at them approaching she noted how his face was tanned and weathered by years of open road riding, with fine wrinkles at the corners of his piercing blue eyes.  He sported several days’ growth of beard stubble.

Watching them approach, he parked himself half onto a chair style barstool, one boot resting comfortably on the ground, the other hooked by the heel over the rung.  Picking up his beer and taking a sip, he placed one arm along the backrest of the chair and rested the other on the table, holding his beer.  Even in the dim light his eyes bored into hers and she felt an instant…connection, desire, need…Her breath hitched at the sight of him.

The other Rick was in the middle of making a shot on the pool table.  He bent over his stick and eyed the cue ball with a squint before hitting his shot with the sharp crack of colliding balls, sending his ricocheting just off the side of the pocket and back out into the middle of the poor table.  “Shit,” he cursed quietly.  Retrieving his beer from the other table he took a huge swig, then turning to follow the other Rick’s gaze, he saw Rick and her approaching.

“Hey-hey!  Loo-(urp)-ook who finally decided to make it!” he called out as they walked up.

“Eh,” grumbled Rick and pointed his head down at her, “Somebody was having trouble finding—she was having wardrobe issues.”  They stopped at the tall pub table with the other two Ricks.  Rick put a hand on her shoulder and introduced them to her as Rick and Rick.

The Rick who’d been making the shot stepped forward, placing a large hand on her shoulder. “Hey, you’re a real breath of fresh air around here.  Been getting sick and tired of just seeing this one’s old sour puss.” He bent down and kissed her affectionately on the cheek, “Call me Polo.”  Unlike the other Rick, Polo was clean-shaven and his hair was trimmed shorter.  He had a strong jaw with the hint of a cleft in his chin.  He was dressed in a pair of freshly ironed dark jeans with a dark brown leather belt and a deep blue polo-style shirt (of course, she thought to herself) that was tucked in.  He wore a pair of brown casual-style loafers.

His manner was outgoing and light, much different from her more gruffly-spoken and taciturn Rick.  She grinned at him and spontaneously gave him a hug hello.  He was gorgeous.  He looked like he could be a model for GQ; in fact, even though she couldn’t have known it, that’s what Rick liked to sometimes call him as a joke.  “Hi, Polo, it’s nice to meet you.”  As it usually did when she’d been drinking, her drawl had become a tad more prominent.

“And that’s Harley,” said Polo, indicating the other Rick sitting at the bar table.

“Hey, doll,” he nodded at her, but remained by his beer.

“We’re not quite finished with our game…Rick, it’s your shot.”  Polo moved away from the pool table and parked himself on a stool next to her, taking a swig from his beer while he waited.

Harley drained his beer before easing off his stool, then collected his pool stick from where it was leaning nearby against the wall.

“Watch this, angel, he’s one of the best,” Polo leaned down and whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Quickly and without hesitation, Harley ran the table, driving his remaining balls into pockets, then called the last shot and sent the eight-ball home.

“And that, my friend, is why (urp) I don’t play you for money,” said Polo, tipping his beer towards Harley in friendly acknowledgement before draining his beer.  He set the empty bottle down on the table with a pronounced thump.

“All right!  What’s the next game?  Are we teaming up?”

“Nah.  Think I’ll just watch,” said her Rick.  “Harley, take her, she could probably benefit from your experience and _tutelage_.  You two play against Polo.”  She looked at him sharply.  There was a hint of hidden meaning in his voice, but his eyes betrayed nothing.

“But wait!”  She exclaimed.  “I totally suck at pool!  I mean, I love to play, but it’s been awhile…” _Like, over ten years_ , she thought.  She didn’t fancy embarrassing herself in front of everyone.

“No worries, doll.  Come here.  You know how to break?”  Harley set the rack down on the table and was placing the balls inside. “Come here, I’ll show you how to rack up the balls.”

Lifting his whiskey up to his mouth, Rick snorted unexpectedly into the glass before taking a drink.

“You gonna let her rack the balls _and_ break?” asked Polo in mock annoyance.

“Shut up, asshole, she’s learning.  Now, doll, come here…”  Taking her elbow, Harley pulled her around to stand in front of him and pressed her slightly up against the pool table.  Then, leaning into her and looking over her shoulder, he reached around on either side of her and took her hands in his, guiding her to pick up the balls and position them in the rack.

“The eight-ball goes in the middle, the one-ball at the top, then you alternate stripes and solids everywhere else…”

She could hardly focus on what he was saying.  The heat coming off his arms and his hands wherever he touched her skin was electrifying, and the pressure of his cock against her butt made her weak at the knees.  She wanted to swoon against him.  Maybe he noticed because he shifted subtly so that he pressed against her just a little more closely, either to hold her up or tease her further with his bulge against her back.  When he finished, almost as a coup de grâce, his forearms just brushed against her breasts before he stepped away.  Next, he led her around to the other side of the table to show her how to break, picking up his cue stick along the way.

“You think she should use your stick?  It’s kind of big for her…” called out her Rick, not so helpfully.

Polo laughed loudly at that, and went off to buy another round of beer and whiskey.  Rick had identified the players early tonight; for this evening, at least, Polo could only sit back and be a bystander.

“Don’t pay attention to those assholes,” said Harley, his voice gruff but gentle.  “Come here, doll.”  He helped her pick out a pool cue from the selection on the wall, one that was more suited to her height, then showed her how to make sure that the tip wasn’t damaged.  Then, using the empty pool table, he showed her how to roll it to judge it for straightness.  Taking the cue ball from their table, he had her make a few practice shots on the empty one.  Standing beside her, he reached his arms around her to show her how to hold the stick, then bent her down over the table to line up the shot.  She could barely hold the stick properly, and was glad she didn’t scratch a groove in the felt.

Her Rick watched them from his seat on the bar stool with an amused smile.  The bemused expression on her face was one of half lust and half drunkenness.  He enjoyed seeing her look of discomfiture at Harley’s closeness and her inability to fight her growing attraction.  He could read her like a book, as always.

“Christ, aren’t you two done with your little private lesson, _yet?_ ”  Polo returned with a bucket full of ice with a half-dozen longnecks sticking out of the top and another double whiskey for Rick.

“Come on, doll.  Let’s put him out of his misery.”  Harley led her back around to the other table and positioned her for the breaking shot, then stepped away.  “Go for it.”  He reached into the bucket and pulled out a beer, using his bare hand to crack the bottlecap with a hiss.

She bent over the table and focused on the cue ball, not realizing that she was giving all three men a clear shot down her blouse and full view of her cleavage.  Taking a deep, steadying breath and desperately aware that they were all watching her closely, she closed one eye and took the shot, breaking at an angle.  The balls exploded apart and scattered across the table, the six-ball sinking into a corner pocket.

She stood up in amazement.  “Fuck, yeah!” then clapped her hand over her mouth.  The three Ricks burst out laughing.  Her next shot required her to bend over the table, facing away from the Ricks and giving them a fine view, and healthy appreciation for, her round ass.  Sitting further back in the shadows, Harley adjusted himself, grunting under his breath.

She missed the next shot and parked herself on a barstool and drank another beer while watching Polo and Harley take their turns.  Polo tried to claim that he should go twice, since he was playing against the two of them, but Harley wouldn’t let him get away with it.  The three Ricks taunted each other, gave each other unnecessary tips for the next shot.  Restless, she drank another beer as something to do, which was her usual mistake at times like these.

When it was her turn again, only one ball from each team and the eight-ball remained on the table.  She slid off the tall barstool and felt the world tilt slightly.  Her Rick noticed this and signaled for the waitress, speaking quietly to her.  She left for the bar.

She stood uncertainly by the table staring down at the balls, trying to line up her shot in her mind.  Harley came up behind her.  “Here, doll.”  He positioned her, then keeping his hands over hers on the stick, he bent over her to help her make the shot, sinking the ball.  Next, he called out the final shot to Polo then helped her to send the eight-ball home, finishing the game.

“Nice,” she said, standing up and turning around to look up at him.  “I couldn’t have done it better my- (hic!) self.”  She paused, feeling herself getting lost in his ice blue eyes.

Polo was a good sport and congratulated them from his position on a bar stool by the beer bucket.  He knew he’d lost more than just the game.  On this night, at least.

The waitress reappeared by her side at that moment, carrying a tall glass of ice water with a large lemon wedge inside.  “Here, honey, your boyfriend ordered this for you.”  She took it then paused, looking across at her Rick at hearing him described as her boyfriend…He winked at her, then called Harley over.

She drank half the glass in one go.  Across the pool table from her, she watched Rick talking to Harley quietly.  Harley looked over at her, nodding slightly as he listened.  He picked up his beer and drained it, setting the bottle down with a thump, then reached down and picked up an old black leather jacket that had been hanging on a barstool nearby.  He walked up to her and took her hand.

“Come on, doll, let’s get you some fresh air.”

She got off a questioning look towards her Rick, who nodded at her reassuringly and winked before Harley led her away to the front of the pub.  She hastily set her glass down as they passed by the bar.

_tbc_


	17. Chapter 17

Outside, the night air had grown cooler and she stopped for a moment, shivering.

“Here, hon, put that on.  It’s gonna be cold.”  Harley handed his jacket to her and she slipped it on gratefully.  The jacket swamped her small frame and she pushed the long sleeves up above her wrists.  The soft leather smelled faintly of musky cologne and something else…more masculine.  It hit her like a freight train and she swayed slightly, closing her eyes and feeling herself grow damp.

Watching her reaction, the ghost of a smirk skirted across his face.  She looked hot wearing his jacket.  Hanging open like that, it outlined her sweet rack and accentuated her cleavage.  He looked her up and down appreciatively then took her hand and led her around the side of the building into a small alley.  A large motorcycle was parked in the shadows, its chrome gleaming in the street lights.

“Hop on up there, doll,” he nodded to the pillion seat as he pulled his key out of his pocket, then laughed apologetically as he watched her struggle to climb up to the higher seat.  “I’m sorry, honey.  Here,” gripping her around the hips, he lifted her up easily and placed her on the seat, patting her ass as if to settle it in place, “There.  Don’t move.” 

He mounted in front of her and turned on the ignition.  He turned his head and said to her over his shoulder, “Grab on.”  She tentatively placed her fingertips on his shoulders.  “No, dumbshit,” he said, speaking more harshly than he’d intended.  Then, more reasonably, “Hold on lower down so you won’t fall off.”   She frowned.  She was not a dumbshit.  She just...suddenly felt awkward.  She immediately repositioned her hands lightly on his waist, irritated at being snapped at.  He nodded.  It would be good enough for now.  “Hang on.”

He rolled the bike off its kickstand, pulled on the choker and positioned the pedal kicker, then, standing briefly, he kicked with a mighty downward thrust of his body.  The engine roared to life and he settled back down in his seat, gunning the throttle with a slight twist of his wrist.  The frame shook as the pistons throbbed, the pipes popping with their characteristic sound.  Instinctively she huddled a little closer to him.  She repositioned her feet on the small pegs on either side of the wheel, inwardly grateful to whatever gods who had guided her to wear boots that night.

He eased the bike out onto the main street, “Lean with me when I lean, sit up when I sit up,” he called back to her.  She nodded, then realized stupidly that he wouldn’t be able to see it.  He gunned the engine and they headed off.  He took several turns through the empty city streets before getting up on a main highway.  He opened up the throttle, sending the bike hurtling off down the road with a roar.  She shouted in excitement tinged with a little fear, her irritation swept away by the wind.  Wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, she scooted up against him and squeezed her legs tightly against his.  Her breasts were pressed against him and he felt the heat of her pussy up against his lower back.  Her touch sent a jolt of electricity straight down into his crotch and his cock throbbed.  He laughed, enjoying himself, the feel of her against him.

Eventually they left the main highway and headed down onto an open two lane blacktop.  It led into the countryside, over low hills and through winding valleys.  Riding behind him in the night like this was exhilarating.  The chilly wind whipped through her hair and she pressed her chest up against his back to stay warm, resting her chin on his shoulder so she could see the road ahead.  The moons, she realized for the first time that there were 2 on this planet, were a quarter full and together supplied adequate light to see the road and surrounding fields. 

Very quickly into the ride she’d noticed a huge benefit to riding on a motorcycle.  The vibrations that were sent up through the seat set off a delicious tingle deep inside her pussy.  As the ride went on she occasionally rocked her hips down into the seat, pressing her swollen lips against the leather, and squirming subtly.  Soon it was almost unbearable and her grip around Harley’s waist spasmed as she filled with need.  Moaning, she closed her eyes and couldn’t help pressing herself up against him as she squeezed her walls together for relief.

He’d noticed her movements, the way she held herself against him, her breasts and pussy pushing into him as she clinched her hands in her need.  It was so hot.  He’d been hard for her the moment he saw her in the pub, but when her moans vibrated through his back and reverberated into his chest, he thought he would come right there on the bike.

Her eyes were still closed, so she’d missed the subtle nod he made in acknowledgement to her squirms.  She snapped them open when he shifted down, abruptly reducing their speed, before turning the bike onto a small road hidden by thick trees.

He brought the bike to a stop and turned the engine off, setting it back on its kickstand.  The hot metal engine immediately began to tick and pop as it cooled, accompanied by the night sounds of insects and frogs all around them and the soft stirrings of a breeze in the trees above their heads.

After the roar of the motorcycle, the soft cacophony of the night that surrounded them suddenly felt very quiet by comparison.

He got up and turned around, swinging his bent leg over the seat to sit down backwards on the bike, facing her.  He grinned.  “So, what did ya think, doll?”

Little moonlight penetrated through the trees but he could see how her eyes sparkled with excitement and she licked her lips.  “That was fantastic!”

He reached down underneath her leg to unzip a saddle bag and pulled out a large silver flask.  She grinned, _Did every Rick have a flask like this?_ , she wondered.  He unscrewed the top and handed it to her.  She took a tentative sip and was not surprised to find that it was whiskey.  She took another larger sip then handed it back.  He drank from it then replaced the cap and put it back in the saddle bag.

“Shouldn’t we be getting back?”

Harley grunted a low belch.  “He knows where you’re at.  Who-whose idea do you think it was to take you for a ride?” he said, reaching out to take both of her hands.  They were chilled and he placed one on top of each of his muscled thighs, covering them with his large hands to keep them warm.  He caressed the undersides of her wrists softly with his callused thumbs.  She shivered in response.

“Come here, doll,” he reached forward and grasped her lightly by the hips, gently pulling her across the pillion seat until she slid down to join him on his.  Her feet dangled above the ground and her thighs rested slightly over his.  He left his hands on her waist where they’d ridden up under her blouse and he rubbed his thumbs lightly across her stomach.  Her skin involuntarily rippled underneath his fingertips and she shivered again.

She looked up into his eyes, her lips parted.  He cupped her face with one hand, running his calloused thumb across her lips, then lightly pressed it into her open mouth.  She took it in and slowly rolled her wet tongue around it before closing her lips around him and sucking, closing her eyes.

He groaned and pulled it out, bending down to kiss her deeply, still holding her face.  His other hand strayed underneath her blouse and traced up the bare skin of her stomach to her breasts, cupping one through her lace bra.  Her nipple contracted in his palm.  She leaned into him and shivered again, this time more pronounced as goosebumps swept across her skin.  She moaned into his mouth.  Reluctantly he pulled away from her, sighing.

“It’s too cold out here for this, doll.  Let’s go back to my place.”  He stood up and reseated himself facing forward, pushing the bike off its stand.  He turned the ignition on, pulled the choke, then with another powerful thrust of his body he kicked down hard on the pedal and started the engine.  He gunned the throttle a few times and she obediently clasped her arms around his waist, this time immediately pulling herself up tight against him and squeezing into him with her thighs.  Briefly he ran one hand across hers and slid his fingertips in a light caress around her wrist, holding onto it for a long heartbeat before taking hold of the handle.

They set off into the night.

_tbc_


	18. Chapter 18

They thundered down the two lane road for several miles before he slowed and turned into a small drive surrounded on either side by tall trees.  Soon a wood frame house appeared, standing in the middle of what looked like a couple of acres.  A larger metal building stood further back on the property.  Even in the waning moonlight she could make out carcasses of motorcycles and parts scattered in the large yard between the house and what was probably a motorcycle workshop.  Dogs barked out in greeting from the darkness and came up to meet them as they rolled to a stop.  Harley cut the engine and parked the bike on its stand, then helped her off.  The dogs immediately began sniffing her over.

He ruffled their heads affectionately.  “Easy, boys.  Don’t go any- anywhere I plan to go.”  She giggled, patting the dogs.  He turned to her and took her hand.  “Come on, doll, let’s get you inside and warmed up.”  He winked at her and she followed him up the porch steps.  He opened the screen door and propped it open with his hip, then reached and turned the unlocked knob on the door and pushed it open, standing aside so she could go in first.

A low light shone from a lamp on a side table next to a comfortably saggy couch; a light throw blanket was folded and draped across its back.  A recliner sat at an angle to the couch, sharing the table and lamp with it.  A tv crouched in the corner.  On the opposite wall sat a large fireplace with a pile of kindling and crumpled up newspaper arranged inside it, waiting to be lit.  A small stack of freshly split logs stood beside it on the floor.  A large woven rug was on the floor in front of the fireplace.  She could imagine some fun evenings on that rug with him, lying together in front of a warm fire. 

As if he read her mind, he closed the front door, leaving her beside it, and immediately went and knelt before the fireplace.  He rearranged some of the kindling, then taking a match from a large box on the mantle he struck it off the brick and reached in and set the newspaper alight.  The room immediately lit up with the soft glow of the flames and the silence was filled with the comforting sound of the fire licking away at the wood as the sap inside it began to pop and hiss.  Some smoke escaped the chimney and imbued the room with its subtle smell, reminiscent of cool Autumn nights and happier times from her childhood.

“Hmmmmm,” she said softly, closing her eyes, not realizing she’d made any sound.

He turned to her and grinned ruefully.  “House is old, doesn’t have a furnace.  Gotta-- have to heat it the old-fashioned way.”

“It’s wonderful,” she smiled back at him.

“Doll, why don’t you go check out the drinks situation in the kitchen.  Fix something for yourself and the same for me.”

Obediently she went into the kitchen, curious to see the rest of his house.  So far it was comfortably shabby chic; obviously he was a bachelor, but not a slob.

The kitchen was old, but it was clean and had updated appliances.  A light shone down from an alcove over the sink.  A worn kitchen table with four mismatched wooden chairs sat in a nearby nook, the old wood was scrubbed clean and bore the marks of years of use. She took off his jacket and hung it over a chair.  An old-fashioned wooden icebox sat along a wall with an assortment of drinks glasses on top.  Curious, she popped open a door and found a variety of alcohol inside.  She selected a cognac and poured some into two snifters, then brought them and the bottle back out to the den.

The lamp was turned off, but the room was well-lit by the fire and already warming up.  Harley stood up from placing another log in the fireplace and walked to her.  “Perfect.  Just what the doctor ordered for warming up on a cold night.”

“I’m a nurse practitioner,” she said in a teasing tone, her eyes glinting with good-humor as she tipped her snifter to clink lightly against his in a toast.  “Cheers.”  She took a sip, enjoying the smooth flavor as it burned its way down her throat.

“I know, Rick told me.  Speaking of,” he nodded over to the side table, “found those on the bed.”

She turned and inhaled sharply when she saw her purse and cell phone.  Obviously her Rick had brought them here.  Had he been looking for her?  _Oh, Christ…_   Looking up, her eyes darted around the room, as if she expected to see him step out from the shadows.  All her tipsiness from the alcohol and pleasant feelings from the bike ride drained away as fast as the color from her skin.

Harley went over and sat down in the middle of the couch, watching her quietly as her frantic thoughts played out on her face.

Shaking, she picked up her cell phone and saw that there was a text message waiting for her.  Showing more bravery than she felt, she opened it and read it.

 _“Babe. I told Harley to take you out and show you a good time.  Looks like he succeeded.  See you back home.  R.”_   Sighing audibly with obvious relief, she put her phone back on the table.

“Come here, doll,” Harley said softly.  “I told you--said it’d be all right.”  Nevertheless, he’d understood that she wasn’t going to believe him, or at least be all right about in her own mind, until she saw for herself.  Years living with an abusive husband will do that to you.

He held his left hand out to her in invitation and she came and took it and sat down next to him, still shaking.  She pulled off her boots and curled her legs up underneath her, then leaned back into the crook of his arm.  He could feel her racing heart beat.  Gently, he snuggled her up to him more closely, lightly tracing his fingers up and down her arm.  Lifting his booted right foot, he casually placed it on the worn coffee table, stretching the leg out with tired ease and exhaling in a low, contented manner.  He took a sip of cognac then closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the couch, continuing the slow play of his fingertips along her arm.

She sipped her brandy and watched the fire quietly, resting her head against his chest.  His heartbeat was slow and soothing.  The brandy worked its magic, calming and warming her up inside, and the touch of his hand was sensual, stirring.  The fire crackled and popped, sending sparks shooting up into the chimney.  The mood in the room was relaxed, unpressured, and time stretched out.

Eventually, she broke the silence.  “You know,” she began, speaking quietly but with a mildly teasing tone to her voice, “if you fall asleep on me, it would be a great waste of a good motorcycle ride.”

He snorted, still with his eyes closed and his head resting against the back of the couch.  Inhaling deeply, he started laughing in a low chuckle.  “Aw, doll, that’s…that’s classic.”  Still laughing, he opened his eyes and sat up a bit.  He looked down at her and grinned, then leaned in to give her a deep kiss.  Pulling away slightly, he looked at her, his eyes smoldering with lust.  “And you’re right, we don’t want to waste the good work done by that ride, now, do we?” He whispered.

He finished off his cognac and hid a smile when he saw that she’d already finished hers.  He placed both glasses on the coffee table, then turned and took her in his arms. 

“You're beautiful, doll.  When I first saw you -- saw you tonight, the first thing I thought was how I wanted to take you for a spin that would end up with us back here making love down on that rug in front of a roaring fire.”  He stared into her eyes, holding her with his piercing blue gaze.  He enjoyed watching the reaction he caused in her.  Her breathing had quickened, causing her breasts to heave slightly, and her pupils were dilated with desire.  She licked her lips lightly as a small shudder of anticipation ran through her.

He leaned in and kissed her softly, taking his time and slowly warming her back up.  He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and exhaled softly onto her mouth before gently pressing his lips against hers.  He was in no rush.  His kisses were infinitely slow and lingering, his lips soft and undemanding.  Restless, she moved against him, threading her fingers into his hair, and whimpering with need.  She ran a hand across his chest, then down his abdomen to his crotch.  Even restrained by the heavy material, she could tell that his cock was huge and she traced her fingers over his jeans and cupped him.  He groaned into her mouth, slightly pulling away and placed one large hand gently over hers and stayed her movements.

“I want you, doll, want to make love to you all night,” he whispered against her lips, his voice rough and low. “I need-- need to go slow for you.  Make you ready for me…  Be patient, honey…”  She moaned in response, whether with need or disappointment she didn’t know.   

Softly, he shushed her, barely pulling away from her mouth so that his breath would play against her lips, then slowly he began to kiss her again.  He held her face with one large hand, his thumb softly stroking her cheek.  His other hand cupped one breast, then slipped inside her blouse and bra to roll and pinch her nipple between two fingers.  She whimpered against his mouth and he captured the sound.  Still kneading her breast, he gently pressed his tongue inside her mouth, running it lightly against hers, then teased her lips with the tip.  Whispering her name, telling her how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her...  He trailed his lips softly down her neck and nuzzled the base of her throat.  He nipped and kissed her lightly, enjoying her response as she shifted against him, her breaths coming in deep sighs.  The feel of the rough, unshaven skin of his face sent shivers up and down her spine.

He unbuttoned her blouse and she eagerly took it off, followed by her bra.  Her movements became rushed, urgent.  She pulled his shirt off, suddenly hungry for more of him.  She straddled him, kissing him, and pressed herself against him, arching her back and grinding down onto him.  He chuckled against her throat, then took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking gently, then with more force.  It was like a lightening bolt through her body and she gasped, stopping her frantic movements and stilled against his mouth, moaning.  She sagged into him, lost in the sensation of his mouth on her breast.

He held her round ass in his hands, slowly caressing her cheeks.  His lips lingered on her sweet rack.  He suckled and kissed on first one breast, then the other, slowly trailing his mouth back and forth across her skin.  Whispering softly, he reached down and stroked his fingers over the crotch of her jeans, rubbing the hard seam up against her to roll it across her sensitive nub.  He nipped her lightly with his teeth, pulling and sucking her nipples harder.  Her sighs became cries of pleasure-pain.

“Oh, Rick, please, I want you!  Please…” She squirmed against him, whimpering, pleading.

He laughed.  “Let’s relocate, ok doll?”  He cupped her ass in his hands, still kissing her deeply, then stood up from the couch and carried her around to the floor and set her down. She hurriedly undid her jeans and he pulled them down along with her panties.  She stepped out of them and kicked them away while simultaneously reaching out to undo his jeans, her fingers fumbling in her haste.

“I got this, honey,” he laughed.  He undid the button and zipper and she pulled his jeans down.  A small gasp escaped her when she saw how big he was.

”It’ll be under control, honey,” he whispered.  “I won’t hurt you.”  He reached out and caressed her cheek, then brought her hand up to hold him.  She stroked him up and down, then bent and took him in her mouth, softly sucking.  His hips bucked at the unexpected action, and he hissed and gently stopped her.  Things weren’t going to be in control for long if she continued _that._  

He motioned for her to lie down on the floor and he joined her.  He took her in his arms again, kissing her deeply, probing her mouth with his tongue.  He reached down between her legs to her swollen lips.  She was soaking wet, throbbing, and he wanted to climb on top of her and fuck her hard.  Instead he kissed and nuzzled her breasts while lightly stroking her clit between his thumb and forefinger.  He pressed his palm against her and slipped his remaining fingers up inside her.  Without any warning she came, pushing into him and crying out.  He felt a gush of wetness as she spasmed around his hand.

“Ri-i-i-ck..!”  Her voiced trailed off into whimpers and she pumped her hips into his hand.  He slowly stroked her through her orgasm, wringing every last bit of it out of her.

“Good doll, that’s the way, good girl.  You’re so wet... I can’t wait any—Hold on, honey.”  He coated himself with her juices, sliding his hand up and down his throbbing cock.  He positioned himself between her legs and pulled her to him so that he was pressed against her opening. Gritting his teeth in an effort to go slowly, he gradually pushed inside her.  Her walls were tight, hot, and she moaned as he gently moved in and out of her, going deeper each time until he completely filled her and was balls deep inside.  She cried out in pain and tensed underneath him.  He kissed her, spoke softly, waiting so she could adjust.  He knew he was bigger than her Rick.  

“Oh God, you’re so tight, doll.  So wet and hot... You feel so good, honey...”  His words trailed off as he breathed deeply, struggling for control.  Waiting, kissing her mouth, trailing his lips down her throat to her breasts, then sucking her nipples.  She sighed and clinched around him slightly, that was his signal.  Gently, he began to move inside her, stroking in a slow, steady rhythm.  Her moans filled his ears, climbing into cries of pleasure as her walls spasmed and she came in a white hot orgasm that seemed to go on forever.  He stroked through her release, relishing the feel of her hot walls clinching him.  He lifted her hips and pulled her to him, his fingers digging bruises into her skin as he held her tight.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and cried out as he increased his rhythm until he was driving into her with deep thrusts.  His breathing came in harsh grunts, punctuating his movements.  Her cries became one long, keening wail and she arched beneath him, thrashing her head from side to side, lost in the intensity of the feelings building inside her.  They came together, crying out each other’s name.

Still deep inside her, he sat back on his heels lifting her up against him and held her close while he gently lifted her up and down on him as he finished.  She clung to him and whimpered, too sensitive to take anymore of him.  He held her tight as their breathing slowed, then he laid them down together on the rug in front of the fire.

A log shifted in the fireplace, sending a shower of sparks spinning up into the chimney and out into the night.  

 

_tbc_


	19. Chapter 19

After she and Harley left the pub together, Rick portalled back, directly into her house.  Even though it was his idea, it had taken more effort than he’d expected to let her leave with Harley.  Watching them disappear into the night gave him a hollow feeling.  Somehow going back to her empty house was better than being alone in his room.

He poured himself a large tumbler full of whiskey, then taking the bottle he went and sat on the couch in the dark and turned on the tv. Her black cat, her favorite, jumped up next to him, purring and rubbing itself against Rick’s hand where it rested on his leg holding the whiskey.  This one seemed to like him more than the other cats, had kind of adopted him pretty much from the beginning.  It always showed up when he was over.

He moved the glass to his other hand, then absentmindedly began stroking the cat lightly.  Purring loudly, it curled up next to him and went to sleep.  Rick changed the channel to some stupid crap and muted the tv, then sat there and slowly got drunk, petting the cat.  Tried not to think about her in Harley’s arms and failing.  He didn’t think he could stand this, wondered why he had even thought this was a good plan.  

If she wasn’t going to talk to  _him_ about the abuse she suffered at the hands of her husband, then why the hell would she tell a total stranger?

Because Harley wasn’t, really.  That was the whole point.

Sighing, he drained his whiskey and put the empty glass down on the coffee table with a clunk, making the cat jump off the couch with a startled hiss.  He grabbed the whiskey bottle by the neck and climbed the stairs to her room.  He peeled off his clothes in the bathroom then took the bottle with him into the shower and drank deeply while hot water cascaded down his shoulders and back.  He set the bottle on the shelf and reached for her bar of soap, then slowly began to lather himself.  The rich citrus scent filled the air, filling his brain with images of her, memories of making love to her, fucking her.  

He wrapped his fingers around his huge cock and stroked himself slowly.  He played through his memories like a film.  He watched each one while running his hand up and down, pulling his palm across his sensitive head over and over.  Rubbing along the sensitive frenulum with his thumb, he reached down with his other hand and cupped his balls, fondling them.  His mind took him to tonight, watching her with Harley, and he began to stroke faster, more urgently.  His moans filled the shower, echoing off the tiles and he braced himself against the wall with one hand.  His head hung down in concentration as his other hand pumped faster, almost painfully so.  He imagined the two of them together, could hear her cries as she came.  His hips jerked and he came hard with a hoarse, angry shout.

“ _FUCK_!”  His cum shot out in long, ropey spurts, hitting the tile wall.  He continued to stroke, pumping himself dry.  Shaking, head down, he held himself up against the wall with both hands and watched bleary eyed as his cum slowly slid down the tile.  The water grew cold as it continued striking his back and ass and he turned around and slapped it off.  Drunk and still dripping, he collapsed naked in her bed and pulled her pillow up against his face.  He took a deep breath, inhaling her familiar scent, then fell asleep, snoring deeply.  

Her black cat jumped up onto the bed and curled up next to him silently, a sentry in the night.

 

******

Before sun-up the next morning she awoke from a deep sleep to the sound of dogs barking, and her eyes popped open.  Suddenly she remembered where she was, and with whom, and she stiffened, half expecting her Rick to come bursting angrily into the room.  Strong arms tightened protectively around her as Harley held her against his chest.

Sleepily, he murmured into her ear, “S’just the paper, honey...Not Rick…”  His warm breath tickled and she shivered, snuggling closer to him for warmth.

He reached for the down comforter and retrieved it from where it had slithered half off her side of the bed, pulling it back up over them.  Trailing his hand under the covers, he caressed her breasts, feeling her nipples tightening, before holding her comfortably across her stomach.  He slid one long leg up between both of hers until his muscular thigh pressed against her pussy, still wet with his cum and her juices, then gently bumped her with it a few times.

“Go back t’sleep or I’ll fuck you s’more,” he whispered gruffly in her ear.

She giggled, then she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep in his arms.

*******

Several hours later, the smell of fresh-brewed coffee and frying bacon drifted into his subconsciousness.  Stirring, he rolled over and opened his eyes.  The bedroom was fully lit with sunshine.  It was well past the time he normally woke up.  Sighing, he sat up and dropped his legs over the side of the bed and sat with his feet resting on the floor.  The day would’ve probably been a wash as far as him getting any work done, anyway.  Yawning loudly, he rubbed his eyes then stood up, pulling on his jeans.  He went and took a leak and brushed his teeth.  He felt pleasantly tired from a night of lots of fucking and little sleep.  Barefoot and shirtless, with his jeans zipped but unbuttoned, he wandered out into the kitchen to see what she was up to.  Apart from making breakfast.

She was standing in front of the cabinet by the stove, reaching high above her head and trying unsuccessfully to get to a large bowl on an upper shelf.  Her back was to him and she was wearing his shirt from the night before, her black lace panties exposed by the raised hem of the shirt.

Walking silently up behind her, he slapped her lightly on the ass then gently squeezed it, simultaneously reaching over her head to get the bowl and hand it down to her.  She yelled in surprise, nearly dropping the bowl.

“Sucks being short, don’t it?”  He grinned down at her.  He helped himself to a piece of fried bacon from a plateful on the back of the stove and munched into it before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

“Hmmm.  Mornin’.”  He went to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup.

“I tried to find the sugar---” she began.

“Don’t need it.”

“---or some milk----”

“Don’t want any.”

“---so, then I found some arsenic and used that instead,” she finished, sounding pleased with herself.

He choked mid-sip, looking sharply at her and coughing.  She winked at him.  “Next time let me finish my sentence.”

“Damn, woman,” he said, still coughing.  “Y-Y-You like to start the day off hard on a man, don’t you?  Come on, I-I’m old.  Don’t do me like that.”  He went and collapsed into a kitchen chair, still coughing and laughing.  “Come over here, doll,” he finally managed.

“Hey, I’m the one who just got snuck up on and hit on the ass, and you’re talking about me giving  _you_  a hard start to your day?”  She walked over and he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her soundly on the lips.  “How do you like your eggs?” she asked him.

“However you want to make them, doll,” he answered promptly, grinning at her.

\-----

They’d finished breakfast and were lying on opposite ends of the couch, sharing the light blanket across their legs.  He was reading the paper and she was dozing with one arm bent across her face covering eyes, her lips parted.  With one foot on the ground, the other leg he had stretched out on the couch under the blanket and was absentmindedly rubbing his foot lightly against her side, gently squeezing her with his toes.  She mumbled in her sleep and shifted slightly, her muscles tensing as echoes of a disturbing dream mirrored on her face.  Quietly, he set the paper down and reached under the blanket and began lightly rubbing her foot, watching her while she slept.  She relaxed, sighing.

Last night was not as spontaneous as she thought.  It had culminated after several weeks of discussion, if no real planning on his own part.  Her Rick had approached him, met him several times at the pub, like they usually did.  They were old friends, to be sure, had fucked around together, including Polo and with some other Ricks, but they’d never really  _shared_  a woman.  This is the first time Rick had ever actually proposed something like this to him.

Well, it was the first time Rick, any of them, had seen her in their lives.  When she’d told Rick that her parents had chosen to have her instead of following the doctor’s advice and getting an abortion, and that she’d unexpectedly been born without any medical or mental problems… Well, like Rick had told Harley, it explained so much.  Because, otherwise, she just didn’t seem to exist anywhere else, not in this condition, at least.

However, Rick still hadn’t told her that yet; didn’t want her to know yet.  He had only recently introduced her to portalling.  And this was her first time to be around other Ricks.  She wasn’t aware that there were other dimensions where she did, or as the case usually was, didn’t exist.  No, better to not let her know about any of that, yet.

Instead, Rick was still trying to get her to face what had happened to her during her marriage with the other Rick.  Ricardo.  He wanted her to get it out, talk about it, instead of carrying it around locked inside forever.  He could see how it was tearing her apart inside.  She had nightmares, tossing and turning in her sleep, mumbling, crying out, saying her ex’s name, sweating the sheets up with fear.  Rick would hold her, soothing her with soft kisses until the dream passed and she relaxed in his arms.  She never mentioned the dreams, apparently didn’t even realize she was having them.  

But he could never get her to tell him the things Ricardo had done to her that still haunted her.  Even after that evening when she lay beneath him on the couch and spilled most of her guts, this other part of her history she still stubbornly kept to herself.  He’d wondered if it was an unconscious part of the psychological trauma or was she too afraid, or ashamed, to talk about it?  The few times Rick had asked her about the scars on her back and elsewhere she’d stiffened up, literally, saying, “He did that,” but refused to elaborate.

And to top it off, Rick himself had screwed up.  He’d leave, take off and do his own thing without telling anyone, like always.  But she didn’t know him well enough, didn’t know that this was how he was, who he was, that he always came back, would come back to her.  She had no idea, of course, that he’d gone looking for her in other dimensions.  Wondering why he hadn’t heard of her with any other Ricks.

After she told him about her ex he left to go looking for the asshole. Tracked him down, then sent him portalling back to his own dimension with no way to leave it, get back to her.  He could see that after each “disappearance” she’d withdrawn from him a little bit more.  Still happy for his company at her place, having incrediblly hot sex.  But he didn’t know if he could ever regain her full trust again to talk to him, like she had before.

Then, when she mentioned the idea of multiple partners, literally saying she wanted multiple Ricks without even realizing at the time that it was possible…  It presented a solution for him.  For them both.

Rick knew her, understood her better than she did herself.  He could read her like a book, from the moment they met.  He knew that she would be attracted to Harley's easy-going nature.  Rick was confident that she would accept him, maybe even trust him enough to talk about what happened.  Thus, he’d reached out to Harley with a proposal.  Meet for drinks, a few rounds of pool.  If she was interested in him, then Harley was welcome to take her out and show her a good time.  If it led to anything more, then he had Rick’s blessing, such as it was, as difficult as that was to do.  So, Harley had agreed to meet her, sight unseen, a blind date as it were.

Most Ricks were notorious lotharios, and if that weren’t bad enough, since most of them were assholes, they would screw each other’s sister out of spite if they only had one, or better yet their mother, if she were still alive.  Rick reaching out to Harley over this had shown uncharacteristic trust for a Rick, and faith in their friendship and in each other’s character.  One never knew where something like this might lead, even with the best of intentions. 

But Rick had forgotten about all the hearts involved.  Forgot that he still had one himself.

Now, here Harley was, stretched out on the couch with Rick’s woman after an incredible night of fucking.  And it still wasn’t over yet, unless she decided it was.

_tbc_


	20. Chapter 20

She stirred, the foot massage penetrating into her subconscious.  He squeezed her foot gently and she opened her eyes.

“Hey, doll.”  He said quietly with a small smile of tenderness and something else in his eyes.

She smiled, still sleepy, and stretched slightly but didn’t pull her foot away.  His hand was warm and his touch felt wonderful.  She felt the usual answering pull deep inside that a foot massage always seemed to do for her.  She remained silent and stared at him then looked away, her eyes troubled, as she tried to work out her thoughts.

She didn’t really understand all this.  The Ricks.  They were obviously different men, yet they were the same.  Was her ex a “Rick” as well?  He must be.  It was confusing.  She tried to get a handle on what was going on, where she stood in it.  Was Rick, her current Rick, handing her off?  Passing her around?  He’d gotten her pretty tipsy last night, then kind of left her to Harley.  She should be mad, but she realized that she liked this Rick, a lot.  She didn’t think she wanted to go back, not right away at least.  Wanted to stay and enjoy the moment.  It felt so peaceful here.  As if she’d left a world of troubles and worries behind.

Which she had, literally, but that’s not exactly how it felt.  It felt like the things that had happened to her with her ex, she’d thought she could push them down and forget about them.  But they’d always stayed hidden beneath her consciousness, like a dark, unseen shadow hanging over her…  And she was always afraid to think or talk about those feelings, or what had happened, even with her Rick.  Now that she was here, she felt safe, and everything wanted to come bubbling to the surface of her psyche and get addressed, then banished, once and for all.  She wished her Rick was here, too.  She wanted both of them with her.

She turned back to Harley, her eyes sad.

“When do I have to go back?” she asked him quietly, finally putting words to her thoughts.

“When do you have to get back to work?” he asked, even though he knew.

“Five days, four, after today.”

“Then, you can stay here five more days, if you want.”  He continued rubbing her foot, an easy smile on his face.

Her face visibly brightened.  She smiled, then it immediately drained away.  _What about her Rick?  How would he feel about that?_   She felt like she was cheating on him…  But he was the one who’d brought her here, set her up with this Rick…

He watched her face, knew what she was thinking.  He didn't want her to go back, but it had to be her decision. 

“L-l-let’s go for a ride, you can think about - think it over.”  He released her foot, stood up.  She stood up more slowly, stretching.  Being with him on the bike, letting her mind mull over everything while they rode along, that was appealing.

\---

He took her down the back country roads, narrow blacktopped lanes that seldom saw vehicles.  No speed, no thrills.  Just an opportunity to have the sensations of the roar of the bike and the wind in her hair and face be a distraction while her mind wandered and she came to a decision.

She rode behind him, sometimes turning her head and pressing her wet cheek into the back of his shirt to absorb the tears that ran down her face.  Occasionally he felt her small frame shake with a suppressed sob, and he’d reach down and hold one of her hands with his.  This was more than just deciding to stay a few more days...

Soon she was crying uncontrollably and he pulled into a small grove of trees and parked.  He re-positioned himself in his seat so that he was facing her.  She looked at him, her face streaked with tears and her eyes full of misery and sadness.  It broke his heart.

“Come here, honey...” he reached for her and pulled her down into his arms and held her tight while she cried and cried.

 _Maybe…_ he thought, _maybe this had been a mistake after all._


	21. Chapter 21

Sitting on his bike in the secluded quiet of the woods, Harley held her in his arms while she cried, soothing her with murmurs and soft sibilants whispered into her ears until her sobs gradually slowed to hiccuping sighs.  He stroked her back slowly and ran his hand softly through her hair, kissing the tears on her cheeks until she was quiet, the storm passing.  She sat still in his arms with her head against his shoulder.  Finally, she leaned away from him to look into his eyes.

”Thank you for that.”

He smiled, “Anytime, honey.”  He caressed her cheek, wiping away the remaining streaks of tears with his calloused thumb.

”I’m sorry.”

”What for?”

”I don’t...I’m not really...”  She stopped, biting her lip, searching for words.  “I don’t understand exactly what's going on here. What I’m...Look, who are you?  All of you?”  She pulled away from him and slid down to the ground and stood a few steps away from him, arms folded across her chest.

”Who?  Me and Rick?” He frowned.  Didn’t she know?  Hadn’t he _told_ her?

She realized she was getting angry, her voice rising in volume.  “ _Yes._ I mean, I know I’m not the brightest star in our little constellation here.  I’d just like someone to tell me what the fuck all is going on.  Is my ex going to show up next?  Round out this little party?”  She was pacing now, surprised that she was getting herself worked up, but went with it.

”Your ex is gone, honey,” he said quietly.  He swung one leg over the seat and stood, moving closer to her.  She backed away.  He stopped, holding his hands palm out.   _Peace._   

“What do you mean, ‘He’s gone?’  Did Rick, did he...”  She laughed nervously.  “Did he _kill_ him?  Because that, that would just be fucking ok by me, you know?  I kind of don’t want him _portalling_ back into my life, if you get my drift.”  She continued pacing back and forth, running a shaking hand through her hair.

“He’s not comin’ back.  He’s never going to hurt you again.”

She stopped in her tracks and covered her face with her hands, standing with her back to him.  Her shoulders shook silently.  

“And you and Rick?  And Polo?  Are there more of you?  Is...is...could there be another version of my ex out there, too?”  She bit her lip and turned to look at him, her voice tinged with a hint of anxiety.

”Look, I don’t know what all Rick told you...”  He began.   _Clearly not enough, the fuckwad._   “There are multiple dimensions, timelines, as it were.  You and Rick came from one.  He brought you to mine...”  He trailed off, not knowing how to proceed.  He hadn’t expected to be the one to explain this to her — thought she already knew about all this.  Things were not going how he’d expected at all.

She began pacing angrily again, punctuating her words with angry gestures.  “So what does that mean for _me_ , now?  Is my ass just gonna keep getting passed around the galaxy?  He’s gonna pimp me out from one Rick’s dick to the next?   _‘Rick’s Texas Bitch: For a good time, call...’”_ Her voice dripped with angry sarcasm and she laughed without an ounce of humor, turning to face him.  She looked terribly hurt and was dangerously close to tears again.

On the one hand, she felt used and taken advantage of, but on the other hand, she liked this man, liked them both.  Neither one of them seemed like complete assholes.  An asshole didn’t hold you while you cried your heart out.  Or get stuck listening to you complain about your ex husband for two hours, giving you a back rub with a huge boner all the while, sitting on your half-naked body without once making a move on you.  Neither one of these activities didn’t exactly strike her as foreplay material by someone looking for a quick fuck.  Last night definitely hadn’t felt like a one-night stand.  He had been so tender, so considerate of her needs.  Just like her Rick. 

 _Her Rick..._   Suddenly she felt very tired, like her mind wanted to shut down, stop thinking.  Stop trying to make sense of everything.  She stood with her shoulders slumped, staring down at the ground.  She looked defeated and broken.  

Harley felt like an absolute shit.

”I wanna go home,” she mumbled.

Harley felt his heart sink.  “Sure thing, if that’s what you want, doll.”  He stepped aside so she could get back on the bike, but instead she came and wrapped her arms tight around him, hugging to him with her face pressed against his chest.  He held her close, stroking her back and kissed the top of her head.  Several minutes passed as they stood there in a tight embrace.  He soaked it up, this would probably be the last time he’d ever hold her.  She mumbled into his shirt.

”Hmmm? What, honey?”  He tipped her chin up and kissed her softly.

”I want to take a nap.  I just...  I don’t want to think anymore right now...  Then l’ll cook, fix us something for dinner.  Do you have anything other than bacon and eggs?”  She smiled tiredly up at him.  “That can’t be good for your cholesterol.  And I’m going to need some more clothes, and other things...”

He laughed, kissing her again.  “Sure thing, doll.  We’ll get you fixed up.”

_tbc_

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Rick woke up late in the morning with a huge hangover.  And a warm body pressed against his back and legs.  It felt good.  Had she returned, come back to him in the middle of the night?  Reaching behind, his hand encountered a soft, furry body curled against the small of his back.  Another, larger one was stretched out and lay heavily along the backs of his legs.  He shifted away from them and rolled onto his back, disturbing two more bodies.  The black one was curled up above his head on the pillow, and the fourth had been lying on his feet, resting it’s head on his toes.

 _Christ.  Fucking cats._   They’d never slept with him in her bed before, except for the black one.  Well, Rick had never slept alone in her bed before, so maybe this is how they slept with her when he wasn’t around...And lately he’d been sleeping over a lot.  Almost every night.  Those fucking nightmares were happening more and more frequently.

He sighed and stretched.  The cats were in various stages of getting up, stretching deeply with great silent yawns then snapping their jaws shut with clicks of their teeth and jumping off the bed.  As if they had all been on guard duty and were now dismissed.  Only the black one stayed curled up on the pillow, refusing to budge.  Rick reached up behind his head and gave it a rough rub with his hand.

”Hi, cat.”  His voice was gruff.  Too much whiskey.  He sighed and got up, went to take a leak.  He needed coffee.  And something for this hangover.  And food.  Maybe Beth had some breakfast leftover.  Or he’d just fix himself a sandwich.  He got dressed and portalled across the street. 

****

He was sitting at his work table in the garage, fiddling at the back of his portal gun with a screwdriver, adjusting the timing.  Sometimes she was still a little slow walking through with him — still hesitant, perhaps?  He needed to talk to her about that, remind her that she, or parts of her, could get left behind.  Maybe putting it that way would make her more afraid. He’d have to think that through...

A sizzling pop and the slight tang of ozone caused him to look up in time to see Harley stepping through a portal over in the corner of the garage.  His eyes narrowed and he picked up his flask for a huge drink.

”Welllll, i-i-if it isn’t ‘Easy Rider.’  Coming to gloat, are we?  Tell me all about the great ‘ride’ you took last night?”  He sat back on his stool, scowling.

”No, dickwad.  She’s been fucking crying for the last hour.”

Rick stood up, making the stool topple behind him with a clatter.  He was across the garage in a flash, grabbing Harley by his throat and squeezing.

”Asshole! Wh-wh-what did you fucking do to her?  Did you hurt her?!  D-d-did you fucking make her take it up the ass?   Did you?!  I told you she wasn’t ready for that yet!!”  The two men grappled with each other and slammed against some metal shelving, making a box of parts fall to the floor with a crash.

Harley took hold of Rick’s wrists and twisted, wrenching Rick’s hands off of his neck and shoved him away.

”Christ, no, fuckwad!  I-I-I would _never_ hurt her!!  S-s-settle -- calm the fuck down, man.”

They stood facing each other, breathing heavily.  Rick shook out his wrists, glaring at Harley.  Harley coughed and rubbed his neck, he’d probably have bruises.  Asshole.

”You didn’t tell her shit about us, did you?  J-j-just got her drunk and dumped her in my lap, right?  And-and-and left me to deal with the explanations and the fucking fallout.  Sh-she damn nearly had a nervous breakdown!  You never even told her about her ex.  She still thinks he’s gonna show up at her — on her goddamn doorstep someday!”

Rick blinked, absorbing this.  He walked back to his work table and picked up his flask and took a huge slug, still deep in thought.  He had to admit, that’s pretty much how this had played out.  Got her a little tipsy to help her relax, because he knew from experience that otherwise her inhibitions would work against her...But he hadn’t realized she was still afraid of her ex coming around.  She never talked about him.

“L-L-Look, man,” Harley continued, his voice lowering, “y-y-you gotta come back with me, help me fix — straighten this out.  Carry this thing through.  And she doesn’t have any clothes — y-y-you didn’t tell her to bring any, dumbshit.”

Rick sighed.  Well, he didn’t have anything else going on.  And if he played his cards right, he could work this to their advantage.

Right then Beth came into the garage from the kitchen to investigate the angry voices and noises.  It had sounded like her father was arguing with...himself.  She stopped, looking at the two nearly identical men.  She’d never seen multiple versions of her father before.  She knew they existed, Morty had told her about them.

Rick turned to look at Beth, “Hey, sweetie, I n-n-need you to go across the street and pack some clothes and things.  She’ll be out of town for the rest of the week.  And-and-and Morty and Summer need to take care of those cats of hers while she’s gone.”

Rick and Beth talked about the details of packing clothes for her, arguing, with their quick tempers flaring. ( _What kind of clothes does she need?  How the fuck should I know?  Just pack her some shit...)_

Harley watched silently, suddenly lost in thought.  So, this is the daughter he would have had, if his Diane had lived...  He wish he hadn’t seen her.  It made his heart hurt to think about it... Rick started speaking to him and it brought him out of his sad reverie.

”Ok, I guess it’ll take a few minutes for Beth to get some shit together for her.  You wanna...have a beer or something?” Rick rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn’t used to having other Ricks around. Or anyone else, for that matter.

”Nah, man.  I gotta get back, buy some food.  That’s where I told her I was goin’.”  He aimed his portal at the wall and stepped through.

Rick sat back down at his work bench and took a thoughtful swig from his flask.  He believed Harley when he’d said he hadn’t tried to force her to do anal sex.

Rick had tried to “knock on her back door” a number of times.  In the beginning she’d burst into hysterical tears the moment he’d touched her, and cowered away from him in the bed as if she expected him to start beating her next.  She sobbed and begged him repeatedly, “Please stop, it hurts, please stop...”  Like a recorded chant that was stuck on a loop in her mind from some past event.  And he hadn’t even done anything beyond stroking her once or twice.  It fucking freaked him out.  He’d had to calm her down, holding her in his arms, kissing her, speaking softly to her, waiting for her to stop shaking and crying.  It was a boner killer, if ever there was one.

Only the last one or two times it was she who’d suggested trying it again.  He knew she was only doing it to please him.  She didn’t cry or cringe away from him like a beaten animal, but the moment he touched her she still asked him to stop, saying she wasn’t ready.  Then she started crying anyway, ashamed and apologizing.  Total boner killer.

He wondered if it was too soon to try again.

He sure would like to know what that bastard had done to her...

_tbc_

 


	23. Chapter 23

She woke up on the couch from a short but deep sleep, feeling better.  Her brain felt recharged.  It didn’t feel like it was wrapped in cotton anymore, overwhelmed with thoughts and emotions.  She knew her outburst with Harley was a bit out of line, overreacting.  It was her responsibility to ask Rick questions, not just go along with everything he did or said and then get mad after the fact, like it was all his fault.  She was glad she decided to stay, and was looking forward to the next several days.

She got up and stretched, then wandered out to the kitchen, calling out to Harley.  The house was quiet, that empty silence that means there isn’t anyone home.  She found a glass and filled it with the cold tap water, drank it down, then refilled it and went back to the bathroom.  A hot shower sounded heavenly right now.

***

Rick portalled directly into Harley’s bedroom, holding her suitcase and a smaller travel bag.  Beth had definitely overpacked.

The pillows and covers on the large bed were messed up, like a tornado had torn through it.  He turned away, not wanting to think about the particular tornado that had taken place there the night before.  He set the cases down and, hearing the shower in the bathroom, went over to the partially closed door.  He quickly stripped out of his clothes and silently pushed the door open.

The room was full of steam.  He went to the rear of the tub and quietly pulled the curtain aside a few inches. She had her back to him and was rinsing shampoo out of her hair.  He saw the bruises on her hips and ass from where Harley had gripped her and his lips twitched in a brief frown.  Silently he stepped inside and reached his hands around her waist and pulled her to him.

”Hey, babe.”  He said quietly.  She stiffened then turned in his arms and looked up to him. Her eyes grew wide and she sucked in a deep breath.  Her eyes were anxious...excited... _happy?_

”Daddy....” she whispered, staring up into his eyes, smiling shyly.

He cocked one side of his eyebrow up at this.  She had never, ever once called him that.  He’d called himself that with her plenty of times, especially during sex, and while she never objected or repeated it, he was surprised to hear her say it now, especially in light of last night’s events.  He felt something warm bloom in his chest.

He leaned down and kissed her softly.  She wrapped her arms around his back and pressed herself up against him.  He loved the feel of her breasts against his chest, the way her nipples peaked into hard points and rubbed against his skin...  His kiss grew passionate, and he prodded her mouth open with his tongue.  When she opened it to take a ragged breath he breached her lips with his tongue and swiftly fought against hers for control.

He kissed her hungrily, his mouth roving over her lips like a man starved.  He cradled the back of her head with one hand and slid the other one down her soapy back to cup her ass.  He kneaded her cheeks then slowly slid his fingers up, ghosting into the deep cleft, one long, soapy fingertip grazing across her puckered entrance.  She tensed slightly and shuddered, sighing into his mouth.

”You like that, sweetheart?  You want more?”  His hand stayed cupped gently over her cheeks and he reached the same finger in to slowly slide across, back and forth.  The tight muscle clinched under the pad of his fingertip.  He continued kissing her deeply, invading her mouth with his tongue while he slowly stroked her.

She shuddered again, grabbing his biceps to steady herself.

”Oh, Daddy...” She whispered into his mouth.

”Hmmmm?” He nuzzled her neck, then drifted lower and latched on to a nipple and suckled hard, nipping with his teeth.

She cried out, pressing her trembling body against his.  Her breathing was coming in soft pants.

He raised his lips back to her mouth, “I couldn’t stay away from you, baby.  N-n-needed to come see you, touch you.   _Fuck_ you.”

She smiled at him, her eyes radiant.  She draped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, wanting more.

He placed one foot on the rim of the tub, then raised her leg up and draped it over his.  He reached his hand between them until his long middle finger found her swollen lips and pushed inside her hot entrance.  She was slick and spasmed around his finger.  He stroked and palmed her pussy, working his fingers in and out and pressing against it, grinding over her clit, while still reaching around her back to gently stroke her puckered entrance with one finger.

Her orgasm exploded over her, and she cried out again, in surprise and pleasure, calling his name.  Her leg buckled and she sagged against him, hanging on to his arms.  He supported her weight with his hands, enjoying the feeling of the vibrations of her cunt as it throbbed against his hand, her thick juices spurting into his palm.  He waited until she stopped shaking, then gently lowered her leg. He lifted his palm to his mouth and licked it clean, then turned and kissed her deeply so she could taste herself on his tongue.  She shuddered again, and he realized that the water was cool.

”L-l-let’s get out of here before it turns into a polar bath, huh, babe?  Rick’s on a well and it’s pretty fucking cold water.”

She laughed and turned around to shut it off.  He admired her body, with its combination of rounded curves and toned muscle in all the right places.  They stepped out of the tub and took turns using Harley’s one towel to dry off.

 _Bachelor,_  Rick thought. 

_tbc_

 


	24. Chapter 24

She came out of the bathroom and immediately saw the two suitcases on the floor.  Rick was right behind her.

“T-t-told Beth to put some clothes together for you.  Sh-She packed too much shit.”

She made a beeline for them and squatted down and unzipped the larger case, then began rooting through the clothes.  She pulled out a bra, panties, a pair of shorts, and was reaching for a shirt when Rick stooped over her.

”You don’t need those.... Don’t need that...” he said, picking up her panties and bra and tossing them back in. 

“Well, what the hell am I supposed to wear?” She stood up as he pulled the shorts from her fingers in a brief tug-of-war.

”As little as possible, baby!”  Grinning, he tossed the shorts back into the case, then gave one of her nipples a tweak and kissed her.  He slipped on his pants and left the room.

She put the panties on anyway, because she still felt like a dripping mess from his handiwork in the shower.  She found a large t-shirt and pulled it over her head then followed after him. He was parked on the couch, his bare feet on the coffee table.  He had the tv on and was watching Ball Fondlers—of course—and drinking from his ever present flask.

She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her and snuggled her in close.

She laid her head against his chest and looked down.  His pants were zipped but unbuttoned.  He still had half a hard-on leftover from the shower and there was a stain of precum on his pants.  She felt guilty that the cold water had cut their fun short.  She reached over and began to stroke him lightly but he gently stopped her.  He turned off the tv.

”S-so I heard you had a meltdown today.  You-you wanna talk about it?”

She sighed, looking down at his lap.  She did _not_ want to talk about it.  Didn’t want to think about _him._  Rick covered her hand with his, threading their fingers and caressing her with his thumb.

”Baby, you c-c-can’t keep this bottled up.  D-d-don’t you see what it’s doing to you?”

”Well, where do I start?  Do I tell you how much it pissed me off that you kind of handed me off to another man last night?”  She slid away from him off the couch and stood up, started walking around the room.

This wasn’t the conversation he was anticipating.  ”Y-Y-Yeah, well you sure as shit didn’t look pissed off about it at the time,” he muttered under his breath.  It had been a hard sacrifice for him, allowing that to happen.

She stopped her pacing and turned around and stared at him.  “ _Seriously?_   You’re gonna start that?  And, ok, pissed off isn’t the right word.  More like...thrown off balance.  I just wish you’d given me some warning, some background first.  It was like this was all some inside joke that I wasn’t privy to, and the joke was on me.  And all y’all, all you _Ricks_  were having a good laugh at my expense...”

She stopped in front of the fireplace and knelt in front of it.  She picked up the fire poker and began digging around the ashes and charred log remains, prodding them with more vigor than was necessary.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers.  ”I think you’re reading more into it than you sh-should be.”

She ignored him, using her activity in the fireplace to keep from looking at him.  She waved one hand in the air to punctuate her words.  “I mean...did you plan to take me all over the galaxy and just...pass me around all your buddies?”  She hated saying this, didn’t even really think it was true, but felt it was necessary to let him know that it was on her mind and how unhappy she felt about it.

 _“Wh-What?!”_   He stood up and walked over to her.  “Baby, of course not!  What-what the fuck?!  Is that what you _think_  of me, what I’d _do_  to you?  _Christ....”_

He squatted beside her and reached to take the fire poker from her.  “Don’t do that.  He’s got a Me — he’s gonna have it —.”  He remembered that she didn’t know about the Meseeks yet.  “It’s gonna get cleaned.  Just...Stop.”  With some effort, he pried the tool from her hands.  “Y-y-you don’t have to worry about this.”

”l...l feel bad about last night,” she mumbled, staring into the cold, dark fireplace.  She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her fingers into them.  “Like I cheated on you, or something.”

”W-w-well, you sh-shouldn’t.”  He put his arm around her shoulders.  “Baby, I _wanted_  you to go with him.  I _wanted_  you two to have a good time.  We’re all gonna have a lot _more_ fun together...”

The ghost of a smile crossed her lips but she continued to stare sightlessly into the fireplace, lost in her thoughts.

He stood up, pulling her up with him and turning her to face him.  She refused to look at him, and he gently took her by the chin, turning her face towards his, wanting her to meet his gaze but she wouldn’t.

”Th-th-this isn’t about you meeting the Ricks, or coming back here with Harley last night.  You know that, right?”

She tipped her head slightly in acknowledgment, then looked up at him.  She was biting her lip, her eyes full of fear and anxiety.  She was close to tears.  All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her and kiss her and make all her hurt go away.  Then fuck her brains out.  But that hadn’t worked so far, so...  Plan B.

One of the dogs started barking outside and she stiffened, her eyes darting away.  Grumbling, he went out to the kitchen to investigate.  She went and sat on the couch.  She heard the back door open and close as he went out on the porch.  Heard him telling the dogs to shut the fuck up, god damn it, then he came back inside.  Random sounds told her he was likely fixing them drinks.  When he returned he had two large tumblers of ice with what looked like whiskey.  A full one for him, half for her.  He joined her on the couch and handed her drink to her.  She automatically clinked her glass against his.

“Cheers.”  She said, sounding anything but.  She took a large sip and sat back against the couch, sighing, then drank another large sip.

He looked down at her, studying her.  The moment was gone.  However close she’d just come to talking, the walls had come back up again.

He sighed and sat back, putting his arm around her.  He rubbed her shoulder and biceps with his fingers, lightly kneading the muscles and working out the tension.  A comfortable silence spread around them.  She’d said her piece about the night before, gotten that off her chest.  Her worry over displeasing Rick for leaving with Harley — more to the point, for sleeping with him — was now gone.  At least they’d cleared that hurtle.  That would make tonight more attainable and fun.  He sipped his whiskey.

She gulped hers, like someone who’d wandered in from the desert.  His fingers on her arm felt so wonderful.  His touch was always magical: calming and soothing when she was upset, thrilling and stimulating when ... well, _all_ the time, basically.   The whiskey was burning inside her, and she felt it’s warmth spreading through her body and down her limbs.  She shifted subtly, her breath quickening, and leaned into him.

He felt the changes in her breathing and heart rate, her shift in position as she pressed closer to him.  He leaned down and kissed her softly, then pulled back slightly to look in her eyes.  He saw trust and...  He leaned in to kiss her again, parting her lips with his tongue and pushed inside.  They kissed slowly at first, then more heatedly.  He devoured her with his lips and tongue.  She moaned into his mouth and ran her hand across his chest, then down to his crotch, cupping him.  She felt him harden and smiled against his lips.

Abruptly, she sat up.  She took his glass and placed both on the coffee table.  She turned to face him and placed her hands on his shoulders and swiftly straddled him.  He grunted in surprise and gripped her hips, gently stopping her while she hovered over him.

“Save the fun for later, babe, when he gets back,” he whispered into her ear.  “We’ve got something special planned for you.”  He kissed her deeply, his lips and tongue capturing her moans of disappointment.

She pouted and slowly sat down on him. She tried to grind on him but he held her hips still, chuckling.

”You are a horny little tease, aren’t you?”

”Yes, Daddy.”  She blushed, still shy with using the pet name, and hid her face in the crook of his neck.  She kissed and nuzzled him, sucking his earlobe.  He hummed, enjoying the feel of her lips.  He ran his hands up and down her back, then reached beneath her shirt to cup her ass.  When he felt her panties, he pulled the waistband away and let it fly back with a snap, then gave her a light slap on one round cheek.  She squeeked in surprise and pulled away from him.

”What the hell are these?” His voice was a little sharp.  He slowly ran his fingertips underneath the length of the waistband.

”It’s called underwear.  People often wear these, especially if their Daddy has made them wet and dripping.”  She ground into him, a sly grin on her face as she slowly rotated her hips.  She could feel him growing huge and stiff underneath her.  She licked her lips, grinding her clit down on him and sighing with pleasure.

“Tell me about the fun you have planned for tonight.”

He cocked half an eyebrow at her.  He didn’t think she'd registered that when he said it.  Gently, he pushed her off him until she was laying back on the couch.  He lifted her feet and planted them on the couch, bending her knees.  He turned to face her with one arm on the back of the couch, leaning over her so he could play with her with his other hand.  He spread her legs wide and slowly ran his hand down her inner thigh, his fingertips just barely touching her skin, until he reached her crotch.  Her panties were damp.

”Just look at that pussy.  I bet it’s dripping wet.  You’re so fucking horny, you’d cum if I just blew on it, wouldn’t you?”  He hovered over her mouth and spoke in a slow, deep whisper.  He ran the pad of his thumb lightly across her labia and clit, the cloth did little to block the sensations.

”Yesssss, Daddy....”. She closed her eyes and moaned, shifting restlessly, lifting her hips slightly and placing her arms above her head.  He wanted to pin her to the couch and drive himself into her until she screamed.  She opened her eyes when he started talking again.

”We’re gonna fucking play with you, baby doll.  Your pussy won’t know what hit it.  We’re gonna bite and suck on those luscious titties of yours and leave bruises and bite marks all over you.  We’re gonna make you squirm and squeal until you’re begging us for our hard cocks.  Then we’re gonna fuck the shit out of you until you cry when you cum, begging for more.”

His voice remained low as he recited this litany of carnal pleasure.  He never took his eyes off hers while his thumb continued it’s slow circling movement.  Her eyes were heavy-lidded and had turned deep green, the pupils blown wide.  She felt hypnotized by his voice and penetrating gaze.  There was lust and something else, something dangerous lurking there.  She shivered with anticipation and licked her lips, flicking the pink tip of her tongue across.  Her breathing quickened, making her breasts heave, the nipples already tight peaks.  He reached and cupped one through her shirt, pinching her nipple lightly and rolling it between his finger and thumb.  She arched up into his hand, moaning.  She wanted so badly for him to do more to her, lick her pussy, finger fuck her, anything to give her some release.  He’d never spoken to her like this before and it was driving her wild with desire.

He removed his hand from her breast and began running it up and down her inner thigh, his touch slow and light.  His other hand still cupped her crotch through her panties, his thumb continuing its maddeningly slow circling over her labia and clit.  She was soaked through.  He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked his thumb clean of her juices.  His eyes never left hers.

”You ready for the two of us, baby?”

”Yesss, Daddy.  Please, Daddy...I need you, please...”  She writhed beneath him, raising her hips.

He chuckled, his smile perfectly lascivious.

The rumble of a truck in the distance and the barking of the dogs broke the spell.  The dogs’ barking trailed away as they ran down the driveway.  He turned his head to the side, focusing on the sound, then stood up as the truck pulled around to the back of the house.  Startled, she closed her legs with a slap of her thighs.  She started to get up but he stopped her, putting his hand out in a staying motion.

”Don’t get up!  Don’t move.”  His tone had an edge and she quickly complied, feeling almost fearful of the consequences if she disobeyed.  She lay back on the couch, but reached up for the light blanket across the back and covered herself.  Suddenly she felt very exposed and vulnerable.

He nodded down at her and left the room.  She heard the back door off the kitchen open and close, then the sound of bags being placed on the kitchen table.  Glass bottles clunked together.  The refrigerator opened and items were placed inside.  She heard low, deep voices, but couldn’t make out what they were saying...

 _tbc_  

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Harley put the food away while Rick poured two more whiskeys.  

“Did you two w-w-work out your shit?”

“Not _her_ shit.  Our shit’s — we’re good.  She’s good to go, she’s game.  G-Got her nice and horny for us.”

”Don’t take much to get her goin’.”  Harley grinned.

“Where’s your Meseeks at?  We could use a fire tonight.”

Harley took the box down from a cabinet and handed it to Rick.  Rick tucked it under an arm then left the kitchen carrying the glasses of whiskey.

Long shadows were casting through the windows of the den.  Outside, golden light shone down through the trees around the house.  Even though sunset was still an hour away there was already a chill in the air.

She was sitting up on the couch, the blanket draped over her legs. She looked up as he entered, a quizzed look on her face when she saw the box.  He handed her her glass.

”Go easy with — don’t drink this one that fast.”  He put his glass down on the coffee table.

She set hers down without drinking any.  She _was_ feeling sleepy.  “Hey, do you think we could clean out the fireplace and start a fire?  I’m gettin’ kind of cold...  I’ll do it...”  He didn’t look too keen on manual labor at the moment.  Or at any moment, for that matter.

He ignored her and held the box up.  “This is a Meseeks box.  You use it to do things for you.  Th-things you don’t want to do.  And I don’t want to want to c-c-clean up ashes and chop wood and shit.”

He pushed a large circular button on the top.  Strange, chiming sounds and tiny popping noises came from within, then with a louder ‘pop!’ and a flash of light a blue man appeared, standing next to Rick.

”I’m Mr. Meseeks, look at me-e-e-e!” he crowed, joyfully waving one hand, the other one resting on his hip.

”Mr. Meseeks, clean out the fireplace and set us up with enough kindling and wood to last us the night.”  Rick set the box down and sat next to her, picking up his whiskey.

”Oh, yeah!  Can do!!”  The Meseeks immediately set about, scooping the ashes and remains of charred wood from the fireplace and into a metal bucket, swept the grate clean, then disappeared out through the kitchen, carrying the bucket.  The unmistakable sounds of an ax chopping wood could be heard from outside.  The dogs began barking furiously and the Meseeks pleaded with them in a wheedling tone to stay away from it.

Suddenly Harley’s voiced boomed out from the kitchen, ” _Hey!!_   Fuckin’ leave it alone!  How many times do I have to tell you?!...”  His voice trailed off as he went outside, then the backdoor slammed shut.  His voice carried into the house as he continued to yell at the dogs.

She was wide awake, now, and sitting up on the edge of the couch.  She closed her gaping mouth with a snap and turned to look at Rick, who was nonchalantly drinking his whiskey with a smirk.

”What the hell was _that_?!”  Her drawl had returned with a vengeance.

”That’s a Meseeks, babe.  Like I told you.”  He couldn’t help grinning at her, winking.  This time the joke _was_  on her, and he didn’t feel a bit bad about it.

”Well, how do _I_ get one?  I’ve got plenty of crap I don’t want to do...”  In an unconscious imitation of the Meseeks, she was waving one of her hands in the air in a semi-irritated manner, while the other was fisted on her hip.

He laughed, pulling her in to him.  “W-w-we can talk about that another time, sweetie.”

The backdoor opened and Harley could be heard, talking to himself, “Goddamn dogs...”  Then he appeared in the den, carrying his own glass of whiskey.  He looked at Rick, grinning ruefully.  “One of these days they’re gonna get one of those dudes...  Christ!”

He sat on the couch, on the other side of her.  “Hey, doll.”  He placed a hand on her leg and leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips.

She blushed, not quite sure how to handle the simultaneous affections from two men, two nearly identical men.  Maybe this was what is was like to do it with twins...

Fortunately, just then the Meseeks came bustling back in, carrying a huge armful of chopped wood.  The handle of the metal bucket, now full of kindling, was looped over one arm, the bucket swinging in the air.  Ignoring the three on the couch, it dumped the wood into the storage grate beside the fireplace and set the bucket down with a solid clank.  It quickly laid the kindling for a new fire, then carrying the bucket it left the room and went back outside.  The sound of the ax resumed.

“Does...he just keep doing that all night long?  Sort of like the brooms in The Sorcerer’s Apprentice?”  They looked at her in silence.  “You know, the one where Mickey Mouse puts on the Sorcerer’s hat and tries to make the brooms do his work for him, but then the brooms get away from him and keep carrying buckets of water inside ‘til it’s flooding...?”  She looked back and forth between the two of them, waiting for a look of recognition or acknowledgement.

Harley chuckled and ruffled her hair.

”No—(urp!)” Rick answered.  “It’ll chop enough wood then split when it’s done.”  He picked up her glass and handed it to her.  More drinking, less talking.

She settled back between the two of them, sipping her whiskey.  The Meseeks returned with another, larger armful of chopped logs, the bucket full of kindling, and a roll of newspaper.  It dumped the logs down in the grate.  It arranged balls of newspaper amongst the kindling in the fireplace, lit a match from the box on the mantlepiece and set the paper alight.  Then with a flash and a pop it disappeared.

She gasped, sitting bolt upright between the two of them.  They both chuckled, pulling her back down between them.

”Relax, baby...”

”Come here, doll...”

Rick put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek, while Harley laced his fingers through hers, lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

_tbc_

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

The fire was burning steadily, warming up the room, crackling and popping quietly to itself.  The soft purple and red hues of twilight coated the walls of the den, a counterpoint to the flickering flames and warm glow emanating from the fireplace.

She was lying back against the couch, completely and willingly under assault from the two men.  Rick had her head turned towards him and was kissing her slowly, nibbling her lips, his tongue taking delicious turns in her mouth.  Harley was nuzzling the exposed side of her neck, planting kisses up and down her jaw and suckling her ear lobe, blowing softly in her ear.

One man’s hand was gently kneading her breasts over her shirt while the other’s was teasing its way up and down her inner thighs, ghosting across the panties over her crotch.  Back and forth, up and down their hands went.  Neither man interfering with the other, yet working in perfect harmony together.

She reached her hand up to the back of Rick’s head and raked her fingers into his hair, tugging his scalp.  She stretched her other hand down into Harley’s lap, searching for his hand and entwined her fingers with his, gripping him tight.  Sighing, she shifted her hips slightly.  Hands on either side of her simultaneously grasped her thighs then gently spread them further apart.  One hand lifted her foot up to the couch, the arm laid across her leg to hold it open, while the hand resumed its activities on her pussy.  Her shirt was lifted up and a hand traced up to her breasts, kneading them and massaging them more deeply.

With her head turned toward Rick and her eyes closed, she couldn’t see what they were doing, could only go by feel and sound.  It felt dangerous and exciting.  She was trembling and shaking, and her moans left no doubt to both men the effect they were having on her.  She felt fingers pinch one of her nipples, rolling it between fingers and thumb while the large hand engulfed her breast in a warm caress.  The hand cupping her pussy pressed its thumb into her clit, circling it slowly while a long finger gently pushed against her wet panties, pushing in between her lips as far as the material would allow, then slowly stroked up and down.

Involuntarily, she bumped her hips and shuddered, her back briefly arching into the hand holding her breast.  She moaned into Rick’s mouth and his lips captured the sound, while she squeezed Harley’s free hand and he squeezed her back.

”Mmm...Harder!  Faster...!”  She moaned, grinding herself into the hand between her legs while thrusting her breast into the warm hand caressing it.

Rick whispered in her ear, ”Mmm...cum for us, baby...cum on my hand...”  She moaned in response.

The pressure and pinching and rubbing and circling continued relentlessly, now moving faster and faster.  She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, seeing stars and feeling tears prick behind her eyelids.  She was so close to cumming, she whined into Rick’s mouth.  She felt warm lips encircle a nipple, sucking and nipping.  Fingers pulled aside her panties, allowing free access to her warm folds. One, two fingers pushed inside, stroking, pressing.  Her hips bucked violently into the hand at her pussy and her chest pushed against the mouth at her breast.  Abruptly she pulled her lips from Rick’s and threw her head back, crying out in a long wail as the orgasm washed over her, pumping her hips into the hand that stroked her through her release.  Her body was shaking and she felt fresh wetness gush out.

Rick turned her to him and kissed her deeply, then whispered into her mouth, “That’s it, sweet baby...our baby doll...”

Harley lips we’re soft and warm as he murmured words of praise and encouragement into her ear.  “Good girl, that’s our sweet girl...”

She collapsed back between them with her eyes closed for a few moments, her heart hammering.  She felt Rick’s lips against her forehead as Harley kissed the inside of her wrist.  She started to sit up.  They pulled back and took their hands away, releasing her.

She opened her eyes.  “I...need to...to catch my breath...”  She giggled, embarrassed.  “This is...”  She didn’t know _what_ to say.   _This is my first time to have sex with two men together, so I need to go slow..._?  What do porn stars say?  Nothing, that’s why they're porn stars.   She laughed again, looked at both of them.  “Whew!”  

“You need something to — you want some water, honey?” 

“Please, thank you.”  She smiled at Harley and rubbed her neck slightly, easing out the crick from keeping it turned in one direction so long.

Rick kissed her then stood up, “I could do with a refill, myself.”  They collected the empty glasses and went to the kitchen.

Still feeling shaky, she went and poked the fire, separating the burning logs before placing a fresh one on top.  Sparks went up the chimney in a tiny tornado as the wood settled.

Their deep voices in the kitchen erupted into low laughter and she immediately felt self-conscious.  Were they _laughing_  at her?  Making fun of her?  Because she needed a break?   _Pigs._   She sat back down on the couch, folding her arms across her chest, feeling ashamed and disgruntled.

Still grinning, they returned to the room and she refused to look at them.  Her stiff posture on the couch said everything and nothing.  Despite the fire, the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped twenty degrees.  They exchanged glances.   _WTF?_  

“E-E-Everything ok, babe?”  Rick sat down next to her.  He handed her a fresh whiskey.  She took it and drank a big gulp.

”I’m fine...”  She drank another sip.

_Oh, shit..._

Harley sat down on her other side.  He set a glass of water down in front of her.

”Y-Y-You, uh...you upset about somethin’, doll?”

“Look, I know I’m not very experienced, but y’all don’t have to _laugh_  at me...just because I needed a break...”

”Wh-What makes you think we were laughing at you, baby?”

”We were laughing at ourselves, honey.  We’re old men.  You were wearin’ us out...”

She eyed the two of them, not quite believing them.  And, if she was wearing them out, then did that mean she was taking too long...?

Rick watched her, knew exactly what she was thinking.  ”Don’t take it all so serious, sweetie.  We’re just here to have fun together.”  He reached out and massaged her neck.  He saw how she’d been rubbing it.  “Tell you what.  L-L-Lie back against Harley there and he’ll give you a neck rub, while I give you a foot rub.”

Harley gently pulled her back against him.  Rick lifted her legs up onto the couch.  Both men settled comfortably into opposite corners of the couch with her lying between them.  Rick eased her feet up into his lap, began to rub a foot slowly.  His large, warm hands engulfed her foot, his thumbs slowly pressed across the sole the way he knew she liked.  She settled back against Harley’s chest.  He began to slowly rub her arms, gradually working up to her neck. His touch was soft and gentle, his fingers finding the knots and rubbing them, but not painfully so.  He kissed the side of her neck, blowing softly and she shivered.

”I’m sorry...” she mumbled, she closed her eyes.  She felt a soft kiss on the top of her foot and arms close around her chest in reply, then the caressing resumed.

”Remember what I t-t-told you, baby...”

She sighed, relaxing between the two men, and warm feelings began coursing through her again.  Harley lifted her arms over her head and she reached up to run her hands into his hair.  He began to massage and tweak her nipples.  Rick spread her legs and reached to palm her cunt through her wet panties.  She reached down and ran her fingers through his unruly hair.  Soon her attention was divided and she didn’t know who to look at, focus on.

She felt Harley shift slightly underneath her, then he snaked one hand between them as he adjusted himself, opening the button of his jeans.  She opened her eyes and sat up and turned to look up at him.

”Seems like someone else needs some attention...”  Unconsciously, the tip of her tongue flicked out and darted across her lips.

”Not, not yet, doll,” he smiled down at her.  “Our turn will come.”

She stayed half-upright on the couch, her feet pulled away from Rick.

“What’s the matter, babe?”

”Well, I don’t know who to look at, what to do...”

He sighed, exasperated.  ”Woman, you’d fuck up a — make a wet dream complicated, you know that?”  He stood up. 

“I-I’m sorry, don’t go...”

”Oh, I’m not going anywhere, babe...j-just gonna get something...”. He reached down and caressed her face, then left the room.

”Relax, honey...this isn’t about us, this is for you...”  Harley leaned into her back, wrapping his arms around her, cupping her breasts and nuzzling her neck.  His warm lips set her nerve endings alight.

Rick returned to the room carrying a red bandanna which he’d rolled up, and an unlabeled tube of something.  He approached her, holding up the bandanna.

She shrunk away from him, her hands coming up in front her, as if for protection.

”What...what are you going to do with those?”  Her voice had grown small.  She looked almost terrified.  Rick stopped, understanding some more of what had been done to her.

”Babe, do you trust me, trust us?”

”I...yes...” she didn’t sound very convincing.

He looked down at her, half an eyebrow cocked upwards.

”Yes, Daddy, I trust you.”

He nodded.  “You’ll enjoy this more if you stop trying to think.  Stop worrying about pleasing — trying to make us happy.”  He leaned over her and kissed her, then straightened back up.

“Sit up.”  There was a slightly commanding tone to his voice.  She automatically complied and he reached forward and tied the bandanna snuggly around her eyes, checking that it wasn’t too tight.

“Is that ok, baby?”  His hand caressed her cheek.

”Yes, Daddy...” Her breathing quickened, she was getting excited...

“Stand up, doll.”  She felt Harley hold her hips as he stood up with her.  Rick’s hands engulfed hers to hold her steady.  Large hands pulled her shirt over her head, careful not to dislodge the bandanna.  She felt two hard bodies press on either side of hers, could feel their erections through their clothes.  Warm fingers glided down her body, caressing, stroking, and sending shivers through her spine.  Lips kissed her mouth, the side of her neck, her breasts.  One nipple was drawn into a warm, soft mouth, suckling gently.  When it lifted away she felt her nipple contract in the sudden exposure to the cool air.  Long fingers pressed into the soaked crotch of her panties and she shifted her legs, opening them slightly.  She felt fresh dampness between her legs.

”Get rid of — take these off,” Rick’s voice had become low and husky.  Before she could comply, fingers tugged the waistband of her panties down and she stepped out of them, reaching out and grasping someone’s muscular arm for balance.  Hands steadied her again, then left her.

Sounds from the couch indicated that someone had sat down.

She felt both pairs of hands push and pull her down then she was positioned across someone’s lap.  She draped an arm around his shoulder and leaned into him, could feel his erection against her hip.  She giggled slightly.   

“Ssshhhh, baby doll...”  The breath was warm on her neck and she trembled.  She held her turned downwards as she tried focus on all the sensations.  Warm fingers gently took her chin and turned her towards the voice — Harley’s — and his warm lips pressed against hers.  She sighed into his mouth and gave herself in to the kiss.  It was lingering, long.  No pressure, no need to look at someone for direction, or watch their faces, worrying about what they were thinking — like was she going too slow, taking too long...responding too much to one man over the other...  All her other senses were heightened, every touch, sound was amplified.  She realized that she liked the blindfold... _this_ way.

A pair of hands — Rick’s— grasped her knees and he gently spread her legs open.  She felt his fingers part her folds...one thumb gently swiped her wet entrance, then slowly, oh so slowly, all the way up to her clit, fingertips trailing behind it. She gasped and her hips bucked slightly.  The thumb and hand left her and she could hear Rick licking it clean.

”Hmmmm, baby, you taste so fucking good,” his voice was a husky whisper.  “You want me to lick — eat that cunt?”  He leaned forward, placing his hands on her thighs for balance, then kissed her belly, laving his tongue on her skin.  His fingers caressed her thighs, the thumbs ghosting over her lips, teasing.

”Yes, Daddy...” she whispered, she turned her face down towards his voice.  She spread her legs wider.

Harley turned her mouth back towards him and began kissing her again, this time more forcefully, his tongue pushing in.  Harley’s hands were on her breasts, massaging them, pinching her nipples.  She felt Rick’s mouth on her, his lips closed around her clit and he began to suck, flicking his tongue across in teasing points of pressure.  She moaned into Harley’s mouth and he kissed her deeply, one hand reached down and caressed her belly, then slowly glided back up to her breast. 

The sounds of both men’s actions were wet, sloppy, obscene, and she loved it.  They both crooned, praising her, encouraging her.  Rick blew softly on her pussy, then parted her folds and slowly pushed one long finger inside.  He hooked it down, stroking her G spot, then began sucking on her clit again, flicking his tongue across.  He added another finger, then a third. 

“Ri-i-i-ick!  God, oh god!”  She bumped her hips, grinding down into his face.

”Hmmmm...are you close, baby?  You gonna cum on my face?”  He continued stroking inside her, blew on her cunt.

“Mmmm, yesssss, Daddy....God, oh God, somebody, please just...”

Harley chuckled and took her mouth in his, catching her cries and moans.  His lips trailed down her jaw, then he nuzzled her neck, sucking and biting.  He reached down further, biting and sucking all the way, then took a nipple in his mouth and suckled hard, biting the tip.  She cried out, grasping his arms and squeezing his biceps, her nails digging in.

Rick bit and sucked hard on each of her inner thighs, working up to her pussy, leaving a trail of red marks.  Then his mouth resumed its actions on her clit, his fingers slowly gliding in and out of her cunt, dragging across her sensitive g spot, teasing her, keeping her just on the edge.  He hummed and suckled hard, tonguing the sensitive bundle of nerves.  She whined and bumped and ground down into him, seeking release.  He eased off, holding back her orgasm.  Harley released her nipple with a pop then switched to the other breast, resumed his noisy sucking, interspersed with bites and nips.

She thought she would die with need.  She writhed between the two men, crying out wordlessly, moaning.  Harley’s hands travelled over her torso, kneading and fondling her other breast, tracing back up to her neck to lightly stroke the sensitive skin there, then caressed her face.  He bit and suck on her neck.  They went on like this, pushing her just to the point of cumming, then pulling back.

”I need, oh please, God, just fuck me, somebody...” She was gasping, panting.  Her hands reached down to clutch and tug Rick’s hair.

Rick picked the pace up, his fingers working faster and his mouth driving her wild.

Harley’s lips returned to her mouth, kissed her deeply, then he whispered in her ear.

”Cum for us, doll...”

With a scream she arched upwards and came hard, squirting her juices into Rick’s mouth.  He licked her clean, avoiding her sensitive nub, but continued to stroke her through her orgasm.  Her walls tightened around his fingers as she came again, drawing another ragged cry from lips.

”Honey, you look so goddamn hot when you cum...”  Harley kissed her softly.  She couldn’t reply, she was still coming down.  She was sprawled across Harley’s lap in a wanton display, her muscles too limp to move.

Rick sat back, wiping his face with his arm.  “You taste so fucking good, babe...”. He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on each inner thigh, before running his tongue one last time over her wet pussy.  She sucked her breath in with a hiss and whimpered, still too sensitive.

”Here, honey...”  A glass was gently placed against her lips and she wrapped her hand around it, tilted it for a tentative sip — water — then drank deeply, finishing it.  

“Drink this, too, babe...”

The empty glass was replaced with another one, her whiskey, she thought.  She sipped it then started to give it back.

”All of it.”  Her mind flashed back to that day in her bathroom...  Obediently, she drained the glass then handed it back out away from her.  A hand took it, the fingers lingering and caressing over hers before taking the glass.

She heard Rick’s footsteps pad away.  Suddenly, Harley’s arms tightened around her and he stood up from the couch, easily picking her up with him.  She gasped and threw her arms around his neck.

“Where are we going?”

Harley kissed her lips.  “To round three, doll...”

She could hear the grin in his voice and smiled back. 

_tbc_


	27. Chapter 27

Harley carried her into his bedroom, then gently set her down on her feet.  She heard Rick come in behind them and turned towards him, still wearing the blindfold.

”Th-thanks, man.”  It was Harley.  She heard ice clinking around inside a glass, then the sounds of someone drinking.  A large hand took hers, handing a glass to her.

”Drink some more of that, babe...”. Rick touched his fingers to her face, slid them softly down her cheek.  She drank a large sip — whiskey — then waited, half-expecting to be told to finish it... When nothing happened she took another large sip.  A hand reached around hers and took the glass away.  The glasses were set down on a table a few feet away.

She heard the unmistakable sounds of both men getting undressed.  Her breath quickened.  She wasn’t sure what was going to happen next... They hadn’t taken the bandanna off, so she knew they weren’t through with her.  The thought sent her heart racing with excitement.

The bed squeaked slightly as someone sat down on the mattress.  She didn’t remember the bed being squeaky the night before... But then, they’d been pretty noisy, themselves...  She smiled to herself.

”Wh—what are you smiling at, baby doll, huh?”  Rick gently tipped her chin up and kissed her on the lips.  His warm body pressed against hers, and he ran his hands up and down her back.

”Come here, doll.”  Harley’s voice was husky with need.

She stepped forward tentatively, reaching out one hand towards his voice.  Harley took it and pulled her closer in to him until she was standing between his legs.  She didn’t realize how tall the bed was until now.  He brought her hand down to his erection.  She gently wrapped her fingers around the base then slowly slid them up, feeling the large bead of precum slide onto her fingers.  She slowly licked it off, enjoying the salty taste.  He groaned, his voice coming from above her head.  She licked her palm then reached out and grasped him again, this time leaning forward and placing her lips on the tip, sucking, then slowly slid him deep inside her mouth, taking him in as far as she could at that angle.  She lifted her mouth back up, twisting her hand gently around the shaft, and swirled her tongue around the tip, sucking him off with a soft smack.

“Christ!”  His hips bucked and he lightly gripped her arm.  “Go slow, honey, or you’re gonna make — I’m gonna cum all over your face...”  He reached out and caressed her cheek, softening his words.

“Let’s skip the - j-j-just cut to the chase,” Rick sounded slightly impatient.  “C-C-Climb on up there, baby.  I wanna see you ride that thick cock.”

She placed her hands on the mattress on either side of Harley’s hips and lifted one foot, then realized she couldn’t do it.  She dropped her leg and stepped back, leaving one hand on Harley’s knee.

”It’s too high.  I can’t get up there like that.”

Harley laughed at her predicament.  “I told you, it sucks being short.”

”Yeah, but now the joke’s on — _whoa, nelly!”_ Without warning, Rick had grabbed her around the waist and started to lift her up.  She flailed her arms briefly, before grabbing his arms on either side of her.

” _’Whoa, nelly?’_ ”  Rick stepped away from the bed and dropped her back to her feet, laughing.  “I can’t believe you just said that.”  He collected himself then gripped her around the waist again and lifted her back up.  “Bend your knees so you can kneel, baby.” 

Still smiling from the moment of levity, she reached out in front of herself, and Harley took her hands, pulling her to him.  She placed a knee on either side of him, then put her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward, still on her knees.  His breath was warm in her ear.  He scooted back from the edge of the bed and guided her so that she was sitting on his thighs.  She felt his cock bumping hot and hard against her belly, and she stiffened, suddenly feeling nervous.  Her smile left her face.

He stroked her cheek, kissing her.  “Ssshhh, doll.  Don’t worry.  We’re gonna take care if you.”  Harley whispered in her ear, then brushed her lips with another soft kiss.  “Lie back with me...”  He pulled her with him as he lay back on the bed and she was lying in his chest.  His cock lay trapped between them, and he kissed her slowly and deeply.  She felt hands moving up her sides and back, down her bent legs, up her arms.  Over and over they made the circuit, until she began to relax.  She sighed into Harley’s mouth.

”Now sit on me, honey.  Take your time, so you can take all of me...”  He helped her to sit back up.  She shifted her position; her breaths were shallow with excitement.  She lifted herself up and wiped her hand along her slick pussy, then grasped him by the shaft and gently stroked him with her juices. He hissed and groaned at her touch.  She placed the tip between her folds, rubbing it a little bit, then slowly, so slowly, began to sit down on him.  He groaned again.  She placed a hand on the bed on either side of his hips to steady herself.  He was so big, she moaned and had to stop when he was barely half way inside her.  She waited a few moments then raised back up until he was almost out, then slowly dropped back down on him, still only able to take him half-way.

”Oh, Jesus,” Harley moaned.

”Yeah, that’s it, baby.  I like seeing you r-r-ride that thick dick.  You like that, baby?  You gonna get that big cock deep — all the way inside of you?  That’s my sweet girl...”  Rick’s voice was rough.  His hand was wrapped around his own thick cock, and he was slowly stroking himself.

”Yes, Daddy...”  She took a deep, moaning breath as she slid back down again, now Harley was almost all the way inside of her.  Her pussy spasmed around him and his hips bucked slightly in response, driving him deeper.  She gasped, inadvertently clinching around him again.

”God, you're killin’ me, honey...”  Harley reached up and grabbed her hips.

She rose up again, so slowly, then dropped back down on him, finally taking him all the way in.  She sat still for a moment, allowing herself to adjust.  Harley’s hands clinched on her hips as he fought the urge to pound up into her.

“Now ride him, baby.  He’s your bronco...”  Rick continued to stroke himself while he watched them.

She giggled at the reference to their past game, then began to rock on Harley, undulating her hips so that her clit rubbed on his pubis.  Her head dropped down and she moaned again.  Harley’s hands gripped her, his fingers digging bruises into her skin.  He was breathing deeply in an effort to maintain control.

”Lean forward, baby...lay down on his chest.”  Rick stepped up and grabbed Harley’s legs just under his knees and pulled him back to the edge of the mattress.  She yelped in surprise, started to sit back up.  Harley gently pulled her face down to his and kissed her deeply, his lips were warm and soft, his tongue teasing hers.  She heard faint noises behind her, but Harley kept her face turned to him.  He caressed her face and ran the other hand up and down her back and her side.

She felt Rick’s hand on her ass, as he stroked and palmed one cheek.

”Fuck, I love your ass...I love everything about you, but I esp- really love your ass.”  His voice had gone gravely and deep.  He gave her a light slap, then softly stroked the spot, caressing away the sting.

She cried out in surprise but Harley captured it with his mouth and continued to kiss her deeply.  Rick’s hands never left her ass, they caressed the cheeks, moving in a slow, circular motion.  On the next upstroke, his thumb slid just inside her deep cleft.  She clinched in surprise and Harley groaned in her mouth.  Rick slapped her lightly again with the other hand, this time with a little more sting.  He gently rubbed the slap spot, his thumb still inside her deep cleft, not moving.  Gradually, he pushed it in until he touched her puckered entrance.  She jerked and started to sit up, but Harley held onto her arms, kissing her.

”Sshh, honey,” he whispered.  “We’re gonna make you feel good, right?  We’re gonna take care — take good care of you.  Come here, baby doll...Sshhh...relax...”  He pulled her down and kissed her again and she settled back against him.  Focusing on her helped him control the urge to cum right there with her on top of him.

“Ok, baby.  This is just my finger...”  Rick spread her cheeks, then gently stroked his finger across.  She gasped into Harley’s mouth, but didn’t move.

”Good girl, that’s my sweet baby...Daddy’s good girl...”  Rick continued to lightly stroke her until she sighed and he felt her hips move under his hand.  He squeezed some lube onto his fingertip then spreading her cheek, talked her through the next step.  “Just my finger, baby, just-just let me...” He stroked across once or twice more, then gradually pushed it inside.

”Unh!  I...”  She lifted up her head, but Harley shushed her and kissed her again, running his hands up and down her back.  Gradually she relaxed.

Rick pushed his finger passed the ring of muscle, then slowly pushed it further inside.  She moaned into Harley’s mouth, and clinched around Rick’s finger.  Slowly, he stroked it in and out, watching and feeling her reactions.  She was moaning and starting to pump her hips slightly.  Rick pulled out gently, added more lube to his fingertips, then pushed two fingers inside.  She groaned louder into Harley’s mouth, but didn’t pull away.  Rick stroked her several times, slow and deep, until she started to whine into Harley’s mouth.  Then he added more lube and a pushed third finger in, then slowly began to stroke again.   Now she was clinching, spasming around his fingers and panting into Harley’s mouth, and, judging from the sounds he had been making, she was clinching around Harley, too.  Rick stroked in and out a bit longer, scissoring so he could stretch her as much as possible.

”You ready, baby?”  He stepped back and generously lubed himself before standing behind her again.  He stroked then parted her cheeks, slid his tip along her entrance.  “Come on, baby, relax for Daddy, let me in.”

”Take deep breaths, honey, relax...”  Harley continued to lightly run his hands up and down her sides.

Her face was pointed down him, her mouth open and her breathing coming in whining pants.  If he could have seen her eyes he knew they’d have been full of uncertainty, even fear.

”I’ve got you honey...”  He kissed her, running his tongue into her mouth, then Rick stepped forward and pushed himself in.  She tensed, she felt like she was being split apart.  She lifted her head away from Harley’s mouth and sucked in her breath to cry out but Harley took her mouth back in his and captured her cries.  Rick pushed past the tight ring of muscle, then waited.  She lay on top of Harley, panting, her head down, trying to relax.  Her body was trembling.

”Oh, fuck, baby, you’re so tight.  Oh, Christ...”  Rick groaned, then pushed in a little further, waiting for her.  She moaned, her head down, but didn’t fight him or push him off.

”Good girl, that’s the way...”  Slowly, Rick pushed inside her until he was fully seated.  The three of them were panting with their efforts to maintain control.  Gradually Rick pulled back until he was almost out, then pushed himself back in with agonizing slowness.

She sighed and began to relax.  She was up on her elbows now, she was gasping and moaning, her head hanging down and her forehead pressed into Harley’s neck.  Now it didn’t hurt so much, it was more like a sting.  A sweet stinging that was beginning to build into a deep, pleasant burning.  She sat up a bit more, her head still facing down.  She began to rock her hips against him, both of them.  Her gasps of fear and pain had became sighs of pleasure that were building into soft moans.

Harley grunted, “Ready?”  He wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer.

”Yeah...”

Rick bent over and wrapped his arms around her stomach and Harley sat up, holding her under her ass.  Then they stood up in one motion, holding her between them.  She yelped in surprise, reaching out and putting an arm around each man.  They adjusted her until each one was fully seated deep inside her again.  She cried out, the sensation of being filled by their two big cocks, sitting down on them by force of gravity, was almost too much.

They stood there together, all three breathing heavily.  Then the two men, equal in height and strength, slowly began to bounce her up and down on them in perfect unison.  She gasped and turned sideways, struggling to sit up between them, gripping each man’s shoulder.  Then she realized that they weren’t going to drop her, and she began to relax.  She turned back to face Harley, wrapping an arm around his neck and laying her head on his other shoulder.  She reached down with her other hand and gripped Rick’s wrist where he held onto her waist.  Her breasts were pressed up against Harley’s chest and her ass was fully exposed to Rick.

Rick grunted, “Fuck, your ass is so tight, baby. You like my fat dick in your tight ass, huh?”

”Yes, Daddy!”  She sobbed, she couldn’t stop sobbing and crying out, each thrust and bounce forcing the sounds out of her.

Rick gripped her around the waist and thrust up inside her in time with their bounces.  “God, I’ve wanted to fuck your sweet, round ass for so long...  Keep squeezing us with your cunt, sweetheart.  I’m gonna shoot the biggest load into you...”  His words trailed off into grunts that came in time with his thrusts.

Harley was hardly silent.  ”Hmmmm, your cunt is so tight, I want to drive into you ‘til you cry for more, baby doll...  Can you take, take this poundin’?  Can you?  Fucking _take_ it!”  Harley’s breath was harsh in her ear, his hands tightly cupping her ass, bruising her skin.

”God, oh God...”  Her voice trailed off into a keening wail.  She was breathing hot pants on Harley’s neck.  Listening to them talk this way to her, she didn’t think she could get anymore turned on... And with the sensation of both their cocks inside her, she felt a burning building deep down in her belly.  She clinched around them, moaned and cried out with each of their thrusts.  Soon she was gripping Harley’s shoulder and Rick’s wrist, digging her nails in as she felt her orgasm coming close.  Her walls spasmed around both of them and she arched up against Harley, crying out long and loud, then collapsed, sobbing, burying her face into his shoulder, her nails carving grooves into his skin.

”Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” Rick chanted, in time with his thrusts.  He thrust up into her one last time then cried out, cursing loudly as he spilled high and deep inside her ass.  His fingers spasmed around her waist, digging in to her skin.

Harley was right behind him, “Here I cum, honey.  Fuck, fuckin’ _take_ it!”  He’d had to hold back, rein himself in for so long that the relief of finally getting to release made the pleasure shoot through every nerve in his body, arching his back as he thrust up into her one last time.  “Oh, God...Oh...OH, _CHRIST!!”_  He roared in her ear.  His body shook with the force of his pent up orgasm.

She squealed and panted uncontrollably between the two of them, sobbing as they came inside her, wringing another orgasm from her.  She spasmed around them over and over again as her body shook in their arms.  Her cries of pleasure-pain echoed with theirs off the walls in the room.  Soon, too soon, Rick pulled from her and stepped back.  Harley disengaged himself from her as well, and Rick reached out to take her by her the waist.  She moaned at the emptiness they left behind.  They carefully set her down on the floor, one hand on either shoulder, steadying her.  Rick took the bandanna off her head.

After being covered so long, her eyes blinked in the sudden light from the lamp on the bedside table, adjusting.  She’d thought the lights had been off this whole time, and was now slightly abashed to learn that they weren’t.

”You...you left the lights on?”

”You looked great — beautiful, baby.”  Rick kissed her.  “I love watching you cum.”  He knew she would have never allowed it if she hadn’t been blindfolded.

She smiled slightly.  Her legs were wobbly and she leaned against the bed, bracing her hands on the mattress and catching her breath.  She wanted to climb up under the covers and sleep.  Then she felt cum slipping out of her ass and cunt.  She needed to clean herself up before she was standing in a messy pool of it...  She stood upright and took a few hesitant steps towards the bathroom. 

”Where — what do you need, honey?”

”I need to clean myself up...”  She turned and kept walking slowly, her head hanging down with exhaustion.  She felt strong hands take hold of either arm as they helped her.

”C-C-Come on, doll.  We’ll help you.  Y-Y-You look like you could use it.”

”Yeah, I gotta take a l-l-leak.”

In the bathroom, Rick turned the shower on, checked that it was warming up then helped her step over the side of the tub.  He closed the shower curtain and took a piss in the toilet.  Harley appeared in the doorway with more bath towels and a washcloth.

”C-C-Could have used those earlier.”  Rick shook himself as he finished, then reached out and automatically flushed the toilet.  Her cry of surprise from behind the curtain made him wince at his mistake.  “Sorry, babe!”  Grinning, he took the washcloth from Harley and stepped into the rear of the tub and joined her.

She was squatting down on the floor of the tub with her head down.  Her hands were flat on the bottom of the tub, her backside towards the shower so that the water hit her back and ran down her ass.

”Wh-what the fuck are you doing down there, baby?”  He bent over her.

She stayed squatting, her head down.  “I’m just...really, really...sore...” she mumbled, barely audible over the sound of the water.

”Huh?  Are you—is there blood?”  He’d tried so hard to go slow, be careful... She’d seemed to enjoy it, never told him to stop.  The last thing he’d wanted to do was hurt her, now of all times.  He bent over her, his hands parting her cheeks.

She cried out in surprise and flinched in embarrassment that he would be looking at her ass.  She felt his fingers gently stroke across her asshole then lift away as he presumably checked them for signs of bleeding.  She heard the shower curtain pull aside behind her.

”What’s up?”  Harley poked his head in then looked down at her, his voice became filled with concern.  “Did you fall, honey?”

She groaned, pressing herself further down into the tub, now resting on her knees.  She wanted to disappear through a portal right then and there.  ”Oh, God, this is embarrassing...  Y’all, just go away.  I’ll just soak in the tub for a bit...I’m a nurse, it’s no big deal....”  She didn’t move from her position, too embarrassed to look at their faces.

”She’s sore.  Here, take over.”  Rick handed the washcloth to Harley, then started to exit the tub.  “I’m gonna g-go get something.”

Harley stepped into the shower, then bent down to lift her by her armpits.  “Come on up, honey.  I’ll—I’ll help you get clean.  Then we’ll go to bed.”

He soaped up the wash cloth and set the soap aside.   Then he tenderly wiped her face, her neck, kissing each spot as he went.  He moved to her arms and hands, gently washing her like a baby.  She sighed, her eyes closed, enjoying his ministrations.  His lips closed over hers and he wrapped his arms around her as he continued to move the soapy washcloth across her back.  He kissed her slowly, his tongue slicking across her lips.  He dropped the washcloth and it landed with a soft splat.  The shower continued to rain warm water down on them, it’s quiet pattering as soothing as his hands and lips.

His soapy hand slid down her backside then slid inside her deep cleft, gently washing her, and she had a sudden flash of deja vu, remembering Rick’s exact actions only hours earlier.  Harley’s other hand slid down her front and gently cleaned her swollen pussy.

She moaned into his mouth, surprised that she could be getting aroused again so fast.  She reached out for the soap from the shelf and lathered it up, then ran her soapy fingers over him.  She slowly slid one hand down between them down to his crotch.  Her breath hitched when she encountered his erection and he groaned at her touch.

She opened her eyes and pulled slightly away, looking up at him.  ”Oh, my...”

He grinned down at her.  “What can I say, doll?  You make me horny as fuck.”  He leaned down and kissed her again, this time plunging his tongue into her mouth.  “Hmmmm...but I know you’re too sore for anything now.  Let’s rinse off and get out.”

”Mm-mmmm....”  She answered back, grinning up at him mischievously.  “But my _mouth’s_ not sore...”

She rinsed the soap off him, then knelt in front of him and took him in her mouth, gently closing her lips around his velvety soft head, and began to tongue and suck him.  She fondled his balls while she stroked his shaft in time with the downward movements of her mouth.  She suckled his head, dipping her tongue in his slit, then swirling around.

”Christ...”  He put one hand against the tile wall to hold himself steady, while he reached down with the other to gently hold her face.

She continued to suck him off, taking him in until her face pressed against his pubic hair.  Spit was running down her chin and her mouth made obscene, noisy sucking sounds.  His hips bucked into her face and he held her head with both hands to guide her.  She could feel his balls tightening up, his moans became curses as his orgasm drew closer.

“Fuckin’ Jesus, baby...Oh, Christ, just like that.  Aw, fuck I’m gonna cum down your throat, you gonna take it, baby?  You gonna...gonna...here I cum...FUCK!!”  His curses became raw gasps as he thrust his hips into her face.  His cum hit the back of her throat and she swallowed it down.  He pulled away, putting one hand back onto the tiled wall and stood with his head down, shaking.  She rose back up, wiping her face and mouth and kissed him on the cheek.

”I owed you that one from earlier, when Rick stopped us.”

He twisted around and shut off the shower, then turned back to her, pulling her in and kissing her.  “Baby doll, you don’t owe me anything, but I’m glad you did that, all the same.  Let’s go to bed.”

They stepped out of the tub and she saw the stack of fresh towels and reached for them.

”Oh, we could have used these...”

”Yeah, yeah.  I heard already...” He interrupted her.  “Thanks, doll.”  He took the towel she handed him and began to dry off.

_tbc_

 


	28. Chapter 28

They were toweling themselves off in the bathroom when the whirl of the portal in the bedroom heralded Rick’s return.  He stepped through carrying a white jar.

“Here, baby girl.  This should — should fix you right up.”  He held it up.  “L-L-Let me put it on you...”

”Uh, no, but thank you...”  She could put her own butt cream on herself, thank you very much.  No need to add to her embarrassment.

She shut the door to the bathroom.  The jar contained an odorless white cream.  She rubbed it between her fingers.  It wasn’t greasy, but it was smooth, like it would absorb quickly.  She squatted down in front of the small bathroom vanity and carefully applied a small amount.  She expected it to sting and burn but it didn’t.  There was a slight tingling sensation but that was all.  She was considering putting some on her poor, sore pussy when she was startled by knocking on the door and Rick’s voice booming through it.

”YOU SHOULD PUT SOME ON YOUR SNATCH, TOO, BABE.  IT’L MAKE IT FEEL BETTER.”

Her surprised cry followed by a loud thump low to the floor made him immediately open the door.  She was sitting on her ass, rubbing her head, the towel puddled around her body.  She looked up at him with an aggrieved expression on her face, hastily pulling the towel up around her.  As if this late attempt at modesty would make any difference now.

”What the fuck?  D-D-Did you fall?”  He leaned down and helped her up.

”No, you scared the crap out of me by banging on the door and shouting.  I knocked my head into the cabinet.”  She rubbed her head.

”S-S-Sorry, babe.  C-C-Come here and I’ll help you — I’ll put that on you, then we can go to bed.”  He pushed her, protesting, further into the bathroom and shut the door.

As soon as he shut the door he turned and took her in his arms.  “God, I can’t keep my hands off you, babe.”  He whispered, running his hands up and down her naked body, his mouth trailing down her throat.  “Y-Y-You were so fucking fantastic tonight, you were fucking amazing...I’m gonna think about this night whenever I jack off...”

He took her mouth in a deep, seering kiss, invading her with his tongue.  After several moments of heavy kissing that left her breathless and wobbly, he abruptly pulled away and took the jar from her hands.

“Le-Le-Let’s put this on your snatch so I can try it out.”

”What do you mean ‘try it out’?”

”It’s got proteins in it th-th-that accelerate the healing process.  I made it especially —  j-j-just for you from your DNA.  It’s got some other shit in it that you’ll like.  Y-Y-Your pussy will be rarin’ to go within a minute or two after we slap some of this shit on it.”  

“How did you get my—“ She yelped as he suddenly lifted her up and sat her on the countertop of the vanity, her ass hanging over the sink basin.  He opened the jar and gathered a generous dollop on his fingers.  He spread her legs open with his other hand, then reached up between her legs and gently applied it to her lips and clit.  She closed her eyes and moaned softly, leaning into him.

After his rushed entry into the bathroom, now his actions were tender and slow.  He leaned in and kissed her while he massaged the cream into her, reaching deep inside her with his long fingers, hooking them and gently pulling them down against her walls, gliding across her G spot.  She moaned again and clinched around them.  He chuckled, a deep, gravelly laugh.

”See?  Wh-Wh-what did I tell you?  Rarin’ to go...”  He kissed her again and she laughed into his mouth.  These two men were insatiable.

Rick lifted her back down, took another dollop and turned her around.  “Bend over.  I-I-I know you only put a dainty-ass shit amount on your ass...”

Obediently, she bent over, placing her hands onto the vanity in front of her for balance.  He spread her cheeks then one hand slipped in and softly rubbed the cream against her ass.  She flinched at being touched there, then the cream began to work and all the soreness and tenderness were soon gone.  He gently rubbed the cream in.  Her breaths were coming in soft pants as her arousal increased.  He slipped a finger inside her and she moaned; he began stroking her slowly, then added a second finger, stroking both slowly inside her.  She clinched around him briefly, then cried out softly and started to pull her hips away.  He gently pulled his fingers out, wiping his hand on the towel.

“I’m not...I’m not ready for that again...I’m done there for the night...”

”You sure, babe?  Doesn’t seem like it...”

“Yeah, that buffet line is closed, I’m afraid...”

He laughed, caressing her round cheeks.  He was standing right behind her, his erection pressed up against her.  He grasped her hips and gently ground himself into her.

She moaned and pressed back against him, sliding her ass up and down his cock.  Her hands gripped the counter.  He looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror over the sink.  He towered over her as she bent down, her ass positioned in front of his rock hard erection.

“Babe,” his voice dropped to a hoarse whisper filled with need, “I-I-I won’t fuck you in your ass but — just—just God, just let me — let Daddy fuck you...”. His hand went up to her front, reaching down to play with her clit.  She was slick and wet and swollen and she trembled at his touch.

“Oh, God, yes...Daddy...Please, Rick I want you inside me...”  How did make her so ready so fast?

He nudged her feet further apart then pulled her hips towards him, tilting her ass up.  He pushed his cock into her and slid inside her slowly and gently until he was balls deep.  They both groaned in unison at the sensation.  He eased himself in and out of her, testing her for pain or discomfort.  She moaned again but didn’t pull away, instead she was clinching around him and pushing back against him.

He slowly pulled out almost all the way and paused, ”Ready?”  She nodded wordlessly, her head still down.  He took a firm hold of her hips then began slamming into her, pulling her hips back into him simultaneously to meet his thrusts.  She wasn’t expecting this.  She cried out in surprise, looking up and taking a firmer hold of the counter, bracing herself to keep from getting shoved into it.  She saw his reflection in the mirror.  His brow was furrowed into a V of concentration as he stared down at her ass.  He was gritting his teeth and baring them slightly, his lips pulled back.  Seeing him like that increased her own excitement.

“God, oh, God!   _Daddy!”_  Her voice dissolved into wordless sobs as she held onto the counter.

His breathing came in harsh, wordless rasps as he pounded into her.  She couldn’t keep up with him, couldn’t meet his rapid thrusts, so she just let him control the pace.  Despite the roughness of his fucking, she felt an orgasm building inside her and her walls started to spasm around him.

”Christ, baby, I can you feel you, feel your cunt.  Oh, God, cum for me baby, cum for Daddy, cum on my cock...”. He was beginning to lose his rhythm as his own orgasm approached.

She yelled out as she came, her voice hoarse from so much shouting all night.  Warm wetness gushed around him and flooded down her thighs as she spasmed around his thick cock.

“Ah, _fuck,_  babe, you’re so God damn tight and _wet_ for me!”  His movements stuttered and he gave one final, deep thrust before he arched his pelvis into her, pulling her hips into him and holding her against him, gripping her painfully, as if he were trying to fuse their bodies. 

“Oh, God, ah, _fuck_ , FUCK!”  His body shook as he came.  He stroked in and out of few more times, eliciting a few more moans from her, then he collapsed over her.  He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck, breathing heavily in her ear.

Slowly, they straightened up together, he still had his arms wrapped around her.  She turned and looked up at him.

”I really think I’m done, now...” She laughed, tiredly.

He kissed her softly.  “Yeah, I th-th-think we’ve abused you enough for one night.”

“I’m gonna go take another shower, and y’all just...stay out, leave me alone for a bit...”. She smiled as she said it.  She’d enjoyed all the sex and loving.  She was just done in, and wanted some privacy.

He kissed her again then left, closing the door.

 

_tbc_

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

She took a long hot shower, just stood there with her eyes closed, letting the hot water hammer her tired muscles.  She felt well and truly, pleasantly, fucked.  She mulled over how her life had changed after she moved across the country.  Since she’d begun sleeping with Rick her eyes had been opened.  She had no idea sex could be like this...so wonderful, and fun.  And tonight had been an adventure into a world she’d never thought about before she met him.

She didn’t think she could have done it without the bandanna as a blindfold....Would have been too self-conscious.

She came out of the shower and dried herself off.  She wiped the steam off of the mirror, that’s when she saw all the bruises and hickies and bite marks.  The hot water on her skin must have brought them up, made them inflamed.  They were _every_ where.  It looked like she’d been attacked by leeches, bitten repeatedly by some animal.  Pinched and poked.  She gasped in shock, turning around to look at her back. It wasn’t as bad there, mostly bruises from their fingers on her shoulders, and her hips...and ass...and thighs.  She spread her legs and saw more bruises and bite marks on the insides of her thighs.

”Oh my _God!”_   She flung the bathroom door open.  The bedroom was empty so she marched out to the den where the two men were sitting, shirtless, on the couch, drinking whiskey and watching tv.  She clutched the towel haphazardly around herself and stood in front of them, blocking their view of the tv.

”Hey!  Y’all, I am not your fire hydrant to piss all over.”

”Wh-Wh-What?!”

She dropped the towel.  “Well, look at me!”

Rick smirked and drank his whiskey.  “Y-Y-You look good to me, babe.”

“Y’all have marked me up like you were two dogs, peeing on your territory.”

”W-W-Well what do you think we are — f-f-fucking scratching posts?”  He held out his arms where she’d scratched her nails into him.  The light red scratches and half-moon grooves were also on his chest, shoulders, and, if she recalled correctly, likely on his back, as well.

”Probably need tetanus shots...”  Harley winked at her from his corner of the couch as lifted his glass for a sip.  He was covered in scratches and nail marks, too.

She blinked, not knowing what to say.  They both looked like they’d been trying to wrestle a feral cat.

“G-G-Go get that cream and we’ll use it — we’ll put it on all your love bites.”  Rick belched and drank his whiskey.  “And our scratches.”  His attention had returned to the tv behind her.

”Aren’t we going to bed?”  She was exhausted.

”Nah, th-th-there’s a new episode — a new ‘Ball Fondlers’ on.  We haven’t seen it yet.”

”Oh for God’s sake, it’s like livin’ with two frat boys,” she muttered under her breath.  She picked up the towel and went to retrieve the cream.

 

_tbc_

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

She awoke in the night, really needing to pee.  She was lying in Harley’s big bed between the two men.

The last thing she remembered was lying on the couch, her head was in Rick’s lap and he was running his hand through her hair with his long fingers, slowly dragging his fingertips across her scalp.  Harley was absentmindedly rubbing her feet with his large, warm hands, his thumbs working into the soles.  They’d been totally absorbed in that stupid tv show, but insisted that she remain with them rather than go to bed alone.

Harley’d built the fire back up while Rick started to apply the cream to her hickies and bites, especially the ones on the exposed areas of her skin.  He reassured her that it would make everything fade and heal quickly.  She really didn’t want to go back to work looking like she’d been involved in an orgy during her days off.  Even though that was exactly the case.

She’d insisted on putting it on their scratches and nail marks as well, apologizing the whole while.  They didn’t let her do it for long, and soon made her stop and lie down so they could watch tv.  Rick had grumbled at how she’d interrupted them so much that he needed to start the show over from the beginning.  Which had made _her_  groan in mock despair and roll over so that she faced the back of the couch.

While lying there, she was dozing off, close to sleep, when she thought about her comparing them to dogs and marking her like they’d been peeing on a fire hydrant, and Rick’s counter argument that she’d scratched them up like a cat...  That was a good one, she _was_ a cat lady after all, with her 4 cats...

”Cats!  My _cats!!”_  She jerked up on the couch.  Rick pulled her back.

”Th-they’re fine.  Summer and Morty are feeding—taking care of them...G-G-Go back to sleep.”  He pulled her back down to his lap, began running his long fingers through her hair again.

Harvey chuckled, gave one foot a gentle squeeze, then resumed his foot massage.

After that she quickly drifted off to sleep.

One of them must have carried her to bed.

Now, Rick was spooning up to her back, holding her snuggly in his arms, one large hand cupping a breast.  His warm breath tickled the top of her head.  She was spooning up to Harley’s back.  Her arm was draped over his side across his stomach and he’d covered it with his, holding her hand with his fingers laced through hers.  His breathing was deep and even.  She loathed to leave their collective embrace, but she really needed to pee.

She wasn’t quite sure how she was going to get out of bed without waking either one....  Carefully, she took her hand out from under Harley’s.  Then she slowly pulled away from Rick, hoping not to disturb him.  His arms dropped away from her and he sighed in his sleep, rolling over.  She was about to slide away from Harley, but he stirred and rolled onto his back, turning his head to face her.

”Mmm...  Hey,” he said softly.  “What’s up, honey.  Y-y-you ok?”  He reached for her under the covers, caressing her waist, making her skin tingle.

”I’m sorry, I just...I have to go to the bathroom...”

He pushed the covers back and slid out of the bed, then extended a hand to help her out.  “I gotta piss — take a leak, too.”  His voice was low.  “Ladies first.”

When she returned to the bed, Rick was still asleep, his back to her.  She climbed back onto the high bed, her knees sinking into the mattress.  The air in the bedroom was chilly and she was grateful to be sleeping between their two warm bodies.  Harley soon rejoined her.  

“It’s my turn to hold you, doll.  Turn the other way.”  His voice a hoarse whisper.  He snuggled up next to her, spooning up behind her.  He wrapped his arms around her, caressing her breasts, and slid a leg up between hers.  Softly, he kissed the back of her neck, his warm breath was in her ear, causing shivers up and down her spine and she trembled in his arms.

He snaked one hand slowly down her belly until he reached her pussy.  Slowly he began to play in her folds, gently stroking in and out with his fingers, making her wet.  His thumb grazed her clit, then began a slow, circular pressure.  Her hips jerked and she moaned.  She could feel him growing hard behind her, his cock hot against her skin.

”I wanna fuck you — take you right now, doll,” his voice was in her ear, rough with need.  “Lift your leg...” He reached and helped her lift her leg, pulling it behind her and draping it over his legs.  He slid his cock in between her legs.  She angled her hips back towards him and reached down to help guide him inside her.  He gently pushed in and out a few times, gradually going deeper each time, then slid smoothly all the way inside of her with a soft groan of pleasure.  She gasped quietly at the sensation of his fullness, stretching her.  He gripped her waist and slowly began to move his hips, pushing in deep then pulling back almost all the way out before easing himself back inside.  His slow, deliberate movements were a teasing counterpoint to the pounding and fucking that had taken place throughout the evening.

“God, you’re so tight...You feel so good.  Rub your clit for me, baby doll.  I want to feel you cum on my cock.”

She reached down and started massaging her clit, and was soon moaning quietly, whimpering in time with his thrusts.  Her clit was already so stimulated from all the orgasms she’d already had.  It was almost too sensitive to touch.  But he felt so good.  Soon she was clinching him in uncontrollable spasms, causing fresh wetness to cover his hot cock as he stroked inside her.

“Fuck, you feel so good, honey.  So tight and wet.  So hot.... _Christ..._ ”  He was groaning, his warm breaths in her ear sending shivers down her spine.  Rocking his hips against her ass, he continued his slow stroking, enjoying the sensation.  Gradually pushing in until he was seated deep inside her, then pausing before slowly pulling back out.  Each plunge inside dragged him over her sensitive spot at just the right angle.

She could feel her orgasm building and she bit back a sob, putting her fist in her mouth in an effort to stay silent.  ”Oh, God...”

Rick rolled over and looked at them.  “Y-Y-You two aren’t exactly quiet...”  He scooted closer to her and reached out and lightly pinched one of her nipples, then leaned down to take it in his mouth, suckling and nipping.

She cried out, her voice dropping and trailing into sobs.

Her position, with her leg pulled behind her and draped over Harley’s, left her front open and exposed, and he took full advantage.  His hands roamed all over her breasts and belly.  She moaned louder and continued rubbing her clit.  Rick’s mouth continued its attention to her breast, then he reached with his hand and, pushing hers away, began to massage her clit with the perfect amount of pressure and motion.  He bit her nipple then sucked it hard, his hand working faster on her clit.  

Her moans and sobs grew into a high whine.  ”I’m gonna....I’m cumming!  Oh God, Rick!”  She bucked her hips, pressing down into Rick’s hand and clenching around Harley’s cock.  She continued crying out with her release, her body shuddering as she squeezed Harley’s cock over and over.  Fresh spurts covered him with her juices, and their coupling made slick, noisy sounds that drove him over the edge.

”Oh, God, you feel so...That’s — that’s _it!_ Fucking cum on me, fucking FUCK!”  His thrusts became faster, harder, slamming into her, making her cry out with each thrust, until he began to lose his rhythm with his impending orgasm.  Then he came and his hips stalled as a drawn out groan was wrung from his mouth.

“Christ...you feel so — so good, honey....”  He was gasping for breath.  Slowly he stroked in and out of her a few more times, his hands still on her hips...then he gently pulled out.  A gush of wetness came with him.  She made a whining moan at the abrupt emptiness.

Rick brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean, sucking each finger.  “Mmmm....  Baby doll, you’re so delicious.  I love watching you cum...”  He leaned in and kissed her, his lips lingering. The kiss grew intense, his tongue seeking entrance and she opened her mouth, accepting him.  Watching her just then made him want her all over again...

She moaned into his mouth, half worried that he was going to want another go, himself.  She knew she wouldn’t be able to turn him down.

He laughed quietly, knowing what she was thinking.  “Don’t worry, I’m too tired for any more fucking right now.  Go back to sleep, baby.”

He kissed her then rolled over, sliding himself back towards her until he was flush against her breasts.  He pulled her arm around him and brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing it softly, then rested her open palm against his chest, covering it with his large one.  She could feel his slow, steady heartbeat under her hand.  He slid his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand for several minutes, gradually slowing, then stopped.  Soon, his breathing was deep and even.

Harley snuggled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.  He cupped one breast in his hand, gently squeezing her nipple.  He kissed the back of her neck, then tucked her head under his chin as he tightened his arms around her in a brief hug, then continued to hold her close.

”Thank you, honey.  That was perfect.”  

Then a few moments later, he spoke quietly in her ear, “I’m glad you’re here, that you decided to stay...”

Within a few minutes his slow, deep breaths, stirring her hair, told her that he was asleep.

She lay there, sandwiched between the two men, feeling warm and cared for.  She felt semen slipping from her, running down from between her legs and onto the sheet, then smiled at the absurdity of the moment.

All she’d wanted to do was pee...

And, _what_ had Rick put in that cream?

_tbc_


	31. Chapter 31

She was mumbling in her sleep.  Her body twitched and she moved restlessly.  Suddenly she cried out, pleading.

”Por favor, detente!  Me haces dano!...”

”...Ricardo, Senor, por _favor...Parese_...Ricardo, stop...STOP!”  She was crying, thrashing out.

”What the fuck?!  Wake up!”  Rick was leaning over her in the bed, calling her name and shaking her.  He’d never seen her like this before, so distressed and...speaking _Spanish?_

Harley turned on the bedside lamp.

She was flushed and sweating, tears streaked her cheeks.  When she opened her eyes she stared sightlessly at Rick, her mind still caught up in the nightmare.

”Hey, sweetheart...baby?  Wake up...”  He picked up her hand, squeezed it gently, trying to bring her back to reality.  He reached out and caressed her face.

She blinked several times, then when she looked at him her eyes filled with shock and fear and she shrank away from him, and into Harley.  She felt Harley behind her and turned to look at him.  She gasped and panicked, her body tensing between them.  She began to hyperventilate, fresh tears appeared in her eyes.  She covered her face with her hands and began weeping uncontrollably.

”Don’t hurt me!  Please, don’t hurt me anymore!”

 _“Christ...”_   Harley watched her, appalled.  Rick had told him about the nightmares, but he’d had no idea they were like this.

Rick pulled one of her hands away from her face, squeezing it harder.  “We’re not him!  Stop this!  For God’s sake...   _Wake up!”_   He slapped her, hating to have to do it, but she wasn’t snapping out of it.

She gasped, blinked rapidly, then looked at Rick.  Recognition flooded her eyes and she crumpled into his chest, sobbing.

”R-R-Rick, oh my God!  Rick...”

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  He tucked her head under his chin and kissed her hair, shushing her.  They stayed like that for several minutes until her crying slowly ceased, replaced by sniffling hiccups.  She sat up, still hiccuping.

”I think I _(hic!)_ need some water. _(hic!)_ ”.  She smiled weakly at the two men.

”I think you need some whiskey, baby.   _And_ some water.”  Rick reached out and tenderly wiped the remaining tears from her face.

”Hell, I know I do.”  Harley got up, slipped on his jeans, and went to go get it.

Rick helped her to the bathroom.  She leaned over the sink and began splashing cold water on her face.  He stood in the open doorway, leaning against the door frame using his forearm propped over his head, watching her with a look of concern on his face.

”We are g-g-going to talk about this, baby.  This shit’s gettin’ out of — out of control.”

She turned off the water, took the towel he held out to her, but wouldn’t meet his eyes.  She wiped her face, holding the towel up against it for a moment, took a deep breath—interrupted by a hiccup—then lowered it.  She looked at him in his reflection in the mirror.

”Yeah.  Ok.  Just...give me a moment.  Please?”  He stepped back and she quietly closed the door on him, still not looking at him.

He put his pants on and went out to the kitchen.  Harley was standing at the sink with his whiskey in his hand, looking out the window into the night.  He turned to look at Rick, saw his face.

”Wh-what in the holy f-f-fuck...”

”I-I-I know, right?  Jesus Christ...”  Rick picked up his glass of whiskey and downed it in one go.  “N-n-never been this bad before...  Sorry I had to slap her, but...”  He shrugged, poured himself another glass.

Neither one wanted to admit that it was probably the evening’s activities that had brought it on.  But there was just no other obvious reason.

”I think we’re going to n-n-need to move this out to the den.  I-I-If I know her, she’s not gonna want to talk about it, sitting in bed between — with us.”

They left the kitchen each carrying two glasses: 3 whiskeys and 1 water.  She was already in the den.  She’d put her t-shirt back on and was kneeling in front of the fireplace, stirring up the coals.

Harley set the glasses down.  “I’ve got that, honey.  D-D-Don’t worry about it.”  Wordlessly she went over to pick up her whiskey.  She stood off to the side, waiting for him to finish placing more logs on the fire and sit down.

”First of all, I want to know where he is.  Is he alive?”  She turned to look at Rick, then Harley.

”L-L-Last we heard.” 

She drank a sip.  “And where is he?”

”B-B-Back in his own dimension.  In prison.”

”For what he did to _me?”_   She found that difficult to believe.  Too many wife beaters walked around without getting prosecuted as it was.  She couldn’t imagine the authorities bothering to jail someone in their own dimension for something that took place in another timeline.

“No, babe.  For murder.”

She stopped.  “Wh-Who?”  She already had an idea.

”His wife — his first wife.” Rick drank his whiskey, watching her carefully.

”Was it...Was she...me?”  Her voice had grown small.  She turned to look at him.

”No.”  He didn’t think that now was the time to bring up the, “And by the way, there aren’t any other you’s like you out there, either,” topic.

“Then who?  H-H-How?”

”Does it really m-m-matter?  D-Do you really want to know?”

”I guess not....   No.   _No._ I _do_ want to know.  Did he...did he beat her, too?”

”Beat her.  Strangled her.  Stabbed her to death.”  It had been a chillingly brutal murder.  “He fled before they caught him.  Got some other Rick to portal him out.  Didn’t have the technology to do it himself... L-L-Look, I’m just not going to have all the details for you, that you-you-you're going to want to hear — to-to know.”

”Well...how did he end up back there, in his real home?”  Now she came and sat down between them on the couch.

“I had to figure out where he came from.  Then I realized he was on the run...almost ended up in prison in his place...”

”What?  Why?”

”They thought I was him, babe.”  Rick reached out and stroked her hair.  He went on to explain.

Rick had been stuck sitting there in jail, for a week, largely because they couldn’t move forward on charges against him before he had made his “one phone call”, which he demanded he be allowed to make with his own cell phone, which is transdimensional.  That’s how he’d gotten hold of Harley, who came and secretly portalled him out.  An ironic repeat of events, if ever there was one.  

After that, getting the right Rick, Ricardo, back to his dimension and into jail hadn’t been too difficult.  Just a matter of planning an ambush at his penthouse, opening a portal back to his home dimension and shoving him through, into the very jail cell that Rick had been in.

One not so minor detail had been getting Rick’s own portal gun, cell phone, and other personal effects back; they’d been confiscated when he was arrested.  He couldn’t leave them there, especially the portal gun. That technology was unique to Ricks.  It had taken both of them, Harley and him, to get it all back.  They portalled into the evidence room at the county jail.  Then one had to set up a diversion, while the other had to find the shit and grab it.  They’d also planted more evidence against her ex, further implicating him in the murder.

She listened to this, staring sightlessly into the fireplace, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees.  She looked shocked, horrified.

”Hey... _Hey.”_ Rick pulled her arm so she’d look at him, dragging her back to reality.  “So, he’s not gone, as in dead, b-b-but he’s not going anywhere.  Ok?   _Ok?_   It was th-th-the best I could do.  I couldn’t outright kill him.  Besides, they have capital punishment in his dimension, without all the appeals.  He’s probably d-d-dead by now, anyway, or will be soon.”

”But, y’all  _did_  that for me.  And you hardly knew me, then.”  She turned to Harley.  “And you didn’t even know me at all...”

He shrugged.

”Thank you.  I really don’t know what to say...”  She thought of kissing him on the cheek, but that seemed woefully inadequate, especially after all they had done together in the past 24 hours.  She giggled, then started laughing uncontrollably.  They exchanged puzzled looks.

”Wh-what’s so funny, doll?”  Laughing was the last thing they expected from her.

”Well, I was just thinking...I mean, I’ve barely known you 24 hours, and we’ve already...already...”  Her laughter trailed off and she looked embarrassed.  “You know...”  Then she started giggling again, blushing.

Harley snorted.

Rick wasn’t ready to lose the moment quite so easily.  “All right.  You gonna finally tell — talk about what happened?  Wh-what the fuck he did to you?”

She immediately stopped laughing.  Like, flip a switch, stop laughing.  She sat back against the couch.

”Did y’all happen to come across his ‘Love Chamber” when you were there in his penthouse?  That’s what he called it.  I always referred to it as the ‘Fuck Dungeon,’ myself.  Or to be more precise: ‘the fucking Dungeon’.”

 

 _tbc_  

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF SPOUSAL RAPE AND ABUSE.

The story of the fucking Dungeon began when they were first married.  That's when she realized he had some...kinky sex interests that hadn't come out beforehand.  Thinks like being tied up, dominance and submission, pain.  She tried, tried to follow along, do the things that he wanted.  It really made her uncomfortable.  If she had known that this was part of the package, she would have definitely had second thoughts.

So, their marriage had had a rocky start, to say the least.

The mistreatment and abuse built up slowly over time.  It started with him requiring that during sex she had to address him as “Senor.”  Anytime she spoke to him.  Where normally one might whisper terms of endearment, use a pet name like honey or baby, she could only use that moniker.  He said it enhanced the moment for him.  Made him feel powerful, in control.  If she forgot to use it he would freeze in the middle of whatever he was doing and hiss in warning.  As time went on he started to slap her face, correcting her in Spanish, or stop right in the middle of fucking and abruptly pull out of her, leaving her high and dry while he went and finished himself off in the shower.  He ignored her when he returned to bed, sometimes even gave her the silent treatment for days afterwards.

As for any pet names for her, he called her zorra.  It sounded so soft and pretty to her...the way he said it to her in his deep, gravely voice...the trill of the r’s as they rolled off his tongue.  When he would whisper it in her ear as he came, his face buried in her neck and his warm breath tickling her skin, she would tingle with pleasure and pride, knowing that he used this special, beautiful name just for her during their intimate moments.

It was years before she discovered that it actually meant something more akin to ‘slut’ or ‘whore’, and most definitely _not_  typically used as a pet name between lovers.

It was while she was working a shift at the hospital and a nurse came storming out of a new patient’s room, angrier than a wet cat.

”Asshole just called me a fucking zorra...”

”Oh...that’s...”  She was about to say ‘nice’ but fortunately the nurse continued, cutting her off.

” _Nobody_ fucking calls me a slut, a whore.  Fucking _no_ body.”  The nurse insisted that the charge nurse change the patient assignment and refused to care for the man ever again for the duration of his admission.  Unfortunately he was there for several weeks and was not the nicest man even on his ‘good’ days.

Because she spoke better Spanish than most of the other nurses, she got assigned to him for all of her shifts.  So, she’d had to put up with his verbal abuse, hearing that word repeatedly during any and all her interactions with him, suffering her private humiliation in silence.  She never said a word about it to Ricardo, she knew better, and had had to endure being called that name for the remainder of their marriage.

They had been married for several months when he demanded that during sex she only speak to him in Spanish.  Any mistake resulted in a slap.  Multiple mistakes resulted in more frequent and harder slaps.  She would panic and fumble the words, mispronouncing them, putting them in the wrong order, or forgetting the proper word to use entirely.   So, she'd had to learn what she called her "Sex Spanish" pretty fast.  This was much different from what she called her "Hospital Spanish" --- asking a patient if they needed to pee or if they were in pain.

She'd had some Spanish in high school, but that was over 20 years ago.  She didn't know the proper verb conjugation this kind of speaking required, but he allowed as he would be more lenient with her on that.  In the beginning.  He refused to help her, teach her what say.  Said that she was smart, she should figure it out for herself.  So she bought some self-tutorial Spanish books from one of the medical textbook stores and learned the words and phrases she needed to know.  Nowadays, there's so many online translation sites, but back then there weren't as many, and they weren't as specific or useful to her...particular needs.  Fortunately, she didn't need to become conversational, per se, so she hadn't had to hire a tutor for help. Those would have been some interesting tutorials, to say the least!

He liked to pinch and slap a lot, not quite the punishment kind, but the, 'Oh, while I'm here, I'm going to yank on this and smack on that....' kind of hits.  He did it whenever she was showing signs of pleasure, or just when she was about to orgasm.  It would always catch her off guard and was like a warning to her.  “I control you.”  Nothing was ever playful.

She looked at Rick as she said this.  _Tonight had been playful, fun,_ her eyes said.  _Not like with Ricardo._

And if anything he did was painful or made her uncomfortable, and she said so, then she got the Spanish equivalent of, "Get the fuck over it, bitch, I'm going to do what I want” or was simply told to shut the fuck up.  With a few more slaps and painful nipple twists for added measure, just to make his point plain and clear.

None of his hits or pinches left marks where anyone could see them.  And in the very beginning, nothing drew blood or left any permanent scars.  It was just the humiliation involved.  Being slapped and spanked and scolded like a child.  All the while trying not to cry out or scream, because that only caused more hits and verbal abuse to come raining down.  This went on for the first several years.  As her Spanish improved he disciplined her less for those infractions.  Then he came up with more rules.

She thought of this phase of their marriage as on the job training, learn as you go sex tutorials.  He never taught her what he wanted to begin with.  He would just smack and curse her, “Not like that, _zorra._ Do it right or I’ll hit you again.”

Blow jobs had to be done a certain way.  The way she held his penis, sliding her fingers up and down twisting at the end.  Making sure that her hands were lubricated enough, but not too much.  The way she had to fondle his balls.  Then came the actual oral part.  He was big, of course...

She paused and looked at Harley and Rick, but didn’t say anything.  All Ricks were big, she knew that now.  Just some took more care than others...

He forced her to take all of him from the beginning, shoving himself in her mouth so hard that he would hit the back of her throat.  It would hurt to talk the next day.  If she accidentally grazed him with her teeth he would abruptly pull out, snarling, and slap her down.  Once she got the hang of it he would fuck her face so hard she thought her eyes would pop out, forcing her to deep throat him until she gagged.  Occasionally she pulled away from him, retching and coughing, trying desperately not to vomit because he would hit her if she did.  He’d punish her, anyway, for stopping.  He’d yank her by the hair to pull her head back up, telling her to get the fuck on with it.

It wasn’t always bad, it wasn't always rough sex.....He could be softer when he wanted, make her feel good.  Then the other side of him it would just appear out the blue.  It was like having sex with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Things started to get really dark when he introduced the whole bondage aspect.  She left after that first night, on the pretext of visiting her parents for a few days.  Without actually telling them what was going on, she tried to initiate a conversation with them, saying that things weren't exactly going well and that she was thinking about leaving him.  Her parents had been married close to fifty years at that point and had had more than their share of ups and downs.  They had not been supportive. 

Marriage takes work, they'd said.  It’s a partnership.  After the years go by and the romance side fades, it becomes more like a business, a lifetime investment that they’d both made in each other.  You don’t just walk away, give up, as if it were a first or second date.  She and Ricardo were just at that seven year itch stage.  They suggested she and Ricardo do some couple’s counseling.

They said it was just a matter of working out some kinks in the relationship.

If they only knew how close they'd been to the truth.  But she was too ashamed to tell them.  So, feeling defeated and unsupported, she went back to him.  Maybe she could find a way to make it work.

He was out of town when she got home, but when he returned he pretended that everything fine.  Even took her out to dinner.  

She woke up several hours later, tied to a bed.  This wasn’t their bedroom.  She didn’t recognize any of the furniture, had no idea where she was.  She didn't know how long she'd been there, but could tell that he'd already fucked her, pretty roughly, too.  He was nowhere to be found.  She called out to him, yelled for him.  No answer.  She slept off and on.  In between, she watched the light change on the walls as the afternoon wore on, then evening approached.  She was thirsty, her throat hurt from yelling, she had to pee, and was starving.  He finally returned a few hours after sundown and she yelled out to him as soon as she heard a door downstairs open and close.

He came storming up the stairs and slammed the door open against the wall, knocking a hole into the plaster with the doorknob.

"Shut the goddamn fuck _up!_ Do you want people to hear you?"  He retrieved a handkerchief from a dresser drawer and gagged her across the mouth, tying it so tight that her hair was caught up in it, ripping strands out of her scalp and bringing stinging tears of pain to her eyes.

"This will teach you to make any noise, _zorra_."  Then he proceeded to assault and rape her.  Tears poured down the sides of her face as she lay underneath him.  She felt him tear her outside and she screamed behind the gag.  He pulled out of her, his erection still jutting out in front him.

”Too much for you, huh?  Poor little zorra, pobrecita...”  There wasn’t an ounce of sympathy in his voice, only mocking humiliation.  ”Better switch holes, then.”

He untied her arms and legs and ordered her to turn over on her stomach, then he tied her back up, her arms and legs held even more spread eagle than before.  Her ass was wide open and exposed.  She felt such fear and panic, she knew what was coming next.  She held her head up off the bed to look for him, straining her neck and shoulder muscles.  He had stepped away and went to one of the bedside tables and pulled out a tube of lubricant.

”Guess I need to go easy on you this first time, since I’m gonna fucking pop your sweet cherry ass...I’ve been looking forward to this for a looooong time, zorra.”  His breathing had increased and he was panting with excitement.

She felt the mattress sag as he got back in the bed.  He knelt between her legs and grabbed her hips, lifting them into position. When he released them they sagged back down on the bed.  He slapped her across one cheek, hard, causing her to cry out in pain and fear.

”Hold yourself _up_ , goddamit.  Do I have to do everything?”

She strained to keep herself lifted off the bed, the ropes pulling against her wrists and ankles and burning more abrasions into her already chaffed skin.  She felt the cold lubricant drop at the top of her crack, then slide slowly down.  She flinched, whimpering with fear.  It only excited him more.

“Yeah, you know what’s comin’, zorra, don’t you.  I’m gonna fucking pop your tight cherry ass, gonna fuckin’ give it to you.  You gonna take it?  Gonna take this fat dick?  I’ve got the sweetest present coming for you, zorra, my biggest load yet...”

He gripped her cheeks roughly, spreading them open.  Then without any warning he shoved himself inside her, tearing her.  She screamed herself raw, but for once he paid her no heed.  Her face was shoved down into the mattress by the force and weight of his body.  She thought she would suffocate.  He didn’t notice or didn’t care, he was so caught up in his excitement, ruthlessly pounding into her over and over, his balls slapping against her sore pussy.  The sounds of his thrusts, the noisy slap of skin to skin, combined with his grunts and groans of pleasure were obscene in her ears.  It seemed to go on forever, as if he were deliberately edging himself to make it last as long as possible.

Finally, his rhythm hitched and she knew he was close to completion.  When he came it was with one, final tearing thrust that wrenched another scream out of her.  His hoarse shouts echoed off the walls, then he collapsed on top her, crushing the wind out of her lungs with his heavy body.  His breathing slowed and she realized he had fallen asleep.  But only briefly.  The sound of a car horn from the street below woke him.  He rolled off of her and got off the bed, using her body as leverage.  She grunted in pain, earning her another slap.

”Shut the fuck up.”  He untied her wrists and ankles and flipped her over onto her back, then tied her back to the bed.  Her skin was rubbed raw and bloody from the bindings, but she kept silent.

The abuse lasted throughout the night.  Her body was soon covered with bites, bruises and bleeding scratches.  He bit her in moments of frenzy, then sucked and pulled her skin as he lifted his mouth away from her.  When he finally finished he shoved himself off of her, again using her body as leverage and making her moan.  He slapped her across the face.

”Shut the fuck up, zorra.”  He said it so casually, like he was commanding a dog to sit.  He went into another room, presumably a bathroom because she heard the sound of running water, a toilet.  She listened to him shower and when he next appeared he was wearing scrubs.  It was just before dawn and he was due at the hospital.

He retied all of her bonds, checking to make sure that everything was snug and tight.  He adjusted the gag in her mouth, tying it more tightly but fortunately keeping her nostrils uncovered so she could breathe.

He didn’t want to risk another murder on his hands and have to flee this dimension, too.

”I’m gonna leave you there like that, zorra, so that you’ll learn your place.  Don’t you fucking make a single sound or try to get away or I will fucking kill you.”  His voice was chilling and the look in eyes left no doubt in her mind of his sincerity.

She whimpered and watched him leave.  She heard a lock click on the outside of the door.

She drifted to sleep, exhausted from the ordeal.  Her bladder released while she slept, the burning pain of the urine against her torn flesh brought her awake, gasping and whimpering.  She cried and cried.  She had no idea where she was or how she could free herself.  The ropes were tied so tight, she had no room at all to move.  She gave up and closed her eyes, her exhaustion overcoming her.

The next time she woke up it was from another slap to the face.

"FUCKING BITCH!  Fucking _pissed_ in the goddamn bed!  What's wrong with you?"  He untied her and yanked her off the bed by the wrist.  It felt like her shoulder had been wrenched out of its socket and she fell to the floor, her muscles useless after being in one position for so many hours.

"Now fucking clean that shit up."  He went downstairs, locking the door behind him.

She slowly pulled herself up to her feet and stripped and remade the bed from sheets she found in a linen closet in the bathroom.  Then she went into the shower and tried to clean herself up.  She was still in the shower, inspecting herself for injuries when suddenly he opened the shower door and yanked her out.  She stumbled to her knees onto the tile floor, feeling like she'd shattered her knee caps.  

“Did I say you could take a shower?”  He dragged her out to the bedroom and threw her onto the bed and raped her all over again.  This time she was too weak from lack of food to defend herself, didn’t even need to be tied down.

Afterwards, he pulled her into his arms and crooned to her, stroking her hair.  He said he wouldn’t have to discipline her like this if only she would obey him, go along with his wishes.  These ‘little games’ of his that he liked to play.  She would learn to enjoy them, too, if only she would just do what he wanted...   He held her in his arms and soon fell asleep.  Despite her exhaustion, she lay awake for what seemed like hours.

She felt like she’d entered one of Dante’s nine levels of Hell.

Eventually his arms relaxed and he released her, rolling away from her.  She lay there, breathless and hopeful, listening as his breathing slowed and his snores told her that he’d fallen back into a deep sleep.  She slowly slid away from him, edging closer to the side of the bed, afraid that the mattress would creak, betraying her.  She was just lifting herself up off the bed when...

”Where do you think you are going, _zorra?”_   His voice was soft, menacing.

 

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very difficult chapter to write. Thank you to Kitten-Wrath, Hoodoo, and Porkchop for all if their support and encouragement. If you not read any of their works, please do so. They are fabulous writers!


	33. Chapter 33

She sat quietly for a few moments, staring into the fireplace.  Rick and Harley remained silent, sitting on either side of her in their respective corners of the couch.  She sighed and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, then reached up and rubbed the fingers of one hand absentmindedly in her hair, staring down sightlessly at the floor.

"This is difficult to talk about with you two," she said quietly, not realizing that she'd just demonstrated the exact opposite.  She sighed and stood up.

"Wh-where are you going honey?"  Harley looked up at her, reaching out to take her hand.

"I just need some water."

"I'll get it," they both said simultaneously."

She smiled at both of them.  "No, that's ok.  I need to walk away from this...for a minute..."  She gathered all their glasses and left the room.  She refilled the three whiskeys and her water, then found an old cookie sheet in the oven to use as a tray and carried it all back out to the den.

Neither man had moved, neither one looked at her when she came in.  They were sitting in the same position: elbow resting on the arm of the couch, chin propped in one hand and rubbing their upper lip with one finger, deep in thought.  Harley was looking out the den window and Rick into the fireplace.  They both had thousand yard stares.

She set the tray down on the coffee table then went to stir up the dying fire and placed two more logs on it.  There were just a few logs left along with some kindling.  She hadn't thought it was possible to go through all the wood that the Meseeks had chopped, but who would have known they'd be up all night like this...

She turned around to look at them.  "Y'all ready for round two, as it were?  Better drink up.  It's going to be a bumpy night."  This snapped them out of their reverie and they both leaned forward for a glass of whiskey, each drinking deeply.

She walked over and picked up her own glass, sipping on it.  She resumed her story as she paced the room.

_tbc_

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF SPOUSAL RAPE AND ABUSE.

Ricardo's voice sent shivers of fear down her spine.

“Zorra.  I asked you a question.  Where do you think you are going?”

She licked her lips, thinking fast.  "I...I was just going to get some water in the bathroom.  I'm so thirsty..."  She prayed that the fear in her eyes wouldn't betray her.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that.  I'll get it for you.  I'll take good care of you, zorra.  Come back to bed."  His voice was soft, almost seductive.  Anybody else might have thought he was actually being tender, caring, but she knew better.

Shaking, she joined him on the bed, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling.  She was afraid to look him in the eyes.  She didn't know what she'd see.

He got up and stood beside the bed.  "Give me your hand," he said quietly.  Obediently, she held it out to him.  He tied it to the headboard, then systematically went around and retied her to the bed, cinching the bonds up tight so that she had hardly any room to move.

He left the room, locking the door behind him.  She wanted to weep.  She wondered what fresh hell he would unleash on her next as punishment for trying to escape, for surely he knew that's what she'd intended to do.

He soon returned with a tall glass of water.  It was still swirling from recently being stirred and she could clearly see particles of undissolved powder spinning around at the bottom.

"Here, zorra, drink this.  I know that you are very thirsty."  His accent was heavy and he’d resumed speaking in his typical ‘proper’ manner of speech.  Showing uncharacteristic tenderness, he held her head up while he placed the glass against her lips, tipping it so she could drink.  It was bitter and she choked, her throat closing against the taste.  He persisted.  "Drink it, my love, it is good for you."

His use of the phrase "my love" sent a fresh wave of fear through her, and her heart began pounding.

She tried to finish it, but after she'd drunk half the glass she had to pull her mouth away to breathe.  Some of the liquid spilled down her neck.  He tsk'd, swirling the liquid around so that more of the powder would dissolve.

" _All_ of it, zorra."  He held the glass back up to her lips and tilted it again.

She was forced to drink it down to the last tiny grains of undissolved powder.  He clearly didn't care that she could see it and know that he was drugging her.  She wondered what he'd added to it.  With his medical knowledge and access to pharmaceuticals, it could have been anything, even cyanide.  Although she doubted he was ready to get rid of her so quickly.  He was enjoying himself too much.

He took the glass into the bathroom.  She could hear him rinsing it out in the sink.  When he returned to the bed he brought a damp washcloth and roughly wiped the spilled liquid off of her skin.  He took the washcloth back to the bathroom, then rejoined her on the bed.

"Now.  Let us get some sleep, shall we?"  She was already growing drowsy as the drug took effect, her mind clouding, as if layers of fog were drifting over it and building up, muddling her thoughts.  She felt him shift slightly on the bed, thought vaguely that he may have been leaning over her, but her eyelids were heavy and she was rapidly losing the battle to stay awake.

"Good, zorra, very good, that's the way..."  Her eyes briefly fluttered open and she could see his face directly over hers, yet his voice came from far, far away.

When she awoke again she was lying across the side of a padded, rounded bench that was about 3 feet high; her toes barely touched the floor.  She was tied so that she was hanging over it across her stomach with her arms and legs anchored down in front of her and behind her.  Her legs were spread wide.

She lifted her head and realized that the room wasn't dark, she'd been blindfolded.  She thought that it was the same handkerchief that he'd used to gag her---it smelled like dried saliva.  There was a different gag in her mouth.  Something like a rubber ball, with straps across her cheeks that went around to the back of her head.  She could taste the latex and realized that drool had been dripping unchecked from her mouth and had dried on her face, going up her cheek and towards her forehead, because her head had been hanging nearly upside down.  She tried to move her tongue and swallow, but it was impossible because the ball was so large and had been jammed far into her mouth, pressing her tongue down.  Her jaws ached from being stretched open so wide.

Her nipples hurt like they were being ruthlessly pinched.  She shifted slightly, causing discomfort and pain in her vagina and anus.  There were things there, her anus especially hurt, like something very large had been shoved inside, further stretching the torn flesh.  She was naked but could feel something soft lying down between her butt cheeks.  She couldn't be sure what it was.  She had absolutely no idea how much time had passed since she'd passed out from whatever drug he'd given her.  Where he was, when he'd come back, or what he had planned for her...she could only lie there and wait and wonder.

She was actually sorry that he hadn't given her cyanide, after all.

She sensed more than heard him approaching the room.  A door opened on the far side of the room and she heard two distinct sets of footsteps enter, the door closing softly behind them.

"So, you see, my friend?  Here she is.  I have her ready and waiting for us, just like I promised."

"Y-Y-Yeah....  You-you've got her niiiice and ready.  I-I-Is she better than your last slut?"

The two men's voices were similar: both gravelly and deep, but the second didn't have Ricardo's heavy Latin accent and proper manner of speech.

"We are still in training, my friend, but I have high hopes so far...  Come, let me show you how I've prepared her for us..."

She heard the two men approach and her heart began to race.  She lifted her head and tried desperately to speak around the ball gag but nothing but muffled moans came out.  She struggled vainly against the bonds that held her limbs down.

Both men laughed at her predicament and the sound sent shivers of fear through her core.  She heard a pair of hands clap together, then rub back and forth, the dry skin sounding like sandpaper

"L-L-Looks like she's fucking ready - ready to _fight._   I like that in a slut.  This oughta be a - a fun night.  I can't wait to fuck that sweet, round ass of hers."

Out of nowhere, a large hand came down and slapped one of her cheeks, hard.  She jerked her head up in surprise and fear and moaned in pain.  The hand came down again, this time harder and on the other cheek.  A strangled cry ripped from her throat.  Both men laughed again.

"I can remove her gag if you wish.  The room is fully soundproof..."

"F-F-Fuckin' yeah, I wanna hear that bitch - hear her scream and moan when I fucking g-g-give it to her."

Hands roughly unsnapped the binding behind her head that held the ball gag in place, strands of her hair stuck to the latex and ripped out of her scalp.  Then the hand grabbed her chin, painfully pinching her cheeks to force her jaw open even wider as fingers roughly extracted the ball from her mouth.  Saliva flooded out as she gasped and swallowed.  Her tongue felt thick and slow from being trapped beneath the gag for so long.  The blindfold remained in place.

"I-I like this here..."

She felt a hand pick up the soft item that had being lying between her cheeks.  Suddenly it tugged and she realized it was connected to whatever was shoved inside her ass.  Panicked, she gasped and bucked against her restraints.  Out of nowhere a blinding jolt of electricity ran from her nipples down into her vagina.  She screamed in pain, sobbing.

"You will learn to lie still, zorra, or you will feel that again.  Do you understand?"

Sobbing, she muttered in English, "Y-y-yes..."  In reply, she was jolted with electricity again. 

"Perdoname,  _zorra?_ You will speak to me in Spanish or not at all.  Entiende?”

"S-s-si, Senor..."  She tried desperately not to cry.  She was terrified.

"No, no..."  He sighed, disappointment in his tone.  She heard the location of his voice change as he turned his head.  "My friend, I think we require more lessons.  Would you care to _conduct_ them?  I also have these..."

She heard a swishing sound, then snapping pops, like the cracking of small whips.  

A _whip_!  Oh, god...  She was trembling uncontrollably.  She tried to keep track of their movements in the room by following their sounds.  One man was undressing, the sounds of the belt buckle and pants zipper were unmistakable.  That must be the other man.  If Ricardo was wearing his usual scrubs she wouldn't be able to hear him undressing.

"Wh-where do you want to start?"  A hand came down on one butt cheek with a slight, stinging slap.  Not as hard as before, but still causing her to cry out in surprise.  The hand remained there, rubbing her cheek with a sickening familiarity.

"I think, my friend, I would use both training methods.  She has not been fully cooperative with me.  She must learn to obey.  Here, be my guest.  Do with her as you please.  I prefer to watch."

Suddenly the whip shwooshed above her head, the ends snapping dangerously close to her ears with a staccato of pops.

She flinched away, crying out.  The whip popped again, this time just across her back, making her cry out even louder in pain.

"I-I like this.  What d'ya call it?"

"It is my own modified version of a cat-o-nine tails.  Quite medieval and most assuredly effective, even in the most stubborn of...subjects..."

Suddenly the whip lashed across her back simultaneous with the flow of electricity from the nipple clamps down into her vagina.  She screamed, then lay there, sobbing.  Both men laughed.

She began begging and pleading them, in Spanish and English.  Please stop, please stop hurting her.  They only laughed and continued.

It went on like that for what seemed like hours.  Her, begging and pleading.  Lashes with the whip alternated with jolts of electricity, then they'd happen together.  The small whips slashed across her skin, licking around her body and leaving searing tracks of pain in their wake.  It felt like the skin on her back, buttocks, thighs, and even her upper arms was being filleted open like a fish.  Occasionally a hand would jerk on whatever thing was attached the object in her anus, tugging it painfully just to make her cry out.  Then fingers would roughly shove it further inside, whenever the tugging was close to pulling it out.  The two men laughed cruely at her cries of pain, ignored her repeated pleas to stop.

Sometimes there were would be a break for no understandable reason at all, except that she could hear one of the men drinking from something.  At one point they left the room without any explanation.  She heard the door close and then she lay there, limp with relief for the respite, however long or short it turned out to be.  She drifted into a light sleep.

When they returned to the room the atmosphere seemed different, more charged.  There no longer was the carefree demeanor in their voices, but now a rushed urgency.  Ricardo spoke first.

"My friend, you are my guest.  Please, take her first.  Do as you please.  I will assist you in whatever way you wish."

She heard a grunt then a belch in response.

"I-I-I wanna fucking fuck that sweet round ass of hers."  She heard his footsteps approach her and tensed up.  A hand slapped down on her ass, hard, and she yelled out in surprise.

"You - ya gotta re-relax, honey.  You're gonna take all of me no matter how much you f-f-fight me."

Without any ceremony or warning, the soft item was lifted from her butt and yanked with such force it dislodged the thing in her anus, ripping it out and tearing her flesh.  She screamed, her vocal cords rattling painfully with the force of her cry.  Suddenly a hand slapped her hard across the face, abruptly silencing her.

"Fucking SHUT UP, zorra, or I will gag you again."

She clamped her mouth shut, biting her lips with the effort to maintain silence.

"She can scream and cry all she f-f-fucking wants.  Makes my dick hard, hearing it.  C-c-come on bitch, get ready for me.  Here I come.  You ready?  You gonna take this big, fat cock of mine."

She felt hands on her hips, thumbs spreading her cheeks wide apart, then without any warning or ceremony he breached her with one powerful thrust of his hips, ruthlessly shoving himself all the way inside until his pelvis was flush against her ass.  She screamed again, unable to stop herself.  Ricardo slapped her across the other cheek and she gasped, her sobs stuttering as she tried to stop crying.

"Oh, Christ, you're so fucking tight for me, honey."  The deep gravelly voice went on, praising her as he repeatedly thrust into her.  His hands gripped her hips and ass, pinching, groping, the short nails digging into her soft flesh.  It felt like she was being ripped apart inside, but she could only lie there and take the abuse.  He continued to pound into her, occasionally slapping one of her hips.  Then he paused for half a second.

"Here it is, baby, take this hot load, take it, take--fucking TAKE IT!"  He thrust into her and cried out hoarsely as he ejaculated high inside her, thrusting as deep as he could.  Shaking, he pulled out and stepped away from her.

"Fucking bitch, you-you better have enjoyed th-that."  He was breathing heavily.  He slapped her across the back of her head and she cried out.  Fingers threaded into her hair, roughly lifting up her head.

Suddenly thick, hot liquid hit her, splattering across her face and chest.  Ricardo was standing in front of her, grunting as he pumped himself dry and shot his load all over her.  When he was finished he reached out and grabbed her jaw, forcing her face upwards.

"And that,  _zorra,_ is how you let two men _fuck_ you."  He shoved her face away and downward before letting go.

She lay limply across the bench.  She thought they were through with her, but without warning sizzling electricity shot through her torso from her nipples to her vagina, ripping another scream from her raw throat.  She heard both men laughing from across the room.  The door opened and closed, leaving her alone in silence.  It was then that she sobbed quietly, the tears streaming from her eyes, running up the sides of her face and into her hair as her head hung down in exhaustion.

_tbc_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic abuse of any kind is a serious matter. This chapter and the ones preceding it are dedicated to any and all survivors of abuse. If you feel that you are the victim of abuse and would like help, please reach out to the National Domestic Violence Center. You can call, text, or chat on line.  
> https://www.thehotline.org/
> 
> 1-800-799-7273  
> Please do not feel you are trapped in a relationship with no way out.


	35. Chapter 35

She'd finished talking and was sitting between the two men on the couch.  Her head hung down and her shoulders were slumped.  The two men remained in their positions, chin resting in one hand and staring sightlessly while thoughtfully rubbing a finger across his upper lip.  Neither man looked at her.  Several minutes passed as they each sat there, lost in their own thoughts.

Rick stood up from the couch and looked down at her without speaking.  She lifted her head up to look at him.  His face was inscrutable.  He reached out and touched her cheek, cupping the side of her face in his large hand; he gently traced his fingers down.  Then he turned and left for the bedroom.  He called Harley to come back there.

She went to the kitchen for some water.  Standing at the sink, she looked out the window while she filled her glass.  The first light of dawn glowed firey red on the horizon, reflecting up into the clouds.  The old seafarers’ expression echoed in her head.

“ _Red sun at night...”_

Harley and Rick joined her in the kitchen.  Rick was fully dressed, lab coat and all.

“Babe.”  He took her in his arms and kissed her.  “I’ve g-g-gotta go.  There’s things I have to do.  I-I’ll see you back home.”

”But, wait...  That’s it?  That’s all?”

”I want you stay here the rest of the week, d-d-don’t go back home.  I’m won’t be there — I’m gonna be gone for most of it, anyway.  Stay here.  Stay with Harley.  Don’t leave.”  He kissed her again, then pulled his portal gun out of his lab coat.

She opened her mouth to argue, question, but changed her mind when she saw the look in his eyes.  He turned and aimed the gun at the wall and fired it, then stepped through without another word.  The portal closed and he was gone.

She looked at the space where he had been, then turned to Harley.

”Where did he just go?”

Harley filled his empty whiskey glass with water, staring out the window much the way she had just done, then drank a few swallows before he answered.  He appeared to be collecting his thoughts.

”Said he had to go take care of some things.”

”Oh, God.  He’s not going to go there, is he?   _Is_ he?!  What purpose would that serve?  Ricardo’s already in prison.  Y’all said.  And he’s going to be executed soon, so...”  She was pacing the kitchen.  “Why?  Why would he go back there?  Look what happened last time...” 

“Yeah, but at least this time he won’t be caught unaware.  He’ll be prepared.”

”So, he  _is_ going there, then.  Why?  To kill him?”

”Can’t do that.  The Council would throw his ass in jail.”

”The who?”

”The Council of Ricks.  It’s on The Citadel.  They’re sort of our government, not that we give a — pay much attention to them.  But for Rickicide, that’s pretty much one of the few things they’ll come into one of our dimensions and arrest us for.  So don’t worry, Rick’s not going to go kill him.  And he’s not going to get trapped there again, either.”

”So, why go there at all?  What’s the point?”

”He’s gonna haul that bastard’s ass to The Citadel and have The Council handle him.  Anything they do will be worse than execution or a lifetime in prison in his own dimension.  Trust me.  They can be very inventive with their forms of punishment.”

She watched him speak, searching his eyes for any sort of lie or half-truth.  Harley met her gaze frankly, then his eyes softened when he saw how heavy-lidded with fatigue her eyes were.  She was pale and the dark smudges underneath accentuated the lines of exhaustion in her face.

”Come on, honey.  You’re falling asleep on your feet.  Let’s get you to bed.”  

He took her empty glass and put it in the sink.  He put an arm around her shoulders and led her to the bedroom.

The bed clothes were disheveled and pillows lay on the floor from when she had been thrashing around during her nightmare and they had scrambled to wake her and comfort her.  Instead of putting her directly in bed he directed her into the bathroom.

”Hop in the shower, baby doll.  I’ll join you in a sec.”

Sleepily, she complied and set the water to a warm temperature, just shy of tepid.  While she lathered herself up her brain registered some noises from beyond the closed door, Harley’s deep voice, then a higher pitched one in response.  Then the bathroom door opened and closed and in moments Harley stepped around the curtain and joined her.  She’d rinsed off all the soap and was standing with her back to the water, allowing it to hit her shoulders and ease out the tension there.

They stood there looking at each other silently.

He didn’t know what words to say, and she had none left to speak.  She didn’t even think she could cry anymore.

”Come here, honey...”. He opened his arms and without hesitation she stepped into them.  He enfolded her in his strong embrace and she wept bitter tears of humiliation and pain.

****

They slept in the bed which the Meseeks had made up with fresh sheets while they were in the shower.  He saw her starting to shut down as her exhaustion set in, and quickly got her out while she could still manage to step over the side of the bathtub.  He dried her off then led her out of the bathroom.  She was so tired that she stumbled on her feet as she walked across the room, and was literally falling asleep as her head hit the pillow. He lay down next her, pulling the covers over them then wrapped her in his arms.  

He only slept very lightly beside her, concerned that she would have more nightmares.  But he needn’t have worried.  After finally revealing the horrors of her marriage to them her brain must have shut itself down completely.  She literally didn’t move or make a sound, beyond the slow, steady breathing that comes only with the deepest, most restorative sleep.

Hours later, she woke up slowly, as each of her senses turned back on in a slow sequence.  She was vaguely aware of a warm body spooned up behind hers.  An arm lay firmly across her stomach and the hand was tucked around her waist.  One long thigh lie lay between hers, its heavy weight was warm and comforting.  She felt protected and safe.

A sudden rumble of thunder that rattled the windows brought her out of her drowsy state, her body jerking slightly.  She opened her eyes.

The room was dark and it was raining outside, a quiet thunderstorm with occasional flashes of lightning and answering rumbles of thunder echoing across the foothills.  She watched the rain drops fall steadily against the windows in a soft patter, the water streaming down the glass.

She lay there quietly, not wanting to disturb him.  It was pleasant, lying together like this.  She thought he was asleep, but then his arm tightened around her stomach before sliding back so that his hand rested on her hip, his fingers lightly caressing her skin.

”It’s ok, honey.  I’m awake.”

”How long has it been raining?”

He stretched slightly, his muscles briefly tightening as his body pressed against hers, then he relaxed.  “Mmmm...’bout a half an hour.  We need the rain.  It’s been dry lately.”  He gently ran his thigh higher up between hers, snuggled his pelvis closer to her ass.

”I hope it keeps raining for the rest of the day...I could stay here like this all day, just listening to it.”

His long fingers slowly played along her hip then down into the dip of her waist, lightly tracing lazy circles with the pads of his fingertips.  Just an absentminded, yet very caring touch.  Occasionally he dragged his nails softly across her skin, to change it up, then he resumed tracing with the pads of his fingers.  His calloused thumb slowly stroked back and forth with slightly more pressure, like a bass guitar playing a rhythmic harmony to an acoustic melody.  His touch was hypnotic in its simplicity and very soothing.  She sighed and snuggled into his chest.

”What would you be doing?  If I weren’t here and you weren’t stuck babysitting me like this?”

 _“Baby_ sitting?”  He gave her a very light tap of reproach with his fingers then continued his soft caress.

“Ok...How would you _normally_ spend your day?”

”Probably be out in the shop.  Gotta a couple of bikes I’m workin’ on.  Rebuilding the engine on one for a buddy of mine.  Another Rick...”

"Do Ricks work, like regular jobs?"

"Some do, not many.  We tend to be hardheaded.  Not the best employee to have around..."

"You mean: y'all don't 'play well with others'?"

He laughed softly.  "Something like that."

She sensed it was best not to delve further into his life at the moment.  And she'd already told more than enough of hers.... So she remained quiet.

He squeezed her gently.  "What?  No more 'twenty questions'?"

"I think I'll just keep it at 3 or 4 at a time and not push my luck."

He laughed softly again, pulling her more tightly against him.  She loved the way she could feel the rumble of his low, gravely voice transmit through his chest and into her back.  When he laughed, when he talked.  She shifted and rolled onto her back so she could look at him.  He had his head propped up on his other hand and was looking down at her.  His blue eyes locked with hers and she blushed, suddenly feeling inexplicably shy.

"What, love?" he asked quietly.  He brought his other hand up and gently brushed her hair away from her face.

"I just kind of....feel like a virgin again all of sudden.  Or something..."  She dropped her eyes and stared at someplace along his collarbone, unable to meet his intense gaze.  She blushed furiously, her skin burning.

"Maybe that's because in some ways you are..."  He slid his fingertips down her cheek, ran his thumb under her lower lip, until his large hand was splayed along the side of her face, holding it gently.

She looked back up at him; her breathing had quickened and she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

He leaned down and kissed her, soft and lingering, not too heated but with a hint, a promise of what more could come.  Then he pulled away, still holding her face with his hand.  His thumb traced back and forth across her lips.

”That’s how you kiss a virgin.”

”Mmmmm...” she breathed, opening her eyes.  “Do that again.”

He grinned down at her, a lazy lopsided smile, then willingly complied, still holding her face.  His lips enfolded hers and slowly moved over her mouth.  He glided the tip of his tongue just between her lips.  He made no attempt to make her open her mouth, or push in himself.  He stayed just shy of actually breaching it.

When the kiss became more heated and their breathing quickened, he pulled away and transferred his attention to the side of her neck.  He traced his way down her jaw, then nuzzled her throat, gently sucking her skin, but not hard enough to leave a mark.  He slowly worked his way back up, breathing softly in her ear, before retracing his path back to her mouth, where he resumed his lazy assault.

Shivers of electricity were running through her body, making her tremble against him, and she was moaning quietly, sighing with pleasure.  The sounds were sweet and innocent and he fought to maintain his slow pace.  Finally, he pulled away and looked down at her.  Her lips were bee stung and parted and her eyes were closed.  She smiled, still keeping her eyes closed.

”Come back...” she whispered.

He rolled partially on top of her, resting between her legs and keeping his weight on his elbows.  He took her in his arms and began kissing her more deeply, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and teasing against hers.  She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair.

He nuzzled her neck, his soft lips causing tingles of electricity to shoot through her.  She giggled, shivering, then pressed her breasts into his chest and rubbed her nipples against his skin, her desire plain and clear.  His lips slowly traced their way back up and along her jawline.

”We’re gonna get to second base soon...” he growled softly in her ear.

”Oh?  I was hoping you’d hit a home run...”

He chuckled against her neck, the vibrations sent trembles of excitement through her.  She wanted him inside of her but she also loved this slow pace that he set.  She didn’t want anything to be rushed.

He sensed her need for a slow, unhurried coupling, and continued his leisurely assault on her body.  As promised, he rounded onto second base as his lips trailed down her neck and chest to her breasts.  He softly kissed his way down to one nipple, then gently pulled it between his lips and kissed it, suckling.  She wrapped her arms more tightly around him and shuddered underneath him, her cries soft and sweet to his ears.

”You have the most beautiful, soft tits.  You like that, honey?  Like to be suckled and kissed like this?”

”Oh, God, yes, Rick, please don’t stop...”  Her head lay back against the pillows and she ran her fingers through his hair.

He took his time and lavished loving attention on her tits.  He moved to her other breast, this time nipping her lightly with his teeth and suckling harder.  She moaned loudly, calling his name, her hands now clutching his back and shoulders.  Trading off between breasts, he slowly increased the intensity, his nips became bites, suckling hard and lapping with his tongue.

When she lifted her hips to press and grind herself against his erection he brought one hand down and snaked it between them.

”Third base...” he breathed in her ear and she giggled.  He lightly pressed his fingers against her clit, sending little shock waves through her body.  Her giggle changed to a moan, and she cried out, trembling underneath him.  Gently he began to massage her clit with his thumb, careful not to over stimulate her or move too fast.  He pressed on it with his thumb then slowly stroked downwards.  Over and over, sometimes rubbing in circles instead.  She began to lift and grind herself into his hand.  His lips never left her mouth as he continued his dual assault.

”Rick...Oh, God...”  She pulled her lips away from his and moaned and cried out.

Palming her clit, he reached down and gently inserted one finger, pushing it high inside her.  She was drenched and her walls spasmed.  She continued to moan, now writhing beneath him and grinding harder into his hand.  Fresh wetness gushed into his palm and he inserted two more fingers and began to stroke her.

“God, you’re so hot and wet, honey.  Are you gonna cum on my hand?  Cum me for me, love.”

Her voice rose higher and she cried out, calling his name as she came, pumping and grinding her hips into his hand.  He kissed her deeply, capturing her cries.  His fingers stroked her through her orgasm, then he gripped her hips and pulled her close.  He guided himself inside her and gently pushed in.  Her walls spasmed around him and he gradually moved in and out until he was fully seated deep inside.

”Home run,” he whispered against her lips and she laughed, then her laugh changed to moans of pleasure as he moved his hips.

He slowly began to stroke inside her, just using his hips and fighting the urge to pound her hard until he knew she was ready to take all of him.  She spread her legs wide and tilted her hips.  He continued his slow movements, relishing the gradual build-up of his own orgasm.  She was hot and slick and he felt her tighten and spasm around him again as she whimpered and cried out, calling his name in a long wail as she came again.

”Oh, Christ, honey.  You feel so good when you come on me like that.  So tight and wet...”  His words trailed off as he stroked her hot walls, his pace increasing as he drove deep inside her.

Finally he couldn’t fight it anymore, didn’t want to, and he began fucking into her with more urgency.  Pulling almost all the way out before thrusting deeply, groaning.  He buried his face in her neck and gave himself up to his own needs.

“Jesus, I love to fuck you, doll...You - you - you’re so perfect and tight... _Christ_...”

His breathing was hot against her skin and his groans became higher pitched cries as he approached his own release.  He wrapped one arm behind her neck, holding her in place by her shoulders as his rhythm increased.  He slammed into her over and over, hitting her clit with his pelvic bone, his hot cock dragging across her bundle of nerves, high inside.  Her whining pants echoed in his ears, urging him on.  Suddenly she came again, her walls gripping him tight as she sobbed and cried his name repeatedly, and that drove him over the edge.

He cried out in a hoarse shout, calling her name and holding her close as he thrust deeply one last time and shooting his hot cum deep inside her, throbbing.  Their cries mingled in the air as they clutched each other in their arms.  He stroked in and out a few more times, causing her to whimper with pleasure-pain from over stimulation, before he pulled himself out completely.

He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms, still breathing heavily.  Their sweaty bodies lay entwined, their breathing gradually slowed, and held her tightly to his chest as he kissed her neck.

”That’s how you make love to a virgin.”

_tbc_

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

“I have to say: you’re a shitty host.”

”Hmmm...Wh-what?"  Harley had been drifting off to sleep.

”Here I am, presumably your guest, and I haven’t been allowed to eat in almost two days...You’ve kept me alive merely on a diet of sex and whiskey.  And one protein shot.  I don’t even think that’s on Cosmo’s list of Top Ten Weight Loss Diets.  Although, I think it should be. I might write them a letter... _"Dear Cosmo, I’ve always heard about this happening to other girls, but I never thought I’d be lucky enough...”_

He was struggling to clear his mind from the pleasant post-coital slumber in which he had been about to slip into.  She was lying in his arms, and he was holding her snuggled firmly against his chest.

”Well, if you’re hungry, honey, we’ll...we’ll get up...”  Without much enthusiasm he slowly started to move his long limbs, untangling them from hers.

She turned in his arms to face him, laughing. “I’m joking...sort of.”  She looked in his eyes. “I really am starving, we haven’t eaten since breakfast yesterday — that has to be a new record for me.”

Sighing, he relaxed back against the pillows, his eyes closing. “I can have a Meseeks make — cook something...” he mumbled, sleepily.

”No, I love to cook. You stay here, I just wanted you to know where I was going.”  She pulled away from him and got out of the bed.

”Ok, love,” he mumbled, falling back to sleep.

********

In the refrigerator she found fresh salad fixings, several onions and baking potatoes, mushrooms, a couple of steaks, and a package of chicken breasts. She was also pleased to see a half gallon of milk. She pulled out a few things and set to work, pouring herself a glass of milk to stave off hunger pains while she cooked.

The meal was about halfway done when she realized that the house was chilly. So she crept into the bedroom where Harley was snoring quietly and retrieved the Meseeks box then closed the door.  She took the box into the den and after a brief hesitation she pressed the button on top. The blue man appeared, crying out, “I’m Mr. Meseeks, look at me!”

”SSSHHH!” She didn’t want him to wake up Harley. “Can you make a fire for me, and chop a bunch more wood? And be really quiet...”

”Oh, yeah! Can do!”  It whispered.  It took off and began cleaning out the fireplace.  She went back into the kitchen to continue getting dinner ready. The Meseeks hustled past her with the metal bucket full of ashes and went outside. She was beginning to really feel proud of herself for taking charge when suddenly the dogs started barking at the Meseeks.

”Oh, fuck!” She ran outside into the darkening twilight and cold rain and yelled at the dogs.  They immediately stopped barking and slunk back into their kennels, but the damage was already done.  When she came back inside Harley was standing in the kitchen, wearing only his jeans, and using the cooking spoon to taste the contents of the covered skillet.

“This shit’s good.  What is it?”

”It’s shit.  It's an old family recipe.”  She grabbed some paper towels and started drying the rain off of her skin as she came to stand beside him.  He reached down and gave her ass a light slap.

”Someone’s feelin’ sassy.  No, seriously, hon, this is delicious.  What is it?”

The Meseeks came inside and walked passed them with an armful of chopped firewood and a bucket of kindling, completely oblivious of them.  She took its own cue and ignored it.

”It’s a half-assed version of coq au vin.  Julia Child would be rolling in her grave if she saw how I’d made it.  It’s got about a half hour to go before it’s ready.”  She gave it a few stirs, ladled some sauce over the chicken, turned the heat down low and covered it.  Then turned to him.

“So, what do you want to do in the meantime? And please don’t say that you want to watch Ball Fondlers.”

He laughed. “Had enough of that, huh?  Well baby doll,” he said, pulling her into his arms, “ever been fucked on a kitchen table?”

***

He bent down and kissed her, slipping his hands underneath her ass and lifting her up.  She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the kitchen table and deposited her on it.  She giggled, not really believing that he'd go through with it.

"What, doll?" He pulled her up close to him and pressed himself into her, his hands still cupped around her ass.  His eyes were locked on hers.

She was laughing, then her laughter hitched into a groan. "I just...didn't think...mmmm...”  She closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure as he began grinding into her, keeping his large hands on her ass and hips to hold her in place.

"You didn't think what, doll?" He nuzzled into her neck and began to suck and kiss her, still holding her hips immobile as he continued his slow movements with his pelvis.

"Oh, God, Rick..."  She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and furiously kissed him back.  Her panties were soon soaking wet as he mercilessly rubbed against her clit with his bulging cock.  He slid his hand under the waistband of her panties, pulling them down.  She lifted her hips and he pulled them off, dropping them to the floor.  She raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling herself up against him.

"I could make you cum right now, baby doll, couldn't I?"  His blue eyes held her in their penetrating gaze.

"Oh, please, Rick, yes!"  She was practically writhing against him.

"Mmmm...maybe not.  Since you got such a sassy ass.  Maybe save it for later, make you wait.  What d'ya think?"  His mouth was turned up in a cocky grin as he continued his slow movements against her, keeping his eyes locked on hers.  It was too intense and she closed her eyes and moaned.

"Tell me, honey, tell me what you want..." He breathed into her ear then nuzzled her neck before trailing his lips back up to her mouth.

"Please, Rick, please make me cum."  She continued rubbing herself up against him, shamelessly tilting her hips and spreading her legs wider so he would hit her pussy in just the right spot with his movements.

"Maybe I should focus on some other things first...Like your luscious tits..."  He lifted her shirt over her head, dropping it to the table, and bent down to take a nipple into his mouth, suckling hard and nipping her with his teeth.  She cried out, pressing herself up against him, a clear invitation for him to continue.  Which he did, switching back and forth between her breasts, nipping and biting harder each time.

He began to time the motions of his pelvis with those of his mouth, biting her nipples while grinding down on her clit.  When her moans and cries grew more fevered, he’d slow things down, suckling gently on her nipples instead and holding his pelvis still while just applying light pressure against her clit. 

She whined with frustration and took control.  She dropped her hands down to his hips so she could hold herself tight against him, grinding down on him, moaning.

”You're so fucking wet and horny.  Ya gonna cum for me, baby girl?  Cum on my jeans, make 'em all wet and sloppy...”  He moved with her, thrusting and grinding against her and squeezing her ass.

Soon her sighs and moans rose higher and higher until she cried his name out in long quavering wail.  Her back arched as she tightened her legs around his waist and rubbed and ground her clit against his bulging cock over and over, her body shuddering.  His jeans were soaking with her juices.

"That's it baby doll, my sweet girl..."  He kissed her deeply, his mouth enclosing hers.  He held her close while her body continued to tremble and shake.  “Hmmm...God, you’re so beautiful when you cum, honey...”

She laughed, happy with the compliment, then reached down between them and started to unzip his jeans.  But he pulled his hips away and stopped her.  She whined and pouted.

”Rick, please...I want you inside me...”

”Nope.  I think you need to wait, little miss sassy ass.  Besides, I’m hungry.  I’m ready for an appetizer.”  He gently pushed her back on the table, a smirk on his face.

”But, I didn’t make any...oooohhhh...”  She grinned and lay back.  Then quickly sat back up.  “Wait!”

He looked at her, puzzled.

“Go shut off the stove.”

”Seriously?  Talk about killin’ the mood...”  But he agreeably went and turned off the gas.

She was still sitting up on the table.  “Thank you.  I wouldn’t have been able to...you know...think about anything else...”

”Uh huh, now stop thinkin’.”  Lucky for her she was too damn cute for him to be irritated.  He tried to look it, but couldn’t hide his smirk as he bent down and kissed her.  He pressed his tongue inside her mouth and slowly ravaged her as he ghosted his fingers across her clit.  He stroked her lightly until she was moaning and sighing in his mouth and pressing her pussy against him.  He held one hand against the small of her back and palmed the back of her head to support her as he gently pushed her back down onto the table.

”Lift your legs up, love,” he whispered, and she automatically complied.  He lifted her feet and planted them flat on the table, then pulled her all the way the edge.  “Just look at you, all wet and ready for me... I can’t wait to taste you...”  He pushed her knees wide apart.

She shuddered and closed her eyes.  She felt warm breath and his wet tongue skating down the inside of one thigh and his fingers sliding down the other.  Like two fighter jets, zeroing in on their target.  A thumb slowly stroked across her clit, back and forth.  She moaned and pressed against him.

”God you look so beautiful laid out like that.  Makes me want to fuck you hard, baby doll...”  His thumb continued its slow circling.

She moaned in anticipation lifting her hips in preparation, but his hands gently pushed her hips back down to the table.

He laughed softly.  ”...But I won’t.  Open your eyes, baby girl.”

She opened her eyes to see him staring down at her from his tall height.  His eyes were full of lust, and he had a wicked grin on his face.  His thumb continued its agonizingly slow movements.

”I want you watchin’ me.  Watch me enjoy this fine appetizer of yours...”

She giggled, feeling extremely self-conscious.  He cocked half an eyebrow up at her.  She pressed her lips together and struggled to remain serious.

He continued stroking her slowly with his thumb.  She wanted to roll her eyes back in her head, it felt so good.  He reached up and pressed his drenched thumb to her lips, while he continued stroking her with the other one.

”Taste that...” he whispered, his eyes not leaving hers.  She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around it, pressing her tongue along the entire length of his thumb and sucking. 

"See how good you taste, baby doll?  Sweet as a honey pot."  She moaned and her eyes fluttered closed but he allowed it.  

She felt warm breath blowing softly on her clit and looked down to see him kneeling in front of her.  He smirked at her approvingly.  He ran his tongue in one long stripe up her pussy, ending at her clit, then softly latching on with his lips, sucking and humming.  His mouth was hot against her flesh.  She jumped, making him chuckle against her, which only made her jump again, a giggling squeak escaping her mouth.  He backed off the intensity a bit, so she could relax and enjoy it more slowly.

He realized that she liked the sensation of him alternating between tickling her with his breath, then suckling on her clit, then licking and tonguing her.  She moaned and sighed, and reached her hand down to his head, combing her fingers through his hair, clutching lightly.  He slowly escalated the tension by stroking her pussy lips softly with his fingers, just brushing against her wet entrance as a tease, and increasing the movements of his tongue.

"You taste so good, sweetheart.  All for me, my own little pot of honey..."  She giggled then it wrung out into a whining moan when he licked her clit with flicks of his tongue.  As he built her up he suckled harder on her, enclosing her entirely in his mouth and humming into her, causing her to cry out.  Soon she was writhing beneath him, lifting her hips up to press herself against his mouth.  He gently pushed her back down to the table.  She was whimpering and whining with need, calling his name and that's when he reached inside her with two long fingers, stroking her hard, dragging his fingertips across her most sensitive spot.  She felt like she was tumbling off a mountainside, and sobbed out his name as gushes of wetness came into his mouth.  He lapped it up greedily, stroking his tongue deep inside her.  She cried out and came again, another gush flooding into his mouth.  He licked her clean, then sat back, looking at her and grinning.  His face was a mess and she laughed at him. 

"Mmmm.  Sweet, sweet pussy pie."

She groaned in mock despair and covered her face.  "I can't believe you just said that..."

He stood up and leaned over her, pulling her hands away from her face.  "What?  A man can't say what he thinks at his own kitchen table?"

"Well, yeah, but not that.  That was just...just awful..."

He kissed her soundly, smearing her cum all over her face, making her laugh again.  He help her off the table and they went into the kitchen.

“Can I just say that I’m a bit disappointed?”  She turned the stove back on and lifted the lid to stir the chicken.

“Over what, baby doll?”  He was pouring out two whiskeys.

”Well you never actually fucked me on the kitchen table...I’m gonna have to hold you to th—-ouch!”  She screeched and skipped out of the way as he popped her bare ass with a towel.

He reached out with one long arm and grabbed her, pulling her back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her.  He leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear, making her skin shiver.

"That's what dessert's gonna be, honey bunch..."  Then he gave her a kiss on her ear with a ringing smack and released her to go back to cooking.

*******

After dinner and the dishes were done, they lay together on the couch.  She was snuggled up between his legs and he had one long leg draped between hers.  He’d wrapped one large, warm hand around her lower back and the other cupped across her hip.  The lamp was off and the only source of light was from the flickering flames in the fireplace.

Harley absentmindedly caressed her hip, his mind deep in thought about what she’d told them, about her ex.  He wanted to talk about her husband some more, but he didn’t want to upset her or darken the mood.

Did she realize, for example, that her other abuser had been a Rick as well, and was still on the loose?  Rapist Rick.  That’s where her Rick had planned to go next—to find him.  After he turned Ricardo in to the Council of Ricks.  And they weren’t turning him in so that he could be punished for what he’d done to her— they doubted the Council could give a rat’s ass about that.   If the Council did care about the abuse, then it would be a day worth noting in history, that’s for sure.  What the Council would get him for was trying to steal another Rick’s dimension.

If Rick couldn’t find the other Rick soon, they’d have a problem on their hands.  He’d come looking for her next.

Harley lay there on the couch, holding her in his arms and contemplated breaking this news to her.  The only good thing was that, so far as he and Rick knew, no one had any idea where she was right now.  That’s why she had stay there with him.

The question was, how long was she willing to stay there?

 

_tbc_

 


	37. Chapter 37

Harley spent the day out in his shop while she was going to hang out, resting.  Literally.  In spite of using liberal amounts of Rick’s cream she was definitely feeling the effects of both his and Harley’s attentions for the past 3 days.  Her pussy was sore, dammit.  Not that she was complaining, she told Harley...She just needed a break.

So he’d laughed and kissed her affectionately and told her to make herself at home while he went down to his shop to work.

He didn’t want to admit to her that he needed a break, too.  He’d fucked more in the last three days than he had in the last three months.  Normally he and Rick balled around quite a bit together, picking up chicks, but Rick hadn’t been up for that lately, and now Harley knew why.  He grinned to himself while he worked on a bike, then had to adjust himself in his jeans.  Just thinking about her got his dick hard...

She finished cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast then wandered outside to check out the property.  The dogs came galloping up to her, panting and laughing with their mouths, tails wagging high in the air in greeting.  They happily followed her, sniffing and exploring the world in a small orbit around her.

She walked the perimeter, following the fence line, even going into the bit of woods behind the shop.  She could hear a wrench inside, then the sound of possibly a bolt dropping to the ground and bouncing off to God knows where, followed by Harley’s deep voice cursing quietly and the tool being set down as he presumably went to search for it.  She thought she might go help him, she used to help her dad all the time when she was a little girl...but then she heard the wrench back at work again and decided to keep exploring.

The sun was shining brightly overhead and the world had been washed shiny and clean.  It mirrored how she felt inside.  She ventured down the road a ways before heading back to the house.  She was halfway up the long, curving driveway when she heard a motorcycle, then saw him riding towards her.  She smiled at him and waited.  He stopped beside her and killed the engine, set it on its kickstand and got off.  He did not look happy.

”Where the _fuck_  have you been, woman?”  He grabbed her by her shoulders.

“I...I...I went for a — for a walk...down the road...” she stammered.  It was the first time she saw him angry.  He’d been so laid back and easygoing since she met him.  Now he reminded her of her Rick more than ever.

”Goddamnit!!  Don’t fuckin’ wander off without fuckin’ tellin’ me!  Rick would fuckin’ have my ass on a platter if something happened to you!”  He was almost shaking her.

”I-I...I’m sorry...The dogs were with me...”  She realized she was about to cry.  He was so mad.  She hated to think he was upset with her, that she’d disappointed him in some way.

His anger ebbed a little when he saw her distress.  “It’s alright, honey.  I’m not mad at you.  Just — just don’t leave the property, and— and let me know if you’re gonna be outside.”  He pulled her into his arms and kissed her before holding her in a tight embrace.

She accepted his affections, grateful that he wasn’t overly angry with her.  He held her close for a few moments, his chin resting on her head and one large palm on her cheek, holding her head against his chest.  His heart was hammering and he was breathing fast.  He still must be pretty upset with her, she mused.

He pulled away, looking down at her, kissing her again.  “I gotta take this out — take it for a test spin — check out the timing on the engine.  Wanna come with?”  It actually wasn’t really an option, but he wasn’t going to let her know that.

”Ok.  Yeah.”  He liked how she was always so agreeable.

He helped her onto the seat, then got back on.  He started up the engine — she really liked watching him kick down on the starter the way he did — and they headed off.  This bike wasn't like his, it was more like a street racing bike.  It didn’t have a pillion seat like his did, either, so she was seated flush up against his ass with his tall body blocking her view of the road ahead.  He was hot and his shirt was damp from working in the shop all day.  He smelled of sweat and engine grease, and very masculine.  She pressed her forehead against his back and inhaled deeply.

”I gotta take it up to highway speed,” he shouted to her over his shoulder.  He also needed to work off some of the anxiety he was still feeling, when he couldn’t find her and thought she was missing.

This time he took a more direct route back to the main road, one with fewer hills and meandering curves.  Occasionally he’d slow down, downshifting carefully, feeling out the response of the bike, then speed back up.  Since she couldn’t see over his shoulder ahead of them she turned her head to watch the world go by on either side of the road.

Everything was drying out from the previous day’s long rain.  There was standing water in low-lying fields, and the creeks and small rivers they crossed were running high with rushing water.  The mountain range ran roughly north-south before curving off to the west in the distance.  She didn’t recognize some of the trees and plants, but it pretty much looked like her Earth.

They got to the main highway and he called out over his shoulder, “Hang on!”  Like she needed to be reminded, she thought to herself, grinning.  She tightened her grip around his waist and snuggled up close.  Then he gunned it, hard, and the bike took off like a rocket, faster than she was expecting.  She gripped him through his shirt and shouted out with excitement, sounding for all the world like a cowgirl at a rodeo.  Harley grinned.

Soon she was all hot and horny from the vibrations of the bike and the thrill of the ride.  Feeling bold, she reached down to cup him over his jeans, stroking and caressing him.  His cock rapidly bulged beneath her hand, and she felt an answering gush of wetness between her legs.  She felt more than heard him grunt, and he covered her hand with his, briefly squeezing it before resuming his grip on the handlebar.  Taking this as approval, she continued to slowly stroke and cup him over his jeans.

He slowed down then followed an exit onto a gravel road that led into a wooded area alongside a small river.  He killed the engine and quickly got off, then lifted her off the seat without so much as a by-your-leave.

”I’m not gonna fuckin’ be able to wait ‘til we get back...” he was almost speaking more to himself than to her.  Christ she made him horny fuckin’ faster than any strip tease or lap dance he’d ever seen.

He bent down and kissed her, almost savagely, while simultaneously undoing the button and zipper on her jeans.  He reached under her shirt and slid his hands up underneath, pushing her bra up to cup and knead her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples.  Then one hand quickly slid back down her stomach to reach into her panties, sliding straight between her folds.  She was hot and slick and he groaned into her mouth.

She cried out, partly from pleasure, partly from shock at his abrupt manner and roughness.  She reached to undo his jeans but he stopped her.

”I got this.  Turn around, baby doll.”

He said it even as he was turning her, his gravelly voice was deeper than usual and rough with need.  Everything was happening at once.  She couldn’t even get her jeans down fast enough for him.  He took the waistband of her jeans and panties together and pulled them down to her ankles in one tug.  He bent her over the seat of the bike, pushing her feet wider apart with one boot even while he was undoing his own jeans.  Then she felt his cock, stiff and hot between her legs, searching for her entrance.  He reached around in front of her to rub her clit, then went deep inside her wet pussy with two fingers, stroking in and out, making her moan.  He coated himself with her juices then pushed inside her, once, twice, then a final thrust seated him all the way with a groan.

She cried out again, this time with a little pain, but he paid her no heed as he began driving into her deep and fast.  He gripped her hips firmly as he pulled her against him with each pounding thrust.

”Jesus Christ, you fucking feel so goddamn fucking good, honey.  God _damnit..._  I just can’t keep my hands off you...You — you’re always so fucking goddamn _ready_ for me.  I just wanna fuck you ‘til you scream...”  His words trailed off as he pounded into her over and over.  All his anxiety and concern at the thought of losing her was transferred into this near frantic energy of fucking her hard. 

At first she grunted in some discomfort, still feeling a little shocked, but soon a heat was building inside her.  For the first time since they’d met and made love this was all for him, none of it was for her....Bent over the bike by him like this while he fucked her, his words of praise alternated with harsh grunts as he held her hips tight and pounded into her hard and fast...His rough manner was actually turning her _on._   Soon she was gripping the seat of the bike and pushing against him, meeting each thrust as hard as she could, whining and crying out with pleasure each time.

But as quick and fast as it started, it couldn’t last.  Before she knew it she felt herself spilling over the edge, calling his name loudly.  Her voice carried into a long, wailing cry as she came in waves.  His voice rose higher as he approached his own climax then he, too, came, hot and hard, cursing and thrusting so deep into her that she would have lost her balance if it wasn’t for the heavy bike and his tight hold on her hips.

She stayed bent over the seat, her forehead on one arm as her breaths came in whining gasps.  He leaned over her in exhaustion, placing his forearms on the seat on either side of her head.  He rested his chest lightly against her back and his head hung down over her shoulder.  His harsh breathing gradually slowed until he could manage to straighten back up and step away from her.  His cock slipped out of her, followed by a gush of cum.

”Oh, geez...”  She shuffled back a step, her feet still tethered around the ankles, and she tried to catch it with her hand before it ran down her legs and into her jeans.  She came away with a palmful of his cum and her juices, then looked up at him as he laughed, her expression one of rueful embarrassment.

“Well, I’m not riding back like this...”  She turned this way and that, as if she were looking for something, then tried her best to fling the stuff off her palm and fingers with flicks of her hand.  She looked so ridiculous, standing there with her ass hanging out, pants still down around her ankles and her shirt and bra shoved up above her tits, that he started laughing again.

”Laugh all you want.  I’m going to go rinse off.”  She used the toe of one tennis shoe to pull at the heel of the other to step out of it, then did the same with the other shoe.  She was kicking off her jeans when he stopped laughing.

”Now where are you gonna go rinse off?  Hmm?”

”Down there,” she pointed to the small river nearby as she pulled her shirt over her head, then took off her bra.

”Are you fucking kidding me?  Honey, that’s snowmelt.  That water’s fucking freezing.”  He’d tucked himself back in his jeans, but left them unbuttoned.

”I know that, Captain Obvious, don’t you think I know that?  I’ve backpacked and camped in the mountains lots of times...”  She was haphazardly folding her clothes using one hand and only the clean fingertips of the other, then placed them on the seat of the bike.  “Besides, a quick dip sounds good about now.”

She shoved her bare feet back into her shoes and started walking down the steep, rocky bank.  The river was wide here, and in spite of the heavy rain it was still fairly shallow at the edge before getting deeper out in the middle.  Several large boulders sat clustered together closer in to the bank, one was the size of a small car.  The sun was shining down through the trees.

”Now this I gotta see.  You won’t last two seconds.”  He followed her down.

She stopped at the water’s edge and turned to look back up at him with a mischievous grin.  “Wanna make a bet?  See who can last longest?”

”I’m not gettin’ in that.  I’m not the one itchin’ for a bath.”  He came and stood next to her.

She elbowed him lightly in the side.  “Scared of a little ‘shrinkage’?  Funny enough, I don’t think that’s something you need to worry about.  I don’t think there’s water that’s cold enough to turn that bad boy into a turtle...Come on, scaredy cat...”

”Oh, you done did it now, little miss sassy ass,” he said, stripping off his shirt and dropping it on the ground behind him.  “You’re on.  What’s the bet?”  He was soon naked beside her.

”Ummmm...”  She hadn’t thought that far ahead, beyond hastily issuing the challenge.  She realized she didn’t have much money with her, she had expected Rick to pay her way at the bar that first night, and her credit cards would be useless on this planet to get any more cash...

”I know,” he grinned at her.  “We go in up to our knees.  The one who wimps out — gets out first — can’t cum the next time we fuck.”  He could edge himself easily, and he was already well aware that she was basically incapable of holding herself back.

”Hmmm.  Ok.  It’s a bet.”

He reached to take her hand but she yanked it away.  “You’re gonna shove me in, I know it.”

”Honey, I wouldn’t do that...”  He almost looked hurt at the suggestion.

She relented and held hers out.  He took her hand, squeezing it.  “Ok.  To the knees, right?  On three.  One...two...three!”

They ran into the water.  He dropped her hand, letting her run ahead of him.  Then he bent down, forming a scoop with his large hands, and splashed her back with a huge wave of icy water.  She screeched in surprise and spun around, losing her footing on the slick river rocks in the process and falling backwards.  She pinwheeled her arms for balance before landing on her ass down into the water with a splash, falling back and becoming completely submerged.  Then she came up out if the water like a jack-in-the-box, sputtering and gasping.

“Oh my god, you bastard!  I’m gonna fucking get you for that!”  She leaped up, the water flowing down her body in icy rivulets, then came running at him with great splashes as she lifted her feet high to clear the water.

He stood waiting for her and took her in his arms, laughing.  She was already shivering.

”Oh, sweet Jesus, it’s f-f-fucking fr-fr-freezing.”  Her teeth were chattering.

“I told you...”  Still laughing, he led her out and over to his clothes.  He wiped her down all over with his shirt, rubbing her skin roughly as he went, to get her circulation going.

”Yeah, b-b-but you d-d-didn’t have to make me f-f-fucking fall in...”  She huddled against him and he wrapped his arms around her, his voice rumbled through his chest and into her.  

“I didn’t make you fall in, baby doll, you did that all on your own.”  He continued to rub her briskly with his hands.

”If I catch pneumonia and d-d-die I’m g-g-going kill you.”

“Mmmm...ok...”  He slipped his shirt over her head and pulled it down.  He kissed her when her head popped out then picked her up in his arms.

She yelped.  ”What are you d-d-doing?  I’m cold I’m not br-broken...Where are you going?”

He was picking his way back out into the river.  “Over to those rocks, to sit in the sun for a bit...”  He deposited her on one of the smaller boulders, then climbed up behind her and sat with her between his legs.  He stretched out one long leg on either side of her.  

“Sit back, love.”  She slipped her arms through the sleeves of his shirt before he pulled her back against his chest, then he leaned back against the larger boulder behind him.  She was still shivering a little, and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, rubbing her arms lightly with his palms.

The stone was warm from sitting in the sun all day, and she realized that he was right to carry her out there.  They sat quietly in the sun, the river rushing by all around them.  The trees were full of songbirds but the river was so loud it drowned out nearly everything else.  He felt her nodding off in his arms, then he tapped her lightly.

”You ‘bout ready to leave — head back?”  

She pouted, even though she knew he couldn’t see it.  ”No.”  He squeezed her gently.  “Ok.  Yes.  If we must.”

He carried her piggy-back style the short distance back to the shore then set her down.  She pulled off his shirt and handed it back.

”Here it is, all nice and warmed up for ya.”

”Thanks, doll...”

She shoved her feet in her shoes then turned and made her way back up the bank with relative ease.  He watched her go, admiring her natural athletic grace, then grinned down at himself growing hard again.  He stuffed himself back into his jeans, finished dressing, then rejoined her at the bike.

”You know, I still think I won that...”  She was dressed and squatting down and tying her shoes.

”What makes you say that?”

”Because I went out further than you and got wetter than you—you didn’t even get in up to your knees.”

She had him there.  “So what do you propose?”  He smirked.  “The other challenge?  Who can hold out longest before cumming?”

”Seems fair.  Mine was the water, this can be your challenge...”  She stood up and looked at him, grinning.

”Alright, baby doll.  You’re on.”  He helped her onto the seat before straddling it himself.  He was just about to kick down on the starter pedal when she reached for his waist, squeezing it lightly to get his attention.

”Rick, honey, have you ever heard of ‘bronco breaking’?”

 _tbc_  

 


	38. Chapter 38

When they got back to Harley’s place he dropped her off at the front of the house then took the bike around back to the shop.  He needed to make some more adjustments on the bike.  He worked on it for about an hour then took a break and came outside for some air and to stretch his back out, from leaning hunched over the bike for so long.

The Rick who owned the bike was heavy into high stakes illegal street racing all over the multiverse, but was too cheap of an asshole to make the upgrades that Harley recommended.  He would never get the performance out of the bike that he wanted, otherwise.  Harley could only do so much to enhance things as they were...and yet he knew that it would be his reputation that would suffer.  It was frustrating.

Another storm was moving in, so he decided to close it up for the day.  Even so it took him about half an hour to clean up his tools, put things away, then close and latch the tall metal doors against the weather.

The sky was covered with dark storm clouds and the wind was picking up as he walked across the field to the house.  When he got to the back porch he passed by a Meseeks chopping more wood and the dogs were calmly eating out of their bowls in front of their kennels.  He tromped up the back steps, banging off mud from the field, then heeled off his boots inside the backdoor off the laundry room before going into the kitchen.

She was leaning inside the refrigerator with her ass sticking out, and he paused just half a second before giving her a light smack.  She yelped and bumped her head inside before stepping back and turning around to look up him.

”You’re so fun to fuck with,” he pulled her against him and kissed her.  She pinched his arm.

”I am gonna so get you back for that.  Between the river and the...”

He interrupted her with another kiss.

”What’s for dinner, doll?”

”Well, I’m not so great at grilling steaks — but since it’s starting to rain anyway...”

”Isn’t there some of that ‘cocaine chicken’ leftover?”

She laughed.  “Coq au vin, and yes...”

”Well then, let’s warm up that.”  He poured himself a large whiskey.

”Perfect.”  She opened up the refrigerator and pulled out the dishes, planning to add a salad to round it out.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower..."  He ambled off down the hall.

Grinning, she quietly put everything back into the refrigerator.  She stepped silently down the hallway and hung outside the bedroom door until she heard the shower start.  She waited a few more minutes, then went into the bedroom and undressed.  It was high time she got to do the Norman Bates'ing for a change.

She went into the steamy bathroom and slipped behind the shower curtain and into the back of the tub.  He was standing with his back to her and rinsing soap off his face.  She’d never really just looked at him naked in the light before this.  There were some scars, she made a mental note to ask him about those later.  His broad shoulders tapered to a slender waist. His ass was round and tight, and his legs were toned — probably from riding the motorcycle so much?  She’d seen so many fat motorcyclists on the road, she wasn’t sure.  All she knew was: he was fucking sexy!

She stepped forward and slid her hands around his waist, lightly traced her fingers down just into his pubic hair, then interlocked her fingers across his belly button.  She pressed herself up to him.

At first he stiffened in surprise at her touch, his stomach muscles rippling, then he relaxed, covering her hands with his and lightly squeezing them.

“What are you doin’, woman?”

”We’ve got a wager to settle, Papi.”  Her voice was low and sultry.

”Papi, huh?”  He liked her calling him that.  He turned around and put his hands on her shoulders, bent down and kissed her.  

“You wanna start that here, hmmm?  Think that’s a — that’s a smart idea, do you?”  He pulled her tight up against him, his hands cupping her ass.

“Good a place as any.  _Papi_...”  She grinned mischievously up at him.  She reached between them with one hand, stroking him.  

“Baby girl, there ain’t enough hot water to even go one round in here with me.”  He trailed off and closed his eyes, groaning with pleasure at her touch.  He quickly lengthened and thickened in her hand.

”Oh...Poor Big Rick’s scared of a little shrinkage again?”

“Aw, fuck this shit...”  He wasn’t having any of this.  He turned around and slapped the water off then threw the shower curtain back with one great sweep of his arm, heedless of the water droplets he sent flying out across the room.  He reached down and scooped her ass up in his hands and lifted her up.  She yelped and wrapped her legs around him. 

”Christ, don’t drop me!...”  She clung to his arms as he stepped over the tub.  “Don’t slip and _fall_  on me...”  

“No worries, doll...”  He carried her out to the bed and unceremoniously tossed her out onto the middle of it.  She bounced a few times on the mattress, a look of surprise on her face.  She landed sitting half-upright, leaning back on her elbows with her legs open, knees bent.  She quickly regained her playful smile as she looked up at him, licking her lips in anticipation.

”Now what, Papi?“

”You started this shit.  You tell me.”

She scooted over on the bed, patting the mattress.  “Get yerself on up here.”

“Yes, _ma’am_...”. Grinning, he sat on the bed with his back against the wrought iron headboard, stretching his long legs comfortably out in front of him.  She knelt beside him.

“We’ve gotta set up some rules.  First—“

 _“Rules?_   In a _fucking_ contest?”

”This isn’t a ‘fucking’ contest.  Does it look like I’ve got a dick between my legs?”  She waved at herself.

”Thank God, no.”

”So, anyways...”  She licked her lips and took his hands and lifted them up over his head to the headboard.  “You just grab on here and no touching...”

”No touching.   _Right_...” He chuckled.

“...or else I’ll tie you to it...”

 _“Now_  you’re talkin’, doll...”

”Uh, huh.  Settle down, cowboy.  This is my round.  Now then...”  She straddled him and settled herself just north of his erection.

“Kind of damp — gettin’ kind of wet down there, ain’t ya, doll?”

”Is that gonna be a problem?”  She slid her pussy against him.

“Not at all.  One of your best features, in my opinion.”

“Good.  Now...”  She stopped, taking in what he’d just said and blushing.  “ _Any_ way, since this is my round, these are my rules.  No touching...”

”No touching, got it.”

”And no kissing.”

”That’s out, too, huh?  Any particular reason why?”  He reached for her hands.

”I’m just leveling the playing field, and — I beg your pardon?  What do you think your doin’, mister?”  She tried to pull her hands away, but he held on to them.

He kissed her chastely on the lips.  “Well, since you’re makin’ a list as long as my dick of all the things I can’t do, I’m just getting all the temptation out of the way before we start.  Come here, doll.”

He pulled her to lean in closer until he had her in his arms.  Then he kissed her again, swiftly deepening it and sweeping his tongue inside her mouth.  She paused for a split second, then opened herself to his kiss.

His kiss was languid and slow and she moaned into his mouth.  His kisses always turned her into putty and he knew it.  He slid his hands down her back, stroking her ass, then slowly ran his fingertips back up to her shoulders, kneading them gently.  Her skin broke out in goosebumps and she sighed against his lips.  He ran his hands back down to her ass and cupped her cheeks in his warm hands, softly rubbing her with his thumbs.  

She loved the sounds he was making, his wet mouth against her skin, the way he’d take deep, ragged breaths during his kisses.  Like he was holding out until the last minute, couldn’t be interrupted to even stop and breathe.  It sounded so sexy and flamed her raging desire for more of him.

He kissed his way down her jaw and gently nuzzled her neck.  Softly he sucked and kissed her sensitive skin and she shivered against him, her nipples brushing against his chest and peaking into tight points.  He kissed her temple softly and whispered in her ear.

”I bet the next thing out was gonna be your tits, right?”  She hummed in confirmation.  “Let’s just take care of them, too, so they don’t get lonely...feel left out...”

She straightened up slightly, holding her breasts in offering to him.  He bent his head forward and took one nipple in between his warm lips and slowly stroked his tongue across it.  Her sighs became soft moans as he suckled on first one then the other nipple.  He took his time, knowing it was a weak spot of hers.  Gradually he built up to gently nipping and pulling her with his teeth, in between deeper suckling.  She cradled his head against her chest and rested her cheek against his hair, enjoying the sensations.

“Mmm...Papi...that feels sooo good...”

“Yeah, honey?”  

His hands continued to stroke her ass, her position leaning forward giving him increased access to her wet folds.  He widened his soft circular caressing movements to gradually incorporate her inner thighs, then ghosted his fingers across her soft pussy lips.  She was practically dripping on him.

”Come closer, honey, so you don’t strain your back.”  He helped her lift herself up so she could shuffle closer to him on the bed.  He tilted his hips so he could stroke himself back and forth across her slick folds, and she moved with him, moaning at the sensation.  Then he popped his hips upwards and quickly slipped his cock inside her, pulling her hips down so he was seated snuggly, deep and tight.

Her eyes opened in surprise and she looked down at him.

“Damn...I _hate_ it when he does that!”  His eyes sparkled with humor as he grinned at her.  

She tried to get mad, but she couldn't.  Instead she sat upright, still straddling him with his hot cock deep inside her.

”I’ll bet you think you’re pretty cocky, don’t you?”

”Interesting choice of words...”  He tilted his hips, pushing himself higher and making her moan.  Then she tried to snap herself out of it and squeezed her walls tightly around him, making him close his eyes and groan.

”Well, it’s still my turn.  And since you’ve skipped us on ahead I’ll just thank you and take it from here.”  

Slowly she began to grind herself against him, undulating hers hips back and forth in an easy rhythm.  She smiled down at him.  His hands guided her as he pulled her down onto him, then he started circling her clit with one thumb.  She dropped her head back and moaned, still maintaining her steady pace with her hips, squeezing him tight as she moved.

He pushed up inside her, groaning each time her walls squeezed around him.  His hands roamed over her body, caressing, touching, pinching her nipples as he massaged them.  She increased her pace, lifting herself up on him, then sliding down, clenching her walls.  She moaned and cried out softly, calling him.

”Oh, Papi, you see feel so good inside me.  I wanna cum hard on you...”

”Yeah, baby...cum on me...cum on my cock...”  His hands gripped her hips as he helped her lift herself up, then he pulled her down onto him.  Slamming her with more force each time.  Her huge breasts were bouncing harder and harder with each lift and drop.  She reached down to hold them in place before they gave her whiplash.

”Squeeze those titties, baby.  I love watchin’ you play with yourself like that.”

She moaned above him and pinched and pulled her nipples for him.  They were already overly sensitive from the work done by his mouth.

”You're so thick.  I love to just wrap myself around you and squeeze you hard when you’re deep inside me...”  She looked down at him, her eyes a deep green.  She was panting with the effort to keep up the pace while fighting to hold her orgasm at bay.  Sweat was beading up on her skin and rolling down her back.

He pulled her forward and took her mouth in his for a searing kiss, moaning.  He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her over in the bed so that he was on top of her.  He moved in and out of her a few times.

”My turn, baby girl.  Grab the headboard...”  She reached up and took hold.  He sat back and lifted her legs so they were over his shoulders, then he pulled her hips until they were tight up against his pelvis.  She locked her ankles behind his head, licking her lips in anticipation, her pupils blown with lust.

”Ready, baby girl?  Hang on tight...”  He took a firm hold of her then began driving himself into her, hard.  Snapping his hips with each thrust, punctuated by a harsh grunt as he pulled her against him.

She cried out and gripped the headboard, locking her arms.  At this angle, his thrusts made him hit her bundle of nerves each time, and his hot cocked dragged back and forth across it over and over.  Her eyes rolled back and she sobbed and cried out uncontrollably, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.  She fought to hold herself from spilling over, but he felt so good inside her.  She didn’t want him to stop, didn’t want to hold herself back anymore.

”Oh, God...Papi!  Fuck me!  Harder, fuck me _harder!”_   She could barely keep herself from hitting the headboard.  His thrusts were coming so deep and fast.  She sobbed and wailed with pleasure, thrashing her head from side to side.

He gripped her hips so tight he knew he’d leave fresh bruises on her skin.  He could feel her walls clinching around him as she approached her orgasm and he kept up his unrelentless pace.

”Come on, baby.  Don’t hold out on me.  We’ll cum together...”

”Yes!  I wanna cum with you!  I can’t hold on anymore, Papi...”  She let herself go, the orgasm exploded over her and shuddered through her body, making her shake.  He went with her, filling her with his hot seed as he cursed and thrust as deep and hard as he could, holding her pelvis against him.

His voice was a hoarse roar.  ”Fuck, baby!  Oh my God, _fuck!  Fuckin’ Christ!”_

She came again, crying his name out and sobbing as her hot, wet spurts covered his cock.  He thrust in and out of her, stroking out their orgasms.  Her legs slipped off his shoulders.  He lifted her up and held her tight, reveling in the feel of her body as she trembled and shook against him while her walls spasmed around his cock, over and over.

She sobbed and panted with the after effects of her orgasms coursing through her.

”Oh, God...Papi...”  She was full out crying now, the tears streaming down her face.  “I love you.  I love you _so_ much...”

His head jerked back slightly away from hers upon hearing these words, and he hesitated barely a second before he held her even tighter in his arms and turned and whispered in her ear.

”I love you, too, honey.  I love you, too.”

“I don’t know what to do.  I love you _both_ so much...”  She held one hand over her eyes, clinging to him with the other while she sobbed uncontrollably, her hot tears dripping onto his skin.

He held her while she cried, stroking her hair.  He was beginning to get used to doing this, he thought ruefully.

”That’s why they’re called love triangles, honey...”

 _And what a fucked up love triangle this is...._  He thought to himself.

 

_tbc_

 

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

She was  _so_ distraught.  He tried to calm her down.  Finally, he was able to at least get her to lie down on the bed so he could pull the covers over her against the chill that had set in the house.  She was shaking both from the cold and with her crying.  He held her and stroked her hair and soothed her.  She turned around and cried into his chest, her hot tears falling onto his skin.  

He didn’t think a woman could cry as much as she had over the past three days.  But then, given what she’d told them about her and her ex, he figured she had the right to finally let it all out.

She cried and apologized, saying she was sorry, sorry for everything, over and over.

"Honey...Baby...  Christ Almighty, what do you have to be _sorry_ for?"  He tried to tilt her chin up, but she refused to look at him.

"It's all my fault.  If I hadn't left Texas.  None of this would’ve happened.  None of us would have met.  Now it's a mess.  He's going to hate me...  He's going to kill me, he's going to kill us both..."

He was trying to keep up with her train of thought, but it kept jumping the tracks...

"Who... _Rick?_   He's not going to kill you.  _Or_ me..." he added, hastily.  Christ, was she _that_ afraid of him?  What had he done to make her _feel_ that way about him?

"Honey, please...just...fucking stop _crying_ and just _listen_ to me..."  He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a shake.

That snapped her out of it a little bit.  She managed to get herself down to just sniffling and reflexively hiccuping.  Then she finally looked up at him.  Her eyelashes were clumped together by tears and her eyes were red and swollen.

"Rick and I go way back.  _Way_ back."  He paused, just wondering how far back in their history he should go with her.  Probably not too far, given her current emotional state.

"We've been friends too long to...to let..."  _Fuck..._ There was no good way to say this.  "This won't come between us, between any of us.  OK?"  He felt like the more he tried to talk to her about it, the more he tried to convince her, then the more he'd sound like he was trying to sell her a really bad used car.  So he just shut the fuck up while he hoped he was still ahead.

She seemed to accept this for now and closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his chest, sighing with exhaustion.  A great tremble wracked through her body and she jerked against him uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry...I'm...just a little cold...I didn't mean to do that..."  She was mumbling into his chest, then trembled again, apologizing.

He sighed and slipped out from under the covers.  He went into the closet and came out with a large, heavy blanket and opened it out on the bed.  Then he went into the den and lit the fire that the Meseeks had laid.  The house _was_ getting pretty cold.  He wondered why the Meseeks hadn't lit it to begin with.  Maybe she forgot to tell it to.  You had to be pretty specific with them.

When he came back into the bedroom her head had disappeared underneath the blankets and all she was was a tiny lump in the middle of the bed.

He got back under the covers and pulled her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin.

They lay there quietly for a bit.  He thought she’d fallen asleep.

“Talk to me...tell me about you and Rick...”  Her voice was quiet, emotionless.

His heart skipped a few beats and he held his breath, waiting for her to elaborate on her request.  Did she know about the two of them already?  He hadn’t gotten that impression, he didn't think Rick would have told her about them.  And he damn sure knew Rick wouldn’t be too happy if Harley told her without Rick there...

“How did y’all first meet?”

 _Well, fuck..._   Best to take this carefully, baby steps.

”We met when Rick was developing his portal gun...”  He waited to see if she asked for more.

”And then what happened?”

 _Well, fuck me again and call me a whore..._   

“Let me guess.  Y’all went off traveling around the galaxy together...”

Suddenly he had a flash of hope as he saw a way to skirt around this.

”Yeah...  Yeah, we did.  We formed a band and went all over the place...”  No harm in skipping a few years ahead and leaving out some of the...not so minor details...

”Really?”  Her voice was beginning to have life in it again.  “I can’t believe it.  I mean, I know you wouldn’t lie about it or anything...It just seems...I would have never have come up with _that_ one, that’s for sure.”

He waited, feeling like it was best to let her lead which way this went.

”What kind of music did y’all play?”

“Album rock — classic rock.  Mostly southern rock, some blues, R&B.”

”Y’all played your own stuff, wrote all that?”

He chuckled.  “Nah.  We were too fuckin’ lazy.  We covered other bands’ songs.  Made it much simpler.  That’s how we got our name.”  His mind drifted off, filling with memories.

”And...?”  She turned around in his arms to face him.  She was beginning to light up again, look like her usual self.

”Well...” he looked down at her, still hesitating.  She clearly had very little knowledge of Rick or his history.  Now he understood why she was afraid of him.  She didn’t _know_ him.  She didn’t know him at _all._

Obviously he’d kept her in the dark for a reason, though for something like this he couldn’t imagine why.  Those had been fun times.   _Too_  fun.  He grinned, more memories flashing through his mind.

”What kind of instruments did y’all play?”  She prodded him to continue, both literally and figuratively.  She was poking him in the chest to get his attention.

“Guitar.  Rick’d usually play bass and I’d play lead electric.  Sometimes we’d switch if we got bored.”

”And do...did...could y’all _sing_?”

He chuckled.  “ _We_ thought so.  It helped that all of us could carry a tune, more or less.  Allowed us to play a greater variety of songs and music.  That was what we were known for: our repertoire.  We knew hundreds of songs, all by ear.  We heard it once and then had it in our heads, every word, every chord change, riff, even down to the drum beat and when to hit the cymbals.  We sounded almost exactly like the original.  Could play just about anything at the drop of a hat, on request.

”None of our shows sounded the same, either.  Rick was real good at reading the crowd ahead of time and comin’ up with a playlist before the show.  Telling us which song to play next, change things around during the show based on the crowd’s response...”

He didn’t tell her that the main reason why Rick would go hang out in the bar crowd, the original reason, was so he could pick up chicks for after the show.  It’s just, while he was at it, he realized that he also got a good sense of what kind of mood the crowd was in, what kind of music they’d respond best to.  Were they all drunk, stoned, high on coke or k-lax.  Were they in the mood for a fight, or to dance, or to just kick back and listen to a good jam session.  That was their ace in the hole as a band, what made them so popular: intuitively knowing just what to play.  That and that they could literally play anything.

“Who sang?  Who was the lead singer?  Who was the group leader?  How many of there were you?  Were you all...Ricks?”  She peppered him with questions.  She was so starved for information, so eager to learn more about them, both of them, he couldn’t resist answering her.

”Well...if it was a southern rock kind of song, say “Sweet Home Alabama,” I sang those and Rick would back.  If there was anything that needed to be screamed, like a Led Zeppelin song, Rick took those.  He liked to scream.  That’s why his voice is the way it is today.  He kind of screwed it up.”

 _That, and all the shit they smoked,_ he thought, grinning.

She laughed.  “I just can’t imagine Rick screaming out a Led Zeppelin song like Robert Plant.  That’s not anything I would have pegged him for...”

She was looking down, so she missed the quick dart of his eyes down to her face, at the irony of her choice of words.

”How many of there were you?” 

“There were 4 of us in the core group.  Me and Rick, then Sticks on the drums and Knuckles played keyboards.  We called him that because he was always crackin’ his damn knuckles, said that that’s how he kept his joints, fingers loose.  Could get real fucking annoying...

”Every once in awhile we’d pick up a few Ricks who just liked to jam.  Never hurt to have an extra pair of hands on the guitar, someone else to sing...”

“Who led the group?  Like, who was in charge, made the decisions about where y’all were going to play next.  Stuff like that.”

”Well...Ricks as a rule aren’t the best at gettin’ along...going along with the crowd.  Usually we’d talk it through, then Rick — your Rick — would be the final decision maker.  Like I said, he had a pretty good sense of what worked and what didn’t.”

This was all so fascinating to her.  This side of her Rick.  She would probably have never known about it if Harley hadn’t told her.  Rick just kept himself so closed off from her.

“What was your name?”

”Officially?  The Lazy Motherfuckers.  But most of the time we just went by The Motherfuckers.”

She giggled.

“Rick wasn’t too happy with that one.  He wanted it to be The Muff Divers or The Clam Hammers, some adolescent shit name like that.  It was C-137 who gave us the idea for our name.  Since we never wrote our own songs, only played other bands’ music, he told us we were just a bunch of lazy motherfuckers.  So it stuck.  Man, that guy could be one arrogant ass.  Still can.  I mean, _all_ Ricks are assholes, but C-137...  But, he’s a good guy.  We all still keep in touch...”

“Did Rick have a nickname?   _Does_ he have a nickname?  I mean, you do, and that guy, Polo, does, the other Rick that I met at the bar...”

He looked down at her, grinning.  “We called him Three Steps.  Like the song, “Gimme Three Steps.”  ‘Cause he was always three steps ahead of the law, or some chick’s boyfriend or husband.”

She laughed.  He grinned down at her.  It was good to see her smiling again, the life back in her eyes, in her face.  He kissed her, and she snuggled into him and closed her eyes.

”Thank you, Papi.  Thanks for telling me all this.  I don’t know anything about Rick.  Now, at least I know a little bit about him...”

He immediately heard that Lynyrd Skynyrd song in his head, and wondered if, like the next line of the lyrics, was she going to guess the rest...

She mumbled sleepily from within his arms.  “And I do love you.”

”I love you, too, honey.”

Silence spread around them and this time he realized that she really had fallen asleep.  He sighed, hugged her close, kissed her hair.

He wasn’t lying to her when he said it would all turn out all right, between the three of them.  It  _was_ pretty fucked up, when he thought about, this love triangle that had sprung up between them...But he knew Rick well enough to be reasonably certain that the proverbial shit wasn’t going to hit the fan when he found out.  Maybe a few punches thrown in anger, but the two of them had weathered those together in the past, too.  All’s fair in love and war, and friendship...

 

The storm had been moving in over the past hour or so, and now it was raining outside, harder than ever.  The lightning and thunder continued off and on.  A bright flash of lightening followed immediately by a loud clap of thunder made her jerk and he tightened his hold on her.  He kissed the top of her head and whispered quietly to her, his warm breath stirred her hair and made her skin tingle.  She sighed and settled against him.

****

 


	40. Chapter 40

She woke up after an hour and stretched, her body pressing lightly against Harley, waking him up.  He took advantage of the opportunity to tickle her by lightly running his fingertips up and down her torso and into her armpits, making her squeak and yank her arms down.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her.  ”You're so fun to — “

”—to fuck with.  Yeah, I’m beginning to see that.  Just remember: revenge is a dish best served cold and sweet.”

”In other words, you’re saying that revenge is ice cream.  Speaking of, I’m hungry.  Are you?”

 ”A little bit.”  She didn’t move to get up.  She turned in his arms and snuggled into his chest, sighing with pleasure.  “Right now I just want to stay here with you...eat something else...”   She reached down and began stroking him, a sly grin on her face.  His cock rapidly grew in her hand and he made a sound that was part groan, part grunt, a deep masculine sound that sent a thrill through her.

”You are one horny little woman, aren’t you?”  He grinned at her.

”Mmm-hmmmmm.  Don’t pretend that you don’t like it....”  She said slyly, then ducked under the covers and slid down the bed.

He felt her lips lick and kiss their way across his belly — his skin reflexively tightened at the tickling sensation— she kissed him softly, blowing on his pubic hair, then her tongue licked up his shaft, making it jump in response.  Her lips wrapped around the tip and she suckled gently, probing the slit with her tongue.

He groaned quietly and reached down to touch her head through the blankets.  He started to lift them away, but she held on to them.  He lay back and gave in to her, spreading his legs.  She continued licking and kissing him, bringing his cock to full attention, hot and hard.  She stroked and fondled his balls, tracing the fingertips of her other hand across the sensitive skin behind them.  His thighs tightened and his hips bucked up involuntarily.

She hummed around the plush head while sucking hard and he gasped and bucked again.  She took her mouth away to shush him soothingly, her breath blowing along his shaft as her mouth moved down to his balls.  Continuing to stroke him along his shaft with one hand, she took each ball into her mouth and sucked, at first gently then with more intensity.  His gasps changed to soft moans of pleasure.

”Oh, yeah, baby doll...Just like that.  Suck those balls... _Oh, Jesus..._ ”

He bucked up into her mouth, making her pull away for a moment while she caught her breath.  Her hand continued stroking him while she returned to his balls to lick and suck them.  She hummed around each one, the sensation of her warm mouth sucking and vibrating around him made him gasp and cry out.  Her mouth closed around his head and she suckled him hard, tonguing his slit rapidly while she hummed.  

“Oh, _Christ,_  baby.... _Ah!_  Don’t stop...just like that...”  He gripped her head through the covers while his hips bucked up into her face.  “Baby...Honey, let me see you...let me watch...”  He pushed the covers off her head and she threw them back.

She hovered over him, straddling one thigh and rubbed her damp pussy along on it, riding him and moaning with her own pleasure while working him with her mouth.  Flattening her tongue and opening her jaw as wide as possible, she took him all the way in, pausing for a moment to adjust and relax her throat.  Then slowly she began working up and down.  Saliva dripped from her mouth and ran down his shaft and pooled around her hand where she held him at the base.  She hummed and sucked him, taking him deep into her throat over and over.  She ground her pussy down on his muscular thigh, clenching her walls and smearing her wetness on him.  

“Ah, yeah, baby....Ride me like that while you suck me off...”

His gasps and moans became cries and she stroked her hand behind her mouth as she moved, pulling his shaft hard and twisting around as she came to the top.  She rubbed and ground herself on his thigh, sliding back and forth, harder and faster, groaning around his cock in her mouth.  She felt his balls tighten up and massaged them, stroking behind them.  His hips bucked up into her face and he cried out.

”Oh, Christ!  I’m gonna cum, baby...Oh, fuck...FUCK, here I cum!  Ah! Jesus, _FUCK, baby!”_

He gripped her head in his hands, holding her in place while his hips bucked up and his cock throbbed in her mouth.  His hot cum shot into the back of her throat.  He felt her cum as she throbbed and gushed wetness on his leg while she rode out her own orgasm on him.  She whined as she came, her cries muffled by his cock in her mouth.  She swallowed his load, then softly moved her mouth up and down his shaft, stroking his orgasm out as he gasped and moaned her name.  When he was done she sat back, wiping her face and smiling at him.

He lay on his back with his eyes closed, still breathing heavily, and reached down to pull at her with one hand, his voice now quiet, sleepy.

”Baby, honey, come up here...come be with me...”

She moved up beside him and he wrapped his arms around her.  She lay against his sweaty chest, listening to his heart hammering away as his breathing gradually slowed.

“Are you...still hungry...?”  She couldn’t hide the amusement from her voice.

”Mmmm...baby...I just wanna...rest for a moment...”  His voice drifted off.

She reached down for the covers and pulled them up around them.  His arms tightened around her and she snuggled against him.

”Thanks, baby...That was...fantastic...”  His breathing slowed and she realized he’d fallen asleep.

*********

Eventually they got up.  She warmed up some of the chicken for him and fixed a small salad for herself while he built up the fire.  They sat on the couch and ate in comfortable silence.

He studied her unobtrusively.  Even though she smiled at him and seemed at ease, she was pale and her eyes were still swollen and red from crying.  She ate with little appetite.  When they were finished he took their plates into the kitchen and left them in the sink.

They stayed on the couch, chilling out and watching tv.  She was lying at one end with her feet in his lap, and he was sitting at the other.  He was only occasionally rubbing her feet — he was too engrossed in the show to remember, so basically he was just holding them in his large, warm hands and only giving them a gentle squeeze every once in awhile.  A very long while.  He just needed more “training” she thought to herself.

A portal appeared across the room and Rick stepped through, looking somewhat the worse for wear.

She grinned.  “Well...if it isn’t Ol’ Three Steps...”  She couldn’t help herself — when Harley had told her about Rick’s old nickname she knew she was going to say that to Rick the next time she saw him.

Rick’s eyebrow went up in surprise and he looked over at Harley with exasperation.  “You _had_  to tell her about that...”

”Hey, man, you had to know that your past was gonna come up eventually.”

At this Rick shot him a questioning look, to which Harley responded by shaking his head slightly, one corner of his mouth turned down.

Sighing, he came around to where she was lying on the couch and she sat up, relinquishing the corner to him.  He sat down heavily with a groan, putting his arm around her and holding her close.  He smelled like smoke, his clothes were disheveled with smudges of dirt and blood here and there, and he had a bruise and dried blood on one cheek from a small cut.  He rubbed the knuckles on his right hand absentmindedly.

She pulled away from him.  “Rick, what happened to you?  You look like you’ve been fighting.”

”I _was_.  It was just another — another stellar day at the office, dear...”  He kissed her.  “Babe, get me a whiskey, will ya?  I lost my flask when I was — I lost it somewhere along the way.”

She got up and went into the kitchen.  Their voices back in the den were low.  She felt torn between rushing back in there with Rick’s drink to hear what they were saying and staying in the kitchen to give them the privacy they probably wanted.  But since what they were talking about likely involved her, she decided to go back in.  

They stopped talking when she reappeared, which irritated her.  She handed Rick his whiskey.

”Hey, if y’all need me to leave, just say so.  But I know y'all are talkin’ ‘bout me, so if it’s all the same to you two I’d prefer to stay and hear what’s gonna happen next in my life.”

Rick looked around, saw her glass of water on the coffee table.  “Then go get yourself a drink, sweetie, a real drink.  You — You’re gonna need it.”

At that Harley finished off the dregs of his whiskey and wordlessly handed her his empty glass, a grim smile on his face as he looked at her.  She took it and went and poured them each a drink then returned to the den, her heart pounding.  Whatever it was Rick had to tell her, it couldn’t be good.  Not if he wanted her to drink in order to hear it.  Sitting down between them, she handed Harley his whiskey then looked expectantly at Rick.

”W-We have to go to The Citadel.  You have to testify before The Council.”  

At this Harley made a noise, a kind of groan of disgust.  “Fuck...  Why are they makin’ her do that?”

”Because th-that wasn’t the first wife he’d murdered.”  Rick looked down at her and took her hand, squeezing it gently, then continued holding it.  “You were his fifth wife, baby.  He’d killed the first four, plus a bunch of hookers and strippers — dancers along the way.  He-He’s a serial killer.  He and that other Rick.  They worked together.  Every time your ex would get locked up, the other Rick would portal him out, and they’d move on to another planet, another dimension.

”They’re wanted all over the galaxy.  The Galactic Federation has been looking for them for years but they’ve always managed to stay under the radar, jumping around dimensions.  They—They're drawing too much attention and the Council wants to lock them both up on The Citadel for good.”

He drank his whiskey, watching her reaction.

Her body went limp with shock and she slumped back against the couch, her face drained of its color and her eyes wide.  He squeezed her hand.

”That fuck dungeon of his...”  Rick paused and took a large swallow of his drink.  “...Th-That was the perfect spot for them to — to set up a base and hide out.  It was their murder room.  He and the other Rick would pick up...victims from other planets and dimensions and fuck ‘em, and fuck _with_  them, then kill them.  Then they'd portal the bodies into the blender dimension to get rid of them.  They went for years without getting caught.  They probably  _wouldn’t_ have gotten caught, except for...for you...”

She wanted to ask what the blender dimension was, but realized that the answer was pretty obvious...And there were other things she wanted to know.

”But I was with him for so long...ten years...  Why didn’t he...?”

”Kill _you?_  I d-dunno.  Just something about you, I guess...Made him want to...to keep you around.  You _do_  have that affect on men.  On Ricks, at least...  Speaking of...”  

He fished around in an inner pocket of his lab coat, then pulled out a greenish-colored metal band.  He placed it on her wrist and it snapped closed, fitting snugly against her skin with just a very little play.

”You need to keep this — wear this at all times.  Don’t ever — _don’t you ever fucking take this off._  Do you understand me?   _Never_.”  His voice was urgent, low.

She looked down at the band.  It was thin and narrow, maybe a few millimeters thick and half an inch wide.  There was a black screen along part of it, like a digital watch, but the screen was blank, save for one blinking, green dot.  The band was a dull lime green in color and made of a light-weight metal of some kind.  Not exactly a fashion statement...

“What’s this for?”

”It’s...sort of a tracking device.  So I’ll always — _we’ll_ always know where you’re at.”  He looked over at Harley meaningfully.

She stared at him suspiciously.

”I-I-It’s just a safety measure, sweetie.  J-Just...wear it for me.  Please don’t argue with me on this...”

His words and tone had softened, but she could see in his eyes that there was something left unsaid, something darker.

”Did you get that from — “ Harley started to ask.

”From C-137, yeah.  He helped me work out the kinks in the programming.  Suggested changing the metal to silvadonium, so sh-she won’t set off most metal detectors, can still get x-rays, MRIs, shit like that.  He had some good suggestions...”

Rick took another swallow.  He didn't add that they might end up having to implant something instead.  He knew she wouldn't go for it.  C-137 told him to just knock her ass out with something in her drink, then portal her to his dimension where he had a fully equipped mini-operating suite and recovery unit in that underground bunker of his that was the size of a fucking airplane hangar.  They'd just do it while she was asleep, and Rick could take her back to her dimension without her being any the wiser.  But Rick couldn't do that to her.  Not yet.  Not unless he had to.

”He up to his usual shit?”

”Oh, yeah.  W-We hashed out some things...Talked about ‘old times.’”  At this Rick reached up and touched the bruised cut on his face, wincing, then grinned.

”Still pissed off, huh?  Asshole...”

She pulled herself out her thoughts and looked back and forth at them.  “What...?  What old times?  Isn’t this the Rick that you said named your band for you?”

”He didn’t ‘name’ us...F-Fuckin' punk-ass punk music playin' motherfucker...”

”Aw, you’re still sore because the rest of us didn’t want to be called something stupid, like The Cum Dumpers...”

”Now, that one was never in the top ten...”

” ‘Top ten’ my ass.  More like _worst_  ten...”

They continued bantering back and forth while her mind tuned them out and her thoughts drifted off...

”Babe, hey...”  He squeezed her hand to get her attention.  “I-Is there anything to eat?  I’m fucking starving.”

”Sure.  There’s some chicken left over, and I could add a salad.  Or I could fix you eggs...”

”Give him that cocaine chicken, honey.  He’ll love it.”

” ‘Cocaine chicken’?  Wh-What the fuck is that?”  

“An old family recipe, apparently...”  Harley grinned at her, winking.

She felt slightly uncomfortable having an inside joke that Rick wasn’t in on.  “It’s coq au vin, I’ve made it for you lots of times.  Only this one, here, decided to rename it.  Do you want it?  I’ll fix you a salad to go with it...?”

”Skip the salad — I’m not a rabbit.  And — and just bring the whiskey bottle out here, will ya, babe?  I-I feel like putting a huge ass dent in it tonight...”

Suddenly a small portal opened up across the room and a dented metal flask came sailing through it, landing on the floor and sliding a few feet.

Rick and Harley started laughing. 

“Asshole...” 

 *********

She was curled up on the couch between the two men, her head in Rick’s lap, sipping her whiskey while she listened to them reminisce about their days in The Motherfuckers.  Rick was running his fingers through her hair.

Turns out Harley had left out a few of their band mates.

”Can’t believe you left out ol’ Smokes...He only kept you supplied with the best pot in the multiverse...”

”Maybe that’s why he forgot him...”  She’d been lying there quietly with her eyes closed for so long, they’d thought she was asleep.

”W-What, babe?”  Rick looked down at her and continued to stroke her hair with its soft, blond waves.  He loved to do that.  It reminded him of when he’d do it to Beth when she was little, to soothe her to sleep.  It was just as relaxing for him as it was for her.

”You know...smokin’ all that pot...fries your brain...”  She opened her eyes and looked up at Rick.  “Don’t mind me.  I’m just being a nurse, it’s my job to lecture on the evils of drugs.”

“You conveniently left out alcohol.”  He gave her head a flick.

”I can pick and choose my evils.  I’m a woman.  Do as I say, not as I do...   What did that guy Smokes do?  In your band?  Besides supply all y’all with pot...?”

”Smokey?....He played backing guitar, slide guitar...backing vocals...S-Sometimes lead vocals, i-if we needed a deeper voice...”

” ‘All y’all’ ...” Harley was laughing quietly to himself.

“Stop making fun of me,” she pushed Harley’s leg with one foot.  “Who sounded more like Eric Clapton?”

”W-What?”

”Who sounded _more_ like Eric _Clapton_?  On the guitar?  You or Harley?”

”What does that have to do w-w-with — “

” _I_  did,” Harley interrupted, grinning at Rick.  “I-It’s true, man.  You could never get that ‘woman’ sound right...”  Harley winked at her, drinking his whiskey.

”Oh, well, in that case...”  She sat up and swung around on the couch and started to lay down in Harley’s lap. 

“What the — what the _fuck_ , woman?  How fickle are you?”

”Hey, I’m sorry, but you were just the bass player...And you couldn’t make that ‘woman sound’, whatever that is...I have my standards to maintain...”  She lay her head down in Harley’s lap, stretching her feet into Rick’s.  Harley rested his hand on her head, grinning at Rick.

Rick gave her foot a semi-painful squeeze.  “Get your ass back over here, woman.  Y-You— y-you’ve been with him all week...”

Grinning, she switched positions.  Rick flicked her head.

”That’s more like it...”  He resumed stroking her hair and talking with Harley.

She was on her second glass of whiskey when she finally fell asleep, her head in Rick’s lap.  Harley drew his attention to the half-full glass she held on her chest, resting at a dangerous angle and threatening to tip over.  Rick rescued it and finished it off, then carried her into the bedroom and put her in the bed, tucking the covers around her.  

He went back out to the den to his spot on the couch across from Harley.  Now they could have the more serious discussion, without fear of her overhearing and getting upset.

Talk about things like when did she have to go to the Citadel, and would she need legal representation — just for her protection from the assholes on The Council.  Would she ever be able to go back home — probably not, at least not right away.  And how would she take it when they told her.  Not well, that was certain.  

Their talk grew heated, their stutters more pronounced as the discussion escalated and their tempers flared.

Rick was worried about her.  It was obvious that she’d been crying before he came.  She looked pale and stressed, and like she'd lost some weight.  He'd thought staying here with Harley would have been relaxing for her...

“Sh-She doesn’t look good.  W-What the fuck, man?  Y-Y-You were supposed to take care of her."

”Man, she’s got a mountain of baggage that would strain an elephant.  I-I’ve never seen a woman cry as much as she has in the past three days...”

”What?!  Why?  Wh-What have you been doing?  Besides fucking like rabbits — and-and don’t try to deny it, man, because I know how you operate.”

“Aw, th-that’s got nothing to do with it, and you know it.”

”You-You’ve just had her swimming in her own endorphins, i-i-is that what you’re saying?  Oh, _y-_ _yeah_ she looks it.”  Rick was getting pissed.

"D-Did it even occur to you that — that we basically fucking did to her what her ex and that asshole did?  I fuckin' held her down while you — while you fucked her in the ass, for Christ's sake.  I-I-It's no wonder she's been crying and having goddamn nightmares and sh-shit..."

"Don’t exaggerate.  W-We didn't rape her and electrocute her, or-or tie her down..."  Rick  _had_ thought about just what Harley said.  But he couldn't admit to himself, didn't want to believe that their night had caused any of her distress...

”All right, you know what’s eatin’ at her, apart from her ex?   _Y_ - _You,_ man.  Sh-She’s scared shitless of you.”

” _Me?_   Wh-What the fuck?  Why?”

“Do you even talk to her?  Or—or do you just fucking hop in the sack every time you see her and leave it at that?  Wam, bam, thank you ma’am — that’s _your_ idea of communication.”

”You — You’re fuckin’ goin’ over the line.”

”No, I’m not.  Y-You know I’m right, Steps, that’s why you’re gettin’ pissed off.”

Rick glared at him, barely resisting the urge to up and punch him in the face. 

“You know the irony is sh-she fucking loves the _shit_ out of you and you don’t even know it.  Sh-She loves _both_ of us and it’s fuckin’ tearing her apart.  So if you wanna know what I’ve been doing for these past three days, it’s fucking dealing with a —with a goddamn fuckin’ _meltdown_ every time I turn around.  Man, why don’t you just talk to her?”

”You’re h-hardly the person to be — wh-who should be handing out relationship advice.”

”Hey, _fuck_ you.  You’re hardly in a position to ignore it.”

They sat there glaring at each other from across the couch in stony silence.  Finally, Rick looked away, taking a large drink of whiskey.

”Yeah, all right.” 

*************

Rick went to take a shower to wash off the dirt and blood from fighting with C-137.  He touched the bruises left by a couple of fist blows to his gut and torso.  But C-137 didn’t get away unscathed.  He’ll definitely have a black eye, and Rick was pretty sure he got a kidney shot in before his Morty burst into the garage and started screaming hysterically at them to stop.

Why that asshole was still pissed after all these years...Almost every time Rick encountered him there were either sarcastic remarks, bitter, angry words or, rarely, some sort of physical altercation.  Today, as soon as Rick stepped through his portal C-137 immediately jumped up from his workbench and started throwing punches.  Maybe the guy needed to get laid.  Of course, that was part of the reason for the decades-long feud, to begin with...  But after they stopped fighting the two sat down together to work on her band.

Rick purposely didn’t explain its full function to her.  He knew that as soon as word got out about her, every fucking Rick in the multiverse would want to track her down and try to take her for their own.  So, in addition to being a tracking device, the band would also block anyone else from snatching her and carrying her through their portal.  Only Rick, Harley, and C-137 would be able to transport her through their individual portals.  He hadn’t been too happy about including C-137 in on it, but realized it was a necessary precaution.  Besides, the asshole would have secretly programmed his gun, anyway, as soon as Rick left.  He was a shrewd, crafty bastard.

Rick just hoped that he’d leave her the fuck alone.

The curtain of the bathtub pulled back and Harley stepped inside.  Without hesitation the two men moved into each other’s arms and kissed, running their hands up and down their bodies, groping, fondling.  Rick soaped up his hands and began to stroke both of their dicks while Harley held his head kissing him.  He trailed his way down Rick’s throat, enjoying the feel of his unshaven skin against his lips.  Then he came back to his mouth and slipped his tongue inside.

Their kiss deepened and with one hand Rick gripped Harley around his waist while he stroked their cocks together with his other hand.  He started out slowly at first, enjoying the gradual build up of their orgasms, the way they both groaned into each other’s mouth.  He stroked faster and faster until they came together, struggling to restrain their cries of pleasure and only utter deep moans.

Harley hung his forehead against Rick’s neck as he caught his breath.

“We’re gonna have to tell her about us, Daddy.”

Rick slipped his hands around Harley’s waist and hugged him close.  “Yeah, Papi, I know.  I know...  I-I-I just don’t know how she’ll take it...”

_tbc_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat on this chapter, and the next one, in various forms, for over two weeks before finally posting it. It was hard for me to include Rick and Harley’s physical relationship into this stage of their lives, now that Rick’s “Texas Chick” is present. I’m still not sure if it should even still be going on... I also want to give a big shout-out and thanks to Hoodoo, Kitten-wrath, and Porkchop for their encouragement and guidance...


	41. Chapter 41

Sometime during the night she woke up, her bladder full.  She stretched slightly, taking in her surroundings...She was on the outside of the bed and a warm body was behind her.  Odd.  The last time that it was the three of them in bed, she was in the middle.  Maybe they did this because the last time she also woke up needing to pee and couldn't get out of the bed without climbing over one of them.

She slid out from under the covers as quietly as she could and went into the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light.  When she came out she saw the two men in the bed and stopped.  Because she hadn't turned on the light in the bathroom, her eyes were fully adjusted to the dark.  Even in the dim light, she could clearly see them.  Rick was in the middle of the bed, facing Harley, and they were definitely spooning.  Rick's arm was over Harley's chest and their fingers were laced together.

She stood there staring at the two of them, partly in shock, partly in....She was numb.  She felt a cold, sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  She went out to the den and sat on the couch, pulling the light blanket around her.  The fire had died down to embers and she got up and stirred them up with the poker, then placed some smaller logs on top.  Soon the flames were licking at the logs and the fire was snapping and popping cheerfully.  She felt anything but cheerful. 

She felt completely devastated.

She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and stayed down there on the floor, staring sightlessly at the flames.  She had no idea how long she had been sitting there.  Suddenly a hand rested lightly on her shoulder.

"Hey..."  It was Harley.  She looked up at him.  Her eyes were dead, as if her soul, her spirit, had been stripped from her.  He sighed.  He knew she'd seen them lying together in the bed.

She stared up at him without saying anything, then turned away from him and looked back into the fire.  He sat down cross legged next to her, not touching her.  They sat there in silence, watching the flames.

Hours earlier she had just told this man how much she loved him, loved them _both_.  Then she’d cried, guilt-ridden over the thought of hurting or upsetting either of them.  Now here _she_ was the one who was hurt, betrayed.

She wanted so badly to cry now, and to lean in to him so he would hold her and comfort her while she did.  Like he had done without hesitation every time she had cried.  She realized, then, that she’d literally cried every single day since she met him, and he’d never once turned away or rejected her.  Instead he had always opened his arms to her and held her while he waited it out.

And that was why she loved him.

Then she did cry.  Silent tears streamed unchecked down her cheeks.  Their tracks reflected the firelight and she didn’t move to hide them or wipe them away.  Finally he couldn’t take it any more and he put his arm around her shoulders.

“Come here, honey.”  Gently, he pulled her to him.  She hesitated, briefly resisting him, but he was persistent and she gave in.  He pulled her up into his lap, enfolding her in his arms.  She turned her face into his chest and cried, great wracking sobs that were partially muffled by his embrace.  He crooned to her and rocked her slowly, kissing the top of her head.

Rick woke up, realizing he was alone in the bed.  He heard her crying in the next room, and got up and went and stood in the entryway of the den, watching them silently.  Then he went back to bed.

Finally she stopped crying and Harley realized she’d fallen asleep.  Carefully he stood up, still holding her in his arms.  He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down in the middle of the bed, then slipped in beside her and pulled the covers over them, spooning up behind her and putting his arms around her.

Rick turned to face them and scooted up right next to her.  He stroked her cheek lightly then he stroked Harley’s face, before resting his hand on Harley’s shoulder.  Harley reached up and took Rick’s hand in his, squeezing it then releasing it to wrap his arm around her stomach.  Rick curled his hand over her hip.  The two men looked at each other but said nothing.  Eventually they fell asleep.

****

When she woke up again it was predawn.  She realized that they’d brought her to bed and were holding her between them.  Theirs had become a collective embrace, enfolding her within.  Was this their way of telling her that that’s how their relationship would be?  How they wanted it to be?

She lay there quietly and thought about what she’d seen.  She realized that the signs had been there all along; she’d either been too dumb or too unwilling to notice.  She wished they’d told her about it, instead of her finding out by accident.

Did this change how she felt about them, she asked herself...?  ...No.  She still loved them both.  Loved them dearly.  In their own way they were each a rock, a tower of strength and filled a void in her.  They made her feel loved and protected, unconditionally.

But seeing them embracing in bed, realizing that this was something which had been going on all along.  That threw her for a loop.  Neither one of them fit her preconceived idea of a gay man.  The way they both made love to her, she would never have thought this aspect of them existed.  Were they gay, or was this just something special between the two of them?.......Did she want to have a three-way with them, where they were the ones having sex?

Did they even _have_  sex?  She decided she’d have to be a greater naive fool than she already was if she didn’t believe that.

Thinking about it sort of...sort of creeped her out.  But she was also curious about it.  The novelty of it.  And what did the woman _do_ , anyway?  She’d have to ask one of them.  After she'd had a shitload of alcohol.  She knew there were women who would have just jumped right in...She just wasn’t one of them.  Maybe it would be kind of...fun.  But she wasn’t ready to go there just yet.  She still needed to wrap her head around it.

And there were too many other things going on in her life.  Like her ex, and having to go to that place...The Citadel.  Neither one of them was very happy about that, particularly Harley.

She was so lost in thought, she hadn’t realized that Rick was awake and watching her.  She felt his eyes on her and looked up at him.  Her eyes were lifeless, sad.  Rick wondered what was going on in that head of hers, apart from being sad and confused.  He realized it was the first time since he'd met her that he couldn't read her.  He stroked her cheek, cupped her face in his hand.  She scooted closer to him and they kissed, it was soft, sweet.  She tucked her head into his chest and he held her in his arms, kissed the top of her head.

Then he pulled away, sliding out of the bed.  He took her hand, pulling it a little bit -- _get out of the bed with him._  Smiling hesitantly, she slid out from under the covers.  Silently they left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Out in the den, he picked up his portal gun from the coffee table.  

"What are you doing?" she whispered.  But he shushed her with a kiss on the lips. 

He aimed the gun across the room and opened a portal, then, both of them naked, he led her through it.

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a really tough time with this scene. I struggled with continuing Rick and Harley’s relationship into the present, and what her reaction would be when she found out — I, personally, was so stressed after writing the previous scene of Rick and Harley in the shower that I got really depressed. It was like I’d found out about my own two boyfriend’s secret relationship. So, I thought what would I do, what would be going through my head if I were her....and right on cue I thought about how in the short time they’d known each other, Harley had always been there for her and “put up with” her crying and everything, and how Rick had always been kind of like her a rock, and lastly of how guilty she’d felt when she realized that she loved both of them, and she didn’t want to hurt either one because of it, yet here she was the one being hurt instead....Then I started crying..... So...I sat on these chapters for awhile, trying to work it all out, not just in my head but in my heart. I hope the story remains intriguing and believable for everyone, as I do plan to keep writing.....


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to the lovely @porkchop , @hoodoo, and @kittenwrath, for their help in writing this and the previous 2 chapters. Porkchop, especially, for the comment she left on Chapter 41, because it helped move me past my writer’s block on this chapter. I also replied to her comment, hoping to help explain Rick’s Texas Chick’s reaction to finding Rick and Harley in bed together....

They stepped through the portal and into her bedroom.  Someone had been sleeping in her bed -- immediately words and images from the story of “Goldilocks and The Three Bears” paraded through her head...  

She turned to Rick with a quizzical look and he pulled her into his arms in reply.

"Hey, baby girl."  He looked at her with warmth in his eyes, then bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.  The kiss quickly deepened and became passionate.  He devoured her mouth, nibbled on her lower lip, then swept his tongue inside to slide along hers.  He worked his way down to her neck and sucked and kissed her there, leaving a bruise.

Rick always claimed what was his, without hesitation.

"Oh, Rick..." She was breathless with just this one kiss and clung to him for support.  It was as if they'd been apart for an eternity, when it had only been three days.

He bent down and put one arm behind her knees and lifted her up, the other arm supporting her back.  He carried her, bridal style, across the room to her bed and laid her down, stretching out next to her.  He hovered over and she smiled hesitantly up at him.  He pushed her hair away from her forehead, then leaned down and kissed her.

He nuzzled and kissed her neck, then whispered softly in her ear, “You are my sweet girl, aren’t you?  My baby doll...”  

He traced his lips back to hers and took her mouth in his.  Now he moved more slowly.  He knew that walls had just been erected in her mind that night, which he now had to overcome.

He ran one hand lightly down her side and she shivered, moaning into his mouth, then the moan hitched into a sob.  He shushed her softly, his breath ticklish on her lips.  He continued tracing his fingertips along her skin while he kissed her.  He kissed his way down her face to her jaw and onto her neck.  His lips were warm and soft and he nuzzled her throat, lingering there, suckling gently and leaving more bruises.  She sighed, trembling in his arms and tightened her hold around him.

”Rick...” Her voice hitched into another sob as she said his name, and she bit her lip as she fought the urge to burst into tears.

”Hmmmmm?”  He was caught up in making love to her.  He looked at her, kissed her softly, then returned to her neck and started kissing her throat again.

”I...I love you, Rick.  I _love_ you... _please_...”  She didn’t continue, because what she wanted to say was, _please don’t hurt me._   

At those three words his head jerked away slightly and he stopped for a fraction of a second, his mind racing.  Even though Harley had already told him how she felt about both of them, he hadn’t expected her to say it, especially now.

He knew the longer he waited to reply the worse it would be.  He wrapped his arms tight around her and held her close, whispered in her ear, “I love you, too, baby...I love you, too...” 

And he _did_ love her.  It’s just...He wasn’t the type to share his feelings...And, it had been a very long time since he’d felt that way towards another woman.  Thirty years...

She tucked her face into his neck and began weeping softly.  Sad tears, not the tears of joy one would expect to hear from a woman who’d just had her professed love returned in kind.

“Baby...wh-what is it?”  He knew he was opening up the proverbial can of worms, but it had to be done...

”I just...I don’t know what to do anymore...What to believe.  It’s just been one thing after another this week...I can’t keep up.  And...do you  _really_ love me?   _Do_ you?  Or do you love... _him_...I _saw_ you two...Why...why didn’t you _tell_ me?”   She started weeping again, harder than before.  She pulled away from him and covered her face with her hands.

 _Christ...._   He pulled her in to his chest and held her close while she cried, not knowing what to say.  Anything he said now would be misconstrued or straight out disregarded as an attempt by him to get her to stop crying...

“S-S-Sweetheart...Baby, please... _please_ don’t cry like this.  Wh-What do you want me to say?  To do?  Talk to me...”  He lifted her chin up so he could look at her.

Tears coursed down her cheeks and she looked at him, her eyes full of mistrust and a hint of growing anger.  

“I want you to be honest with me.  I want you to fucking tell me all you know about my ex.  I _know_ you’re not telling me everything, that you’re holding something back...   And...And I want you to tell me what’s going on between you and Harley.  How long — how long has this being going _on?_ Did you not even plan to _tell_ me?!  God _damn_  you!   _Both_  of you...”

She shoved into his chest, trying to push him away.  He moved away from her slightly, hoping the distance would ease her emotions.

She was both hurt and angry, the worst combination in a woman.

”All right...OK...”  He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts.  “I-I’m gonna go fix us some drinks, first.  I’ll be back.”

When he came back a few minutes later she’d stopped crying and was clutching tissues in her hand.  She was sitting up in the bed, her black cat curled up by her side.  She didn’t look up at him at first; kept her eyes trained down on the cat as she pet it.

”You’ve been sleeping here, haven’t you?”  She looked up at him, continued petting the cat.

”Guilty as charged,” he said, smiling down at her.  He handed her drink to her, then sat down next to her on the bed, stretching out his legs and pulling the covers up to his waist.  He put his arm around her and was pleased that she didn’t pull away.  He snuggled her in close, took a long drink, then began to talk.

He told her about him and Harley.  He was very matter-of-fact and to the point.  He told her how they met, thirty years ago, how their relationship became physical, still was, but not as intense.  He didn’t tell her about either of their Diane’s — that could be done at another time, if at all.

He told her that before he’d met Harley, he’d never had what you’d call a best friend, even a good friend.  He didn’t hang out with anyone, was pretty much a loner, like all Ricks.  He explained that all Ricks were assholes, were difficult to get along with.  Most people bored them or annoyed the fuck out of them.  Consequently, they had few friends, and most were with other Ricks.  Most Ricks’ friendships weren’t like his and Harley’s; not just the intimacy part, but few Ricks were even good friends with each other.  Ricks just didn’t trust anyone, not even other Ricks.

He trusted Harley with his life.  He trusted him with _her_ life...

He paused, taking a drink and letting what he’d said sink in.

”Do you...do y’all still...have...have sex?”  Her voice grew small.  She looked down at her glass, then took a large gulp.  She felt so uncomfortable even _asking_ him this...She was almost afraid to hear his answer.

He smiled at her awkwardness.  “Do you mean dicks in our ass sex?  We haven't done that in awhile."

He decided to let that time frame be further defined later, during another conversation.  The fact was, was that the two of _them_ hooking up, _finally_ hooking up, had played a huge role in that.

She blushed and took a huge drink from her glass, feeling both relieved and embarrassed.

"Are you...are y’all gay?  Do you have...have you had other, um...boyfriends?"  She felt so out of her depth asking him these questions.  She never in a million years thought she'd be having a conversation like this with a lover.

”No, we're not _gay..._ ”  He chuckled at this.  "And no, neither of us have been in a relationship with anyone else...But, baby, if our thing makes you uncomfortable...we can...we can talk about it...”  He didn’t elaborate, wanted to see what she said before he made any promises or concessions.  Especially without Harley around.

Before he met Harley he’d never had an ounce of sexual attraction towards another man.  And he _definitely_ wouldn't count the occasional one-night stand with another Rick as a bonafied boyfriend-type relationship...Did those encounters mean he was gay?  He realized that he’d never thought about it before.  Those had all just been emotionless fucks, driven by lust, and drugs and alcohol...  And they had all been in the past, anyway, during their Motherfucker days...

And his relationship with Harley...?  Again, he realized that he’d never really given the idea of homosexuality any thought...He doubted Harley did, either.  They were just friends... _best_ friends...with benefits...

And they both loved fucking women too much to consider themselves as being gay...

She took another long drink then cleared her throat, pulling him out if his thoughts.

”I think I still kind of need to wrap my head around it all...”  She didn’t feel like she was in a position to make demands.

Rick sighed, relieved.  If she only knew.  She meant so much to them...She could have told them to drop each other or they'd lose her, and they would have done it in a heartbeat.  They both cared about her that much.

”And what about my ex?”  She looked up at him for the first time since starting this conversation.  Her voice growing stronger, more confident.

”What about him?”  This, for Rick, was the tougher conversation.

”Is he _really_ at that place?  The City?”

”The Citadel, and yes.  He’s locked up there for good.”

”What about the other Rick?”  She got the feeling that this was where the partial truths had been given to her.

”He’s still on the run.  The RID’s still looking for him.”

”The what?”

”The RID.  The Rick Intelligence Division.  They’re sort of like the CIA for Ricks, for The Citadel.”

”But what does that mean for me?  Is he gonna come get me?”  She gripped her glass.

”It’s a possibility.  H-H-He could try to take you as hostage, or...”  Rick paused, really hating having to say this to her.  “H-H-He may even try to kill you, to keep you from testifying against him.”

”But I never even _saw_ him!  I was blindfolded the whole time he...he raped me.”  Her voice had grown small again at having to bring up memories of this event.

”I-I know, baby, but...People do bad things when they’re desperate.”  He hugged her protectively.  He picked up her hand, kissing it, then lifted it, displaying the band on her wrist.  “That’s why I want you to wear this.  Don’t ever take this off.”

”But if it's just to track me, then what difference does it make if we’re in the same room together, like now?”

”Because...” he sighed.  He hadn’t wanted to tell her this part.  “Because this will protect you — will keep you from being teleported b-by anyone else.  Only Harley, C-137, or I can teleport you.  The passcode is programmed into our portal guns.”

”Well why him?  You obviously don’t like him...”

”Because he helped me develop and program it, a-a-and because I knew he was going to turn around and enter the code in his own gun as soon as I left, anyway, so I might as well keep him in the main loop, in case...”  He paused, taking a drink, thinking quickly about what to say next.  “In case I need his help again.”  

 _In case someone managed to snatch her, anyway, and they needed C-137’s help to try to find her._ Rick had installed a portal dampener on her house, of course, just like the ones on his and Harley’s, but these weren't foolproof, and they wouldn’t protect her at work, or anywhere else...

”When do I have to go there to testify?”

”I don’t know.  They’ll send a message to me.”  More like a delegation of Ricks who would arrive unannounced to ‘escort’ her — in other words, take her to The Citadel whether she was prepared to go or not... But he didn’t think he needed to go into that detail yet.

”And, baby, sweetheart...I-I-I know you’re not going to like this...But you can’t stay here while you wait.  Y-You can’t come back here.  You-You have to stay with Harley.”

 _”What?!_  Why?”

”Because that Rick knows you’re with me, in _this_ dimension.  A-A-And he knows where _I_ live...So, it wouldn’t be hard for him to track you down.”

“But...what about my job?  I’m due back...tomorrow, I think...”  She’d lost track of the days.  She looked towards the windows as if for some indication.  It was night outside here in this dimension, whereas back in Harley’s it had been morning when they left.  She didn’t know if her home was a day ahead or a day behind.  “Rick...I can’t just not show up for work.  I’ll lose my job...”

Rick sighed.  This had been another conversation he’d been dreading.

”Baby...you may not be able to work again...a-a-at least for awhile.  Y-Y-You have to stay away from here for awhile...”

”Oh, my God!  Are you _serious?!?_  I don’t have any vacation time available!  I have bills, a mortgage, my school loans...  I can’t afford to just stop _working_....  And what about my cats?”

Now she was getting really distressed.  She threw the covers back, disturbing the cat, and got out of bed and began pacing around the room.  She clutched her drink in one hand and ran her other hand through her hair.

He watched her, somewhat exasperated.  Somehow the things which had been the least important to him were the most important to her.  The fact that her life was in jeopardy clearly hadn’t registered as deeply with her as her financial responsibilities or her job, or her damn cats.  These were so trivial to him, by comparison.  He and Harley could each easily afford to take care of her financially.  And as for her house and her cats...  The house could be sold.  The cats...well...That  _was_ going to be a tough river for them to cross, when they came to it.  Better just wait on that one.

”L-L-Look, baby, you're getting yourself all worked up....  Let’s just take this one thing at a time.  Harley and I can help you out with your bills.  The cats are in good hands.  Beth and the kids are taking care of them, watching them and your house.  I'll keep sleeping here when I-I’m not with — when I’m in this dimension, so it'll look like someone's living here.  And-And it's not like you can't come back and forth.  You just need to be careful, limit the amount of time you spend here...

He paused, watching her pace, then continued.  “Right now y-you need to make arrangements with your work.  Tell them...   Tell them you have a family emergency back in Texas and have to leave immediately, indefinitely.  Maybe they’ll let you take a leave of absence.”

_And if they decided to fire her instead, well that would probably be just as well.  Even better.  One less loose end, detail, for them to deal with down the road._

He stopped talking and waited for all this to sink in.  They’d covered a lot of ground in a short amount of time.

And he still hadn’t told her about her alternate selves in other dimensions, or lack thereof.  Or that once word of her existence got out among all the Ricks, she’d be considered fair game for any one of them to come and take her away for themselves.

He decided to save all this for another conversation.  Like the cats.  He reached over and pet the black cat, which had curled back up on the bed.

He held his hand out to her.  “Come back to bed, baby.  Th-There’s nothing more that can be done right now.”

”Do you mind if we...if we just...just _sleep_ for a bit?  I’m just feeling kind of...like my brain is full.  I just want to sleep here together.  In _your_ arms...”

”Of course.”  He’d missed holding her in his arms these past few nights.  He took her glass and set them both on the bedside table.  She climbed back into bed beside him and they slid down the bed until their heads were on the pillows, disturbing the cat, which jumped off the bed in a huff.

She smiled.  “He wants me to himself.”

”W-Well he can fucking wait.  I’m here now.”  He didn’t mind sharing her with Harley, but by God he wasn’t going to share her with a _cat_.

He pulled the blankets up over them and wrapped his arms around her and held her close, spooning behind her.  He covered one hand with his, lacing their fingers, and slowly stroked his thumb back and forth across hers.  Over and over, while he listened to her breathing and felt her heartbeat gradually slow until she was asleep.  He continued stroking her with his thumb as he thought.

This conversation had gone more smoothly than he’d expected.  

Of course, he hadn’t told her everything, and he felt slightly bad about it.  One of those, “I know I should have told her all the details, the whole truth, but it was for her own good,” kind of guilt trips.

He was glad that she seemed to accept everything he’d told her.  Maybe this was going to work out for the three of them.  Once this business with her ex was taken care of...

He closed his eyes and slept well for he first time since he’d taken her to Harley’s dimension.

*********

When she woke up it was still night out.  The clock beside her bed read 2:34am.  She felt so screwed up, time-wise.  Quietly she got up and went to use the bathroom.  She grimaced at her reflection in the mirror.  She looked pale and haggard, and purple shadows hung beneath her red, swollen eyes.  If they were to see her this way at work they’d make her take a leave of absence for her _own_ health.  Forget whatever story she was going to have to concoct about a fake family emergency.

She sighed and tried to brush the tangles out of her hair while she thought about what she would tell her boss.  She had never been very good at lying.  Even white lies were telegraphed across her face like a damn closed captioning message on the tv screen.  She blamed her Catholic upbringing.  Inevitably, she would end up admitting to the lie, her guilty conscience ganging up on her.  A coworker once chided her for it, telling her it was her Catholic Compulsion to Confess.  She had to admit that this was true.  And she actually liked it, liked the phrase.

Maybe it would be better if she called now, rather than wait until morning, when she was supposed to be back at work.  Waking up her boss in the middle of the night was kind of a crappy thing to do, but it would catch him off guard, and at least add to the whole idea that an unexpected family emergency was taking place 2300 miles away and she had to leave immediately...

She put the brush down and shut off the bathroom light to go downstairs and call him.  She paused halfway across her bedroom to look over at Rick.  As if on cue he rolled over in the bed in his sleep, restless, his arm extending across the covers, searching for her.  Better get downstairs and make the call quickly, in case he woke up.

She found her work bag where she’d casually dumped it down on the recliner in the den when she got home on that last day of work.  It seemed like a lifetime ago....  She shook herself out of her thoughts and fished around inside the bag for the printed list of her patients from her last day’s shift.  It always included a list of the phone numbers of everyone on the Hospitalist team — she had suggested adding that, and was now very glad that they’d started doing it.  Right now her cell phone, with everyone’s stored numbers on it, including her boss’s, was back at Harley’s.

She turned the paper over and quickly wrote down a brief script to follow for when she spoke to her boss.  She formulated a story in her mind, took a deep breath and dialed her boss from her home phone. 

The call went easier than she’d expected.  Just like she’d hoped, her boss was caught unawares by her late night call and sleepily agreed to arrange for her patients and shifts to be covered for the next week.  By the end of the call he was so kind and concerned for both her and her family member (she’d told him it was a late-evening car accident with catastrophic injuries) that she actually felt guilty...

Another lifetime curse, courtesy of her Catholic upbringing.

So, she had a week.  She’d have to come up with something else, flesh out the story of the family member injured in an accident...  Maybe they needed her to come back home, temporarily, to help out while the person recovered...  That since she was a nurse and was single, her family expected it of her...   Tomorrow she would call HR and ask about applying for FMLA.  It could buy her as much as six months — all unpaid, but at least her job would be protected...

She wrote it all down in outline form, including some figures, and an estimated amount she’d need to borrow from her 401K to help cover the costs for the six months while she didn’t have an income.  She had money in a savings account, but it wasn’t enough.  This was going to be a blow to her retirement plans...

She jotted down the things which she would have to do before she went back to Harley’s.  Some of them were things she'd intended to do during her five days off, anyway.

Writing it all down, forming a concrete plan in her head, helped her mind to feel more at ease about the whole thing.  She began to feel more relaxed, and her mind drifted off as she thought about living with Harley...The things she’d need to buy and pack to take back with her.  It would probably be easier just to duplicate some of her more routine things, like make-up, toiletries, medications, some basic clothes...

She was sitting at her kitchen table in the dark, her chin in her hand, lost in thought and staring off into space.  The only light was from the small vent over the stove, which she always kept turned on.  Sort of her own version of keeping the home fires burning...  And ever since her divorce she’d never liked completely dark rooms when she was home alone at night.  Now, when she was home alone, she always needed some sort of low lamp or small night-light on, to keep the bogey-man away.

But there wasn’t any light that would keep him away now...

”Hey...”  Rick had been quietly observing her from the shadows, had heard the tail-end of the call, then watched her scribbling notes afterwards.  

“So, you only asked for a week?  B-Baby, you know that’s not going be long enough...”  He came and sat down beside at her the table, took one of her hands in both of his.  He picked up the sheet of paper, scanning her notes.

She explained her plan to him, told him it was the only way she could think of that would keep her job secure while she waited this out.  This mess that was leftover from her wreck of a marriage...

Finally, she and Rick went back up to bed.  He carried a fresh drink for himself but she didn’t want anything.

”My poor little liver needs a break...”  She’d said, tiredly.  “I’ve been drinking too much all week.  And, what day is it, here, anyway, Rick?  Is it today or tomorrow?”  She climbed up onto her bed and crawled under the covers.

”It’s yesterday, baby.”  He looked down at her before sliding in beside her.  She looked exhausted.

She snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his chest, and he turned on the tv.  He stayed sitting propped up against the pillows and started watching—

 _“Please_  don’t watch that...” She groaned into his chest.

He grinned and turned the volume down, kissed the top of her head.  Began stroking her hair.

She smiled to herself and rubbed her hand against his chest, then slid it slowly down his abdomen.  He took her hand in his, gently stopping her, and lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

”That’s ok, baby.  Get some sleep.  You’re tired.”

She rolled onto her back and looked up at him.  ”Rick...Daddy... I want you to make love to me.  Show me that you love me.  Make me feel good.   _Please...”_

His breath hitched and his cocked jumped at hearing those words.  He looked down at her, searching her eyes.  The anger and hurt, the mistrust were all gone.  Now her eyes had turned deep green with passion and were full of love and longing.  He cocked half his eyebrow and gave a her lusty grin, shut off the tv and tossed the remote to the side, then turned and took her in his arms.

He caressed her face, stroking it softly, then held it while he kissed her.  Slowly at first, letting her lead the pace.  She opened her mouth to him with a sigh and he swept his tongue inside, deepening his kiss.  It felt like years since they’d been together and he took his time, enjoying her responses.  She moaned softly and reached up, threading her fingers through his hair and anchoring into his scalp, pulling slightly.  He growled softly with approval into her mouth and she tugged a little bit harder.

”Daddy...”  She trailed off into a sigh.

He rolled partially on top of her, resting one long thigh between hers, and continued kissing her as her sighs became moans of pure pleasure.  It was music to his ears.  He kissed and sucked her breasts, biting her nipples then gently laving them with his tongue.  He rubbed his knee up against her, she was already wet, and she ground against him, moaning.  Tracing his way back to her throat, he suckled and bit her neck, making her whimper his name.  He kissed her deeply again, then pulled away, looking into her eyes.

”God, baby, I’ve missed you, missed this...”

”Stop talking, Daddy, and just fuck me...”  She smiled, her eyes dancing.

His eyes darkened with desire and he grinned at her.  He rolled between her legs and she opened them wide and lifted her hips.  She felt his velvety, plush head pushing against her entrance, then he slowly thrust inside her, groaning with pleasure.  She gasped a little in pain at his fullness, clutching at his arms.

Normally they played around together before he penetrated her, bringing her to a couple of orgasms, making her better able to take all of him at once.  Now she was so tight; hot and wet around his cock.  He groaned at the sensations and rested his forehead against her neck, his breaths hot against her skin as he waited for her to adjust.  Soon she sighed and relaxed underneath him, shifting her hips slightly to open herself more.

He balanced himself on his elbows and slowly began to move inside her, first just rolling his hips and grinding his pelvis up against her clit.

”Mmmm...Daddy...”  She closed her eyes and lifted her hips and rubbed herself against him.

“Sweetheart, you feel so good.  You’re so tight, so wet...All for me...”

He wanted to drive himself into her, pound her hard, but he forced himself to maintain a slow pace.  He continued grinding against her, felt her walls tighten around him as her first orgasm grew close.  He kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth, sucking her lips, while rubbing hard against her clit.  She came with a cry into his mouth, her hot walls spasming around his cock.  He stroked her through her release, but didn’t give her a reprieve.  Instead he continued thrusting into her, gradually increasing his pace, driving deeper and deeper, making her whimper and cry with pleasure.

”Daddy, oh God, you feel so good inside me.  I’m gonna cum again — OH, OH _GOD...DADDY!!”_   Her voice climbed as her cries filled the air, urging him on.  She sobbed and cried his name as she came, bucking her hips up against him as her hot, swollen walls squeezed his cock.

”Jesus, baby.  Fuck!....You feel so good when you cum.  Goddamn it!... _Fuck...”_

He gave in to his own needs and sat up, grasping her by the hips and began pounding into her.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and the new angle allowed his hot cock to drag across her bundle nerves as well as let him go deeper inside her.  He grunted with pleasure and her answering cries rang in his ears.  Her head thrashed against the pillows and she squeezed her eyes shut, crying out his name, over and over.

Suddenly her hips lifted off the bed, pushing into him, and she came, squirting her juices up onto him and gripping his cock hard.  She sobbed and cried his name.

”Fuck, baby!  Aw, _fuck...fucking, FUCK!”_   He thrust deep inside her, arching his back with the force of his release.  Gripping her hips, he held her tight against him as his cock pulsed and throbbed, and he shot his load of hot cum high and deep inside her.  He stroked in and out a few more times, groaning with pleasure, then collapsed on her.  She wrapped her arms around his sweaty back.

Her breathing was coming in soft pants that gradually quieted into sighs.  He lifted himself up and looked down at her, smiling tiredly.

”Fuck, baby...You know how to take it out of a man, don’t you?”

She gave him a crooked smile.  “And you know how to give it to a woman...”

His laughed and pulled himself out of her, turning his laugh into a groan.  He lay down next to her and she snuggled herself up into the crook of his arm, her head on his chest.  He stroked her back slowly, kissed her hair.  She sighed, grateful that they had talked out their issues.  Soon she fell asleep, lulled by the soothing movements of his hand on her back and the sounds of his breathing and slow, steady heartbeat in her ear.

_tbc_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I wrote this chapter, initially all I had her doing was cry and be hurt. In my head I knew that was probably pretty wimpy of her. After all, she’s done nothing BUT cry, lately. When was she going to get pissed off and tell the world and everyone in it to quit fucking with her and just go fuck themselves? But I couldn’t find that dialogue in my head, didn’t feel it in my heart. Thanks to Porkchop’s comments after chapter 41, I was able to push through. I hope I did Rick’s Texas Chick justice!


	43. Chapter 43

It was a little after sunrise when Harley woke up.  He saw that the bed was empty and the door was closed.  He figured that they'd gone into the den to talk, but was mildly surprised when he opened the door and they weren't there.  Rick's portal gun was gone from the coffee table.  

Rick must have taken her off to go fuck.  And hopefully talk.

He dressed and headed down to the shop, wanting to finish that fucking street racing bike so he could move on to the other bikes he had waiting.  He'd spent too much time on this one as it was, trying to milk as much power out of that subpar engine because that idiot Rick was too cheap and stubborn to pay for the upgrades the engine really needed.

And Harley needed to distract himself from thinking about her.  Them.  All three of them.

His mind ticked over everything as he worked.

She was going to have to move in with him.  It was the safest option.  He figured that’s what Rick was telling her.  Apparently she was pretty devoted to her job, and had some cats, so it made sense that this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation for Rick to have with her.

He wondered what it was going to be like, living with a woman again after all these years.  It was one thing to bring chicks home, usually from another dimension — he’d just send them back the next morning, even earlier if he needed to.  Usually long before the next morning, as it turned out.  But living with someone...

Rick had been fairly easy.  They’d get up each morning, go off and do their own thing...Then head down to the pub most nights.  Grab a bite, shoot some pool.  Then go back home and fuck themselves silly...

Once, during their days in The Motherfuckers, another Rick, someone in the band, he couldn’t remember who, had asked him what the attraction was between the two of them.  Harley and Rick were both well-known womanizers during their Motherfucker days — so why, he’d been asked, did they screw each other?  

He’d told the guy: You just don’t understand until you’ve had someone suck your dick like it was their own...because they _had_  one of their own...

The way the man had cringed in response, Harley knew he couldn’t, wouldn’t ever get it.  But apart from that, no one ever said anything to either of them.  Their relationship was sacred, off limits.  Amazingly, it never came between the members of the band.

He’d watched lots of Rick bands break up over the years while they toured.  Because of all their enormous Rick egos, it was always over at least one or all of three things: chicks, money, or fame.  Fortunately, their group had had plenty enough of all three, so there wasn’t the usual infighting or jealousy.

But what he and Rick had was different, there was no doubt about that.  From the moment they met.  Call it blood brothers, call it fucked up.  He didn’t care.  Harley would lay down his life for Rick, and he knew without any doubt that Rick would do the same for him.

And now she was in that same loop of protection, of love—as corny as that sounded.

After her staying with him these three or so days, sort of an unplanned test drive, so to speak, it looked like things were going to work out.  She was pretty easy to live with, to get along with.  To fuck with.

And to _fuck_ , when it came down to it...

He grinned, his dick getting hard.  He adjusted himself in his jeans.

 _Down_ , _boy_...

He stepped back from the street bike, looked at it critically, then fished his cell phone out of his pocket and texted the Rick who owned it, letting him know it was ready.  

*** 

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my BFF very kindly recently read Rick's Texas Chick from beginning to end in one sitting. Her main issue was, "Nobody has that much sex." So, on behalf of my BFF, I give you a chapter without sex.... Hope y'all aren't disappointed.

It was early afternoon and Rick was sitting at his workbench in the Smith's garage.  The garage door was open and he was mostly watching across the street, not really working on the latest project in front of him.

She came out of the front door of her house carrying an armload of clothes — they looked like lab coats — and put them into the backseat of her SUV, then went back inside her house.  When she came back out again a few minutes later she had her purse and a bottle of water, then climbed up into the driver’s seat, slamming the heavy door shut.  She started the engine, then leaned forward and turned on the radio and set it to the 70’s station on the satellite network, while she waited for the engine to warm up a bit.

When she turned to reach for the seat belt she yelled with shock and surprise and just about peed in her pants when she saw Rick standing there by her door.  He motioned impatiently for her to roll down the window.

”Going somewhere?” He was scowling and his voice was a rough growl.  He laid one arm across the open window and rested his other hand on the truck's roof above the door.

“Well, yeah.  I’ve got a lot of errands to run...”  What the hell did he _think_ she was doing?  Sitting in the car and listening to the radio?

”Babe...We fucking just t-t-talked about this last night.  Y-Y-You can’t just fucking run around — drive around like...like...  You can’t _leave._ ”

“What do you mean, I ‘can’t leave’?  I’ve got my thingy on.”  She held up her arm with the portal-dampening band on it and twisted her wrist back and forth, showing it to him.  “I’ll be fine...”  She put her seat belt on and started to put the truck in gear.

Rick reached through the window and unlocked the door, then opened it and stood inside it, preventing her from pulling it closed.  He put a hand on her arm.

”Get out.  I’m not letting you go.”

”No!  Dammit, Rick!"  She tried to shake him off.  "I’ve got stuff I have to do.  I can’t just sit here and hide.  I have to go to the store and get stuff, go to the bank...” 

”Goddamit!  W-Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn?”

”I’m not.  I just have to go take care of things.  So, get the hell out of my way and let me go.”  She sat there glaring at him.

He stood there for a moment, returning her glare, then gave in.  “All right, you can go run your damn errands, but I-I-I’m coming with you.  And-And I’m driving, so, get out.”  He stepped back, still blocking her access to the door, and waited for her to get out.

”Whatthefuck?  This is my truck.  Why I can’t I drive my own goddamn truck?”

”Because, little miss lead foot, you always drive like you’re in a goddamn NASCAR race.  Now get out and let me drive.”

”Well, if that’s not the fucking pot calling the goddamn kettle black.  And I do NOT drive that way....Look, if you want to come with me, then fine, but I'm driving.  It's my goddamn car."  She stayed in the seat, gripping the steering wheel and refusing to budge.

Rick stood staring at her for a few seconds.  "God fucking dammit...."  He left her side of the truck and went around to the passenger side.  He tried to open the door but it was locked.  "Goddammit!  Open the fucking door!!"  He pounded the window in anger.

She hastily pulled her door shut and unlocked the doors.  He climbed inside then grumbled and cursed again when he nearly sat on her purse, which was resting on the passenger seat.  He picked it up, holding one strap between his thumb and finger and dangling in the air as if its very presence offended him, then unceremoniously tossed it into the backseat.  She opened her mouth to bitch at him but the look in his eyes made her clap her mouth shut.

They set off in silence.  Rick pulled his flask out of his pocket and took a huge chug.  He didn’t like the idea of her running around in this dimension, regardless of who was driving.

The radio played a classic rock song and she wanted to ask him if this was something that The Motherfuckers would have played.  She glanced over at him out of the corners of her eyes, but he still looked pretty pissed off, so she drove in silence.  A Lynyrd Skynyrd song came on next  — _that_  song.  It played for a bit.  Finally, the silence and temptation getting to her, she risked starting a conversation.

”So, uh, they called you Three Steps...after this song...?”

Rick took another swig then grunted a low belch.  “Yeah.  What of it?”

”Well, I just think that’s kind of, you know...neat...I guess...”  She trailed off, lamely.

“Oh, you do, do you?  I used to fuck my way around the multiverse a-a-and you think that’s pretty neat?”  He looked over at her, scowling.

"Well...I..."  _Jeez, he was being a prick today_ , was what she wanted to say, but didn't.  She lapsed back into silence.  A Led Zeppelin song came on next and Rick cursed quietly to himself.

"Do you want me to change the channel?"  She reached forward towards the radio.

"No.  Th-this is fine.  Just...no fucking disco.  I fucking hate disco."  He drank from his flask.  "Where are you going, anyway?  What is it that's so important that you have to do?"

"I have to drop my lab coats off at the dry cleaners, then I have to go to the pharmacy to pick up prescriptions, to the store and buy cat food, kitty litter, make-up, shampoo, more snacks and cokes, because Summer and Morty ate them all...stuff like that....."

He looked back over at the pile of clothes on the back seat.  "You - you're taking lab coats to the dry cleaners th-th-that you're probably not going to wear again?"  He caught himself.  "F-F-For awhile?  That's dumb..."

She hadn't thought about it like that.  And if something came up and she forgot to go pick them up, then the dry cleaners would get rid of the coats after 30 days.  At least that's what the sign inside the store said...  OK, one less errand to run.  That should make Rick happy...

"I hadn't thought of that.  I guess I don't need to drop them off."  She hoped that her willingness to change her plans, compromise, might put him in a better mood.

Another classic rock song came on and she couldn't resist asking him another question.  "So...you played bass and sang?  I've always thought that that’s something that takes a lot of talent, that someone could do that -- play an instrument and sing at the same time.  I don't think I could do that.  I'd end up stopping one of them, or get off beat or something..."  She looked over at him, hoping that he wouldn't be as angry anymore and would feel like talking.

"Sure you, could, baby.  It's no fucking big deal to do.  Y-you just have to practice."  His face was less scrunched in anger and he was tapping on the windowsill along with the beat of the song.  "Y-y-you do it all the time, already.  You're driving and talking right now.  Using your brakes - stopping when you - you're supposed to...watching the traffic, the signs."  He nodded up ahead, indicating the road.

"Huh..."

They rode along some more and she was about to ask him another question when "YMCA" came on.  She loved this song and turned it up, started singing along with it, making the letters with her hand during the chorus.  Smiling at Rick.

"It's fun to stay at the Y - M -C ---oh my _God!_   What is that _smell_?  Did you just _fart?!"_   She looked over at him in shock while slamming her left hand down on the window buttons on her door, simultaneously rolling them all down.

"I told you: no disco.  I fucking hate disco.  If you play any more disco I'm gonna pollute your air again."  He gave her a smug look and drank from his flask.

"What the hell is wrong with disco?  I love disco."  She rolled the windows back up.

"It's got fucking violins and-and-and horns and shit in it.  Bunch a crap, that's what it is."

She thought for a minute.  "So....you're telling me that if a song has violins, or horns, a brass section, flutes....That's all crap — disco music, right?"

"Damn right."

"So....Lynyrd Skynyrd, Jethro Tull, Chicago, _Led Zeppelin_....  What about them?"

"What about them?"

"Well, they all have songs with horns, violins...Jethro Tull's got that flute _all_ the time..."  She looked across at Rick.  "Are you saying that 'Call Me the Breeze' and 'Kashmir' fall outside of your sacred notion of a bonafide rock and roll song?" 

"Babe, quit being a fucking smartass."

"I'm not being a smartass.  I just want to make sure I don't play the wrong music around you...I just wanna make you happy, 'cause I love you, and it's all about youuuuu..."  She spoke in a syrupy voice and smirked at him, hoping to make him smile.

"Just...Just drive the damn truck and let's get your damn errands done b-b-before fuckin’ Halley’s Comet comes back around again, ok?"  He reached over and ruffled her hair.  He wanted to get her out of this dimension and back to Harley’s, where he was reasonably sure she’d be safe.

The pharmacy was an easy drive-thru run.  At the discount department store she'd hoped he'd just sit and wait in the truck, but he refused.  He followed her around the large store with little grace and even less patience, drinking out of his flask in plain view of anyone and everyone.  One 20-something kid stared at him a little too long, looking him up and town, taking in his lab coat and wild blue hair.

"What the fuck _you_ looking at, dumbass?  Gotta problem?"  Rick moved towards the kid aggressively.  She grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her.

"Rick!" she hissed at him.  "What the hell's the matter with you?  Stop that!"  She pushed her cart down the aisle and he followed her, grumbling and cursing under his breath.

After that, she hustled around the store, getting everything on her list as quickly as possible.  Rick wordlessly tossed several boxes of the wafer cookies he liked into the cart, then later added some bottles of orange juice.  He redirected her to the beer and wine section and grabbed a case of his favorite cheap lite beer.  It was when they were in the health and beauty section that he began to get impatient and grumble again.

"Babe....Wh-what — why are you getting all this?  You've _got_ shampoo and soap and crap -- I saw it in the shower..."

"I'm getting all this, my love, because I am going to leave it all at Harley's.  I don't want to see how much I have to haul back and forth with me every time I come and go.  And I don't know if they'll have the stuff I use at stores over there..."  She dropped some bottles into the cart.  "And I don't want to smell like Irish Spring or whatever soap he uses -- that's for men.  So....Just please be patient.  I'm almost done.  It was your idea to come with me."  She moved on to the cosmetics aisle.

"Christ..."  He walked a few feet away and stood in the main aisle, as if to distance himself from all the feminine products.

Fortunately she finished up not long after that.  Checking out took forever, as it usually did in that store, and Rick was grumbling and cursing under his breath, tapping his foot impatiently.  At least this time she didn't have any coupons -- she knew that would have probably driven him right up the bloody wall.

"OK, we're done, we can go home now," she said, as they headed out across the parking lot back to her truck.  This seemed to cheer him up and he visibly brightened.  Even helped her load everything up into her truck, handling the 50 pound bags of kitty litter with impressive ease.

"Mmmmm.  You make a good grocery boy.  I may just have to tip you in exchange for all your help loading my car, young man..."  She eyed him up and down and ran one hand along his arm, squeezing his muscles.  He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Let's just get your ass back home, and you can show me your appreciation there, 'k babe?"  He kissed her again, more passionately, making her blush with embarrassment for their PDA in the parking lot.

"Get a room, assholes!!!" someone shouted from a few cars away.  Rick lifted his head and looked over; it was the kid from inside the store.  Rick cursed under his breath and started towards him, but she pulled on his arm.

"Come on, Rick.  Let's just go.  Don't start anything.  Please?"

Grumbling, he relented and they got in the truck and she started back home.

"No fucking disco..."

" 'No disco,' got it..."

She decided to use this opportunity to ask him some more questions about the different Rick’s and all the dimensions.

”So, that one Rick, he goes by a number, not a name.  Why is that?”

”C-137?  Yeah, we usually refer to ourselves by something other than ‘Rick.’  Otherwise it’d get confusing.”

”What’s his mean?  Why the number?  I thought everyone would have a nickname, like you and Harley.”

“S-Sometimes guys just go by their dimension number.  His is C-137, so...”

”What’s our dimension?”

“Ours is D-319.”

”WOW!  That’s my...that’s my _birthday_!  And the first initial of my last name...”

”You th-think the dimension was named after you?  B-B-Boy, you Millennials really are self-absorbed...”

“First of all, I’m not a Millennial, I’m a Gen-X, the Lost Generation, so it should make sense that I’m trying to find _meaning_  in things in my _life._   And second of all I’m just noticing a coincidence.  What’s Harley’s dimension?”

Rick glanced over at her briefly before answering.  “319-D.”

She drove in silence for a few moments.  “And you don’t think there’s any...anything in that...”  She said it more as a statement than a question.

“Nope.”  He said it flatly and belched for effect, effectively closing the topic.

They pulled to a stop in her driveway when she remembered.  “Dammit!  I forgot to go to the _bank_...”

”What’re you gonna do there?  Rob it?”

She scoffed.  “I _wish_...No, I need money.  To have with me at Harley’s, and to pay Summer and Morty...And I need to close out a savings account and move that money into my checking account, so there’ll be money there for the automatic withdrawals to pay bills...”

”Were you planning on doing a bunch of shopping while you're there?  D-do you really think our currency is going fly in his dimension?  And don’t worry about Summer and Morty...”

”Well, how am I going to pay for anything when I’m there?  And I can’t not pay those two.  They’ve done so much for me already...”

”Oh, really?  Wh-wh-what have they done?  You’ve got those automatic feeders for the cats' dry food.  And I know they haven’t been cleaning out those kitty litter boxes in the garage, because I could fucking smell it last night...”

She sat for a moment in the truck.  Rick was mostly right — she’d had to completely empty all the litter boxes this morning and start fresh, which was one reason she had to go to the store.  The pet water fountains had all needed to be filled.  And they’d eaten all the snacks in her pantry and drank all the juice and cokes in her fridge.  It was like a plague of locusts had gone through.  They didn’t even bother to wash their dishes or take out their trash.  The sink was full of dirty dishes and glasses, and the trash can under the sink was overflowing.  But, still, she didn’t quite feel right not paying them _any_ thing...

“Don’t worry about it.  I’ll take care of it.”  Rick opened his door and started to get out.

”But what about me having money over there?  And the money in my checking account?”

”I’ll take _care_  of it.  Don’t _worry_ about it.”  Rick slammed the door and walked back across the street and into the Smith’s garage, leaving her to unload everything by herself.

”O _kay_ , whatever _that_  means _..._ ” she mumbled under her breath, then got out and started carrying everything into the house.  She could transfer some of the money from one account to the other online, at least.  That would have to do for now.

 ****

“Wh-Wh-What the fuck is wrong with you two morons?”  The family was sitting down to dinner and Rick glared across the table at Summer and Morty.  “I ask you to do one goddamn thing, take care of her cats, and you couldn’t even get that right. All y-y-you two fucking did was eat and drink all her food and-and-and trash her kitchen.  You couldn’t even keep the water bowls full in those drinking fountains she has set up — the damn filter pumps were sucking air when we got back last night.  And you could smell those litter boxes all the way in-inside the house.”

”Summer, Morty, you ate all her food?” Jerry asked.

”Summer!  Morty!  I’m surprised at you!  You didn’t take care of her cats?!  You were over there every day for _hours_...”  Being a vet, Beth had different priorities.

The two answered simultaneously.

“Screw that.  I’m not cleaning out those litter boxes—gross!  Morty already cleans out Izzy’s, why can’t he clean her cats’ as well?”  Summer didn’t even bother to look up from her plate.

Morty cringed with guilt.  “Aw, gee, Dad.  Sh-Sh-She’s always telling us to-to help ourselves...”

”I don’t give a flying f-f-fuck what she said you could do," Rick growled at them.  " _I’m_  telling you.  Y-Y-You — you’re gonna take care of her damn cats like I told you, and stay outta her f-f-fucking food.”  Rick pointed his fork at both of them while he spoke.  “And-and-and stay away from there.  Don’t fucking hang out over there like it’s your own private little kiddie fort or teen hangout or something.”  He didn’t want either of them in the house if some asshole Rick managed to get past the portal dampeners.

”And no more adventures with Grandpa,” said Beth.

”Aww, jeez, Mom...”  Morty looked really upset.  “That’s n-n-not f-f-fair, right Grandpa Rick?”

”How do you plan on taking care of her cats if you’re off with me?  Your mom’s right.  Your ass is stayin’ here.”  Rick got up from the table.  “That was a _good_  dinner, Beth.  You really made the crap outta that meatloaf.”

Rick patted Beth on the shoulder and left the room.  Beth briefly simpered in gratitude then turned back to Summer and Morty and continued chastising them.

****

Rick went out to the garage and booted up his laptop.  He typed some keys, waited a few moments, then broke into her bank account.

_tbc_

 

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

After unloading everything from the truck and putting it all away, she got to work cleaning out the refrigerator.  She set aside something to cook for dinner that night and breakfast the next morning, then put all the other perishable food into plastic grocery bags to take across the street to the Smiths.  No sense in letting all that food go to waste.

Beth thanked her for the food.  She was very apologetic about Summer and Monty not taking better care of her cats, and for eating “all her food and trashing her kitchen.”  Rick must of have said something.

She told Beth that she understood, kids were kids, and that she was just grateful that they were willing to help her out.  She could tell Beth wanted to ask questions -- why was she having to disappear so mysteriously for an unknown length of time, and where was she going?  But if Beth didn’t know, then Rick obviously had some reason to keep her in the dark.  So she just thanked Beth and explained that she would be coming back from time to time to check on things, and to have Rick let her know if there were any problems.

Then she went back across the street and cleaned the house top to bottom, vacuuming, dusting...  All the usual crap that needs to be done.  She stripped the sheets off her bed and put new ones on, washed the others.  Her internal clock was so screwed up that she didn’t realize it was past midnight and she was still going strong.  She decided to run a hot bath and take a nice long soak to help herself relax before going to bed.

She started the bath then stripped out of her sweaty clothes.  She was in the bedroom getting clean underwear and a sleep shirt when the signature sound and faint smell of ozone heralded the impending arrival of a portal.  It appeared in the middle of the room and she nearly died of fright.  She looked wildly around the room for a split second as she considered trying to run past the portal and down the stairs, or finding something in the room to use as a weapon.

Then Rick stepped through.

“Holy _crap!_  Don’t do that to me!”  She clutched her folded up nightshirt in front of her as if for protection.

He eyed her naked body and grinned at her.  “Looks like you were expecting me, though, babe.”

“Well, Jesus.  You tell me that that Rick’s on the hunt for me, and I need to be careful.  Please don’t burst in on me like that…” She held her up clothes in her hand.  “Anyway, I _was_ about to take a bath before I went to bed.  Care to join me, grocery boy?” She waggled her eyebrows at him in a come-hither glance.

“Don’t have to ask me twice.”

First she sent him downstairs to fix her a “ginormous gin” to help her recover from him scaring her with his abrupt appearance.  Then they took a long, luxurious soak together. Lots of water got splashed on the floor but she had long since learned to ignore it until afterwards.  They finally tumbled into bed around 2.

She fell asleep with her head against Rick’s chest while he sat up against some pillows, drinking his whiskey in the dark.  He held her in his arms and stroked her hair, deep in thought.

She needed to get the fuck out of there and back to Harley’s.  He would have sent her that night, but couldn’t resist one more night sleeping with her in his arms, all to himself.

“I want a gun,” she mumbled into his chest.

“Hmm?  What babe?”  He looked down at her but she didn’t lift her head up.

“I want a gun.  And teach me how to shoot.”  Her eyes were still closed and her words were barely understandable.  It was almost like she was talking in her sleep.

 _Not a bad idea,_ he thought.  Only, he’d teach her to shoot a laser pistol as well as a traditional handgun.  Maybe a shotgun and a laser rifle, too. Funny that she came from the state known for its strong pro-gun ownership attitudes, especially concealed weapons, yet didn’t own one herself, nor had shown any particular interest in having one before this.  He’d teach her to shoot out at Harley’s.

He drained his whiskey and sighed, tension flowing from his body.  He slid down the pillow and turned towards her, wrapping his arms more tightly around her, finally able to fall asleep.

*************

“Oh my _God!_  Where’d all this _money_ come from?!”  She was in her home office downstairs, sitting in front of her laptop at her desk.  The balance in her checking account had $20,000 more dollars in it than it should. “Rick?”  

“What…?”  He was back in the den watching tv.  He had crap to do back in the garage, but didn’t want to leave her alone.  She insisted on taking care of a few more things that morning before going back to Harley’s dimension.

She appeared in the den, holding her open laptop.  “Did _you_ do this?  Put all this money in here?”

“Yeah,” he kept his eyes on the tv.  He didn’t really want her making a big deal about this.  The money was there, that’s all she needed to be concerned with.

“But...how did you get access to my account...And where did you get the money...And...I don’t know how I’m going to pay you _back_ …”  Her words almost couldn’t keep up with her thoughts.

“I told you yesterday, babe.  I-I-I told you I’d t-take care of it.  And I did.  Now you don’t have to worry about it.”  The look in his eyes told her to drop it.

“But…”  She wasn’t sure about this.  On the one hand she wanted to jump into his lap and kiss him all over with gratitude.  On the other hand, she felt uncomfortable with him being able to access her account… And where had that money _come_ from?

He was right.  She was better off not knowing.  She was grateful for his help and that was all that mattered.

She put the laptop on the coffee table and climbed onto his lap.

_tbc_


	46. Chapter 46

Harley was squatting beside a Motorcross-style bike, struggling to loosen the bolts around the rear wheel assembly.  The Rick who owned this bike liked to ride at breakneck speeds through random portals which he’d open up out ahead of him, then deal with whatever shit he landed himself into on the other side.

Harley used to do something similar when he first started portalling across dimensions.  He and other Ricks’d make bets to race around preset dimensions and see who got back to the starting point first.  If at all. There was some good money in it, if you won, of course. And it was an incredible rush. But, after a few too many close calls, he decided that drugs and alcohol were a safer high.  That and he’d met D-319. And then they’d formed The Motherfuckers...

But this Rick was unbelievably lucky — Harley knew of at least 8 other Ricks and their Mortys who’d bit it, riding with him.  And this Rick had to be on his 20th Morty, himself.

He’d heard that the first Morty fell off in the middle of the portal, got sliced clean in half, top and bottom, with the bottom half remaining in the former dimension and the top half in the new one, still clinging to the back of his Rick with a death grip, literally.  He wasn’t sure how the kid managed to get himself sliced like that. Maybe they were popping a wheelie as they went through, and his ass and legs were flying out behind him when the portal snapped closed.

Quite a few Mortys had fallen off just as the bike portalled through into the new dimension, getting their poor, miserable asses left behind, and were never seen or heard from again.  Harley doubted that the Rick even bothered to go back and look for any of them.

He’d heard that one newly-adopted Morty was so shit-scared that he’d run away from that Rick before they’d even left The Citadel.  Presumably to go hide in Mortytown. The Rick just went back to the orphanage and adopted himself another Morty right off the bat before he left.  Harley wondered why they kept letting him have Mortys, if he was just gonna keep killing them — all by accident, of course. But still...

Well, they weren’t his Mortys to worry about, he didn’t give a fuck.  And at least this had given him a steady customer for the past 15-odd years.  This time it was the rear suspension that the dumbshit had fucked up, again, as well as bending and warping the rim on the wheel, from landing at an odd angle on a pile of rocks.

Harley thought this was the 4th rear suspension repair on this bike alone.  He’d designed a special suspension system just for this Rick, based on his destructive riding habits, but the guy still managed to fuck things up.  Harley had long since lost track of how many bikes he had wrecked beyond repair. Well, if the asshole could afford it, who was Harley to argue?

The dogs started barking excitedly back at the house.  He glanced up briefly towards the bright sunlight beyond the open shop doors, but then they quieted down, so he ignored them and kept struggling with the wheel for the next several minutes.  Several bolts had been bent and a strut was bent, making it difficult to reach all of the bolts.

Groaning with the ache in his joints from squatting for so long, he got up and went over and kicked his boot against a nearby overturned milk crate, sending it sliding over to the bike, then sat down on it to rest his knees.  He should have put the bike up on the hydraulic jack before he started, but he hadn’t expected to encounter this issue. He continued to struggle with the bolt. It would be easier with the magneto-wrench, but he was either too stubborn to admit that he needed a more powerful tool, or was too lazy to get up and go get it.  Probably both.

It was at times like this that he wish’d he had a Morty, to be his gopher, hand him tools, help him hold a bike or a part in place...  But he didn’t want the hassle of having to take care of a kid. And he liked his privacy. And now…

Now he was just too old and set in his ways, so...Fuck it.

Through the open double doors of the shop the sunlight faded slightly and a shadow fell across the bike.

He looked up and saw her standing there in the doorway.  His heart skipped a beat and heat flooded into his cock, making it swell against the crotch of his jeans.  He turned his face back down to the bike to hide the spontaneous smile that formed on his mouth.

”Well...if it isn’t little miss sassy ass...”

She stepped inside the shadows of the shop.  “Hey there, shrinkage. How’s it hangin’?” Her drawl was a bit stronger.

 _Huh…_  He chuckled and with a grunt he gave a hard crank of the wrench and the final bolt came loose.  He stood up from the bike, a lopsided grin on his face. He wiped his hands clean on a rag as he watched her walk into the shop.

“You’re the nurse.  You tell me.”

She stopped on the other side of the bike and stared at him critically.

”Well...I’d say you’re hanging about thirty degrees left of center.  Give or take. I could check and see if you have a hernia, too, if you’d like, but things seem to be a little active down there already…”

Grinning, he tossed the rag over onto the work table and came around the bike.  She moved closer to him and he took her in his arms.

”What can I say, doll?  You make me horny as fuck...”

He cupped her ass and pulled her up against him, then bent down to kiss her.  She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with a soft sigh.  He picked her up and carried her over to the work bench and set her down on it. Now her face was more or less at the same height as his.  She grinned at him and he smiled back.

“Nice to have you back...” he began.  Her grin spread into a bright, happy smile.  “...I missed your cookin’.”

She gasped in mock outrage and smacked him lightly on his arm.  “Don’t be a pig.”

“I’m not, doll.  Just bein’ honest.  That Meseeks can’t cook for shit, compared to you.”

“You mean, you don’t even cook your own _food?_  You make that poor blue guy do it?”

“I’m just kiddin’, honey.  I cook for myself. But your cookin’s better.”

She was so much fun to tease…She always took the bait.

He leaned in and gave her a deep kiss.  He held her face with both of his hands and slowly devoured her lips before running his tongue in her mouth and repeatedly sweeping it against hers.  Finally, he pulled away after several minutes, leaving her breathless. He looked at her with an amused smile, her eyes were closed and she was gripping the front of his leather jacket to steady herself.

She opened them and looked at him.  “Where’d you go?”

“I’m here, doll.  Just lookin’ at you.”  Actually, he was trying to talk himself out of violating her right there, driving himself up into her while he held her ass up against the table, her legs wrapped around his waist…

His dick swelled tighter in his jeans.  She could feel it pressing against her.

She grinned at him.  “You wanna take me right here, on this tool bench, don’t you?

He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent.  “Mmm-hmmm...thinkin’ ‘bout it…”

He nibbled and sucked on her earlobe, then began kissing and nuzzling the skin of her neck with little nips of his teeth and alternating with teasing swipes by his tongue.  It sent shivers down her spine and made her tremble and sigh in his ear. She wrapped her arms around his waist to steady herself.

“Which...uh...which tool were you planning to use?”  She said breathlessly.

“Only the biggest and best for you, doll…” he whispered in her ear.

His cock had grown tight in his jeans so fast, he grunted and undid the button and opened his fly a little bit, just to keep it from becoming painful.  She reached between them and pulled his zipper down all the way, then gently pulled him free and began stroking him, running her thumb across his slit and using his precum as lubricant, smearing it along his thick shaft.  She stroked him slowly, up and down, each time pulling the foreskin up over the sensitive head then pushing it back down again, making him groan in her ear.

He returned to her lips and his kiss became more passionate while he reached underneath her shirt and lightly wrapped his fingertips around her waist, making her shiver.  He brushed his thumbs along her stomach just underneath her breasts, then pushed them up inside her bra. He rubbed his thumbs across her nipples and they tightened into stiff peaks.  He pinched and rolled them and she moaned into his mouth. Reaching around her back he swiftly unhooked her bra.

“Lift up your arms, honey…” he breathed against her lips before pulling her shirt and bra up over her head in one motion and dropping them to the side.  He lowered his head to her breasts and suckled deeply on one nipple while nibbling it with his teeth. She moaned louder, calling him by his pet name.

“Oh...Papi…” She dropped her head back and clung to his arms for support, abandoning her actions on his cock.  Which was just as well, since he wanted to focus on bringing her as close to the edge as he could before entering her.

He switched breasts and bit down harder before sucking and pulling on the nipple, eliciting a hiss and a moaning gasp from her.  Her nails dug into the leather sleeves covering his biceps. He reached down with one hand and began stroking hard along her clit through her jeans.  The material was already damp and he grinned slightly around her breast in his mouth. She pushed against his hand and whispered his name again.

He continued suckling and nibbling her breasts as he pulled her towards the edge of the table, then he undid her jeans and slid the zipper down before reaching his hand inside.  She murmured his pet name in a pleasure-filled drawl when he touched her clit, then he began stroking it in a slow, lazy circular pattern with his thumb. She sighed and lifted her hips involuntarily.  Dipping his fingers lower into her slick entrance, he stroked in and out of her hot, wet folds, making her tremble and moan.

He gradually worked her close to an orgasm, enjoying the feel of her walls tightening around his fingers and the sounds of her pleasure-filled gasps.  Then, sensing that she was close, he backed off, pulling his fingers out of her, only pressing his hand against her wet entrance. She whined with disappointment.

He chuckled around her nipple, then nipped it one last time before raising his head to her mouth.

He kissed her deeply again while palming and rubbing her clit, murmuring sweet nothings.  She could only whine and moan in reply, as he continued to bring her close to an orgasm before backing off again.  Over and over until she was beginning to get frustrated. She pulled her lips away from his and leaned forward and nipped his earlobe before whispering harshly into his ear.

“Goddamit, just fuck me already!”

He laughed and tugged on the waistband of both her jeans and panties, pulling them down.  She wrapped her legs around his waist as leverage to lift herself up, allowing him to pull them all the way down to her thighs.  She managed to kick off her shoes and the jeans and panties off of one leg, flinging one shoe to a dark corner across the shop. It landed against a metal part with a ringing crash, making Harley laugh again.

“Slow down, honey…,” he said, even while he was lifting her up off the table, in somewhat of a rush himself.

He lowered her onto his erect cock and impaled himself within her slick, swollen folds.  The precum which had been dripping down the length of his shaft combined with her dripping wetness from all his playing were more than adequate lubrication and preparation for her to take him with relative ease.  She wrapped her legs around his waist again while he stroked up into her a few more times before finally seating himself home. They both moaned with the delicious, warm feel of their coupling. The tight, hot wetness, the stretching fullness, the completeness of their physical union.  He held her still for a moment, one hand palming the back of her neck and his fingers threading up into her hair, while he waited for her to adjust to him.

“God, I missed you, honey…Missed making love to you...”  His breath was warm in her ear and he nuzzled and kissed her, just enjoying the feel of her tight walls around him.

“Rick... _Papi_...please…”. She ran her hands into his hair and tugged while tightening her legs around his waist, then to make her wishes completely clear, she squeezed his cock with her hot walls.

He groaned and slowly began thrusting up into her, spreading his legs and bracing her butt against the work table.  She lifted herself up and brought herself down on him in time with each of his strokes, squeezing him hard. She buried her face at the junction of his neck and shoulder, her breaths hot on his skin as she panted and sighed with pleasure.

He thrust up into her harder, faster, making tools and other items on the table rattle, topple, and crash.  He ignored the havoc taking place behind her and continued, his orgasm building fast. Suddenly she came with a sobbing cry in his ear, squeezing her legs around him while her walls spasmed hard around his cock, over and over.  It sent him spilling over the edge and he gave one final, deep, groaning thrust before ejaculating high inside her, his cock throbbing and pulsing.

“Fuck, baby...FUCK!”

Her orgasm seemed to last forever and he continued to stroke into her, making her cum again as she clung to his arms and cried out.  He stroked her through her second orgasm even though he grew oversensitive. He groaned in her ear with pain-filled pleasure as her walls spasmed around him.  When she was done they stayed still and held each other in their arms, the silence in the workshop broken only by their labored breathing.

He chuckled in her ear.  “Welcome back…” He kissed her deeply, finishing with a loud smack on her cheek.

Just at that moment the dogs came bounding into the shop to check out the commotion.  They milled around Harley’s legs and tried to sniff her ass. She yelped and batted at their noses, laughing.  Harley lifted her up out of the way while simultaneously trying to push the dogs away with one boot.

“Goddamit…get the fuck on out of here!”  Finally he had to hastily plop her ass back onto the work table so he could deal with the dogs.  He stuffed his semi-erect dick back into his jeans.

“Go on!  Get out! All of you!”

He led them out of the shop, yelling at them to get their fucking asses on back to the house.  She jumped down from the tall table, wincing as her bare feet landed on the cement floor. She was stepping her foot back into her jeans and panties when he came back in.

“I’m sorry, honey…”

“No, that was actually pretty funny…”  She put her shirt on as she wandered off towards the back of the shop, her bra dangling in her hand.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m looking for my other shoe.  I think I kicked it over here somewhere…”

He joined her in hunting for her shoe.  It was underneath the rusted front fork from an older model Indian motorcycle.

“What’s that?”  She pointed to a sturdy looking metal door.

“Storage.”  He walked back towards the front of the shop.  “Ya comin’?” It was clear he didn’t want her hanging around back there.

She joined him by the bike.  “I had planned to cook dinner…”

“Sounds good.”  He was buttoning his jeans, then looked up at her.  “S’up?”

“Well, before I walked down here I checked the kitchen and there’s really nothing to cook...Just some odds and ends in the fridge.  Do they deliver pizza out here?”

“Hardly,” he laughed and took her in his arms.  “Tell you what. Let’s head on up to the pub tonight, grab some burgers, shoot some pool, and tomorrow we’ll go grocery shopping first thing.”

“OK.”  She hesitated.  “I brought some clothes and things back with me, to leave here.  I wasn’t sure where to put stuff...”

He sighed, looked over at the bike resting on its stand, waiting for him to resume working on it.  The day was pretty much over, anyway. The damn thing could wait until tomorrow, he decided.

“OK.  We’ll go back to the house and I’ll help you find room for all your crap.”

They walked out into the late afternoon sun.  He closed and secured the heavy double doors to the shop.  The dogs galloped up to them, circled them and ran their noses into her and Harley’s hands, then loped along with them as she and Harley walked back to the house, hand in hand.

 

_tbc_


	47. Chapter 47

Harley took her to the pub later that night.  It was pretty crowded when they went in, and he had to push his way towards the bar, holding her hand as he tugged her along behind him.  She tried to keep as close to him as possible without tripping on the heels of his boots. She felt incredibly short and incredibly human.  There were a lot of non-human patrons there.

Very _tall_ non-humans…

“Hey, _Ricky…”_ A sultry, feminine voice came from in front of Harley.  “Haven’t seen you around lately. Where’ve you been hiding yourself, lover boy?”

 _Great,_ she thought, _My first night here with him and we’re already running into one of his lovers...Thanks a_ _lot_ , _God..._

Harley’s grip on her hand tightened and he came to an abrupt stop.  She strained to see who this was, but her view was blocked by his tall, broad back and everyone packed in around him.  She started to move around to his side, but he squeezed her hand in a ‘stay’ motion, so she stopped, dying to know who this was.

“Candy.”  His tone was neutral.

 _At least he didn’t sound surprised or, worse, guilty,_ she thought.

“Well, is that all you have to say to me?  No kiss hello? Come on...give Candy some sugar…”  The woman’s voice changed from sulky to pouty to sultry in seconds.

 _Ugh..._ she thought.   _Please tell me that this isn’t happening…_

“Yeah, Candy, I told you...  That’s not gonna happen.”

She brightened.  So this _wasn’t_ an old lover.  Just a jilted one.  Suddenly Harley pulled her hand, bringing her around to his side.  He put his arm around her possessively.

She found herself looking up at a tall, orange-hued female humanoid alien with wild, teal-colored hair and deep, chartreuse-colored eyes. The female...woman...had two huge pairs of breasts, one on top of the other, on full display.

The nipples had multiple piercings and a number of chains ran through the rings and piercings in an elaborate, crisscrossing mesh.  Different colored crystal balls, metal discs, and small bells were strung along the chains at intervals, but their chimes were inaudible over the din of the crowded bar.  It reminded her of the multi-chained belts worn by belly dancers.

She couldn’t decide if it looked painful or pretty.  And between the color of her skin, her hair, her eyes...she did kind of look like a piece of candy...

The alien woman looked down at her with drunken, delayed comprehension.

“Who’s _this?”_

Rick introduced her to the alien, using her middle name.  She lifted her eyebrows slightly in surprise and turned her head a little bit to look up at him.  She didn’t realize Harley knew that. She hadn’t thought that _Rick_ knew that.

The alien, Candy, smirked, then persisted in her efforts.

“She’s got _nothing_ on me, baby…” she purred.  “You know I’ve got all that you want...and _more…”_

She leaned in towards Harley and reached forward, as if to stroke his cheek, but Harley wordlessly took a half-step back while batting her hand away in annoyance.

“Candy!”  A voice growled, and another alien, the same species as Candy, shoved its way towards them and reached out and grabbed Candy’s shoulder with a large, clawed hand.

Watching the two aliens towering in front of her, she stiffened a little in fear.  Harley tightened his arm around her and hugged her closer, pulling her partly in front of him and away from the male alien, who had to come to a stop next to her while he chastised Candy.  Harley squeezed her shoulder reassuringly with his hand.

Standing within Harley’s protective one-armed embrace, she watched, fascinated, as the angry male alien pulled Candy around to face him.  He began speaking to her in a language filled with grunts and growls. Spit flew from his fang-toothed mouth as his anger grew.

Candy shrank before him, the drunken boldness she’d exhibited for Harley dramatically drained away into shriveling, apologetic obedience for her lover.  The chains shimmered and swayed with her movements.

“Come on,” Harley practically dragged her with him as he pushed their way past the alien couple.

She started to turn her head to continue watching them, but Harley pulled her against his body, tight.

“ _Don’t_.”

Harley caught the eye of one of the waitresses as they walked towards the back of the bar and she nodded.  He continued to plow his way through the crowd, towing her along, slightly behind him. He wouldn't have brought her here tonight if he’d known it was going to be like this.  He had a strong suspicion why there were so many aliens here, especially. And he may end up getting involved in it, too. Approached, at least. He may have to disappoint a few customers tonight.  Oh well...

He guided her to an empty pub-style table with no stools.

“Wait here…”

If he thought she was going to stroll around, he needn’t have worried.  She almost felt too intimidated to _breathe_ in this crowd, much less wander around on her own.

She watched Harley approach two men at another table.  He spoke to them—an actual conversation, with smiles of recognition, handshakes hello.  The three talked for several more minutes and the two men looked at her. Their eyes brightened with appreciation as they gave her the typical male once-over.  One of the men clapped Harley on his shoulder and made a comment, which caused his buddy to erupt in drunken laughter. Harley smiled, but said nothing. The man obligingly gave up his barstool.  Harley thanked him, then carried it back over to her.

“That was sweet.  Thank you.” She sat on the stool and smiled her gratitude over at the two men, mouthing ‘thank you.’  The one who gave his stool to her lifted his drink in acknowledgment, then the two men resumed their conversation.

The waitress walked over — no, _swaggered_ over — and greeted Harley hello, with a little _too_ much familiarity, she thought, inwardly scowling.  If this was how things were going to be whenever Harley took her out, at least to _this_ place, she’d just as soon stay home.

Harley turned to her.  “What do you want to drink, honey?  Whiskey? Beer?” His easy smile shifted slightly when he saw the look on her face.  Even knowing her for just this short time, he realized that she wasn’t very good at hiding her thoughts or emotions.

“Both, please.  And make it a _double_ whiskey, on the rocks.”  She had her hands on the top of the table, folded together with her fingers laced in a tense, white-knuckled grip.

Harley studied her for a moment, then gave their orders to the waitress.  The waitress oozed with obvious lust for Harley, calling him ‘Ricky’ and giving him a knowing wink before turning and walking back to the bar with a pronounced sway in her hips.

She watched it all with part dismay, part disgust.  He turned back to her and put a hand over hers and gave them a reassuring squeeze.  “It’ll clear out in a bit, honey. Don’t worry. Most of this crowd is only here for— ”

“Hey, Harley, my man!  You got any k-lax? I been out for almost a week.  Where ya been, man? I’m gonna have to find a new—”

Harley abruptly cut him off and steered him away from her, talking low.  He left the man standing there and came back over to her.

“I’ll be right back, honey.  I gotta take care of—”

“— a drug deal.  Yeah...ok.” She didn’t know what the hell k-lax was, but she knew a junkie in need of a fix when she saw one.  She looked away from him.  She didn’t know quite how to feel about all this.

Harley stared at her rigid form and sighed.   _Fuck._   _Tonight of all nights…_ _Fan-fucking-tastic..._ He turned and left with the other man.

Meanwhile the waitress returned with their drinks.  She stopped the waitress from leaving while she drained her whiskey in three huge swallows, then handed the empty glass back to her and asked for a refill, along with a large glass of water with ice.  The waitress smirked at her knowingly then left. _Bitch._

She sat there holding her beer bottle and looked around the pub.  She’d turned down the frosted mug the waitress offered.  Now she wished she’d clonked her on the head with it, first.  As the minutes ticked passed the whiskey started taking effect and she felt herself relaxing, feeling less pissed off.  Now she was more amused and curious.

Of _course_ he’d had a life before he met her.  Was she expecting to have it thrown in her face on their first night out together?  Well, no, but that wasn’t _his_ fault.  She could tell that he was just as surprised and unhappy at Candy’s presence and behavior as she was, if his body language was any indication.

The waitress...well, that _did_ make her mad.  She had looked forward to coming to this pub with him tonight, and, hopefully, many more nights in the future.  If this waitress was going to be mooning around him every time they were there, flaunting her past relationship with Harley in her face, something was gonna happen.  She just hoped that it wasn’t going to be herself dissolving into embarrassed tears of hurt and jealousy.

And the drug deals…

As if on cue, Harley was back at her side, sliding his arm around her waist.  She didn’t rebuff him in anger, like he was expecting, and he kissed her temple while reaching for his drink.  She leaned into him, glad, _very_ glad, that he was back.

“Where’s your whiskey, honey?  Didn’t Louise bring it?”

“Yeah, she’s coming back with another one.”

Harley looked at her.  “Another one, huh? Take it slow, ok, hon?  I need you to — you gotta be able to hang on to me when we go home…”

He leaned down and kissed her.  He felt her relax and sigh, so he kissed her again, lingering and tracing his tongue just inside her lips.  He reached with his free hand and held her face before ending the kiss.

Louise returned right then, carrying a tray with the water and second whiskey.  She stood there looking at the two of them, somewhat frozen in place, disappointment etched on her face.

Harley gave her waist a squeeze while simultaneously turning and reaching out with his other hand to take the glass of whiskey off of Louise’s tray.

“Louise, I don’t believe you two have met.”  He casually introduced her to Louise, using her middle name again, while he began pouring the majority of her second whiskey into his glass, holding the ice back with two fingers.  He made a point of keeping his arm around her waist.

“You two will be seeing a lot more of each other here, so you might as well get to know each other tonight.”

She felt her heart soar.

Louise barely made eye contact with her, mumbled a hello and left.  They both watched her go.

“She looks a little disappointed…”

“Yeah, story of her life.  With me, at least... She’ll get over it.”  He turned back to her, his eyes twinkling. “So...we good?”  He handed her the glass, now with only a third of its whisky left in it.

“Yeah, we’re good.”

She smiled at him, a little embarrassed at feeling so jealous and threatened.  She took a sip of her whiskey, her smile morphing into a cheeky smirk. She leaned forward to kiss him, lifting herself up off the barstool so she could reach his face.

“Ya got any more drug deals planned tonight?  Need me to run interference for you? Be a drug mule?  How can I help?”

“You can help by not being such a goddamn sassy ass.”  He reached lower and squeezed her butt, his hand lingering afterwards.  She did an about-face faster than any woman he knew.

He wondered if he’d ever see her mood swing in the opposite direction just as quickly.

Probably.  She _was_ a woman, after all...

*****

Over the next hour the crowd at the pub thinned fairly quickly, just as Harley had predicted.  He’d insisted that she eat, so they’d each ordered a burger and shared a basket of fries between them.  She reached out with her napkin and wiped a dab of ketchup off the side of his mouth.

“So, you were saying that most of the, um...people were here for something...I’m guessing it was drugs?”

“Yeah, but keep your fucking voice down, honey.”

She hadn’t realized she was talking that loudly.  She dropped her voice, looking around as unobtrusively as possible.  “Does that happen a lot here?”

“Often enough.  It’s a fairly safe place for them to come.  The Galactic Federation can’t come here — we’re out of their jurisdiction — and the local cops just turn a blind eye because most of the sellers and buyers are from off-planet, and for the most part things stay pretty quiet.”

They also enjoyed a handsome payoff from the pub’s owner to stay out of it — and to be on standby in case things got out of hand.

“How did you know my middle name?  How much _more_ do you know about me?”

“Honey, there’s so many answers to that question…”  He looked slightly amused.

“Okay…We’ll talk about more about that later…”   _Along with the drug dealing._  She took the last bite of her hamburger, chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed.  “So, is that my new name, now?  Katherine?”

It was her baptismal name.  All Catholics were supposed to be baptized with the name of a saint.  Her parents had been pretty devout. Not that much of it had rubbed off on her, though.

“Seems a little formal.  How ‘bout ‘Kat’ for short?”

She smiled at him.  ‘Kat’ the cat lady. She was surprised that she’d never thought of that before.

“Can I call you ‘Ricky’ “?

“Not if you want me to answer,” he winked at her.  He wiped his hands on his napkin and slid off his barstool.  “Come on.  Wanna shoot some pool?  Or do you want to head on home?”

She sighed, slightly undecided.  She’d wanted to play pool tonight, hoping he’d give her a lesson.  But she didn’t want to do it with Louise mooning around Harley and smirking behind her back.  

And she was tired after the emotional upheavals tonight, and from all the activity and seeing the different people at the crowded pub, then waiting for it to clear out.  She realized that she’d been up and running around for twenty hours.

The time difference between these two dimensions, and jumping back and forth between them, was getting to her.

“Let’s go home, if that’s ok with you.  I’m turning into a pumpkin, here.”

He signaled to Louise to bring their tab.  He read it briefly then left it on the table with several bills underneath, instead of handing it directly back to Louise, who was still standing closely beside him.  A little too closely.

He turned away from Louise, completely ignoring her.  

“Come on, baby doll.  Let’s take the long route home and then make the most of the good work done by that ride.”

He gave her a conspiratorial wink and a lingering kiss, then helped her off the tall barstool.  He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they brushed past the dumbfounded Louise, still standing there, watching them.

Louise deserved that.  Fucking idiot cow never, _ever_ took his pointed hints to leave him alone.  Even after all this time.  He’d seen the way she’d shamelessly swaggered and flaunted herself in front him tonight.  In front of _both_ of them.  Fucking bitch.

They walked out of the pub side by side.

Louise watched them leave with a look of both naked longing and pure envy on her face.

Enclosed in Harley’s arm, her heart was singing with joy at this public display of both affection and victory over her would-be rival.

A man’s voice followed them out the door.

“Louise, when are you gonna learn to leave well enough alone?  The guy ain’t interested…”

“Shut the fuck up, Bob…”  The door to the pub closed before she could hear the rest.

_You tell her, Bob…_

_tbc_


	48. Chapter 48

“Sooo…. When are you going to tell me the big news?”

“What big news?” He handed her a glass of ice water then set his whiskey down on the coffee table. He picked up a box of matches and stood looking down at her, waiting for her to finish before he went and lit the fire in the fireplace.

“What my ‘role’s’ going to be.  Where I fit in all this.”  She waved her arm in a vague, expansive gesture, looking around as if to include the whole room.  She was trying desperately to keep the smile from forming on her lips, but her eyes were dancing.

“What do you mean?” He picked up his glass and took a drink.

“Well…. _One_ of my boyfriends sells guns and assorted illegal weapons, and tonight I just found out that the _other_ one sells drugs.  I figured the only thing left for me to do, so that I’ll fit in, is to become a prostitute and turn tricks.  So I can contribute and pull my own weight in the same fashion, so to speak.  I’ve got the skills...You’ve got that spare bedroom.  I could make a sweet little love lair out of it, and —“

”Like hell you will!”  He set the glass of whiskey down with a thunk.

”Aw, come on!  Why not?  It could be fun.  Y’all could be my pimps, and we could call ourselves ‘Sanchez, Sanchez, and Slut’, or, ‘Sins by Sanchez.’  Or— _Hey_!  I could only have _Ricks_ for customers, and then I could be called “Tricks for Ricks” and — .”

He pulled her up into him, interrupting her with a deep kiss. “God, you’re such a goddamn little sassy ass!”  He smacked her lightly on one cheek, for emphasis.

“Got you.”  She grinned up at him.

He kissed her hard before releasing her.

She sat back down and watched while he lit the fire which had been laid earlier by the Meseeks.  He’d instructed it to clean out the fireplace and all the rest, while he waited as she got herself primped up to go to the pub.  All that was left to do was for Harley to set a match to it, once they got home.

“Have you ever thought about putting in a furnace?”

A deep chill had set in the house in the time since they went to the pub.  She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders.  Harley added a few small split logs to the growing flames, then stood up.

“What...you don’t think this is romantic and cozy?”

“Yeah, it’s cozy and all, but isn’t this a pain in the butt?  I mean, at least things will get better when summer starts.  But still…”

He laughed, “Baby doll, this _is_ summer.  I hate to tell you this, but summer’s almost _over_.”

”Holy crap!  Don’t tell me that… I may just move down to the Texas in _this_ dimension.”

He switched off the lamp, then picked up his whiskey before joining her on the couch.  She scooted into his side and he put his arm around her.

”First of all, there _is_ no Texas in this dimension, and sec-”

” _What_?! What do you mean, ‘there’s no Texas?’  How can that be?”

“There’s no such place as Texas.  That’s all.  There’s a number of things different from our two dimensions.  There’s no Hawaii or Alaska, either.  Or California… I can’t think of — remember all of them.  We only have thirty states here.  And they’re not all the same — they’re not named the same, either.”

He took a drink of his whiskey, keeping a carefully neutral, almost bored, expression on his face while he watched the fire.

“Well…”  She abruptly pulled away from him to sit on the edge of the couch.

”Where are you going?  Back to Texas in _your_ dimension?”  He smirked at her.

”No. I was going to go get my tablet to look it up.”

She was a fanatic about “looking things up.”  Whether it was to win, lose, or settle an argument.  For proof, for understanding, to learn more.  She always wanted to learn more.  Could get stuck on the internet for hours, curled up in the depths of her recliner, with a blanket thrown across her legs and a cat, or two, curled up on her lap.  Clicking on links within the body of an article to open a new window on another topic, even before she’d finished reading about the current one.  Getting herself lost in a maze of internet searches, articles, and Wikipedia entries on the most obscure topics.  Sometimes half the fun was to pull her head out of it, snap herself out of her impromptu research journey, then slowly hit the “go back” arrow, to trace her path back the way she had come, amazed at some of the things she’d read about, in a moment of fascination.  

She hadn’t really been sure what she was going to do with herself while she stayed at Harley’s, how she was going to fill her days.  So, before she came back, she’d asked Rick to fix her tablet so that it could access the internet in 319-D, while at the same time continuing to pick up the internet from their own dimension, D-319.  That way she could read, watch movies and tv, and keep in touch with her family and friends back home in Texas, via email, and no one would be the wiser that she wasn’t even on the planet.  Literally.

While Rick went across the street to the garage to work on it, it had given her time to take care of a few more things around the house before she left their dimension.  Once he was done setting it up, whenever she wanted to access the internet in either dimension, it was just a matter of changing something similar to the WiFi settings.  He’d also done the same with her cellphone when she first started portalling with him, but in the beginning it just allowed them to call and text each other.  Now she had full internet access for both dimensions on her cell phone, too, regardless of which one she was in.

So, this was the perfect opportunity to put her tablet’s new capabilities to the test.

Harley reached out to touch her shoulder, pulling her back.

”What are you going to look up?  What’s happened’s happened.  Just do it tomorrow.  History’s not gonna change overnight.”

He put his arm around her again and snuggled her back into his side.  “What do you say we go sweat up the sheets a little?” He nuzzled into her neck, kissing her. Licking her skin with flicks of his tongue, making her shiver and sigh…

She quickly forgot about her tablet and the fact that there wasn’t a Texas there.

****

She woke up the next morning to soft lips ghosting along her ear and then down her neck.  Leaving a warm, wet trail on her skin that rapidly cooled in the chilly bedroom air.

Large hands gently smoothed their way down her body.  Cupping her breasts, sliding each nipple between two fingers that gently squeezed together, thumbs tracing around the sides of the round globes, before moving further downward.  She moaned quietly, more like a soft ‘hum’ of contentment, as she stretched her muscles slightly.  A movement that pushed her back into the man behind her.  He was rock hard, and he groaned at the feel of her warm skin sliding against him.  His fingers curled around her waist as his hands tightened, pulling her to him.  He briefly humped against her ass before snagging some self control.

One hand continued its journey downwards, fingers stroking into her pubic hair, blunt nails scratching her skin.  She shuddered and reached an arm back to his head, combing her fingers into his hair.  The movement pressed her body further into his and he exhaled more forcefully, the hot air flowing into her ear and down her neck.  She shuddered again, her body vibrating against his, making him inhale sharply with a hitch in his throat that could have been a groan of want, as he struggled with himself.

He’d been with scores of women over the years, but had actually slept, spent the night, with only a very few.  Waking up with a stranger, an anonymous fuck, was not one of his favorite things.

This was not an anonymous fuck.  She was someone whom he’d grown to care about very quickly.  Faster than he would have expected.  Intuitively, he knew she didn’t want to start her day with a hard, fast romp in the sheets.

He continued stroking his fingers down into her soft curls, reaching deeper between her legs.  She hummed with contentment, opening her thighs and turning towards him a little more, allowing him greater access.  Slowly, he stroked his fingers downwards, gradually adding more pressure with each pass across her small nub.  Now, it was her turn to whine quietly, her hips lifting and bumping forwards into his hand. Pushing his fingers deeper into her warm, wet folds, he palmed his hand against her clit and began to rub her with increasing pressure while reaching inside with his fingers.  She was hot and wet.  A wolfish grin formed on his lips and he took the shell of her ear in his mouth, licking alongside it.

She whined again, louder than before, and he shushed her quietly, his breath warm and soft in her ear.  She sighed, and ground herself into his hand in reply.  He drew the moment out, took his time pleasuring her.  Her sighs and moans were music to his ears.  The hot, wet heat between her legs had his cock hard and dripping.  Soon she was panting with want, whimpering with the need to have him deep inside her.

He lifted her thigh and pulled her leg back, so it was draped across his.  She shifted her hips, angling her butt so he could have better access.  He reached down and guided himself inside her wet folds.  She sighed as his velvety head slipped inside.  He was hot and hard, thick.  His shaft almost burned a trail as he slowly slid into her.  He pulled in and out gently, pushing deeper each time, gradually opening her up so she could take all of him without any pain.

Once he was all the way inside, he stilled for a moment, breathing deeply.  She tightened around him and pushed down onto him, whining his name.  He kissed her neck, breathing softly into her ear, whispering her name.  Then his hands were on her waist, fingers digging slightly into her skin as pulled her against him and rolled his body backwards, so that he was partly on his back with her resting on his thighs.  He began to move inside her, pulling her to him as he thrust his hips upwards.  She covered his hands with hers and whimpered and moaned in time with his thrusts. Each time he stroked across her bundle of nerves a small cry of pleasure escaped her lips. She squeezed her walls around his cock, whimpering with her building orgasm.

“Touch yourself, honey…”  His voice was a hoarse whisper.

“I…”  She hesitated, uncomfortable with performing this intimate, personal act in front of another person, even if her back was to him.

Slowing his hips to the barest of movements inside her, he gently took her hand and placed it on her clit.  Then he guided her to massage the sensitive knot of nerves.  Her breath hitched and her hips pitched involuntarily forward into their hands, even as her walls automatically squeezed around him.  He groaned and she whimpered his name in reply.

He began moving inside her again, still guiding her fingers until they were moving on their own as she gained confidence. Or lost her inhibitions.  Whatever.  It didn’t matter.  She was soon moaning his name, and he released her hand to take hold of her hip again.  More tightly this time, as his thrusts became deeper, harder.

Her back abruptly arched away from his body as her head bumped against his chest and her body stiffened.  She ground down onto his cock and cried out his name, turning it into a wail as she came.  He stroked her through her orgasm as he chased towards his own.  His movements soon became choppy and he thrust deep, holding her hips in a tight grip as he pulled her ass against him.  He groaned, long and low as his cock spurted high inside her.  He moved his hips a few more times, stroking it out before finally slowing to a stop.

Their breaths were coming in soft pants.  He lowered her leg as he rolled them back onto their sides and spooned his body around her, his cock rapidly growing soft, but was still deep inside her.  He wrapped his arm around her side, covering her heart with his hand.  He could feel it beating rapidly under his palm, her skin warm and damp with sweat.  She placed her hand over his, lacing their fingers together, and snuggled against him with a sigh of contentment.  He nuzzled into the back of her neck, kissing her softly.

Sated, they fell back to sleep.

*******

He was still getting dressed in the bedroom when Kat called out to him that breakfast was ready.  When he came in, she was standing in the kitchen, leaning over the counter and looking down at something while drinking coffee.  He sat down at the table and began eating, shoveling in forkfuls of scrambled eggs while they were still hot. He picked up the morning paper and began reading while he ate.

The room was silent except for the scrape of his fork and the rustle of the paper.  Even so, he didn’t hear her sharp intake of breath.

Suddenly a dish towel was swatted across his shoulders.

“Ow!   _What the hell?!”_  He dropped the fork with a clatter and looked up from his plate of bacon and eggs in confusion.

“You dumb jerk!!!”  She yelled, standing over him.

When he saw her standing there, her tablet in one hand, dish towel in the other, he started laughing then quickly ducked, using his forearm to block her next swipe at him.  

It had taken her longer to figure it out than he’d expected.  But, to be fair, he’d kept her pretty busy after they got home the night before.

“You told me that there wasn’t a _Texas_ here, and all sorts of crap!...”

Still laughing, he dodged another half-hearted swat with the dish towel, then pushed his chair away from the table while he reached out to grab her around the waist and pull her onto his lap.  She quickly slid the tablet onto the table before she dropped it, and was readying for another pass at him with the dish towel, but he wrapped his arms around hers, trapping them.

“That was just payback for you telling me you wanted to become a hooker.”

“But I was only joking…”

“And so was I…”  He grinned at her.  “So.  Truce?” He picked up a piece of bacon from his plate, offering her a bite before folding the remainder into his mouth and crunching it down.

“Truce.”

He released her with a kiss, his lips slightly greasy from the bacon.

Later they took his pickup into town to get groceries, dog food, and other supplies.  He helped carry everything in, then left her to put it all away, telling her to organize things how she wanted.  It took her a good hour, but it felt a lot more like her own kitchen by the time she was done. And she had a new list of things she wanted to get from the department store.  Or wherever the hell they sold pots and pans and things there.

_tbc_


End file.
